


A Shining in the Shadows

by DaniWeasley7



Series: What the Seasons Bring [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 127,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWeasley7/pseuds/DaniWeasley7
Summary: Hermione's parents tragically die at the end of her third year and she is adopted by the newly freed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Coping with her grief and finding a new normal seemed easy for Hermione, however keeping Harry alive and navigating her feelings for a certain red-headed twin proved to be a little more challenging. Canon until the end of PoA.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: What the Seasons Bring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070351
Comments: 269
Kudos: 642





	1. Bury My Future Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time on Ao3 and I am super nervous! I am also posting on fanfiction.net under the same title. Leave some love xx Dani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.

**A Shining in the Shadow**

**_Chapter 1:_ ** **_Bury My Future Behind_ **

_So when I'm ready to be bolder,_  
_And my cuts have healed with time_  
_Comfort will rest on my shoulder_  
_And I'll bury my future behind_

Home - Gabrielle Aplin

_‘Now, pay attention,’ said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. ‘Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick’s office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you. You must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake… you - must - not - be - seen.’ (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, 1999, p. 288)._

Sore, tired and panicked, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter ran towards the shelter of the Forbidden Forest. Heart beating in her chest, Hermione tried to focus on the task ahead despite Harry’s panicked rambling. They had to save both Buckbeak and Sirius. The events of the evening - which they were reliving - still wheeled in her mind. Sirius Black was innocent, Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf right before her eyes, Peter Pettigrew was alive and she attacked a teacher! Not to mention the Dementor attack. She felt sorry for Sirius, facing the Kiss, wrongly imprisoned for twelve years. It was vital that she and Harry did not fail the task Dumbledore gave them, saving both Buckbeak and Sirius Black. The plan was simple, wait until the Ministry officials saw Buckbeak, then release him, wait for Sirius to be locked up again and then release him too. 

They watched their younger selves and Ron enter Hagrid’s hut. They were so foolish, she admonished, to have visited Hagrid just a few hours ago, but as the events in Hut set everything in motion, she couldn’t help but think that it was fate.

‘Hermione’, said Harry suddenly, ‘what if we - we just run in there, grab Pettigrew -’

‘No Harry’ she hissed, ‘we are breaking Wizarding Law! You heard Dumbledore, we cannot just waltz in there and grab Scabbers? We’ll think we’ve gone mad!’ 

‘Right, OK!’ Harry hissed, ‘It was just an idea’. He shrugged. Hermione felt bad for the way she reacted, she had almost an entire year to get to the use of time-travel, Harry did not have that luxury. He was doing well considering he just found out that the person responsible for his parent’s murder shared a dormatory with him for three years.

‘I’m sorry Harry,’ Hermione apologised, ‘I didn't mean to snap, but you have to understand, we cannot be seen, Professor McGonagall told me that bad things happen to wizards who meddle in time. We may make things worse for Sirius.’ Harry reached over and grabbed Hermione’s hand, squeezing it tight, wordlessly accepting her apology. Hermione let out a rugged breath she did not realise she was holding; her relationship with Harry had been strained this year, especially with the whole Firebolt debarcule, and she felt so insecure to whether Harry was still her friend. It had been getting better though, Harry apologised for his behaviour, realising that Hermione was right, not to mention, the Firebolt was not harmed in any way. It was difficult; for Hermione, Harry was her best friend, whilst Harry had Ron; those weeks without talking to either of them was lonely and brought Hermione back to first year, when she did not have any friends.

The moment - and Hermione’s musings - were interrupted with the door opening. 

‘We’re about to come out!’ Hermione breathed. They ran deeper in the forest, remembering that their younger selves hid within the forest and waited for them to leave. Once they were gone, Hermione made a move to go to Buckbeak, when Harry stopped her with his arm. 

‘I’ll go.’ he told her and she watched as he stealthily - three years of Quidditch, not to mention late night escapades in the castle, had paid off - made his way through the pumpkin patch to entice Buckbeak with dead ferrets. Buckbeak was not moving despite Harry’s insistence and Hermione felt her breath catch in panic as Macnair began to make his way outside.

‘Hurry Harry,’ she motioned, not taking the risk to speak too loudly lest they be discovered. She darted out from her tree, seizing the rope with Harry, hoping that the combined weight of them moved him faster. They managed to go deeper within the forest, Hermione only relaxing when they could no longer see Hagrid’s garden at all. 

‘Now what?’ Harry asked. Hermione looked around the forest, realising how quiet it was. 

‘Now, we wait.’ she shrugged and sat down, Buckbeak’s rope still firmly in her hand. ‘We need to make sure Buckbeak stays firmly out of sight until we can break Sirius out.’

There was a pause, Harry, still standing, nudged a raised tree root with his shoe. ‘Hermione,’ he said, the tone was soft, inquisitive, and caused Hermione to look up. Harry looked visibly nervous. 

‘Yes, Harry,’ she said softly. Harry remained focused on the root underneath his foot, as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

‘I know we have to stay out of sight, but what if we - what if we were able to stun Pettigrew, and prevent him from getting away?’ Harry inquired. Hermione breathed in. He looked so innocent and hopeful, and she hated to always be the one that seemingly took that away from him.

‘Harry we have to be so careful. I know you want to free Sirius-’ Harry cut her off.

‘No, you don’t Hermione, you do not understand. Sirius asked me to move in with him, if Sirius was proven innocent and Pettigrew taken, perhaps I could finally leave the Dursleys, have a home - a family that actually loves me!’ Harry’s outburst made Hermione jump up in an attempt to quieten her friend. Harry looked so forlorn - so sad - that it broke Hermione’s heart. Tears stung her eyes and she moved to embrace Harry. 

‘Oh Harry, that’s great news. You both deserve some happiness in your lives. Perhaps - oh Harry - we can try, but _we mustn't be seen_!’ she urged. Her mind started to turn, figuring out a way that they could prevent Pettigrew’s escape. It all hinged on the moment that Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. If somehow they could - while not being seen - recapture Pettigrew, they could deposit him outside Dumbledore’s office before they went back to the Hospital Wing. The answer seemed to be enough for Harry, who gave her a quick, but emotion-filled hug before suggesting that they move in order to see the willow.

‘Look, there’s Ron!’ Harry pointed out as they saw the black grimm like dog - Sirius - dragging him down the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Watching their battle with the tree moments after had Hermione feeling the aches from the wallops. They watched as Lupin, then Snape - with the invisibility cloak, followed. Harry inched closer, still hidden in the forest, impatient for their earlier counterparts to exit from the Shrieking Shack. 

‘Harry,’ Hermione asked, ‘One thing I don’t understand… Why didn’t the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming… then I passed out.’ Harry looked back at his friend, expression grave.

‘It was my dad, Hermione, he - he drove them away with his patronus!’ he exclaimed. Hermione stared back, mouth open, expression perplexed and alarmed.

‘Harry, I hate to remind you… but your dad - well - he’s dead!’ she said dumbfounded.

‘Yes, I know that Hermione,’ Harry answered hotly, looking away ‘but I know what I saw!’ 

As they went back into a semi-uncomfortable silence, Hermione reflected on what Harry told her. She did not believe that somehow James Potter miraculously came to life and saved them all, but she also trusted Harry - had known him long enough - to know that he was no liar. She trusted Harry with her life, he was her best friend. The night was already so complex with them using the time-turner and she did not doubt there was a part of this that she was missing.

Suddenly, Buckbeak moved, and pulling Hermione out of her reverie, she could see the distant figures of Professor Lupin, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew - bound - making their way up from inside the Whomping Willow. 

‘Here we come,’ she told Harry. He looked up.

‘How are we going to do this Hermione?’ he asked. Hermione hesitated. A miscalculation on her part could cause serious disaster, not only breaking hundreds of laws, but could mean someone ended up dead. She shook her head, she could not let that happen!

‘When Professor Lupin turns into a wolf, one of us - both of us - needs to stun Pettigrew.’ Harry nodded. They watched with bated breath as the moon moved out of the cover of the clouds. Hermione could see the panic that crossed Professor Lupin and Sirius Black’s faces. 

‘He’s transforming!’ Hermione whispered. The screaming, chaos that caused Professor Lupin to let go of Pettigrew. ‘Now! Harry.’ her whisper was more forceful as she drew her wand, Harry doing the same in her peripheral vision. Quietly, but deliberately, Hermione casted

‘ _Petrificus Totalus_.’ In her vision, she could see Pettigrew go down before he could reach for Professor Lupin’s wand. Her heart unclenched. They succeeded.

‘’Hermione,’ Harry said hurriedly, ‘We have to move!’

‘What? Harry, I told you we can’t -’

‘Professor Lupin is headed this way!.’ Tearing her eyes from Pettigrew’s stunned form, she noticed that Harry was completely correct, Professor Lupin, in his menacing werewolf form was heading into the forest, Sirius Black on his heels, leading him away from the forms of younger Hermione, Harry, Ron and Professor Snape. Hermione quickly turned to Harry.

‘You get Pettigrew, tie him to you. Make sure he cannot escape. I’ll distract Professor Lupin.’ Harry looked as though he was going to argue, his lips hardening into a thin line; he simply nodded though and ran in the opposite direction. 

Hermione started running, deeper and deeper into the forest with Buckbeak trailing behind her. She could hear Professor Lupin stalking her. Feeling her legs burn, breath ragged, she cursed her unfit state. _If I survive this, I’m going to start exercising more often_. She rationalised. She stopped behind a big oak tree. Looking back, she couldn’t see Professor Lupin anymore. She let out a big breath, trying to slow her racing heart. She must have lost him. 

Turning around, she figured she needed to go find Harry, so that they could bring Pettigrew to Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. She doubted she needed to free Sirius, perhaps his escape was not conducive to getting his name cleared, but something needed to be done about Buckbeak. 

Slowly moving away from the tree, Hermione began to trudge back to the school, grateful that whilst she was in the forest, that the moonlight revealed the way back to Hogwarts. She took a couple of steps when she heard the crack of a twig. Jumping, she turned to see the werewolf form of Professor Lupin behind her. Her heart began to race once more as she realised that she was defenceless against the creature. Taking a deep breath, she was torn between staying completely still or running. She knew that she could not outrun the werewolf and tried to steady her breathing. Professor Lupin stalked closer, sniffing her out. His eyes shone amber in the light. Hermione stiffened in fear. _This is it. This is where I die._ She hoped Harry was able to get Pettigrew to Dumbledore; that he freed Sirius and that Professor Lupin would not hate himself forever for something he could not control. She closed her eyes and felt Professor Lupin’s hot, rancid breath on her face. She did not dare open her eyes to meet his.

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her and opened her eyes to see Buckbeak charge forward, taking down Professor Lupin. She took that moment to run as fast as she could, back towards the school. She could hear growls and shrieks behind her, and felt sorry for Professor Lupin; between Sirius and Buckbeak, tonight was a rough one for him. 

Hermione did not stop running until she made it to the clearing near the Whomping Willow. Ahead she could see Dementors. She inwardly cursed, she needed to find Harry, they were running out of time! Swarms of Dementors headed towards the Black Lake and Hermione picked up the discarded invisibility cloak on the floor and followed, instinctively knowing that Harry would be there, hopefully out of sight, to attempt to see his dad. 

She saw him on the precipice of the Black Lake. Peter Pettigrew still stunned at his feet - _Thank Merlin_ \- and his younger self and Sirius at the mercy of the Dementors. She could see that they were quickly running out of time, the Dementors’ swarming viciously, swooping and sucking out their soul. She could see her younger self passed out within the tree line, and even her own body was suffering from the chill and darkness the creatures brought. Past Harry attempting - and failing - to cast a patronus. Weakening with every attempt.

‘Harry,’ she yelled, desperation seeping into every crevice of her voice, hoping that Harry could hear her. ‘Do something!’ Harry seemed to give up on the waiting game - realising that his father was not going to show up - and stepped forward. Despite the distance, she could hear the power in his voice and he shouted.

‘ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ’ A brilliant white stag leaped from his wand, knocking away the fleets of Dementors. They scurried back, shrieking in fear from the light and happiness that splayed from Harry’s wand. Everything then went quiet, and she saw Harry slump against the tree.

Deciding that they needed to act, Hermione ran forwards towards her friend, ‘Harry, are you - you did it!’ she said, the excitement preventing her from finishing a whole sentence. 

‘It was me -’ Harry trailed off, ‘I thought I saw my dad but… it was me.’

‘I’m so proud of you Harry,’ Hermione smiled, ‘That’s very, very advanced magic!’ Harry hugged her. Harry was not the type to be overly affectionate - being raised by the Dursleys meant he mostly kept to himself - and the hug stirred something within Hermione that she had never really felt before; the feeling of home.

‘Thanks,’ Harry said shyly, pulling away. Footsteps in the distance alerted them of Snape, now regaining consciousness, approaching with stretchers for the fallen Harry and Sirius; signalled to Hermione that they did not have enough time and could possibly be seen. She looked down at her watch, they had less than an hour to make sure Pettigrew was captured; which he could possibly wake up in that time. She grabbed Harry’s arm and levitated a - luckily - still stunned Pettigrew, leading them back towards the castle. If they were not at risk of being seen by Snape, the only person who could completely botch the mission, Hermione would have left Pettigrew near Sirius and younger Harry to be found, but instead they raced back to the castle. They were headed to Dumbledore’s office when Harry stopped Hermione.

‘What if we put him in Flitwick’s office, with Sirius? We know that the ministry officials are heading there!’ he suggested. Hermione frowned. 

‘Will it be safe, with Sirius?’ she asked. Harry shrugged. Having witnessed Sirius Black’s melodrama, Hermione wondered if the wrongly convicted wizard would use the opportunity to kill Pettigrew. He did start to see reason at the end, and if Hermione believed one thing, she knew that Harry could convince his godfather that his freedom was more important than revenge. 

Running up the stairs - wishing that they thought of this plan earlier and could fly on Buckbeak’s back - Hermione and Harry, under the guise of the invisibility cloak entered Flitwick’s office with a quick _Alohamora_. Sirius sat there, as dirty and forlorn as the last time they had seen him. Fresh scratches littered his arms from battling Professor Lupin and keeping them safe. He was sad and dejected, the effect of the Dementors. He looked up as though he had surrendered. Sirius was confused slightly, not being able to see anything, but having clearly heard the door. He shook his head and Hermione wondered if the extended time he had served in Azkaban had affected him more than what was initially evident. 

‘Sirius,’ Harry whispered as he pulled the cloak of them. Sirius looked up in surprise. Hermione could see the hope in his grey eyes, almost as though they sparkled with gold. He smiled, making him seem younger than his thirty five years - Hermione then saw how enigmatic and attractive Sirius Black must have been in his youth - before the expression hardened again when his eyes settled on the starting to move Pettigrew. Hermione looked back and before even she could react, Harry yelled ‘ _Petrificus Totalus_!’ 

They paused for a few seconds, not only ensuring Pettigrew was still stunned but to check that no one was coming.

‘How, what? Harry are you okay? Last I saw you, you were passed out!’ Sirius asked his godson, standing up. Harry hesitated and Hermione realised that an explanation would take too much time. She cut in as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

‘I have a time turner, we went back to help you escape and ended up capturing Pettigrew.’ she rushed and Sirius’s eyes widened in surprise, a smirk made his face deviously handsome. Hermione blushed slightly. 

‘You are a smart witch Hermione,’ he complimented, turning to Harry, ‘And you really are your father’s son.’ Harry stared back bashful.

‘We haven’t got that much time,’ Hermione cut in, checking her watch. They had ten minutes before Dumbledore locked the door to the Hospital Wing and headed to Flitwick’s office, and they needed to make sure Sirius did not commit the crime he was imprisoned for. ‘The Minister and Dumbledore are heading this way. If they find Pettigrew alive, they will have to accept that you did not kill him. You will be able to demand a proper trial and they will need to question you and Pettigrew under veritaserum. Please Sirius, for Harry, make sure they do this!’ The desperation in Hermione’s voice was not just for Harry receiving justice and a home - but also for Sirius himself, to be able to have another chance at the life that was cruelly taken from him.

Sirius’s expression became grave, his expression darkened slightly, looking almost haunted, the ghosts of Azkaban fraught in his eyes. He nodded slowly. Hermione hoped that their gamble paid off, to ensure that Sirius never had to go back to that place. 

Hermione set Pettigrew down on the floor. She motioned to Harry that they needed to get to the Hospital Wing. Before she could slip the Invisibility Cloak on herself, she noticed Harry and Sirius paused - looking at each other - both shy as though they do not know how to act around each other. Hermione’s heart fell slightly at the thought of the lost opportunity the pair had to grow up together. Harry would have been a changed person - a more confident and successful wizard - if he had the love and support he deserves, and he did not obviously obtain from living with the Dursleys. 

‘I’ll see you soon Harry,’ Sirius croaked, ‘I promise.’ Harry stepped forward and Hermione felt voyeuristic standing there at the tender moment. Then the clock chimed, signalling that they had mere minutes to get back to Dumbledore.

‘I will -’ Harry stumbled as Hermione put the cloak over him. They left Sirius standing there - Pettigrew at his feet - and locking the door they raced back to the Hospital Wing, clutching the cloak, but not caring if it flew open to reveal them. They just made it as Dumbledore was closing the door.

‘Professor Dumbledore sir,’ Hermione said quietly from under the protection of the cloak, ‘I think you should take Minister Fudge to Flitwick’s office - seems as though a rat has been caught.’ Dumbledore walked away as though he had not heard anything, but out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him send a patronus towards his office as he headed the way they came. Walking into the room, seeing their younger selves disappear, Hermione felt all the tension she held in her body leave. Falling to the floor, barely caught by Harry, she let go.

  
  



	2. As Long as We’re Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for all the love you've left so far! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Dani x
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 2: As Long as We’re Together_ **

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

_Is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

Home - Gabrielle Aplin 

Hermione woke, eyes focusing on a ceiling that was not the soft drapes of her four-poster bed in her dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, nor the cream that decorated the ceiling of her childhood home; instead it was stark white and glaring, the sunlight reflecting off into the room. The Hospital Wing. Hermione had brief flashes of how she ended up here, a feeling not too dissimilar to last year when she awoke from petrification. She realised she must have collapsed after saving Sirius. Looking around, the room was bright; although Hermione did not know the time or even day. On her left, the curtains were shut. She noticed a bunch of sunflowers adorning her night stand and smiled at them. Sunflowers were her favourite, although she was unaware that anyone at Hogwarts knew that. Moving to her right, she could see Harry asleep on an armchair that someone must have transfigured for him. She wondered why he did not just sleep in a bed - but realised that Harry spent too much time in the Hospital Wing for him to ever voluntarily sleep in the bed. He looked so young and innocent whilst he slept. The feelings inside Hermione, which she briefly thought may have been a crush, settled in her stomach. Something about Harry reminded Hermione of home; but not the home with her muggle parents - the Dentists’ Grangers - and their upper-middle class house in Oxford, but rather the feeling of uncompromising, unrelenting love and acceptance despite all. Hermione was so hurt when he did not talk to her; Ron she was used to arguing with, but arguing with Harry, however, was heartbreaking. When he refused to talk to her, she felt as though she lost a part of herself. Hermione had always been an only child that longed for a sibling, and in the past three years she had gotten her wish.

Looking away, she looked beyond him to see the gaunt figure of Sirius Black in the bed next to Harry. He too was sleeping, looking marginally better than how he had looked the night before. She saw how handsome he must have been in his youth - with his striking features and luscious hair - something that she missed when she thought he was a mass murderer. She was relieved to see him lying there and hoped that it meant that their mission had worked, that Sirius was a free man. 

Hermione sat up slowly, glad to not feel any pains in her limbs. Her stomach grumbled slightly, signalling that she at least missed one meal. The noise woke the ever-light sleeper Harry, who had spent his entire life being on edge, and he blinked and slowly stretched, glasses slipping down his nose. Perching them back up awkwardly, he grinned at his friend.

‘Hermione! I was so worried! How are you feeling?’ 

‘I’m fine - what happened? What day is it? ’ Hermione asked, uncomfortable at the attention, always preferring to give it to another. Harry shuffled in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than before.

‘Well it’s Saturday! Madam Pomfrey said you collapsed from exhaustion. Sirius was led down here the next morning after we, well, freed him. Dumbledore was with him - Fudge took Pettigrew away with the Dementors - but basically - well - I mean it’s unbelievable -’ Harry took a deep breath, the excitement in his voice making it hard to get out his message. ‘The Ministry officially pardoned Sirius and admitted that they made a mistake. He’s receiving compensation for his imprisonment - and as the Minister thinks _he_ caught Pettigrew. He’s going to receive an Order of Merlin. Pettigrew obviously was stripped of his, labelled a traitor, and will be shipped off to Azkaban.’ 

A long, but not uncomfortable, silence followed Harry’s exclamation as Hermione took in his words. She had been unconscious for almost two days. However, a small, mischievous smile appeared on her lips and she laid back and shut her eyes. It seemed that things worked out after all, although she felt bad that her anxiety and worry almost cost Sirius his freedom.

‘Are you - are you going to live with him?’ Hermione asked timidly. She hated that Harry went back to the Dursleys every summer, and even though she did not know Sirius that well, anything would be better than the abuse at the hands of his blood relatives. Harry sighed, dejection clear on his face and Hermione’s stomach squirmed.

‘Dumbledore said it was too dangerous, that I needed to go back to the Dursleys because of blood wards that were set up because my mum sacrificed herself for me. Sirius refused, said he gave me up once and would never do it again.’ The look on his face showed hope this time. ‘Nothing has been decided yet though.’ Hermione was dubious at Dumbledore’s reasoning, thinking that it surely would be better living with a full wizard with all sorts of magical protection than with people who wouldn’t even notice or care if Harry went missing. However, besides the events last night, Harry, nor Hermione did not know Sirius Black well at all; all they had to go off was the testimony of Remus Lupin - who they definitely trusted but in a professional sense - and the knowledge that he was Harry’s parents’ best friend. Twelve years of Azkaban would have taken a toll more than just physically, perhaps Dumbledore was not totally in the wrong.

Hermione nodded, ‘Sirius needs to heal physically, not to mention, probably needs to see someone about all the trauma. I’m sure Dumbledore will see reason-’ she was interrupted by the soft sound of the Hospital Wing door opening and closing, as though the person going through did not want to make too much of an interruption, before Professor Lupin’s scarred, tired face emerged, his eyes focused almost entirely on the sleeping form of Sirius Black, drinking it in before turning to Hermione and Harry. Hermione was right to guess that the previous full moon had been rough on him, evident in the fresh scars on his face. But it was more than that. Guilt tore at his expression.

‘Hermione, you’re finally awake! I can’t even describe how sorry I-’ 

‘Don’t you dare apologise Professor Lupin,’ Hermione said fiercely. The events of the other evening were not the young professor’s result, and Hermione understood his constitution enough to know that he blamed himself. The werewolf hung his head, guilt in every action.

‘But I-’

‘But nothing!’ Hermione stressed, with Harry nodding, ‘You had no control, I know that if you had any semblance of your mind, you would have been no threat!’ Hermione knew deep in her gut that Professor Lupin internalised his guilt, and her being comatose for two days obviously did not help. However, she did feel a kindred connection to her professor and did not want him to feel unnecessary guilt. No one was hurt and they captured Pettigrew. He needed happiness in his life.

A myriad of emotions seemed to pass on the Professor’s face. Feeling like she finally saw her Professor, the same emotion emitted from the pit of her stomach that she felt with Harry - _home_. The confusion set in until she remembered - like a flash - his wolf form sniffing her out. Hermione, too terrified at the time, did not consider why the werewolf seemed to hesitate in his attack and she was unsure whether to ask him.

‘Professor - I’ Hermione started but stopped due to the groaning that came from Sirius Black’s bed. The man in question coming to. Hermione sat up straighter whilst Harry rushed to his godfather’s side - Professor Lupin a shadow behind him. Sirius Black opened his grey eyes, stretching slightly in bed before looking up at the two men, a grin on his gaunt face.

‘That was the best sleep I’ve had in years.’ he commented slyly. Harry and Professor Lupin chuckled. Sirius sat up, grabbing Harry’s hand in his, the smile on his face fading softly, ‘I’m having a hard time convincing myself this isn’t a dream, that I’m not going to wake up in Azkaban.’ he said solemnly, completely different to what he sounded like ten seconds prior, his grey eyes becoming glassy with emotion. He looked at Harry and Hermione felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. She loved her parents, but they were too rational, logical and refined to show the amount of emotion Sirius was showing unto his godson. Harry shed tears as he lunged forward to hug the man. Sirius whispered, ‘I’m never letting you go Prongslet,’ into Harry’s messy hair before looking at Professor Lupin like he hung the moon. Hermione felt tears in her eyes looking at the display, subconsciously filing the look the elder men shared for further contemplation later. They looked like a family.

Sirius met her eyes, ‘Thank you,’ he said over Harry’s head. ‘I would be dead if it were not for you Hermione.’ Hermione felt her heart stutter in response and the wetness in her eyes fell down her cheeks. Sirius motioned with his right hand before and Professor Lupin turned around, gratefulness written all over his face and pulled her gently from the bed, hugging her to his side as they both joined Sirius and Harry. As Sirius’s arm enclosed around her, her own huddling next to Harry, something shifted. That feeling was back in Hermione’s stomach, and spread to her heart. She felt it with these people, right there in the Hospital Wing. _Home_.

* * *

‘The twins were worried about you,’ Harry teased half an hour later. The group were all huddled on Sirius Black’s bed; Madam Pomfrey refused to let Sirius leave his bed due to twelve years of malnutrition and torture at the hands of the Dementors, but Hermione was discharged, happily eating some chocolate that Professor Lupin, who insisted that both Harry and Hermione call him Remus, had sneaked from his office. ‘The sunflowers are from them.’ Hermione felt herself blush, grateful at the gesture but embarrassed at Harry’s insinuation. Hermione had a good - if not slightly tumultuous - relationship with Fred and George Weasley. She did not approve of everything they did, but she could not deny that some of the spellwork and preparation that went into their pranks was genius. She wondered how they knew sunflowers were her favourite. Professor Lupin and Sirius chuckled at her response, and Hermione bit back a retort at their clasped - but hidden from Harry - hands. She raised an eyebrow at the pair, Remus himself blushing at the provocation.

‘That’s nice of them,’ Hermione commented nonchalantly, but with a smile on her face. It was so wonderful to see her best friend at ease. Sirius already mentioned that he was going to claim his birthright as head of House Black, meaning that he would be taking Harry home with him that summer, no matter what Dumbledore thought, and Hermione could see the visible difference it made in her best friend. His smile was more genuine, his posture less rigid and his emerald green eyes - for once - looked hopeful. ‘When did they come by? Does all of Hogwarts know what happened the other night?’ she asked.

‘They were busting to come the night of, but Madam Pomfrey did not allow them in until visiting hours began yesterday morning. The school does not know about _how_ Pettigrew was captured, but knows that Sirius is innocent. Snape’s outburst made sure of that.’ Harry said cheerily. Professor Snape apparently had a mini tantrum at Sirius’s pardon. Sirius admitted that they had not had the best relationship at school - taking on quite a bit of responsibility for the tension - and Snape was upset that Sirius was no longer incarcerated. Hermione thought that Professor Snape was quite in the wrong there and therefore did not correct Harry on his incorrect use of the teacher’s title. Sirius chucked.

‘I think Remus and I deserve the full story from you two, don’t you think?’ He gave a knowing look towards the younger pair, ‘I know about the time turner but I still have a lot of questions. Firstly, _how_ did you get a time turner? Secondly, what in Merlin’s saggy left test-’

‘Sirius,’ Remus Lupin interrupted, ‘ _language_. And one question at a time!’ he admonished. Hermione giggled; they really did sound like an old married couple. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, remembering the clasped hands, perhaps she was onto something. She looked up to see three sets of eyes on her, and realising that Harry would need her to fill in the gaps so she ought to tell the whole story. She recounted from the beginning of the year; McGonagall writing to give her special permission to obtain a time tuner, using it for her classes, finding out Remus was a werewolf after Professor Snape set the essay, the original events of the night and finally, how Harry and herself changed Dumbledore’s plan to save Buckbeak and Sirius, including Harry thinking that his patronus was his father’s. It ended with Remus explaining that he has resigned his position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

‘WHAT?’ Hermione and Harry exclaimed. Sirius frowned as though he knew. Remus Lupin hung his head.

‘Well, I’m not sure _who_ leaked the information-’ Sirius coughed, the sound suspiciously sounding like the name _Snape_ , ‘but parents and students will all soon be aware that their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a Werewolf, and so I thought that I better resign… Dumbledore has already done so much for me…’

‘But - but that’s not fair,’ Harry exclaimed, and Hermione could not help but agree with her friend, ‘You’re the best Defence teacher we’ve had! They can’t sack you!’ Unlike her naive friend, Hermione was aware that technically, the Board of Governors could not only fire Remus, but make his life miserable. She was disappointed - she really felt that teaching was Remus Lupin’s calling in life - he was a marvellous teacher, but knew that now Sirius Black was free, he wouldn’t let his friend live in poverty.

‘It’s okay Harry. I’ll find something else.’ Remus said, trying to be positive, although Hermione could hear the hurt in his voice. When she found out, Hermione was considering going to Dumbledore, however throughout the year Remus Lupin proved that he was no threat. The other night was just unfortunate.

‘The only thing I still do not understand,’ Hermione thought aloud, ‘Was how I survived your wolf attack Remus, I mean - the wolf hesitated - it shouldn't have!’ 

All were surprised at the subject change, underestimating how quick Hermione’s brain actually processed. Remus looked nervously at Sirius, who nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. The scarred man ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face tiredly. ‘Well Hermione - there’s - I mean…’ he trailed off. ‘I guess it's something I have been trying to work out all year - your version of events confirms it - but basically as a werewolf, I have a pack, and - well - you’re part of it.’ Hermione looked slightly confused at the man, who elaborated. ‘I am a natural Alpha. Before I came to Hogwarts, the full moons were really rough because I had no pack. When I arrived at Hogwarts and met Sirius, James, Lily, _Peter_ -’ he spat the name out, ‘- they became members of my pack even though they were not wolves themselves. It was fortified when they became animagus. When Harry was born -’ he looked at the raven haired teenager with a look of complete adoration and love, ‘- he became part of my pack as well. While Sirius, my beta, was imprisoned, Harry lost to me and Lily and James-’ he broke off, not being able to say the word _dead_ , ‘- the full moons became harder. But this year, teaching _you_ Hermione - it took me forever to place the feeling, the reason the nights were getting better weren’t just because of Harry - but because you became family, pack. With Sirius also in the castle, I had a pack back. I found I had a need to protect you. I think that’s why the wolf did not attack you straight away, he was scenting you, placing you under his protection.’ 

A pause followed his words as Hermione drank it all in. The feelings she has felt, towards Harry, her sudden trust of Sirius, her comfort and ease in Remus. The reason they felt like home. She was overwhelmed in the emotions that raced around her body and squeezed at her heart. She did not realise how much she could love. The tears started to fall again. Hermione had never felt accepted and loved in this way. She felt arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hard chest. She could smell grass and treacle - Harry. She cried in her best friend’s chest.

‘Don’t worry kitten, I cried when I found out I was stuck with the geezer too.’ Sirius joked, effectively breaking the tension. Hermione pulled away from Harry and laughed through her sobs, reveling in the feeling. 

The moment was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, who finally shooed Remus, Hermione and Harry out of the Hospital Wing, demanding that Sirius needed rest. The patient in question rolled his eyes, ‘You just want me to yourself Poppy,’ he winked, earning him a slight slap to the head. It made Hermione laugh and wonder how many times the man was sent to the hospital wing as a student to have that kind of relationship with the nurse. However, she also did not doubt that Sirius was a terrible flirt.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Remus Lupin leaving them early to begin packing his office up, despite the fact that they had a few more days left of school.

Emerging from the portrait hole, happy to see the fat lady back in her portrait and not Sir Cadogan, Hermione’s vision was immediately blocked by a sea of ginger and she felt herself nostled backwards at the impact of a hug. The hugger was none other than Ginny Weasley, Hermione was quite surprised that the young girl did not hug Harry first, but turned to see Ron hugging Harry.

‘I’m so glad you’re okay Hermione,’ she looked up to see the twins, Fred and George, standing in front of her, and was pretty sure that Fred was the one who spoke. She blushed slightly as Ginny let her go.

‘Thanks for the flowers.’ she said shyly. They grinned in response and Hermione felt a tinge in her stomach, like butterflies.

After Ron finally let go of Harry and they briefly told the group the events of the previous couple of days. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing exploding snap with Neville, who joined them after hearing all the commotion. Crookshanks appeared and napped in Hermione’s lap. The group only agreed to stop for dinner with the promise of continuing once they got back.

Hermione entered the great hall with Harry and Neville by her side and the Weasley’s behind them. She felt as though she were floating on a cloud; the happiness from freeing Sirius from incarceration, the euphoria from having a pack and the joy from playing a card game with her friends giving her an almost overwhelming feeling. She was excited to go home to her parents, but a part of her would miss her friends at school. 

Looking at the staff table, Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was missing, although she could clearly see Dumbledore, Hagrid and Lupin. The latter with a grin on his face as he nodded to the two teens. Hagrid was talking to Professor Flitwick, enthusiastically considering he thought Buckbeak ran away; Hermione needed to tell the teacher that the creature was currently residing in the Forbidden Forest. A couple of places down, Snape’s face was in a deep scowl - the deepest Hermione had ever seen - and he touched his food sparingly, as though it would bite him. She frowned at the absence of arguably her favourite teacher (now with Remus resigned, the only competition was between her and Flitwick, but house pride made her biased), a nagging feeling in her stomach. She hoped Professor McGonagall was okay. 

The teacher in question did not arrive until dinner was vanished away and replaced with dessert. Hermione, having developed a little - _tiny_ really - sweet tooth, helped herself to some apple pie whilst Harry ate some treacle tart and Ron scoffed down pudding and ice cream. However, Hermione abandoned her dessert when she realised that Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Remus were looking at her concerned, whispering amongst themselves. The feeling in her stomach came back and she nudged Harry, who then noticed the teachers. Professor McGonagall made their way towards her.

‘Miss Granger, could you please come with me, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you can come too.’ Her Scottish brawl was serious and Hermione felt herself become nervous. She nodded and stood on slightly wobbly legs. She solemnly followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall and towards her Head of House’s office.

She was surprised to see not only Professor Lupin in the room, but Sirius Black; she was sure that Madam Pomfrey would not let the man leave his hospital bed - he was sitting at least - but the unwell man looked grave, although his expression softened when he saw his godson and the young witch.

‘What’s going on Professor?’ Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice. She wondered if she was in trouble for the events with the time turner - she was already thinking of giving it back considering she was dropping Divination and Muggle Studies - but also felt that this conversation would have happened sooner and perhaps without the big audience.

‘Miss Granger…’ Professor McGonagall’s voice adopted a strong tone, as though she were holding back emotion. ‘I’m sorry to inform you, your parents passed away as of 5:30pm this evening. A truck ran a red light and smashed into their vehicle on their way home from work.’

At first, Hermione felt nothing, saw nothing and heard nothing but the beating of her heart. She was aware of Harry’s arms around her and Ron awkwardly patted her shoulder. Then she felt her knees buckle out from under her, Harry and Ron catching her between them. Being led to a chair, she saw Sirius and Remus in front of her, comforting her with words. Her world was collapsing. But Hermione felt numb.

  
  



	3. The Pieces of the Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Warning: Language and mild themes of violence in this chapter.
> 
> I have been overwhelmed with the love so far in this story! Thank you to everyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 3: The Pieces of the Break_ **

_ When it's too hard and too late,  _

_ When I'm too tired to run away  _

_ When it cant stay the way it was,  _

_ I need you 'cause  _

_ You smash the trouble I can't take _

_ And all the pieces of the break  _

Evaporate - Gabrielle Aplin

Three days later, Hermione was still numb. She felt nothing as Ginny Weasley helped her pack her things to leave, as Harry and Ron held her hands during the leaving feast, as the Weasley twins tried to get her to play Exploding Snap on the train ride home on the Express. She did not feel a thing as Sirius and Remus argued with Professor Dumbledore - who insisted that Hermione needed to go to a foster home during the break instead of with them because of muggle law - despite the fact that they were taking Harry home with them. She did not argue when Sirius offered to take Crookshanks with him as her foster family would not appreciate a cat. She did not say a word when she arrived back at Platform nine and three-quarters and exited the platform to see the Social Service representative Juliet Baker waiting for her to take her to her foster home for the summer.

Hermione wanted to care; she wanted to scream and shout at Dumbledore; she wanted to beg Sirius and Remus to take her home with them, so she could be with her only family left; she wanted to yell at her only remaining relative - her maternal grandmother in France - who refused to give custody of her to Professor McGonagall or to Sirius Black, and instead told the authorities to let Hermione go in foster care rather than take care of Hermione herself; she wanted to cry and rip her hair out over the loss of her parents - her smart, intelligent, loving parents - and find the man whose irresponsible actions caused their death; Hermione wanted to do a lot of things. Instead, she did  _ nothing _ .

In any other situation, Hermione Granger would have liked Juliet Baker; she seemed like a no-nonsense kind of woman, but obviously with working with children in unfortunate situations, had a softer, maternal side that was much more subtle and effective than Mrs Weasley’s overwhelming presence. The lady reminded her of a younger and not as formidable Professor McGonagall. The car ride was almost awkwardly quiet, not that Hermione ever really had the self awareness to consider what was awkward and not, as Juliet Baker drove Hermione to her foster home. 

‘Mr and Mrs Shiteland come quite recommended,’ she prattled off once she was tired of the silence, attempting to elicit some response to Hermione, ‘They’re a bit strict. Catholics, I think. I know you’re having a rough time, but I’m sure they’ll be family in no time.’ Hermione only nodded, eyes focused on the countryside outside her window. She refrained from mentioning that she had a family, but a drunk driver destroyed that, and she could have lived with Sirius, Remus and Harry, but Dumbledore destroyed that. Sirius’s assurance rang in her head -  _ ‘We’ll find you kitten and we’ll bring you home. You belong with us.’ _ She wished she was able to express her gratitude more to him at the time.

The car pulled up outside a mid-sized, modern home with a well manicured front lawn in a street where all the houses stood identical, down to the same semi-winding path in the absolute centre of the garden. It was how Hermione always pictured the Dursleys house from Harry’s descriptions; she would have thought she was there but she had enough geographical knowledge, and paid enough attention to know she definitely was not in Surrey. That comparison alone sent a shiver down her spine. Despite this, she straightened her spine, that look of determination her mother had always called her  _ battle face _ donning her expression.  _ I have faced a troll and a werewolf _ , she mentally conjoled,  _ I can face a foster home _ .

Juliet rang the front door and it was answered by a lady. That was the only way to describe the woman, with her blonde coiffed hair pulled back into an elegant chignon, smartly dressed in a beige pantsuit with a white shirt. Pearl earrings adorned her ears and the wedding ring on her weekly manicured hands shone brightly. Hermione considered the lifestyle she had with her parents as upper-middle class; this lady seemed to be above that. 

‘Hi Juliet,’ she said in a friendly tone, ‘and you must be Hermione, welcome to your new home! I’m Mary.’ Her chirpiness was akin to Lavender Brown and Hermione was glad that her frown could be interpreted as general grief rather than in direct response to the ladies demeanour. They shuffled in awkwardly and Hermione took a moment to look around the house. It was large and spacious, neat - almost too neat - as though it were a display home. There was something almost medicinal in the air, a vast contrast to her own neat, but lived in home, more akin to the dental office. The only thing that seemed out of place were the crucifixes in every room. Hermione shuddered - her family was not really religious, although her mother came from a Catholic family - it shouldn’t have bothered her, but she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could not picture anyone living here, let alone herself. 

‘Adam not home?’ Juliet asked, an air of comfortability and acquaintance in her tone. It seemed to Hermione that Juliet had been here quite a few times, and almost knew the couple intimately. Mary frowned slightly before masking it again with a fake smile.

‘No, he was called into work at the last minute, he sends his apologies. You’ll meet my husband Adam at dinner tonight.’ Hermione nodded and an awkward silence fell over the three of them. Juliet did not stay long and soon it was just Hermione and Mary.

‘I’ll show you around the house Hermione, how would you like that?’ Mary smiled and quietly they walked around the house, Mary pointing out various locations such as bathroom, study, kitchen, living room and finally her bedroom. As Mary opened the door, Hermione took in the neat double bed, large wooden dresser window that looked out to the well-kept garden. The room had a mauve feature wall and beige walls, a crucifix over the bed. Hermione could not help but think how much the room would have benefited from some flowers, like the sunflowers Fred and George Weasley gifted her. Mary made her way to sit on the side of the bed, elegantly perched as though sitting for a photo shoot. 

‘I heard about your parents, I am so sorry, Lord rest their souls.’ she said quietly. Hermione looked over to her and willed herself not to cry, clenching her fists. Mary kept talking, ‘I understand that no-one can replace your parents or even understand what you have gone through, but I hope that you can be comfortable here and open up in your own time. We could pray the rosary, if that helps.’ With a soft smile on her face, Mary did not wait for an answer, instead exited the room and left Hermione by herself. Looking out at the green garden, listening to the brief call of a bird, Hermione realised that she was alone for the first time since finding out her parents died. Sitting down on her new bed, the weight of the events weighing her into the mattress, Hermione finally cried. She cried for her parents, for the life she lost and for herself.

She wept until she heard a knock at her door, Mary called her down for dinner. She wiped at her eyes, attempting to make them seem less red and puffy, although she imagined that she looked a right mess. Straightening herself out, she opened the door to Mary’s sympathetic face.

‘Oh sweetheart,’ she said and Hermione hated the tone in her voice. She did not want anyone, especially this woman to feel sorry for her. She was embarrassed, she did not like portraying emotions in public. She did not want to cry and feel sad, especially in this foreign place with people she did not know. She wanted Harry. She wished she could contact them - but that would be hard considering she could not tell her foster parents she was a witch - so an owl was out of the question.

They both made their way down to the dining room, a large mahogany table was set, for three on one end, a roast beef in the middle. If Hermione were not used to the feasts at Hogwarts, she would almost be impressed at the display, and couldn’t help but feel that she was meant to. As Mary looked too fancy to cook all this herself, Hermione wondered if the couple had hired someone to do it for them.

Already sitting at the head of the table was a tall, stocky, but well dressed man. He had blond hair that was quiffed back and styled and dark brown eyes, almost black. As the women approached him, he stood up.

‘Hullo, I’m Adam Shiteland, you must be Hermione.’ He stuck out his hand and Hermione tentatively shook it. A shiver ran down her spine at the contact and suddenly Hermione was uncomfortable. Her stomach churned and she could feel her magic sending out a warning sign. This man was not to be trusted. Hermione made a mental note to sleep with her wand on her, glad that her emotional grieving meant that her magic was talking to her again and grateful for the warning. She quickly let go and the three of them sat down. 

Hermione picked up her cutlery when Mary stopped her gently. 

‘We must pray before we eat Hermione dear.’ she said softly. Embarrassed, cheeks turning pink, she set her cutlery down. Adam spoke.

‘Lord, blessed this food that we are about to receive.’ She vaguely heard Mary say ‘Amen.’

Despite the initial awkwardness, dinner was full of pleasantries on the end of Adam and Mary, but Hermione did not actively contribute unless asked. It was awkward but before Hermione knew it she was back in her room. She opened her trunk and pulled out her wand. Running her hand over the ivy design, she felt the magic well within her, the safety of her magic protecting her. Hopping into bed, she hid the wand under her pillow, holding it with one hand. She tried to get to sleep - she was exhausted from the events of the last couple of days, as well as her own grief - but found that her mind was too wired to sleep. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, a trick her mother taught her as a young child,  _ in, out. _ Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her mother.  _ In, out. _

Time passed - Hermione did not know exactly how long - when she heard the creaking of her door open. An eerie feeling pulsed over her and she gripped her wand tighter under her pillow. She could feel the light from the hallway from behind her eyelids and cracked them open a slight bit, attempting to give the allusion that she was fast asleep, to see Adam standing about a metre away, staring at her. She did not dare look more and attempted not to seize up and give her status away. Her heart started beating fast within her, panic filling her body. She focused on her breathing, trying to emulate that of sleeping. Hermione was unsure why he was watching her, he did nothing. She clutched her wand tightly in her hands, sure he could not see it. Then she heard the door close. Taking a deep breath, choking back sobs, Hermione waited a couple of minutes, in case he came back, before heading to the door to lock it.

There was no lock.

* * *

Remus Lupin couldn’t sleep. That was not unusual as he usually had trouble sleeping the week leading to a full moon and his years of loneliness and homelessness meant that sleep was a luxury his illness could not afford him. It was not until Hogwarts - having a pack and meeting Sirius - that he felt he could rest properly, but the death of James and Lily, and the incarceration of Sirius meant that he lost his pack and his ability to sleep. 

Things were slowly getting better for Remus Lupin. Sirius Black, a few days after being proclaimed a free man and innocent of the murder of their beloved friends, claimed his right as the only remaining male of the line to become Head of House. He did not want to do it - Remus knew that Sirius detested his lineage - but to protect Harry, Sirius would do anything. With this position, Dumbledore was hard pressed to not be able to give guardianship of the boy to Sirius, considering that Sirius produced Lily and James’s wills that stated specifically that Harry was to stay far away from Petunia and Vernon Dursley. The old wizard did put up a bit of a fight, but Sirius refused to back down, the man becoming the most animated he had been since his incarceration. It warmed Remus to see a glimpse of the old Sirius; the man was definitely a Black but Azkaban and the horrors he faced had subdued him, but he was still as passionate and stubborn as he was in youth. It was not enough to get Hermione however, after the news of her parent’s sudden and unexpected death, both Remus and Sirius wanted to adopt her - she was after all a member of his pack - but Dumbledore would not relent that they needed her grandmother’s permission. Torn between wanting to spend time with Harry and to make more effort to retrieve Hermione, Sirius was attempting to contact her grandmother, but without a physical visit, did not see them getting anywhere. They had moved into one of the Black ancestral properties near Stratford-upon-Avon, which they named ‘The Den’; Sirius did not want to move into his childhood home of Grimmauld Place in London as there were too many bad memories.

It took a good week to get the house clean and livable; which luckily was done before Harry returned home from school; there were a lot of dark artefacts and creatures that remained after the residence was abandoned, but Sirius was glad to have a home for both Harry and Remus. Remus was simply glad to have his friend back, and to finally have Harry back in his life. The boy was a light he never thought he would be able to experience again. His physical appearance was James - of course a bittersweet reminder of his friend - but his demeanour was Lily. Her empathy, passion and kindness. It warmed Remus that despite all the abuse he’d suffered, Harry cared about other people. It was evident in his concern for Hermione; the boy even researched muggle law to find a loophole; as well as his diligence with chores and helping Sirius and Remus.

While Remus and Sirius forgave each other over the misunderstandings and hurt that caused them to be separated for twelve years - and for Remus to believe Sirius a murderer - their relationship was not what it once was. As Remus stretched in his bed, he wished that he could lean over and touch Sirius like he used to before he went away to live with the werewolves. He longed for Sirius to look at him, kiss him, touch him, in the way he did when they were young. He did not know if Sirius Black still loved him, but he would always love Sirius Black.

But tonight was different. Panic filled Remus, encompassing his body from head to toe in pure terror. A cold sweat broke out down his back and on his brow. He sat up, attempting to calm his breathing and really wishing that Sirius was there to comfort him. The emotions continued and it took him a moment to realise that these emotions, this fright was not his own. 

‘Hermione.’ he gasped to the empty room. 

Jumping from the bed and donning his robe, Remus went to the only place he could think of, hoping that the man would not completely kick him out. He knocked on Sirius Black’ door. He heard shuffling before the door opened and the man himself appeared disheveled before him,

‘Moony, what’s the matter?’ he yawned, then stopped as he took in the panic on his former lover’s face. He ushered Remus inside and guided him to his bed. Remus looked around, panicked.

‘It’s Hermione. She’s terrified. I could feel it - her terror, her panic - through the bond. Like I used to with you, James and Lily. Padfoot, something isn’t right! We need to go get her!’ He felt Hermione’s distress, which only fueled his own. Sirius raked his hand in his hair and rubbed his face, something he did all the time while he was thinking. 

‘Moony, we don’t know where she is and it’s two in the morning.’ Remus was about to protest, furious that Sirius would leave Hermione to suffer, but Sirius stopped him, ‘No Rem, you know how badly I want Hermione with us, I just - fuck- it’s the middle of the night I cant just barge in and - fuck. I -  _ fuck _ .’ Sirius got up and paced, thinking. Nostalgia hit Remus, James and Sirius used to pace all the time when they were planning a prank. He noticed that the panic in his body has lessened and he was less tense - Hermione was calming down - he hoped she was alright.  _ Hang in there cub _ , he thought. Then Sirius stopped and looked at Remus. 

‘Okay, I will organise to go to France tomorrow and beg her grandmother. I’m sure between Kingsley and Dumbledore I’ll be able to get an international portkey at short notice. We’ll adopt Hermione through muggle means and take her away from there.’ Sirius sat down next to Remus and grabbed his shoulders. ‘We’ll bring her home and protect her like she protected us, she’s family, pack.’ Sirius’s grey eyes shone with passion, bright and alive. Remus wanted nothing more to kiss Sirius at that moment but he didn’t, believing that the other man would push him away. He looked down at his hands in his lap and nodded. Suddenly he saw Sirius’s hands covering his.

‘How will we be able to do that? The grandmother seems to have little regard for Hermione’s welfare!’ Remus argued, more level headed as Hermione’s anxiety lessened. Sirius smirked,

‘We’ll bring the secret weapon - Harry. Who can say no to those green eyes?’ Remus barked out a laugh. Sirius always managed to cheer Remus up from panicked situations, just like Remus was one of the few people who could ever calm Sirius from the infamous Black rage.

‘Moony,’ Sirius said softly, causing Remus to once again meet his eyes., ‘Stay here tonight.’ The words froze the atmosphere around the pair and Remus almost believed he was in a dream. Sirius continued, ‘I know you aren’t getting much sleep on your own - and I can’t lie - I haven’t really slept since I was in your arms. So stay here. Please.’ Remus’s heart was beating fast in his chest, but not because of distress or fear, but nerves. It was what he wanted since he found out Sirius was innocent. He watched as Sirius slowly got into his large, king sized bed, beckoning Remus over with his hand. Remus hesitated - mind whirring - before he slowly removed the robe and hopped in next to Sirius. The other man held out his hand, and without hesitation this time, Remus took it. Something inside him clicked into place - a missing piece he did not realise he was without - as Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, snuggling, and drifting off to sleep, Remus Lupin felt himself slowly becoming whole again. 

_ We’re coming Hermione. _ He thought. He was still missing a piece.

* * *

It had been a week that Hermione had stayed with Mary and Adam Shiteland and every day longer she spent there, the more on edge she felt. It was as though her magic was unsettled. She attempted not to spend too much time with Mary during the day, trying to do her homework or read and rarely spoke to Adam at night. He had not been to her bedroom since the first evening but Hermione had caught both himself and Mary sending her strange, suspicious looks and whispering about her. 

Despite the fact that Hermione did not sleep - not a wink - throughout the week, it was the fifth morning with the Shiteland’s that she felt oddly calm and resolute. She had a feeling inside, the feeling and absolute assurance that Remus, Sirius and Harry were going to come and get her that evening. She just had to make it until then. She ‘woke up’, packed her wand away in case Mary came snooping and headed down stairs, desperately wishing for a pepper-up potion, but also being too wired and anxious to rest. It was oddly quiet - she was used to the hustle and bustle of Gryffindor Tower - and it seemed as though no one was home. Hermione could only hope. She wanted to leave, except she did not know where Sirius, Remus and Harry were staying, or else she’d take the Knight Bus. But she could not do that as Mary stayed home with her every day - it seemed as though she did not have a job.

As she reached the dining room on the way to the kitchen, Hermione’s hopes of being alone were dashed. Mary was sitting at the dining room table where another feast was prepared. Various assortments for a full english breakfast, as well as some sweet pastries filled half the table. She was under the impression that Mary was trying to impress her or fatten her up like the witch did with Hansel and Gretel.

‘Good Morning Hermione,’ Mary greeted cherily, ‘How did you sleep?’ Hermione mustered a ‘Fine’ and sat down. Mary did not take Hermione’s tired tone into consideration and kept talking, ‘Oh good, you look tired and I was worried the bed was not to your liking. You could tell me you know. Please eat! Adam apologises for missing breakfast this morning, he had to go to work early.’ Over the past week, it became apparent that Mary was trying really hard to get through to Hermione - create some kind of bond - but Hermione was not interested in making a new family, she had one waiting for her. 

The morning passed quite quickly with Hermione nibbling on some toast despite Mary’s insistence that she eat more. Mary led prayer at breakfast and Hermione felt that same feeling in her gut, her magic warning her that something was not right. Realising she was not going to get much from the girl, Mary left Hermione to her own devices, so she spent the day in her room completing her homework. She did not think she would be able to do so, but over the week she became adept at listening out for Mary; it was easy considering the house was so quiet. Hermione had almost completed her homework and was feeling relaxed. Perhaps she was finally getting used to the situation. She missed Sirius, Remus and Harry but the Shiteland’s were not too bad. She had a small lunch with Mary, who encouraged her to go out into the garden after lunch. Bringing a book, a muggle one, she made sure, she sat down in the summer sun and read. It was almost a routine she had perfected. Before she knew it Adam was home and they were sitting down for dinner.

Already Hermione was on edge. Tonight’s dinner was different. Mary was acting weird - quieter and not as chatty - and Adam had a malicious look in his eyes. He, and Mary, focused on Hermione as she ate, which curbed her appetite. They kept sending looks to each other, almost as if they were attempting to figure her out. She wished her wand was not locked in her trunk as she moved her food on the plate with her fork, not really wanting to eat. The tension was palpable. 

‘So Hermione,’ Mary asked, attempting her formerly chipper tone. ‘What is the name of your boarding school again?’ Hermione gulped as her stomach sank. She attempted to adopt a neutral look on her face, rehearsing the story she created with her parents to tell to her grandmother in France.

‘It’s called Hogwarts; it’s a school for exceptionally talented children. I got in on a scholarship when I was eleven.’ Adam and Mary looked at her warily.

‘And what kinds of classes do you have?’ Adam asked, staring her down. Hermione clutched at the table cloth gently, she could feel her magic on the fringe. Something was wrong.

‘Oh you know - the usual. Mathematics, Literature, History…’ she trailed off. Something in their eyes showed that they did not believe her. 

‘Witchcraft?’ Mary asked helpfully. Hermione gasped in shock.

‘Of-of course not!’ She cried adamantly. ‘That’s absurd!’ 

‘Is it?’ Adam asked maliciously, pulling a book onto the table. Hermione gasped as she looked at it:  _ Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four _ . It was the book she was using today to finish her charms essay - she was sure she had put it back in her trunk. 

‘How?’ she asked warily. Mary laughed shrilly. 

‘I had a suspicion that there was something unusual about you, so I went snooping. Spent the week attempting to pick the lock on your trunk and succeeded today. Found all sorts of evil objects; books about magics. You’re the devil’s child.’ she cackled. Hermione felt a shiver run through her. She wished she had her wand on her, so she could obliviate them. She got up from her chair quickly, as they rushed at her. Adam grabbed at her wrist.

‘We need to banish the devil from you.’ he said in a deep, terrible voice. Mary got a kitchen knife from under her plate. Hermione felt her blood go cold in terror. They meant to kill her. Adam’s hand was still gripped tightly around her wrist. She could feel her magic crackling around her, hair coming alive with her power.

‘Let go,’ she struggled, pulling away. Adam laughed cruelly as Mary came towards her, brandishing the knife high above her head.

‘There’s no escaping this Hermione.’ she said cruelly. Panic filled Hermione as Mary got closer.

‘No.’ She cried. She felt something break within her, like a rubber band flicking and Mary and Adam were pushed back by an invisible force; Adam letting go of her wrist. Using the distraction, she ran towards her room, intent on getting her wand.

She was almost in her room when she was knocked over from behind. Landing against the hard door that led to her door and turning she had little time to react as Adam landed another punch to her stomach and grabbed her roughly by the throat, squeezing it tightly. Hermione huffed, trying to breathe. She did not have her wand but she brought her knee up to his groin. He hunched over and groaned in pain and Hermione felt the same rush she got when she punched Draco Malfoy. She did not have time to celebrate though as she opened the door and rushed to her room. She closed the door and put her entire body weight against it. She felt the door begin to shake as Adam banged against it, trying to come in. She heard Mary’s shrieks as she too began to knock the door down. She needed help. She couldn’t get her wand as that would mean she would have to back away from the door. She could feel her magic crackle around her, lending her strength. She was running out of time.

* * *

Remus Lupin felt it again, this time much earlier. Sirius had gotten back from France less than ten minutes earlier with Harry in tow, successful in gathering Hermione’s grandmother’s written consent to adopt (at least in muggle law) her. It had been a long, lonely week without the pair. Sirius was tired - ‘The old geezer was worse than Walburga.’ - and he was awaiting Minerva to come back with the address of Hermione’s foster home. He wanted to get it himself, but the system was not trusting of males and Minerva was more formidable. 

‘She really was terrible Remus,’ Harry piped up, ‘No wonder Hermione does not talk about her much.’ The young boy seemed really dejected; Remus and Sirius told him the morning after about what Remus felt about Hermione and the boy was extremely worried. Remus wondered if perhaps there was something there - the boy cared about her a lot - but it seemed to be more familial, as though Hermione was a sister. He had been all too happy to accompany Sirius to France, and all three of them waited with baited breath to go get Hermione.

It was then when Remus felt it, worse this time. The panic. Terror. Pain. That caused Remus to pause. Breath laboured, chest heaving.

‘Padfoot, something is wrong. She’s hurt.’ He watched as his normally confident former lover turned pale, his grey eyes turning steel. Harry piped up.

‘We have to go get her. Now!’ He said, eyes blazing. Remus’ heart warmed at his loyalty. He really was the best of James and Lily. Sirius turned to the floo.

‘McGonagall Cottage’ he shouted. Remus couldn’t hear what he was saying, Hermione’s distress was influencing his own; hair on the back of his neck stood up and he shook in anger. He needed to protect his cub. Sirius came back.

‘The muggle authorities wouldn’t give up the address, but Minnie wore down Dumbledore. She’ll meet us there.’ Sirius took his hand and Harry’s, spinning on the spot. The mix of emotions stemming from Hermione’s terror, as well as the sensation of being squeezed through a bottleneck caused Remus to be violently ill when they landed outside of a suburban house in a fairly normal, yet eerily uniform neighbourhood. As he wiped his mouth on his ragged sleeve - he still refused money from Sirius despite the man’s insistence - he noticed that the house looked fairly benign; if Remus could not feel the distress swirling inside him that was not his own, he would think all was normal. Everything was still in the seconds after they landed, neither of the men taking a step forward. That was all broken by a shrill scream.

‘HERMIONE!’ Harry yelled and lurched forwards. Remus and Sirius both on his heels. As he had the longest legs, Remus overtook the other two and ripped the door open, racing towards the sound. He was aware of the others behind him, but gave it little notice as his instincts took over.  _ Protect cub. _

The sight before him would have frozen him if he were closer to man than wolf. The door to what he could guess was Hermione’s room was splintered open, as though someone rammed repeatedly against it in order to break in. Entering the room, wand out, he saw a tall, solid man laying face down on the floor about a foot for the door. Next to him, a petite woman with blonde hair elegantly pulled into a bun, holding a knife in her fist. A lamp was discarded next to the man’s head. He looked around, not seeing Hermione despite his enhanced vision.

‘Hermione?’ he whispered quietly, Sirius and Harry entered the room, the former casting a silent  _ Lumos _ . Remus saw shuffling and saw Hermione slowly make her way from under the bed. She looked disheveled, hair even more wild and unruly, chest heaving. She paused for a moment, drinking in the sight before launching at the trio. More specifically, Harry.

  
‘You came. I knew you would.’ she whispered quietly into Harry’s shoulder. The boy hugged his best friend tightly. Remus looked at Sirius, his friend’s expression turning soft. Remus realised that he had been so focused on his own connection to Hermione, the pack bond and his ability to ascertain when she was in trouble, he almost forgot how much the other man cared for the young witch. Sending him a soft smile, Sirius went to hug the teenagers; Remus followed suit. As they embraced, Remus felt a different myriad of emotions: none of pain, hurt or terror; but of comfort, of love, of _home_.


	4. A Way to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks so far! I hope you're all enjoying A Shining in the Shadows. I promise we will see the Weasley family soon. Sorry it is a bit late this week, it was my birthday! Please continue to leave some love!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 4: A Way to Heal_ **

_Flesh and bone wrapped up in skin_

_Kept alive by oxygen_

_But right now breathing is so tough._

_They say they know what I can feel_

_And time will find a way to heal_

_But right now time is not enough_.

Evaporate - Gabrielle Aplin

  
  


Hermione was still enveloped in an embrace with Harry, Remus and Sirius when Minerva McGonagall arrived. The Scotswoman looked at the group - no, family - and could have cursed Albus Dumbledore to a thousand deaths because of his actions and meddling. Subjecting not only poor Harry Potter to twelve years of abuse and sending Hermione to live with not only strangers, but leaving her in the hands of muggles - not that she had anything against muggles of course - but the added pressure of hiding magic in an already stressful situation. At their feet, a couple was knocked out, presumably with a lamp and Minerva felt a surge of pride at one of her lion cubs. Hermione was a smart, resourceful witch even without the use of her magic. It appears that Hermione’s real family appeared just in time. She cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention. Remus, always the more alert, looked up.

‘The DMLE will be here shortly, headed by Amelia Bones of course,’ she said tursly. Remus nodded and pulled away from his family, hand lingering on Sirius’s waist. The Professor chuckled internally; it seemed that twelve years of separation had not dimmed the love between the two men, and she was glad, they deserved happiness. Minerva had been close to the four friends, the self called Marauders, and the loss of James and Lily; later learning about the betrayal of Peter; watching Remus fall apart and thinking Sirius guilty, pained her greatly. She felt a sense of motherhood towards the boys - especially Sirius and Remus - for all their tricks and pranks, they grew up with absent mother figures. She was all they had until Euphemia Potter took over the role, adopting them both in a way, cementing their brotherhood. Giving them the family they deserved.

‘Does that mean I’ll be taken away again?’ Hermione asked in a small voice. Minerva’s heart sank at the normally astute girl. With her vast intelligence, aptitude and logic, it was almost easy to forget that she was only a fourteen year old girl. She looked around at the other two adults, fear in her eyes whilst holding Harry’s hand tightly. If she was hurting him, the dark haired boy gave little indication. She saw Sirius move forward, bending slightly to look at the girl in the eyes.

‘Hermione, I swear, no one is going to take you from us again.’ he said, both gently but with a fire and passion in his voice. Seeing Hermione in a violent home would definitely have had an effect on the man, having grown up in a violent and abusive environment. Minerva closed her eyes softly, dispelling images of a young Sirius Black arriving back at Hogwarts with bruises and welts, spinning a tale of falling down the stairs. She had failed a lot of kids in her time as Head of House, the bureaucracy preventing her from crossing the boundary of a teacher, no matter how many times she tried to report it, change it, stop it, she could never remove students from their horrible upbringings. She would be damned if she allowed Hermione Granger to suffer the same fate. 

‘We contacted your grandmother Hermione, she gave me permission to adopt you and raise you. With the provision that you never contact her. If you want to stay with us?’ Sirius questioned. Hermione frowned, Minerva following suit. She could not imagine not wanting a grandchild and refusing to care or look after her. Her grandmother was obviously a piece of work.

‘I - I accept.’ she said, a smile lighting up her face, chocolate eyes sparkling. She hugged Sirius, Remus and Harry in term. Minerva smiled - not something she did often - and thought: _What a lovely family_.

* * *

Hermione woke up, opening her eyes to the pale beige ceilings. A small smile graced her lips as she stretched out in her bed, pausing when she knocked something. _Harry_. Her smile widened as she watched her pseudo-brother sleep; it was not the first time she had woken up with Harry in her bed, she had been suffering from nightmares over the past month that she had been living with Remus, Sirius and Harry. The terror of it all sometimes caused Sirius to transform into Padfoot and sleep at the foot of her bed with Crookshanks, although with the full moon, that had become less regular. But it was getting better. Last week, Sirius sat her and Harry down and asked them to see a Mind Healer with him; they all had demons they had to work through. She was grateful for the opportunity and accepted; Sirius had his first appointment that afternoon, and both herself and Harry would have appointments in the next few days.

The first few days had been tough. Professor McGonagall (‘Please call me Minnie,’ she insisted) had organised a private funeral for Hermione’s parents, as Hermione had been at Hogwarts when they died and her grandmother - though she did not deserve that title - had refused to organise anything. She had never been particularly close to her grand-mére, in the old woman’s eyes, Hermione’s mother had married beneath her station and it slowly eroded the relationship with her family. The family trip to France the summer previously had been an attempt at mending the relationship with her maternal grandmother, however that went sour. She was grateful for the opportunity to say goodbye to her parents with Harry at her side, she almost felt guilty that she still had the opportunity to be happy without them. But Remus had reminded her that her parents would not want her to be unhappy.

It was a few days later that the muggle adoption paperwork came through. Minerva had advised the family that a magical adoption at this time may have been too stressful and magically draining for Hermione to cope with, and so they put it off until Hermione was ready. Hermione herself was relieved, she knew she needed time to process everything, and she kept the name Granger for the time being.

Not that she did not already think of them as her family, muggle adoption was just a piece of paper and in her heart, she loved Harry, Sirius and Remus with all she had. They were her pack, essentially, and she was so grateful for being given a second chance with a family that truly wanted her. She could see that in everything they did. Hermione had thought that living with three boys, two of them Marauders, would mean she would be the caretaker for them all, but surprisingly, she found that they all looked after each other. Sirius was more responsible than his reputation suggested - twelve years of Azkaban had obviously changed his priorities - proven in his maturity in handling not only the trauma he underwent in imprisonment, but also the trauma from his childhood. Remus had mentioned to her that moving out to the house in Stratford-upon-Avon was a positive move for the man, as his childhood home of Grimmauld Place held too many bad memories. Harry, at first, did a lot of the cooking and cleaning, terrified that if he did not do all the chores, Sirius and Remus would punish him, or kick him out, but they sat him down to assure him that he did not have to earn his keep, that they would _never_ kick him out. Hermione then came up with a schedule, as there was no house elf, that restricted cleaning to a Saturday only, and they would share the cooking (except for Remus, who was awful in the kitchen, as the burnt toast debacle proved). It helped that once Molly Weasley found out about her parents, she sent over mounds of food as well as invitations for the four of them to lunches on Sunday. They were grateful to the matriarchal witch, but did not yet take her up on the offer, wanting to bond more as a family first. Despite her grief at the loss of her parents, her heart felt lighter than it had in years. She felt at _home_.

Of course, she knew it was not going to be easy, her nightmares proved that. While there were no big tiffs, Hermione noticed tense moments between both Remus and Sirius. Both men were still figuring out their feelings - Hermione had not asked whether they were in a previous relationship but had assumed - there was obviously a lot of hurt, anger and betrayal. However, she did notice the lingering looks, both Sirius and Remus were in love with each other and did not know how to deal with it in this new phase of their lives. She hoped that therapy helped, both of them deserved to be happy with each other. Harry of course, was oblivious to it all. Hermione chuckled to herself, Harry’s naivety towards relationships was endearing. 

_Harry._

He had been at her side through it all. He held her hand through the funeral, comforted her back to sleep after nightmares. She had grown to love him like a brother and could not imagine not having him near. It was as though they were meant to be family. It was easy.

Leaving him sleeping, Hermione got up, stretched, waving her arms over her head before donning her slippers and new robe, patting Crookshanks on the head and heading downstairs. It was quiet, therefore must have been early. She made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove before grabbing two mugs. A part of Hermione knew that she could do it all with her wand, but she was still not used to living in a magical household, and quite enjoyed being able to do things in a muggle way. Remus and Harry were similarly used to it, Remus living partly in the muggle world as well, and Sirius was just happy to have a wand in the first place. It did not bother anyone so she did not fret too much about it. She made herself tea with milk, and added two lumps of sugar to the other one, setting it at the kitchen table next to hers. Sitting down, slowly sipping her tea, she heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled softly to herself. Remus entered the kitchen tiredly, shuffling in. 

‘Morning, ‘Mione,’ he said quietly before sitting next to her, ‘Thank you for the tea.’ he said, cupping his hands around the mug and sipping. He closed his eyes in bliss and lent back in his chair. Hermione grinned not only at his expression, but the nickname that Ron had bestowed on her was catching on. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, soaking in the morning.

‘You had another nightmare?’ he asked quietly once he had a couple of sips of tea, obviously waking a bit more. Hermione looked down at her mug, frowning. Images crossed her mind and she shivered. 

‘It was -’ she sighed, ‘it was what could have happened if you didn’t…’ her voice cut out and Remus frowned, setting down his cup, turning and embracing her tightly as she shuddered with tears. She hated the nightmares and feeling helpless.

‘Oh Hermione, they’re not going to hurt you ever. The DMLE put them in muggle prison and obliviated them of your existence. They’ve been charged with attempted murder and are not getting out for a long time.’ Hermione nodded, noticing tears staining Remus’ fluffy robe. Her nightmares consisted of either her parent’s death or the events at the Shiteland’s. A look in their heads had found that they were part of a cult that hunted down young women that they believed to be ‘witches’ with the intent of murdering them. It made Hermione shiver, knowing that it was her quick reflexes and thinking that got her away. The DMLE had even obliviated Juliet, made her forget that she even met Hermione or knew the Shiteland’s. She was innocent in it all, just a social worker whom they had charmed to get interesting cases. The whole ordeal had strengthened Sirius and Remus’s case for adoption, despite the muggle authorities initially not wanting both Sirius and Remus to adopt her, as they were unmarried and two males.

Minerva McGonagall saved the day again when she also signed the papers along with Sirius. Hermione felt terrible for Remus; the authorities were incredibly homophobic and Hermione knew that he was similarly discriminated in the wizarding world due to his conditon. When she had voiced this, Remus assured her that a signature on a piece of paper did not affect their pack at all and he still thought of her as a daughter.

‘I know,’ she sobbed, ‘I know they won’t… I just - I never want to feel helpless again.’ Remus hugged her tighter.

‘Oh Hermione, you are the strongest, most resourceful person I know, and you defended yourself without your magic, against a man who was triple your weight and double your height. Against a woman with a knife. _You_ did that, no one else. _You_ survived. All by _yourself.’_ He stressed, Hermione slowly calmed down by the comforting scent of chocolate and earth, which she identified with Remus, as well as the logical words he was sprouting, slowing her brain so that her thoughts became more rational. ‘I think Sirius and I will train you and Harry to defend yourselves, both magically and physically. I’ll talk to him today, I promise.’

‘Talk to me about what?’ Sirius made his way into the kitchen, bare chested - to Hermione’s horror - making his way to grab the percolator for coffee. Not that the wizard was not good looking; the years in Azkaban had wilted him to skin and bones, but a strict potion regime as well as over a month of proper food meant that Sirius Black was regaining his proper physique; looking healthier every day. Hermione cracked a smile despite her distress when she saw Remus’s appreciative glance, his eyes darkening to amber.

‘Padfoot,’ he growled, ‘Please put on a shirt, this is a kitchen, not your bedroom.’ Sirius rolled his eyes in response, a smirk gracing his lips as he revelled in the rise he was getting out of Remus. 

‘Why Moons?’ he questioned, a playful expression in his eyes. ‘You never had a problem with it before.’ Hermione watched as Remus blushed a violent red and inwardly laughed as the normally stoic and calm former professor choked on his words. Sirius winked at her before quickly summoning a robe, donning it as his former lover caught his breath. ‘Now,’ he said, sitting down as he waited for the coffee to percolate, ‘What did you need to talk to me about?’

‘Defense lessons for Harry and Hermione,’ Remus recovered, ‘Teach them how to defend themselves.’ 

‘Great idea!’ Sirius answered with a smirk. ‘After hearing about all the shenanigans those two have been through, there’s no way in Merlin’s pants we should let them back into Hogwarts without a basic understanding of how to defend themselves. I’m sure both of us will be able to teach basic magical and physical defence.’ Hermione felt something within her flood with relief; she was a problem-solver, she liked to have a plan when she was out of control. Knowing that Sirius and Remus were helping with this; not just the mind-healing but also ensuring that she could adequately defend herself meant she could breathe easier.

‘We’ll start tomorrow morning,’ Sirius continued, ‘Family run, what do you say kitten?’ he directed this towards Hermione.

‘Brilliant,’ she answered. She had not been the sportiest of people, preferring reading over exercise which was evident when she was running whilst trying to save Sirius. Remus and Sirius then began discussing schedules and defense curriculum, Remus mentioning that he needed to catch Hermione up to Harry, who was a natural in defense and already could produce a corporeal patronus - 

‘-Harry,’ Hermione suddenly exclaimed. Both men looked up, expecting to see the bespeckled messy haired boy entering the kitchen. When he did not appear - obviously still asleep in Hermione’s bed - they looked at the girl bemused. ‘It’s his birthday in three weeks. He’s never really had a party before, the Dursleys never acknowledged it. We should-’

‘-Throw the biggest bash of the century! A week of non-stop entertainment!’ Sirius interrupted, his smug smile growing even wider, eyes glowing. Remus rolled his eyes, amused at the other man’s antics and flair for the dramatic. ‘You really are genius Hermione.’ It was now her turn to roll her eyes.

‘I think Harry might be a bit overwhelmed by a week of celebrations, so perhaps we can work up to that,’ she explained, not wanting to hurt the man’s feelings, ‘If we throw him a party, get him some presents, make him a special meal, some cake, invite the Weasleys and maybe Neville over…’ she trailed off, hoping not to disappoint Sirius, who obviously felt that he has a numerous amounts of birthdays to make up for. Sirius was about to say something but Remus interrupted.

‘That sounds lovely, Hermione. I am sure Harry will appreciate having his friends here.’ He turned to Sirius, ‘She’s right that he won’t want anything big, we can spoil him other ways Pads. I mean you already got him a Firebolt-’

‘-I KNEW it was you!’ Hermione jumped from her seat. ‘Oh and Harry was so mad at me when I told Professor McGonagall… I mean you have to understand Sirius we thought you were a crazed mass-murderer at the time… oh when Harry hears about this…’ she trailed off. Looking at the stunned expressions on both her guardian’s faces, her face flushed hotly and she sat down, embarrassed at her outburst. Remus and Sirius chuckled. ‘Harry and Ron were so upset at me last term,’ she said somberly, ‘I had a suspicion the Firebolt was from you and - we - well no, _I_ \- did not know whether it was jinxed or not. Harry has had past issues with jinxed brooms and I told Professor McGonagall. The broom was fine but -’

‘You did the right thing kitten,’ Sirius said softly, putting his hand over hers on the table. ‘I did send that broom and you had all the right not to trust me.’ Remus nodded.

‘You were just looking out for Harry,’ he added. 

‘He should not have treated you in that way Hermione.’ Sirius implored, grey eyes big and fierce. Hermione nodded in understanding whilst Remus pulled her in for another hug.

‘Harry is waking up now,’ he said quietly, ‘We can discuss the details of his party tomorrow morning.’ The warning came at just the right time, as moments later, the boy in question came into the kitchen, still groggy from sleep.

‘Mornin,’ he greeted, reaching for a cup of tea, dumping heaped teaspoons of sugar. Hermione grimaced; growing up the daughter of dentists meant she did not really enjoy her drinks that sweet. ‘Shall I get started on breakfast?’ he offered. Hermione cracked a smile. She got up to help Harry prepare some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for them all whilst Remus and Sirius set the table, sending each other flirty looks. Hermione shook her head, they needed to admit their feelings and get together already.

They were halfway through their breakfast when Hedwig arrived with the Daily Prophet. Landing in front of Sirius and Harry, the latter offered the owl some of his bacon whilst the former stared at the front cover. Sirius gave out a gasp and Hermione looked up to see all the colour drain from Sirius’s face.

‘Padfoot, what is it?’ Remus asked, concerned. Sirius shook his head in disbelief whilst Harry lent over to see the cover. He stilled, turning paler with every second that passed. Unable to wait any longer, and concerned over the reactions of rather tough men, Hermione lent over and plucked the newspaper from Sirius’s stiled, shocked hands. Turning it over, she let out a gasp. In large, clear, black bolt print read the headline:

_MASS MURDERER PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES AZKABAN!_


	5. We've Come so Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all the love and the birthday wishes! I hope you're all keeping safe. Let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 5: We’ve Come so Far_ **

_ We've come so far _

_ And so far, it's been out of sight _

_ Caught me off guard _

_ I blinked and I realized _

_ This is forever _

_ How lucky am I? _

So Far so Good - Gabrielle Aplin

  
  


This time, it wasn’t Hermione’s nightmares that woke her up. Since seeing Healer Clarence, despite the initial awkwardness, the ability to talk though her trauma had caused her to feel a bit better within herself, coming to terms with her parent’s death and with what happened to her in foster care. Therefore, the nightmares came less frequently, but unfortunately had not gone away completely.

No. This time, it was Harry that woke her up. They had given up all pretence of sleeping in their own beds after almost six weeks of living together, relishing in the familial comfort and pack bond between them. So therefore, Hermione was the first to notice when Harry began to thrash violently in his sleep, body drenched in sweat. She was not sure what time it was, but looking towards the drawn blinds, she figured it was still dark out.

‘Harry?’ she called softly, moving gently closer as not to startle him. The boy in question woke with a start. Breathing heavily, his hand went to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, hissing in pain. ‘Harry, what is it?’ a slight panic filled her voice as she moved over so she could embrace him, sitting him up, ensuring he could adequately breathe. As he struggled to regain his breath enough to speak, Hermione wondered if she should get Sirius or Remus.

‘It - I - it was Pettigrew and a  _ thing _ . I think it was Vol- Voldemort. But it wasn’t him, it was a - baby?’ Hermione listened, wanting to interrupt and ask questions, but also realising that Harry needed to get it all out, obviously struggling to remember. ‘I know it was  _ him _ , and another man I did not recognise. They were talking - I don’t remember what about but something is going to happen, they were planning something... something involving me. Then the snake - it went to kill me - but not me. It was another man… he was looking in… He died.’ Hermione watched as another pained expression crossed Harry’s face and his hand once again went to his scar.

‘Harry, this is serious. You saw You-Know-Who! And your scar is hurting again! You have to tell Sirius and Remus!’ she urged. The last time Harry’s scar hurt was when You-Know-Who was nearby, which only happened at Hogwarts. He couldn’t be nearby, Sirius assured her that the house was heavily warded with blood magic amongst other types of protections. Harry shook his head.

‘No, I can’t. You know how they will react ‘Mione, especially if I say I saw Pettigrew!’ he argued. Despite going to therapy, Hermione knew that Harry still had insecurities about belonging, no matter how much Remus and Sirius loved him, what the Dursley’s did to him honestly affected him. It did not help that since Peter Pettigrew’s escape from Azkaban ( _ Honestly _ , Hermione thought,  _ after Sirius escaped they should have tightened security _ ), Sirius and Remus were on edge. They started talking in whispers which irritated Hermione and she knew that they were trying to find their former Marauder. Hermione hoped that the fact that they were guardians to two teens meant that they only hoped to incarcerate and not kill him, but she was not positive about that. However, it helped the two men that they were actively teaching Harry and Hermione to defend themselves; they started with running but now incorporated basic defence and duelling in the hopes that the two teens would master them. Despite this, Hermione, nor Harry wanted to add onto their already mounting distress.

‘You have to Harry, and in the morning you need to tell Dumbledore. It’s important.’ she stressed, trying to be the logical person in the situation. ‘I will research in the library - I’ll check  _ Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions  _ or… I’m sure that there will be something!’

‘But what if it’s nothing ‘Mione, what if I’m just going crazy?’ Harry asked, green eyes blazing in fear and insecurity. Hermione softened, hugging Harry tightly despite his discomfort at the act - honestly by this point of their relationship he should be over it - as well as his soaked t-shirt.

‘Harry,’ she stressed, ‘you have never been wrong or crazy! Your scar has not led you wrong and I’m scared now that you’re getting visions. It’s a sign! That’s why this is serious. Look I’ll go get Sirius… Just stay here, okay.’ she hopped off the bed, quickly donned her robe and ran to Sirius’s room. Knocking on the door, she did not wait to be invited in.

‘Sirius! It’s Harry, he’s had a nightmare and his scar is hurting! It’s -’ she stopped suddenly. Expecting to see only Sirius in his bed, she was surprised - foolishly so - to see the man entwined with Remus. His head burrowed into Remus’s - naked - chest, with the other man’s arms around him. She paused, hesitating at the adorable sight, but also frozen in awkwardness. It was foolishly unexpected as Hermione had seen the signs for weeks; the flirting, longing gazes when they thought no one was looking, secret touches.  _ For two men who were sneaky enough to pull pranks at Hogwarts they are not very subtle. _

She was tempted to lean against the doorframe and tease the two men, who were insistent that nothing was going on between them. She wanted to chuckle at Remus, who felt guilt over believing Sirius was guilty of betraying the Potters, and Sirius who thought Remus had moved on. Most of all, she wanted to lock them both in the room until they figured it all out. 

But now wasn’t the time.

Remus was the first to move, jumping from bed. He donned a robe, Sirius mirroring his partner whilst the trio ran from the room towards Hermione’s. Harry was where she left him, however now with his knees drawn to his chest, arms hugging them. 

‘I-I’ll get him some water,’ Hermione called out feebly, feeling helpless as she took in the distress on her pseudo-brother’s face.

‘Prongslet, are you okay?’ She could hear Sirius ask as she made her way to the kitchen. Filling up a glass, she paused, breathing in and out like Healer Clarence recommended before filling up another three. There was little point in her having a panic attack or adding more stress when Harry already was in a state. She levitated (with some guilt and exhilaration at using magic outside of Hogwarts) the glasses back to her bedroom for her family. Looking at the way Sirius and Remus were comforting Harry, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of terror in the pit of her stomach. Something terrible was about to happen.

  
  


Sirius and Remus were decidedly more tense after Harry’s nightmares, although they tried to keep it from the two teens. They assured both Harry and Hermione that they were safe and contacted Dumbledore. Harry felt marginally better after this, although Hermione could tell he was shaken. Sirius the next day booked them all to go see Healer Clarence, concerned about Harry’s encounters with You-Know-Who and the obvious lack of counselling afterwards. The two men seemed as though they were in control of the situation. Hermione, however, naturally more observant and intuitive, could not miss the worried looks the two men sporadically sent each other. Well, that and other looks.  _ Just tell each other already, _ she wanted to shout at them.

Hermione focused her attention on planning Harry’s birthday, feeling the need to do something productive and positive. Herself, Remus and Sirius spent their mornings (before Harry woke) planning details and brainstorming present ideas. It was up to Hermione to write to the Weasley’s and Neville; Sirius was not really known to them outside of being wrongly convicted of mass murder and Remus was their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Although she could have just written to the entire Weasley family with one letter, she decided to write them individually, thinking that it was always nice to receive a separate invitation.

The replies were almost instant, the Weasleys very excited to attend, Molly Weasley asking if she could bring her other two sons, Bill and Charlie, as they were home for the summer. She also sent some homemade biscuits to the family which Harry and Sirius almost did not share. Ron made the suggestion of a Quidditch match as one of the activities at the party, and as much as Hermione loathed flying, Ron was correct in assuming that Harry would love to play. She set that on her list of things to ask Remus and Sirius. It was the twin’s letter though that brought a smile to her face, as they too sent a small package.

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ We were really sorry to hear about your parents. We wanted to write earlier but mum said to give you time. We want you to know that we are here for you if you need anything, so please write to us if you’re comfortable. We are relieved that you are staying with Harry and Sirius Black, and even more glad that Black’s not a mass murderer! We are really excited to meet him at Harry’s party. What is he like? Mum says she met him briefly in the old days, doesn’t seem to like him much though! We can’t wait to see them in action! _

_ We know that such a brilliant, straight laced witch like yourself, capturing fugitives in the middle of the night and brewing illegal potions in bathrooms (you didn’t know we knew about that one did you? But an ill-timed experiment of our own meant you and George were both in the Hospital Wing at the same time), wouldn’t approve of such frivolity of the likes of us, but we thought that some harmless magic could put a smile on your face and brighten up your day! _

_ Enclosed is a hair changing potion. It’s harmless, a product we have tested many times on our own siblings and unsuspecting Slytherins. We have other things we are working on but we are still in the testing phases for them and we would not want you to have anything less than our best. Simply pour in some tea or pumpkin juice and they will have neon green hair.  _

_ Genius, we know. We try! _ _   
  
_

_ Anyhow, we are looking forward to seeing you at the boy-wonder’s birthday. Please let us know if you require our services before then. _

_ Your favourite twins, _

_ Gred and Forge. _

She blushed gently at the letter, Sirius winked at her teasingly: ‘Something you need to tell us kitten?’ causing Remus to smack him over the back head. The Weasley twins have always been so incredibly nice to her, in her first year they assisted her to get on the train, periodically checking on her before she was really close with Harry and Ron. Actions like the flowers and potion showed how genuine and caring they were beneath that prankster facade. Many (including their own mother, it pained her to think) thought that just because both Fred and George caused mischief and pulled pranks, that they were not smart, but Hermione always admired the tenacity and magical knowledge they displayed in their pranks. A hair changing potion would mean a sophisticated and complex understanding of potions and the effects of different ingredients. Hermione definitely did think that they were quite talented in what they did and applied themselves well, even if they did not prioritise their academics in the same way she did. They were also quite good looking, tall (although not as tall as Ron was proving to be), broad shouldered, lithe and muscular from playing Qudditch. She was honoured to be given a prank, even thought of by them, and couldn’t wait to use it. She hid the potion deep in a drawer in her room, vowing to use it on Sirius; the animagus was terribly vain about his hair.

Another letter that had interested her came with Neville’s reply and was addressed to Sirius. Whilst Neville sent his condolences to Hermione and accepted the invitation to Harry’s birthday, expressing excitement and gratefulness at being invited, the second was from his grandmother Augusta. All Hermione really knew about Neville’s grandmother was that she was a formidable witch who perhaps was not the most maternal towards her only grandson. She did not know what happened to Neville’s parents, assuming they had died. 

Turned out, both Sirius and Remus were familiar with Augusta Longbottom - Hermione remembered her image from Remus’s boggart lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts - being fast friends with Frank and Alice Longbottom.

‘Frank was a couple of years ahead of us,’ Remus explained one night to Harry and Hermione, ‘Alice was in our year, best friends with Lily, actually. Alice was your godmother Harry, and in return, James and Lily were the godparents to Neville. They were good people, excellent friends...’ he trailed off.

‘What happened?’ Harry asked. Remus looked at Sirius, a pained expression in his eyes. The latter put his hand in Remus’ to the delight of Hermione.

‘The night after - after that Halloween night, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Radolphus, his brother Rabastian and Barty Crouch Junior, they attacked where the Longbottom’s were hiding out.’ Remus took a deep breath, ‘You see Harry, Frank and Alice were just as wanted as your parents, they both were formidable aurors. Some of the best…’ Remus’s voice cracked, Sirius squeezed werewolf’s hand in a comforting gesture and continued; more calculated than the other man. 

‘My lunatic of a cousin - oh yes, I’m related to that bi-’

‘Padfoot!’ 

‘-Bitca? See Moony, not swearing! Anyhow, the Lestranges tortured them with the Cruciatus curse, tortured them into insanity.’ 

‘Many people thought they died, but they’re in a ward in St. Mungos. A fate worse than death.’ Remus hung his head at this. Hermione’s stomach sank for her first friend at Hogwarts, Neville was sweet, helpful and a true Gryffindor for living with that trauma every day. Remus and Sirius had explained the Unforgivable Curses to herself and Harry the week before, obviously in theory, but she knew that they were the darkest type of magic and that to successfully cast them, one had to really want to hurt the other, intent mattered. She could see why Augusta Longbottom was overbearing; the fate of her beloved son and his wife would have made anyone paranoid and domineering.

‘What did she write to you Sirius?’ Hermione asked. Sirius sighed.

‘She wanted to form a political alliance. As I have claimed my position as head of House Black and in adopting Harry, am regent for House Potter, I have a lot of political power should I sit on the Wizengamot. An alliance with the Longbottoms would be a beneficial move to re-align the Black name with the light. It’s all a game of politics really, quite boring but necessary. It will possibly mean that Neville will hang around more often if that’s okay? I think the poor boy needs it - we owe him that much.’’

The two teens nodded enthusiastically. Neville was a loyal Gryffindor, but they always felt a bit disconnected, he was not as loud and demanding of attention as Ron, so was often forgotten. Looking out for him would be good, and Hermione definitely felt safer with Neville having her back.

When Harry and Hermione got into bed that night, the dark haired male turned to her.

‘’Mione,’ he said nervously. 

‘Yes, Harry.’

‘I- I wanted to apologise. For- for not being the best of friends.’ Hermione was confused, not understanding what he was on about. The boy looked down in shame, ‘I never really apologised properly over the Firebolt incident, and well, you were right, I should not have gotten angry over you trying to protect me. You only had my best interests in mind and I was a complete and utter prat to you… Worst of all, I let Ron be an utter prat to you unnecessarily.’ He took a deep breath, and Hermione moved forward, nudging his chin up to face her. Green eyes shone with tears and regret and Hermione hugged her best friend. 

‘It’s okay Harry, I forgive you!’

‘No it’s not okay ‘Mione!’ he cried against her shoulder. ‘ _ You  _ are my best friend too, more now, you’re  _ family _ , my  _ sister _ and I took you for granted.’ Tears soaked in her shirt and Hermione patted Harry’s back in a comforting gesture.

‘Where’s this all coming from Harry?’ she asked, confusion to what prompted the emotional outburst. Harry was quite measured. He pulled away and shrugged.

‘Knowing that Neville and I were meant to be close, that our parents are close.. I should have treated him better, as well as you. I feel - as though I’m disappointing my parents’ wishes!’ He looked back down at the bedspread, picking at a loose thread. Hermione’s heart ached for her friend.

‘Harry, you are not disappointing anyone.’ she cried, wishing that Sirius and Remus were here, they knew his parents more than her, ‘All you need to do is your best, it is not your fault you were unaware of - a lot in your life. No one blames you Harry.’ He gave no response but tears ran down his face. All she could do was hold her brother until he fell asleep. Harry, Neville, Sirius, Remus… So many people were affected by You-Know-Who when he was last in power. If there was a chance that he was coming back, well Hermione wanted to make sure that never happened.

_ I’ve got you Harry, _ she thought,  _ I’ll always be here. _

* * *

‘Happy Birthday Harry!’ The boy in question was rudely awoken by Hermione, who in the excitement of a birthday was jumping on his bed. He smiled whilst reaching for his glasses, he had never been woken up in excitement or even an acknowledgement of his birthday before. His sister (for all intensive purposes, once a Potter claims someone as family, it happens) was waiting - impatiently - with a present in her hands. He opened it rapidly, her excitement infectious. Inside were some new quidditch gloves and protective gear, as well as some chocolate frogs.

‘Make sure you hide those from Remus!’ she exclaimed when he held them, ‘They’re just for you, so don’t feel the need to share!’ He smiled toothily in response and carefully putting his present to one side, he lunged at Hermione, initiating a hug for the first time. Hidden in the crook of his neck, Harry couldn’t see the emotion in Hermione’s eyes. 

He felt something fall on his head and the siblings broke apart to see rainbow coloured confetti falling around them. He met Hermione’s eyes in confusion and was met with a similar expression, her left eyebrow quirked questioningly. They did not have to wait long before Sirius Black burst through, cake in hand, singing a rendition of _ Happy Birthday _ ; Remus behind him, present in hand, rolling his eyes with a bemused expression at the Marauder’s antics.

Harry blew the candles out on the cake with happy tears in his eyes. He had not celebrated his birthday in thirteen years and this was the first with his new family. ‘This is too much, thank you!’ he cried. 

‘Anything for you Prongslet,’ Sirius replied, voice full of emotion. Harry looked at the faces of his family; he had never seen faces so full of love aimed at him before. He knew that this birthday was the start of something; for Sirius it was redemption, for Remus it was acceptance, for Hermione it was recovery and for Harry it was the start of belonging. Harry opened his gifts for his guardians to see another photo album, this one bigger than the one he was given in first year. He opened it up to see the smiling faces of his parents, then as he turned the pages, he saw a younger, more vibrant Sirius and a less scarred Remus, as well as another, elder couple: his grandparents.

‘When Hagrid contacted me, I did not have enough time to give you pictures of everyone, so I thought a few of your parents would suffice… I’ve been doing some collecting since then.’ The werewolf explained. Harry swallowed the lump at the back of his throat. He hugged Remus tightly. It must have been so hard for the man to go these past twelve years and not be allowed, or able, to contact Harry. Let alone teach him for half a year. Harry was so entirely grateful that he now had the man in his life, permanently. 

The second part of Harry’s gift were four tickets to the Quidditch World Cup grand final. Harry stared at them in shock.

‘It has been so long since the Final has been hosted in Britain, I thought you’d like to go. I hope you don’t mind, but I got enough tickets for all the Weasleys and Neville to be there as well - It is a once in a lifetime opportunity and they’ve looked after you so well - I just thought… Anyway the Cup is in two weeks: Ireland vs. Bulgaria.’ Sirius rambled, unsure how to read the shocked expression on Harry’s face. The green eyed boy jumped in excitement!

‘Are you serious?’ he exclaimed, not realising the error he made. Sirius smirked in response,

‘Well actually-’

‘I’m going to the Quidditch World Cup Grand Final! Professional Quidditch by real teams!’ he hugged Sirius before jumping off the bed with a big whooping noise, not caring if the others judged him. He felt giddy with excitement. This was so much better than the Dursleys. 

‘Yep - definitely James Potter’s son.’ Remus Lupin said wryly whilst Hermione hid her giggles behind her hand.

For Harry, this was the best birthday ever!

  
  



	6. Lines Between Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: I wanted to take this time and have a longer than usual author’s note (with a longer than usual chapter). With what J.K Rowling has said over the past week, I have been really grappling with how I move forward with this fanfiction and with Harry Potter. I condemn J.K Rowling’s statement and I want to say to all the transgender and non-binary Potterheads out there that feel invalidated by her words that I see you, love you, support you and will stand by you. If you still find comfort in the world, know that you are still welcome within the fandom and can still find yourself represented and safe. 
> 
> Obviously we cannot pretend that Harry Potter is not her work; however, this fandom and what we take from the series is ours to own. Therefore I will be continuing with this fanfiction and encourage you to move forward in a way that you feel comfortable with. If you can, go out and donate and voice support for the transgender and non-binary community and donate.
> 
> Continue to leave some love.
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 6: Lines Between Them_ **

_ See I've seen devils, I've seen saints, _

_ I've seen the lines between them fade. _

_ I've seen pictures with no meaning. _

_ I don't know what to believe. _

Ready to Question - Gabrielle Aplin

‘Are you positive you still want to go, Hermione? I don’t mind staying here and letting Sirius and Harry go with the Weasleys… you could get right back into bed!’ Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn; every day since Harry’s birthday, all three of her boys - infinitely aware of her grief - had asked her time and time again if she wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup. If Hermione wasn’t infinitely sure that the Marauders and Harry loved her, she would be paranoid that they did not want her to come.

‘Yes, Remus. I wouldn’t be up this early if I did not want to go. I may not be a big fan of Quidditch-’ Harry made a suggestive cough and she shot him a dark look, ‘- but it’s something I’ve never seen before.’ She tried to be as optimistic and enthusiastic as possible, a hard thing to accomplish considering it was before dawn. Remus gave her a dubious look which she returned with a smile. The full moon was a couple days before and he was looking a bit worse for wear, but he shrugged and retrieved his jacket. They had to dress muggle - something easy for the four of them - Hermione brought some extra stuff for the Weasley’s and Neville who might struggle. Sirius quickly used the floo network to retrieve Neville before they all went to the Weasley’s. Hermione was told they would be taking a portkey as it was easier to accomplish than attempting apparition with a large group. Hence why they had to get up ridiculously early.

Hermione knew that Remus’ (and Sirius’ by extension) concern was valid considering that she had not been in the best mood since Harry’s birthday. While she put on a brave face, the sympathy from everyone was a bit too much to bear. Not that they made it obvious, besides the fact that every other member of the congregation was pranked except for her, much to the delight of Sirius and the detriment of Mrs Weasley. But a part of Hermione felt disconnected from the activities, as though she was not fully herself or actually present. Although she was happy around her friends and excited for Harry, another part of herself just wanted to cry. Because something was missing -  _ her parent _ s. The thought was sobering enough for her to disappear to her room as soon as they cut the cake, crying into her pillow. Since then, the nightmares have been more frequent, with Padfoot taking up permanent residency with Crookshanks at the end of her bed again. Hermione figured that if Remus was well enough to attend - the full moon was three evenings before - then she would be okay to go to the World Cup.

Harry nudged her lightly, ‘You alright ‘Mione?’ and Hermione nodded, trying to maintain her composure and not lash out in annoyance, sick of them all walking on eggshells.  _ I’m not a fragile flower, I’ve flown on a Hippogriff for Merlin’s sake! _

Sirius and Neville made their way through the floo, with Neville dressed in some jeans, jumper and jacket. Hermione was relieved that the boy managed to pass for muggle.

‘You look great Neville, very muggle!’ Hermione praised and Neville blushed at the compliment. 

‘Are we all set?’ Sirius asked. The remaining four nodded as they congregated in front of the fireplace in their parlour. Harry went first, most familiar with the Burrow, Sirius, Remus, Neville and Hermione had never been there before. Hermione could not help but take in the small, cramped rooms as she dusted herself off. It looked well lived in, but it was obvious that everything was put together, almost hap-hazardly. A far cry from  _ The Den _ and Hermione’s middle-class childhood home. She spent a minute looking around as the rest moved to congregate in the larger kitchen. She could hear Mrs Weasley screeching ‘Accio’ and yelling at whom she could assume were Fred and George.

‘Hermione!’ Ginny greeted, pulling her in a hug, ‘welcome to the Burrow!’ Hermione was grateful for the female Weasley - whilst she was surrounded by a lot of boys and was ultimately used to it - Ginny and her had become quite close when both Harry and Ron were not talking to her; she wanted to maintain that friendship and get closer with the redhead. 

‘Thanks Ginny,’ she replied, ‘Er - what’s going on?’ Ginny rolled her eyes and led Hermione towards the kitchen. Whispering low so they would not be overheard.   
  


‘After what happened at Harry’s birthday, mum went mental at Fred and George, found these order forms for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. They fancy themselves opening a joke shop after Hogwarts.’ Ginny’s expression was almost demeaning as she thought her elder sibling’s dream a joke, but Hermione could not help but admire the twins for sticking to their guns. She was still grateful for their letter and the potion they lent her; she needed to use it on Sirius when they returned from the World Cup.

‘No wonder you didn’t get more O.W.L.S!’ she heard Mrs Weasley scream again, this time reaching the kitchen to see Fred and George visibly shirk away from their mother.

‘How many O.W.L.S?’ she could hear Harry ask Ron quietly from next to her, Ron held up three fingers.

‘Each,’ he emphasised grimly. Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise; Fred and George were highly intelligent, she would have expected them to get more.

Mrs Weasley sent them off with a hissed ‘ _ behave yourselves! _ ’ to Fred and George who walked off without looking back. Hermione wanted to say something to them, but hung back with Ginny, Neville and Remus. Apparently Percy, Bill and Charlie were to apparate later. Hermione blushed at the mention, she had met Bill and Charlie at Harry’s birthday. Bill was tall with dark red hair that we wore long and tied in a thong, a werewolf fang earring in one ear whilst Charlie was shorter and stockier than his siblings, sporting dark red hair that fell shaggily over his head and had freckles so large it almost passed for a tan. He also sported a shiny burn on his left shoulder. Hermione had been very interested in them both, not really knowing much about life outside Hogwarts and career paths. Bill was a cursebreaker, working in Egypt and she was eager to hear more about Dragon taming in Romania after the events of her first year.

‘Lucky sods,’ sulked Ron before he caught up with Harry, Sirius and Mr Weasley. They made their way through the village of Ottery St Catchpole in silence, all too tired to speak. The sun began to rise which brightened spirits a little. Hermione was glad for the extra training she had over the last month, feeling that this walk was made easier due to her new habit of exercising.

‘Whew’, panted Mr Weasley, upon reaching Stoatshead Hill, wiping his glasses on his jacket, ‘Made it with ten minutes to spare… good timing… now to find that portkey…’ he trailed off, looking around. 

‘Over here, Arthur! We’ve got it!’ a voice from over the other side of the hill called. Two figures approached and Hemione recognised the younger one as Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff Hermione had seen at the library a few times. She thought him quite classically cute, even holding a mouldy-looking boot in his left hand. Ginny looked at her and giggled. Harry blushed slightly and Hermione wondered why. 

Arthur introduced the older man as Cedric’s father Amos Diggory who worked for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

‘Amos, I don’t know if you’ve met Remus Lupin - he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year at Hogwarts,’ Amos stiffly shook the werewolf’s hand and Hermione could not help but glare at the man for his frosty behaviour. Cedric was the opposite however, enthusiastically shaking Remus’s hand, the man blushing gently at Cedric’s praises. 

‘Cedric was a strong student in my class Amos, you must be proud,’ he replied, which seemed to warm the man a little.

‘...and this is Sirius Black, with his adopted daughter Hermione Granger and godson Harry Potter.’

Amos Diggory took in a sharp breath, ‘Merlin’s beard,’ he exclaimed, eyes widening, ‘Harry? Harry  _ Potter _ ?’ 

Harry shrugged in response, cheeks colouring again, and Amos Diggory went on about how Cedric beat Harry in Quidditch last year, much to Harry and the twins' shagrin (Fred and George especially had not forgiven nor forgotten the events of that game) and to Cedric’s embarrassment. Hermione personally did not like the man and from the looks on Remus and Sirius’ faces, neither did they. 

Amos was cut off by Sirius who suggested it must be nearly time. As they scrambled to ensure they had everything and everyone needed for the journey, Hermione heard Sirius grumble lowly to Remus. ‘Still the same tosser he was back in school then?’ in which Remus rolled his eyes in response. Hermione suppressed another giggle. 

Everyone gathered around the mangy boot that Cedric held, a feat considering the bulky backpacks. Mr Weasley looked at his watch and counted down. ‘Three… two… one…’. It happened immediately: Hermione felt a tug on her navel as though she had been hooked there and suddenly jerked forwards. She couldn’t feel the ground beneath her feet and her vision became swirls of colour and wind. She could feel Sirius on one side and Harry on the other, their shoulders bumping, her finger stuck to the boot. 

Suddenly Hermione slammed into something soft, not hard like she was expecting. She heard a groan from under her and realised that she did not land on the grass like she should have, she landed on a person. She opened her eyes to see the dark blue eyes of one of the Weasley twins - she was too dizzy to determine which one - as she lay on his chest.

‘’Mione,’ he moaned, ‘Geroff please.’ Hermione blushed violently when she realised the placement of her hands. She heard Sirius laugh behind her and shot a glare at her guardian, trying to figure out how to get up without hurting the Weasley twin (Fred, she surmised) even further. Sirius must have taken pity on her, as he and Remus helped her up. Although from the looks Remus was sending the animagus, he might have been bullied to do it.

‘Alright there kitten?’ he chuckled and Hermione’s face burned even hotter, embarrassed at the situation as well as the use of her nickname in a public manner. Cedric, Mr Diggory and Mr Weasley all looked a bit windswept but did not look as disheveled as the rest felt. Hermione shot a final glare at her adoptive father, planning the use of a certain potion on his oh-so-precious hair as they made their way through the marsh field. They split from the Diggorys and headed to a field with small tents. At her bemused expression, Remus explained that the tents were enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Mrs Weasley had apparently wanted two tents, one for boys and one for girls but Sirius definitely did not feel comfortable leaving Hermione and Ginny alone in such a public place. Instead, they had their own room in the tent. Ginny and herself got set up whilst Harry and Ron went exploring. 

Grabbing blankets from a dresser, Hermione bumped into someone. 

‘Easy ‘Mione,’ Fred Weasley said, steadying her by grasping her arms. Hermione blushed, not understanding the strange feeling in her navel, almost as though she were touching another portkey. ‘You can’t seem to stay away,’ he winked. 

‘I-I’m sorry about before… if I hurt you.’ she stuttered out and frowned at her nervousness. She was normally much more confident and assertive than she was acting. 

‘Honestly, I’m glad to be a landing cushion for such a beautiful lady,’ Fred chuckled before spotting his twin, ‘See you in a bit Hermione.’

As he walked away, she realised that he hadn’t called her Granger.

* * *

Hermione was stunned by the view in the Minister’s box. They were all the way at the top of the stadium in a small box, exactly halfway between the golden goalposts. They were higher than the stands at Hogwarts; Hermione felt a bit queasy at this, she was not the best with heights. Almost if he could feel her apprehension, Remus squeezed her shoulder and Hermione gave him a grateful look. They all filed in and Harry and Sirius were immediately introduced by Ludo Bagman (another person Hermione did not like) to the Bulgarian Prime Minister whilst Hermione, Remus and the Weasleys (minus Percy who was edging into their conversation).

‘Isn’t this amazing?’ Ginny turned to her, eyes sparkling in excitement, Hermione, having been handed a velvet-covered, tasseled program flicked through it, noting that there would be a display from the team mascots of every team. It was extremely exciting, however she was definitely feeling overwhelmed.  _ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all? _ She thought, then shook her head. Her parents would have wanted her to attend and have a good life. She needed to start living rather than wasting away for the sake of the dead. Ginny touched her arm lightly, silently asking if she was okay and Hermione gave her a tight smile to assure the younger girl. 

Hermione distracted herself by looking for Harry, she found him talking to a small creature - a house-elf from the large batty ears and eyes. Hermione bristled at the small toga the creature wore; it was cold outside no matter the warming charm within the box. Neville seemed to notice her gaze.

‘I couldn’t imagine sending one of my house-elves to save me a seat this high up. They do not do well with heights, it can compromise their magic as they get it from the earth and from their familial bonds. Whoever sent that poor creature must have no sense of loyalty, nor look after them.’ He looked disgusted and Hermione made a mental note to ask him about house-elves at a later time: they did not have one at the house at The Den and the only other house-elf she knew was Dobby! 

Almost as if Neville’s words conjured them, Cornelius Fudge entered the box, followed by none other than Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and a woman whom Hermione gathered was Draco’s mother. It was obvious that Draco was the spitting image of his father: with white blond hair and a pointed face, however his mother was blonde too, tall and slim and quite beautiful. 

‘Potter?’ Draco exclaimed in disgust and surprise; from the look on Lucius Malfoy’s face it was not an action he had sanctioned, ‘What are you doing here with - Weasley? Did you sell your house to get tickets?’ The outrange was written all over his pale, pointed face and from her vantage point she could see the tips of Ron’s ears go red. Harry also went red and charged forwards, only to be stopped by Sirius's calming hand on his shoulder.

‘Lucius Malfoy, it’s been a while, pleasure.’ he said cooly, tipping his head forward, grey eyes daring Lucius to respond in any way but respectfully. The elder Malfoy tipped his head back in response in quite a measured way. Hermione watched with wrapped fascination: this was not the Sirius Black she was used to, rather Lord Sirius Black, paterfamilia and head of House Black, who was always playing a game of politics. Despite rebelling in his childhood, he had not forgotten the lessons he grew up with and the position he held in society. His eyes flicked to Mrs Malfoy and a smirk appeared on his aristocratic expression. ‘Cissy,’ he continued, moving forward to kiss her outstretched hand. ‘Lovely as always to see you cousin. I see the years have done you wonders.’

Hermione gasped quietly in shock. She had no idea that Sirius Black was related to Draco Malfoy. A flash fell upon Mrs. Malfoy’s expression - if Hermione was not studying the scene so closely she would have missed it - before her face fell in a cold composure and a small smile graced her lips. Hermione thought she looked deadly.

‘Siri,’ Sirius grimaced at the nickname, ‘I had heard that you had been proclaimed innocent. I’m delighted to see you so well after your incarceration. So glad the Ministry of Magic was able to rectify that mistake.’ Hermione raised an eyebrow at Mrs Malfoy’s words; was she supporting Sirius? Hermione had no idea the nature of the relationship between the two cousins, let alone how close they were, and wished that she could have asked Sirius. She did however know that the words exchanged were almost code, a hidden meaning within them. Something else she needed to ask Sirius. Fudged looked like he was either going to faint or was severely constipated and spluttered. 

‘Lucius, do you know the Bulgarian Prime Minister?’ Fudge ushered Lucius towards the unsuspecting Minister, leaving Draco and Mrs Malfoy still facing Sirius and Harry.

‘How rude of me, Harry, this is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, you know her son - Draco is it?’ At Narcissa Malfoy’s nod, he continued, ‘This my godson Harry Potter and this,’ he pointed to Hermione, who moved to be closer to her adoptive father, ‘is my ward, Hermione Granger.’ Sirius flushed proudly and Hermione blushed at the thought that Sirius was proud of her. She felt Narcissa Malfoy’s eyes look her up and down and her happiness died. There was something calculating in the older woman’s looks. 

They were interrupted by Arthur Weasley telling them that the pre-game entertainment was about to start. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron. 

‘That was weird, wasn’t it?’ Harry whispered to Hermione as they watched the Veelas - the Bulgarian Team’s mascots - come out. Hermione nodded then focused on making sure both Harry and Ron did not jump off the railings. She noticed Fred Weasley holding his twin back. She sent him a shy smile and he winked back. Her stomach fluttered. It definitely was not a mistake coming to the game.

* * *

‘Kitten - kitten, you have to wake up - Ginny!’ Sirius shook her awake roughly. Through her bleary eyes she could see the panic on her adoptive-father’s face. His grey eyes were panicked.

‘What’s going on?’ she asked tiredly, not having fully woken up. Sirius had his wand drawn, jacket hastily thrown over his pyjama bottoms. It was then when Hermione heard screams and the sound of people running. A big difference from the Irish singing and cheering she had heard when she went to bed. 

‘C’mon we have to go outside the campsite isn’t safe! Wands drawn.’ Sirius urged leading her and Ginny out. Hermione tightened her jacket around her pyjamas and followed. Just outside the entrance flap of the tent were the boys. Harry reached for her immediately and hugged her close. 

Hermione saw a group of tightly clustered wizards all with their wands in the air. She couldn’t see any faces however as they were covered with long black hoods and masks. In the air, muggles, she surmised from their dress, moving around as though they were puppets and the cloaked wizards were pulling on their string. Anger boiled in her stomach and she felt like she was about to throw up.

‘We’re going to help the Ministry,’ Mr Weasley shouted over the noise, pointing to himself, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill and Percy. ‘You lot need to get to the woods immediately and stay there.  _ Stick together _ . We’ll come get you when this is all over.’

‘Wands out, always.’ Remus warned. They turned to help out some muggles who were turned upside down by their ankles, the woman’s nightdress falling down and covering her face, leaving her underthings on show.

‘That’s sick,’ Ron muttered as a small child was spun around like a spinning top.

‘C’mon guys we’ve got to get to the woods.’ Fred said, as the eldest of the group (even by a minute) he had taken charge. Himself and George had Ginny wedged between them, holding onto her as tightly as they could. They made their way to the woods: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville following. Hermione did not let herself look back until they reached the trees. 

Not that the trees were much safer; the lanterns that had paved their way to the stadium had long been distinguished and they were not the only ones that took refuge in the woods. It was dark and crowded. Hermione could barely distinguish Harry who was next to her, only knowing he was there from his hand squeezing hers tightly. She was jostled by figures rushing past; children were crying and people were shouting. She gripped Harry’s hand tighter. She realised she could not see Ron, nor Ginny, Neville and the twins.

_ Where did they go? _

_ ‘Lumos _ .’ she called, her wand extended in front of her face. Hermione breathed easier knowing she could see into the woods. Ron was on the floor.

‘Tripped over a tree-root!’ he wheezed. ‘Bloody hell, someone  _ stepped _ on me!’ Harry lended a hand and helped to pull him up from the ground.

‘Not hard to do with those big feet of yours.’ A voice drawled behind them. Draco Malfoy leant casually against a tree, arms folded, looking utterly relaxed despite the chaos around him, watching the scene on the campsite through the gap in the trees. His demeanour annoyed Hermione, it was as if he knew he was not in danger. 

Ron looked like he was going to say something, the tips of his ears went red but a warning hand from Harry stopped him. Hermione took a breath of relief, the last thing they needed was a brawl breaking out.

‘I’d get out of here if I were you three,’ Malfoy sneered, ‘they’re after  _ her _ lot.’ At her, he sneered more pointedly at Hermione, her stomach now turned to lead. 

‘What do you mean?’ Harry countered, stepping in front of Hermione as if to protect her.

‘They’re hunting  _ muggles _ Potter.’ 

‘Hermione’s a witch,’ Harry sneered, pushing Hermione behind him. Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes. He didn't even have his wand out!

‘She’s a  _ mudblood, _ Potter and if you do not think that they cannot spot that, you’re delusional.’ Draco spat. Ron bristled at the term - everyone knew that it was offensive - stepping in front of Hermione himself.

‘Is that a threat Malfoy?’ he questioned, voice hard. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

‘Consider it a warning. Granger, keep your big busy hair out of sight.’ he sneered. Hermione’s eyes shot up towards her hairline. As much as Draco Malfoy was a bigot, was he -  _ warning _ her? She shook her head. It would be a cold day in hell before Draco Malfoy did anything to benefit her.

‘C’mon,’ she pulled Ron and Harry away from the git Malfoy and further along the path. They had to find Fred, George, Ginny and Neville. Ron muttered insults under his breath. Harry turned to him.

‘You don’t think he knew about the attack did you?’ Ron gritted his teeth.

‘I bet daddy and mummy-dearest are under the masks.’ he spat out and Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. She knew that the Malfoys were considered dark - hell Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater, even if he claimed to be imperioused - but to see it was something different, more real and confronting. 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. ‘I can’t find my wand!’ he exclaimed, hands patting down his pyjama pockets. Hermione raised her lit wand to show more of the ground, looking for Harry’s wand.

‘You’re kidding?’ Ron exclaimed as he too cast  _ Lumos _ and looked for it. Hermione was frustrated, it was such a Harry thing to do to lose his wand. Remus had urged them to keep their wands out, not put them in their pockets!

‘Is it at the tent?’ Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

‘No - I remember picking it up from the nightstand.’ he replied, still searching the ground.

‘Maybe it fell out of your pocket as we were running.’ Hermione suggested anxiously, gripping her own wand tighter. Harry nodded, colour draining from his face at the thought of being without his wand.

A rustling noise made the trio jump. The house-elf Harry had been talking to in the Minister’s box had emerged from the bushes, running in a weird fashion, as though she had not had permission to run away. 

‘Bad wizards! There is bad wizards about!’ she cried as she ran across them to the other side of the path. Hermione bristled at the poor creature who was obviously very scared, yet couldn’t even seek cover. Neville needed to explain house-elves to her soon. 

They continued walking, Ron and Hermione with their wands in front of them. There seemed to be fewer people this deep within the woods and Hermione had an eerie feeling, all the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up. She was more scared than when she was in the Forbidden Forest. There was no sign of the twins, Neville and Ginny.

‘I hope the others are alright.’ Hermione said softly. She knew that Sirius and Remus were accomplished wizards, but Percy had just finished his seventh year! 

‘They’ll be fine ‘Mione,’ Ron said assuringly, although his voice wasn’t as sure as his words.

‘I’m sure they’re capturing Lucius Malfoy as we speak.’ Harry said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione looked at him pointedly. 

‘Mad to do something tonight, with all the Ministry of Magic out there! What were they thinking?’ It seemed very poorly planned to Hermione, who still could not figure out the point of the whole raid.

‘I think they want to scare people, show we’re never safe.’ Ron said solemnly, looking through the trees. Harry nodded in agreement. It was a sobering thought; whilst Hermione knew that You-Know-Who was back, she guessed that a lot of the Wizarding World thought his reign over. If Lucius Malfoy really was a Death Eater, perhaps they wanted to have a display of their power.

Another rustle interrupted the silence. It was dark, but Hermione could make out a figure standing in the distance.

‘Who’s there?’ she called out in a thin voice, grabbing a hand, Harry’s or Ron’s, she did not know or care at that point. The figure did not reply.

Then suddenly, a voice, unlike anything Hermione had heard before, but distinctly male shouted. 

‘ _ MORSMORDRE _ .’ Something vast, green and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness that Hermione had previously struggled to see, flying over the treetops towards the sky. A colossal skull appeared in the dark sky, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke as they watched. Hermione felt herself go slightly limp, clutching at Harry. The woods around them erupted with screams.

‘It’s the Dark Mark!’ she exclaimed, ‘Harry, we have to  _ go _ !’ 

‘What?’ he exclaimed, ‘What’s a -’

‘It’s You-Know-Who’s sign, Harry!’ the three took hurried steps back towards the campsite when a series of pops went off. They were surrounded by twenty wizards, wands out. Hermione used the split second they had to pull both Harry and Ron down as they shouted.

_ ‘STUPEFY _ !’ She could feel the spells collide above them in the air where they had been previously standing.

‘STOP!’ a voice shouted, ‘ _ That’s my son _ !’ Hermione had never been so glad to hear Mr Weasley’s voice in her life.

Hermione turned her head, the wizards were lowering their wands and she saw Mr Weasley hurry towards them.

‘Ron - Harry - ‘ his voice was shaky, ‘ - Hermione - are you alright?’ He was pushed out of the way by Barty Crouch, who was followed by both Sirius and Remus. Hermione noted the gold in Remus’s normally green eyes. Despite the full moon just passing, the wolf was close to the surface.

Barty Crouch pulled out his wand on Harry and Remus growled.

‘Which one of you did it?’ he snapped, jabbing his wand forwards, Hermione jumped back. Remus moved to stand between the trio and Crouch, Sirius at his side.

‘They’re just kids Barty, they would not have been able to conjure it!’ Sirius urged. Crouch narrowed his eyes.

‘But aren’t two of them yours Black?’ he asked accusingly, Sirius stepped forward.

‘I am Lord Black to you Crouch, I’m no longer a grieving kid. I do not forget who prevented me from getting a trial and locking me away in Azkaban for twelve years for a crime I did not commit. Look at me!’ he growled, pushing both his sleeves up to show bare arms, ‘I’ve proven myself not to be a Death Eater and I will not tolerate  _ my _ children being accused.’ There was a pause at the ferocity in his words and Hermione was proud to be his adopted daughter.

‘Did you three know where the Mark came from?’ Mr Weasley interjected, trying to defuse the situation slightly. Hermione pointed beyond the bush where she saw the figure.

‘Over there,’ she quivered, ‘there was someone there… they shouted words - an incantation -’ 

‘You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -’ Sirius pulled his wand out and pointed it towards Crouch.

‘Threaten my ward again Crouch and the Ministry will have something to lock me up for!’ he threatened. Crouch visibly paled at the deadly expression on Sirius’s face, combined with the growling emitting from Remus. Luckily, none of the other wizards seemed to believe Crouch and instead pointed their wands towards the trees. Harry put his arm around Hermione, holding her closer to him as Remus turned to them both, silently checking that they were okay. She could feel him sniffing them both, the wolfy instincts taking over; Remus was bound to be self conscious about it in front of all these people but Hermione figured they were a bit preoccupied from the appearance of the Dark Mark.

A scout returned with a house-elf, the one that the trio had seen previously attempting to escape. The elf was stunned, holding a wand - Harry’s wand! Hermione’s heart lurched for the house-elf, it was in distress earlier, she doubted that it was responsible for the Dark Mark - elves couldn’t use wizard’s wands. She moved to say something but a warning look from Sirius stopped her.

‘Isn’t that your house-elf Barty?’ a wizard asked, Hermione realised it was Amos Diggory. The man had a confused look on his face.

‘Are you suggesting my house-elf conjured the Dark Mark with a stolen wand?’ he asked, whirling around to face Mr Diggory. 

‘She’s at the scene of the crime Barty!’ he countered. Sirius spoke up, 

‘Look, we will only be able to get information from the elf itself,’ he said calmly, ‘however, that is my godson’s wand!’

‘So he  _ did _ do it!’ Crouch roared. Sirius stood up straighter. 

‘Crouch-’ Sirius said warningly.

‘I - I dropped my wand… I realised when I got to the woods!’ Harry spoke up shakily, gripping Hermione tighter in fear. She nodded in support; Ron did the same.

‘Yeah, we were looking for it when we came across the house-elf, she was running in fear! But she couldn’t for some reason - she was obviously ordered not to!’ Ron said.

‘It wasn’t her,’ Hermione corroborated, ‘we heard a man’s voice, nothing like a house-elf!’

‘That’s convenient,’ Mr Diggory said slowly, obviously wary of previous threats to Crouch, ‘If it wasn’t you three or the house-elf, who could it be?’ he questioned. There was a large pause. Nobody knew the answer to that.

‘If we have confirmed it was not Harry, Ron or Hermione,’ Sirius interjected cooly, ‘perhaps my godson could get his wand back and I can take the children back to our tent?’ 

‘His wand was used-’ Crouch roared.

‘Not by him, Crouch. Harry is fourteen years old, the last time - the last time that Mark had been seen was over his house! He doesn’t even know what it  _ means _ !’ Sirius countered roughly. ‘So document that the spell was cast, note that it was not Harry nor the house-elf - question her if you must - set up an inquiry! But I am taking my children back to our tent. They have seen enough.’ He sent a look to both Remus and Mr Weasley, who quietly said,

‘Back to the tent, you lot.’ Hermione looked at Sirius who nodded his head, telling her to go. He still looked angry, sleeves pushed to his elbows despite the cold and his wand clenched tightly in his right hand. He looked formidable, powerful, almost scarier than he had been in the Shrieking Shack. Harry pulled her arm and she unwillingly started to move back towards the camp. They walked in silence, Sirius staying behind to deal with the mess. It wasn’t until they exited the woods that Ron spoke.

‘Dad, what’s going on?’ he asked. Mr Weasley responded.

‘I will explain when we’re in the tent, I promise Ron.’ 

As soon as they arrived in the tent, she was bombarded by a sea of red, Ginny hugging her tightly.

‘Oh I’m so glad you guys are okay! We saw the Mark and we were so worried-’

‘Ginny, let the girl breathe!’ Fred commented lightly. Ginny relaxed her grip. The twins, Ginny and Neville looked shaken but mostly unhurt.

‘What happened dad?’ Bill asked, he was holding a bedsheet to his arm that was bleeding profusely, Charlie had a split lip and Percy had a blood nose. ‘The others got back okay but we saw the Mark and couldn’t find Harry, Ron or Hermione and we-’

‘They were near where the Mark was cast. Crouch was out for blood but it’s all fine now.’ Mr Weasley placated.

‘Why were they all worried? What does the Mark represent?’ Harry asked, Mr Weasley looked towards Remus who was going to answer when Sirius arrived.

‘It’s Voldemort’s Mark, Harry, it usually signified that someone had died. The last time it was cast was when…’ Sirius looked down and it dawned on Hermione what Sirius left unsaid. The last time the Dark Mark was sighted was the night Harry’s parents were killed.

‘What’s going to happen to the house-elf?’ Hermione asked worriedly. Sirius looked at her with pity.

‘Winky - her name - was given clothes. Crouch dismissed her, said he couldn't have a house-elf that did not follow orders and was encompassed in a scandal.’ he said angrily. Hermione felt anger boil in her stomach, face flushing red.

‘But - but she didn’t do anything! She was scared!’ Hermione countered in fury. The events of tonight had irritated her greatly, the maltreatment of these creatures. The servitude of house-elves was disgusting but to be punished for doing nothing was so wrong.

‘But with no family bond, she could lose her magic!’ Neville gasped. As the only person in the room who actively used house-elves - Hermione knew that Sirius had one that lived in Grimmauld Place - he was the most knowledgeable about the predicament that Winky was in. Sirius sighed in agreement.

‘Which is why I asked her to bond with me.’ he said slowly, staring at Hermione. She felt frozen as her body attempted to catch up to the thoughts racing through her mind. Hermione knew that a reason why Sirius did not get a house-elf in the first place was because Hermione had expressed her disdain of the treatment of Dobby and servitude of a race, but she also was just realising that they - surprisingly - were happy to do it. She was sure Sirius wouldn’t beat Winky like Malfoy did Dobby. She sighed.

‘Good.’ she said and was met with surprised faces - so she was more than a little vocal about her disdain - before she added, ‘but she needs to have a clean toga and perhaps have pay or other benefits like a day off!’ she said. Sirius nodded with a sly smile on her face.

‘I will work it all out with Winky ‘Mione I promise.’ he said sincerely. 

They chatted for a bit longer, Sirius, Remus and Mr Weasley explaining more about the Dark Mark before the talk went back to Quidditch. Soon Hermione was stifling a yawn and they went to bed. Hermione kept her wand clenched in her hand under her pillow.

Everything was about to change.


	7. The Only Thing I've Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has commented, let kudos and subscribed to this fic so far! Let me know what you think of Wolfstar and Fred/Hermione! Leave the love!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 7: The Only Thing I’ve Got_ **

_ Lately, every day feels like a week _

_ Carrying a weight on both my shoulders _

_ And I can't stand this air like I can't breathe _

_ The only thing I've got is one week older _

Until the Sun Comes Up - Gabrielle Aplin

Remus did not sleep after the attack. He should have, he was so exhausted from the full moon less than a week ago, but he seemed to have too much adrenaline coursing through his veins. His cubs were in danger as well as his mate.  _ Death Eaters _ . It was confirmation - even after Harry’s dream - that Voldemort was back. And Wormtail was helping them! His heart clenched as he thought of the man they considered their former best friend. He  _ betrayed _ them. 

He wished he could go find comfort with Sirius but the small trundle bed the man was sleeping in wouldn’t accommodate them both and the little privacy in the tent was awarded to Hermione and Ginny, so both men would face questioning and uncomfortable looks from the Weasley’s which they were not ready for.

Remus decided to get up; he figured Arthur would want to leave as soon as it was light, so he made himself a cup of tea, leaving one for the other man. He waited a couple of minutes and Arthur trudged into the small kitchen, grateful for the cup. They sat in silence as they enjoyed their hot beverage. 

‘We should wake them up then?’ Arthur asked when they finished. It was barely light. ‘I know Molly will be worried if she gets wind of what happened.’ Remus nodded in agreement, not wanting to concern the Weasley matriarch any more than necessary and went to wake Sirius, and the girls whilst Arthur dealt with the boys. Sirius wasn’t in his bed, but instead outside the front of the tent in his dog form, dozing slightly. Remus should have realised that the animagus would have been as distressed as he was and taken that protective role, in lieu of James. It was always James who was the mother hen, making sure Remus was cared for after the full moon and that Sirius did not brood too much; he spread the love that he had been given from his parents towards his friends and those he cared about. Sirius was just as protective of his friends and would be even more now that he had Hermione and Harry. It was why the Marauders were such a close knit group of friends, they all had protective instincts. That was why Wormtail’s betrayal hurt so much… As soon as Remus approached the big dog, he jumped up, turning to look at Remus. 

‘We’re leaving Pads,’ Remus said quietly and Sirius returned to his human form. He looked tired and overwhelmed, the same as what Remus himself was feeling. But it was not the time or place to address it.

They woke the girls up, waking Ginny was infinitely harder than Hermione, and between the seven adults, they packed the tents and bags pretty quickly. They trudged back to the portkey point, ignoring the DMLE and others as they did, and were able to take an old rubber tyre to Stoatshead Hill before making the same journey they took the previous morning back to The Burrow. 

As soon as they came into view, they heard the cry of Molly Weasley, who had obviously kept a lookout in the front yard.

‘Oh, thank goodness!’ she cried and ran towards the group. She was still in her nightclothes and robe, slippers at her feet. Even from a distance, Remus could see her tear stained pale face and red eyes, a newspaper clutched in her hand. ‘Arthur - I’ve been so worried -’ she flung herself at Arthur who embraced her tightly. ‘You’re all right,’ she mumbled against his shoulder. She reluctantly released her husband and turned her tear stained expression towards them, assessing their level of injury. Her expression froze on the twins and launched herself between the two, pulling them in a tight hug.

‘Mum, you’re strangling us.’ One of the twins fought against his mother briefly as the woman mumbled things about O.W.L scores and last words. Remus understood Molly’s fear, he almost lost his own family and he was there, Molly spent the night not knowing if her family was alive.

Molly eventually shuffled everyone into the house and started on breakfast. Arthur, Percy and Sirius went into the Ministry to straighten things out there after reading the Daily Prophet article Molly had been reading, after Sirius escorted Neville Longbottom back to his grandmother.

‘You’ll stay won't you Remus? You, Sirius and the children? I think Arthur and I would feel much better if… I mean just for tonight. We can squish up a bit and you and Sirius could share a room… I’m sure the children will all feel much safer together…’ Remus wished that Sirius was here to say no, but also knew that Molly considered both Harry and Hermione as family and wanted them all under one roof so she knew they were safe. Extra security couldn’t hurt either. He nodded and Molly smiled, going back to cleaning the dishes. 

* * *

Remus sat on the edge of the bed he was to share with Sirius. The animagus, just having come back from the Ministry, removed his shirt, putting it on top of the dresser in Percy’s room. Remus tried to ignore the feeling that welled up inside him from seeing the mark on his neck,  _ his _ mark. The one he put there seventeen years previously. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, rubbing the scar almost unconsciously.

‘Last night was - fuck - the Dark Mark.  _ Fuck _ ! Remus. Today was a mess!’ Sirius dramatically sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. ‘The kids were right in the middle of it all and fuck - we almost lost them - hell they almost went to  _ Azkaban _ ! We  _ both _ know that no bloody house elf could conjure the mark. It  _ had _ to be Pettigrew.’ He groaned. ‘It doesn’t help that the Ministry is corrupt; deep in Malfoy’s pocket.’ 

‘I doubt it that Wormtail would be that stupid Pads, all of Britain is out looking for him!’ The werewolf said logically, agitated at the events the previous evening. Despite having the day to recover, he’d barely slept and Molly’s nervousness had kept him on edge.

‘Between this and Harry’s nightmare - Moony, we can’t let Harry and Hermione go to Hogwarts! Do you know what Bagman and Crouch were discussing last night?’ At Remus’s shrug, Sirius exclaimed, ‘The Triwizard Tournament! They’re bringing back the bloody  _ Triwizard Tournament _ … Of all the idiotic decisions the Ministry - that Dumbledore - could make!’ Remus frowned at the revelation and sighed. While it was concerning that Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic would bring back a deadly competition for school children of all people, he also knew something more disconcerting: someone wanted to kill Harry Potter and now they had an avenue to do so.

‘You don’t think…’ he trailed off, giving Sirius a look. The other man groaned again.

‘I have little doubt that Harry is going to get all tangled up in this mess. Look at what happened last night? And wherever Harry goes, Hermione follows. We have to pull them out of Hogwarts - there’s no way they’ll be safe there… we can homeschool them, train them harder…’ Sirius got up in his ranting and Remus rushed to his side, grabbing the man by his - well defined - shoulders and shaking him to attention.

‘Padfoot, we can’t just hide Harry and Hermione under a blanket. I know you want to - I do too - but they will never forgive us and trouble will find them at a later date.’ Sirius’s expression softened, a sense of defeat in his eyes. Remus ached to comfort the man, to kiss it all away like he used to. ‘We can only prepare them to the best of our abilities. Use the rest of the summer to ensure they can duel - I know we only have a few days - perhaps be closer to them during the term.’

‘You’re right Moony. I - I was just so scared last night and today… the idiocy of the Ministry in handling this - I thought I was going to lose them… that I was going to lose  _ you _ .’ There was something in Sirius’s grey eyes that Remus had not seen in over thirteen years: a fire, spark, passion. Remus could barely remember when the expression was last directed to him. A time when Sirius made him feel  _ alive _ . Hope flared in the pit of his stomach. 

‘Moony, I - I don’t think I could lose you again.’ Sirius croaked, it was barely a whisper but Remus heard it. He brought his hands to cup Remus’s face and he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at his former lover’s touch. Remus had been more wolf than man at the World Cup, the threat of his mate, his cubs, in danger had thrown him over the edge. He normally felt quite removed after a full moon but this time it encompassed him. He looked into Sirius’s grey eyes, shining like pale gems. He had accepted that he would always love Sirius Black and that the other man would never love him like he once did, but Sirius’s words brought him some sort of hope.

‘Pads…’ he began, but Sirius shushed him, bringing his finger to Remus’s lips, eyes blazing. Remus felt fire at his touch.

‘I - I can’t be angry anymore Moony, I understand - of course you thought it was me. That I did it. All four of us, we kept you out of the loop because we thought - you didn’t come back from the werewolf camp and we thought - that it meant you were the spy.’ Remus’s heart clenched at Sirius’s words, those days were dark and Remus was meant to leave earlier than he did, however, a testy wolf meant that Remus spent a month recovering and did not make his portkey. ‘...of course, now that I think of it, Peter was encouraging that narrative but I was so  _ heartbroken… _ I loved you and I didn’t want to believe it but we couldn’t contact you and we didn’t  _ know…’ _

‘Padfoot,’ Remus interrupted Sirius’s rambling, terrified of what the animagus could reveal, ‘I - I’m sorry. That I couldn’t come back. I wanted to… trust me. I was hurt, and then I got back and James, Lily and Peter were dead and they all said  _ you _ did it and I  _ tried _ to see you but they wouldn’t let me visit.’ He paused; both men were breathing heavily, the trauma of the night and the weight of the confessions making them both ache with the losses of the past. Eyes brimming with what was still left unsaid. Remus gripped Sirius hard, scared that if he let go the animagus would disappear. The ghost of a love once past echoed between them.

‘I was going to propose,’ Sirius whispered, grey eyes shining with tears. Remus sucked in a breath, feeling as though if it not for Sirius’s embrace, he would fall, ‘the night you were scheduled to come back from the wolf packs, I was going to propose.’ Sirius stopped looking at him, now staring at the floor. Remus’s heart felt as though it was going to break.

‘I’m so sorry Sirius.’ he said, voice grave and rough with emotion. ‘I let you all down.’ He too looked at the floor. 

‘I forgive you Remus.’ Sirius cried, grabbing him tighter, ‘Gosh I’d always have forgiven you. All those nights in Azkaban I thought of you and Harry and how I’d lost you because I was so  _ stupid _ , so rash. And - almost losing you tonight...it put it all in perspective for me. See I  _ never _ stopped loving you… I thought you didn’t love me…’ Remus growled in response, grasping Sirius’s chin in his hand and forcing the shorter man to meet his eyes. He’d always loved his slate coloured eyes.

‘I could never stop loving you Sirius,  _ never _ . You’re  _ it _ for me, for life. You’re my  _ mate _ . That’s why I could never really believe it, I never lost hope that you were innocent.’ Both men stared in silence, relishing in each other before Remus lent forward, eyes trained on Sirius until their lips touched.

The act was so familiar, the memory of thousands of kisses in the past ghosted his lips, nostalgia and sense of completion. This was his mate, his other half, his  _ Sirius _ . Remus groaned as he put more pressure, the act of coming together both new and old. Sirius was still for a moment before snaking his hands to Remus’s hair and deepening the kiss. Both men groaned at the fire, power and magic that encompassed them. Never in all of Remus’s life did he feel anything so right. Sirius pulled away first.

‘Wait - what does this mean?’ he asked, and Remus chuckled at the confused, cute expression on his face. 

‘It means that I love you, you prat! I always have.’ Sirius smiled and Remus honestly thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

‘I love you too Remus John Lupin. I never stopped. And I’m going to marry you one day.’

Remus’s startled response was drowned out by Sirius’s lips.

* * *

Remus woke to a loud scream. In an instant he was up, wand drawn, not caring that he was simply in pants, Sirius behind him. They both looked at each other briefly before rushing towards the source of the frightened scream: the room that Hermione was sharing with Ginny.

It seemed they were not the only ones she had woken up, as they met Molly and Arthur in the corridor outside the girls’ room. Both were wearing thick robes and concerned expressions. They hurried in the small door frame to Ginny’s room that was already open. 

Hermione was inside, awake and in the embrace of one of the Weasley twins, the other standing awkwardly beside him, Ginny on the other side of the bed, hand on her back as Hermione heaved heavy sobs. Remus growled softly at the thought of his cub in the embrace of a hormonal teenage boy, no matter how much he liked and respected both Weasley twins, but Sirius’s soft hand on his shoulder calmed him.  _ Not now _ , his expression seemed to echo.

‘She had a nightmare,’ Ginny explained and Remus’s body sagged in relief, after the events of the previous evening he thought it was an attack. He nodded and watched as Sirius approached Hermione carefully. 

‘Kitten,’ he said, gently reaching for her as she was still in the male red-head’s arms, face buried in his chest. Her sobs were the only thing heard in the room. ‘It’s okay kitten, you’re safe.’ Hermione’s sobs slowed as she relaxed, pulling slightly away from the Weasley twin, turning to face Sirius. Her eyes were red, blotchy and swollen from crying, snot ran from her nose as tears streaked her pale cheeks. Hermione had routinely had nightmares, but this one was worse. 

Sirius took the opportunity to hug Hermione himself. He looked at the Weasley twin and softly whispered ‘Thank you.’ Remus couldn’t help but notice the concern that the red-head had shown, he cared about Hermione. Remus filed that for later, moving closer to his lover and his cub. He heard Arthur clear his throat behind him.

‘Fred, George, Ginny, let us go and give them some privacy.’ He said quietly and the red heads looked ready to move. Hermione whipped her head up.

‘No,’ she cried, ‘I woke everyone up, they need sleep. I’ll go.’ She hung her head, ‘I’m so sorry,’ 

Remus reached for her hand and Mrs Weasley lurched forward. He noticed Harry at the door as well with Ron, worry evident in his eyes.

‘Oh no my dear, you don’t need to apologise at all.’ she said softly, ‘I’ll pop downstairs and put the kettle on.’ she said then to Remus and Sirius. Sirius grabbed Hermione and held her to his chest, carrying her out of the room despite her assurances that she could walk. Remus followed after thanking the three younger Weasley’s for their help, their concerned, but tired faces grateful to be able to go back to sleep. He stopped in front of Harry.

‘Nightmare?’ The green eyed boy asked and Remus nodded,

‘It’s okay Harry, Padfoot and I have got her, you go back to bed.’ he said softly. Hermione was probably already embarrassed enough at the spectacle. The boy nodded reluctantly, following Ron back up the crooked stairs.

Sirius set Hermione on the couch in front of the small fire that was nothing but a few embers. With a flick of his wand, logs were placed within and the fire was again roaring. Hermione huddled close. Sirius sat down next to her with Remus deciding to sit on her other side. 

‘What was it ‘Mione?’ he asked. Hermione shivered at the question despite the heat, looking into the fire, but from the vacant expression on her face, he knew she was in the recesses of her mind, not actually seeing.

‘It was my parents,’ she said quietly, voice horse from the screaming and crying, ‘but it - it wasn’t a car accident - they - they…’ she trailed off, voice thick with emotion and stray tears falling down her face, both men went to embrace her, cuddling her between them, ‘Death Eaters - they - what they did to those muggles - except it was my  _ parents _ .’ she cried. Remus hugged her tighter. He should have realised what she saw at the Quidditch World Cup could have been potentially triggering, he’d felt as though the past day was actually a year with so much happening.

‘Oh kitten, I’m so sorry,’ Sirius whispered. Hermione shook her head.

‘I was doing so well. It started to hurt less, people were treating me, well -  _ normal _ .’ she emphasised and Remus exchanged puzzling looks with Sirius.

‘What do you mean?’ Remus asked gently. Hermione continued to look at the fire.

‘I hate feeling weak. I hate people treating me like I will break,’ she whispered gravely. ‘’Harry, the Weasleys, you.’ She turned her head and looked at them both. ‘I am sad about my parents, I miss them. But -’ she hesitated, taking in a ragged breath, ‘I don’t deserve all this sympathy.’

‘Kitten,’ Sirius comforted, stroking her unruly hair, ‘You lost your parents, no one is expecting you to just be  _ normal. _ You’re allowed to grieve, you’re allowed to be sad, disconnected, you’re allowed to feel what _ you _ need to feel.’

‘That’s just it though,’ Hermione said sadly, lifting her knees to her chest and hugging them with her arms, ‘I feel  _ guilty _ , all the time.’ Remus and Sirius did not interrupt and waited for her to elaborate. She took another big sigh. ‘a part of me - a small part - is  _ relieved _ they’re not here. I love my parents so much, I always will, they were good parents to me, they loved me but - when I went to Hogwarts, we started - growing apart.’ She clenched her body tighter and Remus wanted nothing more than to comfort his small cub. This was such a weight for a fourteen year old girl to bear. ‘They did not understand what my life as a witch was, how  _ important _ it all was for me. So I stopped telling them. There was a divide and as much as I loved them I felt like I couldn’t  _ connect _ with them, we were distant from each other. I’m relieved that they’re gone because I don’t have to face the prospect that I’d have to one day face an ultimatum. Them or being a witch.That one day I would wake up and realise I did not know who my parents were.’ She took a deep breath and Remus could see the change in her posture. This was something the girl had been carrying with her for such a long time.

‘Oh sweetheart,’ he whispered, ‘you  _ never _ have to feel guilty for what you feel. I’m sorry you felt so torn, but you’re allowed to love your parents and love being a witch.’ he cuddled Hermione into his side and took a deep breath, taking in her homely smell and hoped his presence gave her the same comfort.

‘We love you so much kitten,’ Sirius said, ‘we can’t replace your parents but I hope one day -’. 

‘That’s just it!’ Hermione cried, cutting Sirius off, ‘I feel so much more at home with you both and Harry than I ever felt with my parents and I - I feel guilty for being happy when they’re  _ gone _ !’ She began crying again. Sirius shared a look with Remus before moving off the couch, kneeling to face Hermione.

  
‘Hermione,’ he whispered, ‘look at me,’ Hermione looked up at Sirius with red eyes, ‘your parents, they would want you to be happy. They wouldn’t want you to spend your life being eaten by guilt. They would want you to  _ live _ .’ he said, ‘and that includes happiness.’ Hermione rushed forward and hugged Sirius, crying into his shoulder. Sirius met Remus’ eyes full of emotion, the animagus loved the witch currently in his arms and Remus knew - that just like with Harry - Sirius would protect Hermione with his life. Just like Remus would with his mate. They were meant to be a family. Now they just had to survive the oncoming war.


	8. On My Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: THANK YOU to all the love for the last chapter! Seeing this story gaining more traction has really inspired me to write which is fantastic because I'm on school holidays for the next two weeks, so the more love you leave, the more inspired I'll be to write! Let me know what you think about the chapter (it is a filler/fluff) and what you predict will happen in the story!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

_**Chapter 8: On My Way Home** _

_Oh, I've just been watching_

_The world as it's turning_

_And that's what it feels like_

_Suddenly I know_

_That I'm on my way home_

_To you for the last time_

Night Bus - Gabrielle Aplin

Even though she loved the Burrow and spending time with the Weasleys, Hermione was glad to be spending the last day before Harry and herself returned to Hogwarts in her own bed. She snuggled softly into the soft pillow with a warm sigh. She was not one for sleeping in, however the events the previous few days, coupled with nightmares, meant that Hermione had not gotten a lot of sleep.

She reached across and realised Harry was missing. She frowned, it was rare that Harry slept in past her. She shrugged and rolled over again, snuggling in deeper to the warmth.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Hermione jerked awake in both mild alarm and surprise. Looking at the door, sleep in her eyes, she saw Sirius holding a cake, aloft with lit candles, followed by Remus and Harry, both who looked incredibly sheepish at the animagus's loud, obnoxious entrance.

'It's not my birthday.' Hermione said sleepily, confusion written on her face. Sirius' smile grew bigger as he approached her bed, sitting daintily on the edge.

'I know that kitten,' he said with a roll of his eyes. 'But you'll be at Hogwarts, so Moony and I had the idea that we celebrate today, all of us!' Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the excited faces of her family and felt tears well in her eyes. It had been so long since she had celebrated her birthday; her parents too busy to really acknowledge it before the day when she was attending Hogwarts, and for this to be the first one since…

She leapt forward and hugged Sirius, almost knocking the cake out of his hands. Remus with better reflexes quickly caught it before it made a mess on her bed.

'Thank you,' she cried. Sirius chuckled in response.

'Blow out your candles!' Remus piped up, moving to sit on the other side of the bed with the cake in his hands. Harry moved and sat right next to Hermione, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

'Make a wish 'Mione!' he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't really know what to wish for, her parents did not really believe in this tradition. But deep down she knew what she really wanted.

_I wish for my family to be safe._

She was also sure that her dentist parents would not have approved of chocolate cake for breakfast, but Sirius and Remus allowed them a small piece, with the promise of proper food later. It was nice making new traditions.

'We were thinking,' Sirius said and Hermione quirked her eyebrow, he shook his head with a bark of laughter at her expression, 'nothing bad - listen, you're both off to Hogwarts tomorrow and we thought - well as we're missing Hermione's birthday - we might spend the day together in muggle London… as a family.' The last bit was said almost tentatively, as if Sirius was unsure of himself. She had never really experienced him being unsure or vulnerable: his natural extroverted tendencies meant that he was sometimes alway the loudest voice in the room, and his position of a father figure and head of a prestigious house such as Black meant that he often seemed entirely confident in his actions. However she understood his vulnerability; she had just lost her parents, Harry's blood relatives abused him, Remus' abandoned him and Sirius' disowned him, and now here was, calling them a family; something all four of them had not had for a long time. 'You could take us around 'Mione,' he continued, 'be our tour guide! I think you know London best!' He looked at her with wide eyes that ironically reminded her of a puppy dog.

'I think that's a great idea!' she exclaimed. She smiled at Sirius' excited expression as he leapt off the bed, dragging Remus with him to go get ready.

'We leave in half an hour!' he shouted from outside the door. Harry sniggered next to her.

'I don't think I have really been to the muggle part of London, except briefly with Hagrid.' he said quietly and Hermione hugged him.

'Well let us look like the biggest tourists then!' she exclaimed. He smiled in response before heading towards his own room to prepare for their day out as well. Hermione was glad that they had done their school shopping in Diagon Alley two weeks prior, knowing from Ginny and Ron that the Weasley's were going today. Sirius had been in his element then, despite sporting green hair (Hermione had switched his shampoo with the twin's potions that morning which made Sirius cry in horror before laughing hysterically at the prank); strutting into Gringotts, presenting both Harry and Hermione as his children before making them both see Madam Malkin and Twilfitt and Tattings for entirely new wardrobes, even forcing them both to buy dress robes. 'You'll need them.' he said ominously while Remus winked at them both. Hermione wanted to question him further but was taken away by an over-enthusiastic sales person who thought dressing Hermione meant a date with one of her two adoptive fathers. The poor woman had no idea that they only had eyes for each other. She tried robe after robe, all the while wondering why robe styles were all so archaic, before she saw a set that took her breath away. She had walked out of the changing room with a formal dress robe made in a soft periwinkle blue that seemed to make her look ethereal. Sirius teared up when he saw her and Hermione blushed; even though her parents were wealthy, she had never owned anything that made her feel this beautiful or made as fine. Harry had gotten some dashing robes that complimented his eyes, which he initially did not want to accept; the Dursleys not giving him anything new, let alone to the quality that the robes were. Sirius seemed intent to shower them both with gifts, only stopping when Remus mentioned that Harry might want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Then Remus and herself were able to make their escape, heading to Flourish and Blotts for an hour, perusing the shelves and gathering their school books while the other two were preoccupied. It was there that Hermione saw a book titled: _Animagi, Maledictus and Werewolves._ Hermione picked it up.

'What are you looking at there Hermione?' Remus had snuck up behind her and she hoped that he did not have a chance to glimpse the title before she dropped it.

'Nothing,' he raised an eyebrow amusedly but let it go. Hermione breathed out as she put the book back in it's shelf and reluctantly turned from it. There was no way Remus and Sirius would allow her to become an animagus, at least not this young.

All in all, it had been a great day and Hermione had enjoyed it vastly more than the hurried and nervous shops she had done with her parents previously as they looked over their shoulder.

Hermione was super excited to show them all London. She knew Harry had never been properly, but figured that both Remus and Sirius had limited experiences as well. It made her feel as though she was sharing a part of herself with them. In her quest to fit in, she had neglected her muggle heritage, always trying to be more than a muggleborn. Now with her last connection to the muggle world gone, she needed to enforce those ties herself.

After a proper small breakfast, consisting of eggs and toast - Sirius insisted, Remus was happy with just the chocolate cake - they had used the floo network to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had always seen the pub as a gateway from the muggle to the wizarding world, almost its primary purpose, however in this instance, they were using it as a gateway to the muggle world. Sirius greeted Tom the bartender before turning to Hermione.

'Where first?' He asked. Hermione thought for a moment.

'Do you mind if it's a bit of a walk?' she asked the boys.

'Nah we're up for it!' Harry answered and Sirius and Remus nodded. She turned on her heel, the others following her slightly confused as she hadn't specified her destination. She had decided to walk around London rather than take the tube; Wizards rarely walked anywhere and it had been so long since she'd been in London. As it was still summer, the streets were packed with back to school shoppers and tourists. Harry and Sirius looked around in amazement. They made their way towards the Thames where the London Eye loomed over them.

'I thought we'd start at the London Eye, that way we can see everything!' she grinned. Remus grinned in response, slinging his arm casually around Sirius and Hermione made her way to pay for the tickets with Harry, the most familiar with muggle money. She was excited, this was something she had not done since she was a child, before her parents bought their dental practice, rarely being able to take a day off to spend entirely with her. They lined up and upon entering a carriage, Harry immediately headed to the window, looking out in wonder and amazement!

'Wow,' he exclaimed, almost entirely pressed up against the glass. They were not high up at this point but soon the doors closed and the carriage began moving. Sirius grabbed onto Remus' arm in alarm and Hermione and the werewolf laughed.

'Is it safe?' Sirius asked, going pale, 'how does it move?' Hermione smiled, wondering if she should have brought Mr Weasley with them, he would have been over the moon at the technology presented.

'With a motor and electricity,' she replied, not having researched too much into the mechanics of the London Eye. Sirius looked around gently, still holding Remus' arm, not that the other man was complaining. Hermione joined Harry as he stared at London before him and they went higher and higher.

'London looks so small from up here.' Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded, looking at the vast distance. Hermione agreed. She was still so amazed by what muggles could do, despite her fear of heights, she felt safe and she was able to enjoy the experience. They reached the top and Hermione could see far beyond London. She figured they were higher than the Minister's box at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry slung his arm around her and Sirius and Remus, the former feeling much more comfortable the longer they were on it.

'This is the best pre-birthday ever.' She said quietly, smiling.

It took almost an hour for the Eye to do it's circuit and Hermione almost had to drag Sirius out of the carriage; he had decided it was his favourite thing to do in London. They visited Buckingham Palace and were fortunate enough to time it with seeing the changing of the guard. There was a huge crowd, which was a bit disconcerting for Hermione after the events at the World Cup but she soon forgot her discomfort with the excitement around her. Remus noticed straight away, giving her a concerned look. She shook her head in response, she needed to get used to crowds again.

They went to Harrods, where they had to stop Sirius from forcing them into changing rooms and buying them even more clothes.

'This place is incredible!' he breathed as they entered the store.

Hermione had never laughed so hard and often in her life. She loved living with Sirius and Remus; they were a balance between fun and parental, making sure to set boundaries to protect Hermione and Harry, but also always had time for a laugh. She noticed that they were more affectionate with each other, small touches and suggestive, rather than lingering, looks and wondered if perhaps they had rekindled their relationship. They held hands as they walked through the streets and Hermione pretended not to notice, sure they would mention something when it was time.

They had pizza for lunch, which was an experience for all of them, before they headed to Trafalgar Square, then onto the Tower of London.

'Anne Boleyn was a witch you know.' Remus whispered to Harry and Hermione as the tour guide passed the lawn where she was executed. Hermione nodded, it made sense, after all, most rumours were born out of a semblance of the truth. Hermione wished they could have stayed longer at the Tower, she was fascinated by all the history and there was so much to see, but it was getting dark. They did have to leave for Hogwarts the next day after all.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron with hands full of thai take-away, ready to be consumed and they went back to The Den with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

'Harry, come on, or else we'll be late!' Hermione heard Remus shout through the house as she triple checked her trunk. She had packed days ago but wanted to make sure she had everything. On top in a garment bag was her new formal robes, Sirius insisting that she bring it to Hogwarts. Both Remus and Sirius were acting as though they knew something, and as much as Hermione tried, she was met with 'We can't legally say 'Mione,' from both Remus and Sirius. It was certainly frustrating.

She heard Harry shout something in return but it was muffled as she carefully closed her trunk and made her way to the living room.

'Do you need help Missy 'Mione?' Winky asked. The elf had settled in nicely at The Den, despite Hermione's original reservations; not only was she a phenomenal cook - they still took it in turns to cook a couple of times a week to give her a break - she was also good company. Hermione found herself attached to the small creature, another misfit to add to their rag-tag group.

'No thank you Winky, I'm okay, but maybe Harry might need assistance. I very much doubt he's packed,' she said, slightly amused. Winky popped upstairs and a minute later she heard the sound of Harry's trunk hitting the stairs. Thank goodness for house-elf magic.

She entered the living room to see Sirius and Remus on the couch, sitting quite close to each other. They jumped slightly when she entered and she smirked knowingly, watching as they both blushed like teenagers caught snogging. Sirius stood, grabbing a hand mirror from the arm of the couch.

'Break your bathroom mirror again Padfoot?' Harry joked entering the room and Sirius smiled. She noticed that the smile was more subdued, he was obviously sad that they were leaving.

'I wanted to gift this to you and Hermione,' he said, passing the mirror to Harry, it was ornate and expensive but small, Hermione imagined it could be easily kept in a robe pocket, 'it was your father's Harry, we used them at Hogwarts and in the summers when… well before I was living with your grandparents - we can communicate using them.' he said and Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She was still so impressed with the level of magic that the Marauder's had as students. The Map was a work of art and a two way mirror was simply genius.

'We want you to use it if you need us - any time of the night, no matter how late - you contact us. We know you both still suffer from nightmares and even though we will still use Hedwig as our main form of communication, if there's an emergency and you need to speak with us immediately - well it's a safe method. I'll make sure to always keep the other on me.' Harry had tears in his eyes as he hugged Sirius tightly, mirror in hand and Hermione began to tear up herself. She hugged Remus tightly and could feel him breath in her scent. As excited as she was for Hogwarts: seeing Ron, Ginny, the Twins and Neville and learning more magic; she was going to miss Sirius and Remus. She was grateful that they had given her a method to not only communicate with them, but to _see_ them, and she knew that she was lucky to have them as guardians.

'Okay, okay,' Sirius said, pulling away from Harry, eyes shining with unshed tears, 'enough with the sappy stuff - let's get you to Hogwarts!' Hermione chucked and with a goodbye to Winky - who was crying seeing them go - she latched onto Sirius' arm, and with a discomforting gasp she found herself in in the cloakroom of Kings Cross Station. They exited inconspicuously as to not get the attention of the muggles and ran through the wall between platform nine and ten. Hermione never got over the exhilaration she felt when she crossed the threshold and looked upon a bustling Platform nine and three-quarters. The Hogwarts Express gleamed red, shining in the sunlight. She kept an eye out for the gaggle of redheads that were the Wealseys. Knowing they would most likely be late, after all, hoarding four disorganised children to Hogwarts for eleven-o'clock in the morning was no easy feat, she fought down her sense of disappointment of not finding them as she loaded her trunk and a grumpy, caged Crookshanks into a compartment with Harry, who was doing the same with Hedwig, before heading out again to say a final goodbye to Sirius and Remus.

'Hermione,' she heard her name shouted as she stepped back off the train. The Weasley twins heading straight for her, Fred in front. Red hair messy, the freckles seemed more distinct and his dark blue eyes glittered. He lunged and hugged her and Hermione's face went red. Her skin fluttered where he touched her. George followed, hugging her tightly before she faced the bemused faces of her family and the rest of the Weasleys, Bill and Charlie included but missing Arthur and Percy.

'He was called into the Ministry,' Mrs Weasley explained, seeing the questioning looks not only from Hermione but Harry as well. 'It is still in disarray after… well, you know…'

They started to say their goodbyes.

'I might see you sooner than you think,' Charlie winked after he hugged Ginny, 'Don't tell Percy I said anything though - it's classified - until the Ministry decides...' he trailed off, slightly flustered. That piqued the Twins interest, who attempted to get more information out of their elder sibling.

'Are you bringing dragons into Hogwarts Charlie?' Fred asked.

'Is it for class or for -' George started but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley.

'Please behave, all of you,' she said, staring down Fred and George who looked back with an expression of full innocence, daring her to assume they would ever do anything wrong, 'listen to Professor Dumbledore's rules-'

'Rules?' Hermione interrupted, 'What rules?' Mrs Weasley ignored her.

'- and stay safe!' she said, hugging Ron tightly. Hermione shrugged, figuring she'd find out soon enough and moved towards Remus who hugged her, kissing her forehead.

'If you need anything,' he said, 'you let us know.' He then hugged Harry.

'I'm going to miss you pup,' he said gently. Hermione found herself in Sirius' arms, the dark haired man kissing the top of her head as he hugged her.

'Be safe kitten, work hard and keep Harry out of trouble,' he joked and Harry grumbled in response, as Sirius barked out, 'and have fun!'

'Man I wish I was at Hogwarts this year!' Bill said as they all headed back towards the train, effectively setting off Fred and George again. Despite their antics, Hermione sympathised, she was curious about what was to happen this year at Hogwarts; knowing Harry, he'd be right in the middle of it. Hermione was not one for patience and therefore it was killing her with how cryptic all the adults in her life were being. She hoped it was nothing bad, however, a part of her couldn't help but think that with Harry's nightmares and the events coming up, she needed to be on guard this year at Hogwarts.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione leaned out the window and waved at Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys. As they disappeared into the distance she turned with a sigh.

'Don't worry 'Mione,' Ron said, flinging his arm over her shoulder casually as they walked towards their carriage. Hermione was too preoccupied to notice the dark look Fred Weasley shot his younger brother, but both Harry and Ginny shared an amused look. 'It will be Christmas before you know it.'

Hermione did not doubt that. That's what worried her.


	9. Nothing Really Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Ah I'm so grateful for all your support! To all those that have left some love on his fic, THANK YOU! I get so excited to see comments, kudos and subscriptions when I open my mailbox! Let me know what you think of this chapter - if you have any questions or even suggestions, I am keen to hear them!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

_**Chapter 9: Nothing Really Changes** _

_It's funny how it changes_

_Well nothing really changes at all_

_Am I jaded?_

_Am I meant to feel this way?_

_I'm a loser, getting beat by my own game_

_But if I falter, well at least it was my mistake_

My Mistake - Gabrielle Aplin

The Triwizard Tournament? Was Dumbledore completely and utterly mental? Hermione huffed as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room after spending the afternoon in the library looking up the tournament in the vast books. When Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was to host the Triwizard tournament this year, Hermione did not understand the uproar and excitement, only having briefly seen it referenced in _Hogwarts: A History_. When he explained, Hermione was livid. She was furious at Dumbledore and the Ministry for allowing a deadly tournament to be revived! At a _school_! The thought was ludacris. She began to research to find out more, everything she read made the knot in her stomach become larger and more twisted.

The knot began forming as soon as Fred Weasley declared he was going to go for it, despite Dumbledore explaining that the tournament was only for those of age, therefore a few sixth and seventh years. She was grateful that the twins were not seventeen until April, but she did not miss the scheming looks Fred and George shot each other, nor the adoring look on Ron's face when Dumbledore told them the prize. Fred and George were extremely capable wizards but the tournament was known for its challenging and extremely dangerous tasks, she did not want either of them to get hurt. She was relieved that Harry looked horrified at the idea of it all; at least she did not have to worry about trying to convince him to stay out of danger.

'Balderdash,' she muttered at the door, waiting for the Fat Lady to swing open before trudging inside. Despite her hesitations, she was excited that the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving with a selection of delegates to compete. She had only known the magical world in Britain; the Quidditch World Cup had given her a taste of the international world and now she was able to get to know both French and Eastern wizards.

She was met with Harry and Ron sitting on the large couch in front of the fire, Seamus, Dean and Neville surrounding them, listening to Ron recount a story.

'- and then Professor Moody - mad bloke - turns Malfoy into a ferret! And just starts bouncing him around until Professor McGonagall catches him -'

'Did you just say Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret? Human transfiguration is _dangerous_!' Hermione interrupted. Ron shrugged.

'According to dad, Moody was a formidable Auror, he's obviously a powerful wizard.'

Hermione frowned; they had not had Professor Moody yet and only really knew him from his interesting entrance into the Great Hall after the Sorting Ceremony; she had heard rumours that his class was wicked and she was excited for Defence Against the Dark Arts on Thursday, but tranfiguring a student must have been against some sort of teaching code! Even if the student was Malfoy. She was about to say something when Ron cut her off.

'Oh come off it 'Mione! Stop being such a goody-two-shoes, Malfoy is fine, it was just a bit of fun! I'll remember that moment for the rest of my life!' Harry nodded, a wide grin on his face.

'Yeah 'Mione, Malfoy was being a git anyway - he deserved it!' Hermione huffed, annoyed and hurt that Harry, yet again, did not defend her from Ron's criticism - she wasn't going to lecture them, she was just trying to understand - and headed upstairs to the girls dormitory, she placed her bag on the foot of her bed and sat down.

 _He'll always choose Ron._ A voice echoed in her head. She pulled a pillow to her chest and cuddled it, wishing she could find Crookshanks or that Padfood was at school. Even though they had spent the summer together, basically shared a bed and comforted each other through nightmares, it wasn't enough for her to mean more than his best friend. He called her his _sister_ , but Ron was more than that, he was everything to him.

It was the icing on top of an already eventful day at Hogwarts. Firstly, Hagrid introduced them to Blast-Ended Skrewts, which seemed like an abomination, and expected them to raise them. As much as Malfoy was a slimy git, he was right in the regard that it was not an appropriate task for fourth year students and someone should report them to the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures. Then she was on her own without Harry and Ron for Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy, whilst they had Divination. Honestly she couldn't believe Harry still went to that farce of a subject after the events of last year.

The weirdest part was lunch, as Lee, Fred and George came in singing Professor Moody's praises and Fred sat next to her. Her stomach had somersaulted in her body and her heart beat so loudly she was convinced the whole Gryffindor table could hear it. As much as she thought Lavender and Pavarti were terrible gossips, she needed their advice! She couldn't talk to Ginny, after all she wasn't sure what this was and Fred was her brother! No, she needed someone impartial.

Luckily, she did not have to wait too long for giggling to waft up the stairs. Her two roommates entered their dorm to find Hermione sitting on her bed, still cuddling the pillow but this time with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

'Are you alright Hermione?' Lavender asked, concerned. They had known that Hermione's parents died the previous term and three months was not a long time to get over something like that. Hermione shook her head. This was not the time to dwell on Harry, she needed to get answers.

'Actually… I need some advice - boy advice,' Hermione said slowly, bracing for the squeal that was sure to follow. She wasn't disappointed as both Parvati and Lavender simultaneously let out shrill sounds that caused her eardrums to feel sore.

'Who - Harry? No that's not right he's like your brother. Ron? He's very cute. Cedric Diggory? I heard that you spent time together at the Quidditch World Cup, Mal-' Hermione cut off Lavender's ramble.

'No none of them. Did you almost say _Malfoy_?' Hermione asked in disgust. She wouldn't touch that tosser with a ten-foot pole. 'It's - uh - it's Fred Weasley.' she said quietly, a blush heating her cheeks to a lovely shade of vermillion. Closing her eyes, she cursed herself for seeking advice from the two girls. The entirety of Hogwarts was bound to find out by the end of the week! She held up her hands to her face before the girls could squeal again. 'I don't know that I like him - I mean - I don't not like him - he's a great wizard - and I suppose he's attractive, you know with those dark blue eyes and he's athletic with Quidditch - but I don't know - I just, I feel… kinda funny? Around him? And he keeps being around me. Like at lunch and I don't know why? Oh I'm so confused!' She flung her hands in the air before covering her eyes again, groaning in frustration.

She waited for the laughter, the giggling, the making-fun-of. It never came.

'I can see that.' Parvati commented, 'I think you'd both be good together. He's all light and fun and you're a bit serious.' Lavender nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, he will pull you out of your shell and you will straighten him up a bit.' she added.

Hermione stared back in shock. They were taking her seriously, she was not delusional like she thought.

'He sat next to you today didn't he?' Lavender said again when Hermione did not answer and she nodded in confirmation. 'We'll that's a sign that he wants to be near you! I think he _does_ like you! But Parvati and I will keep a lookout this week just to be sure!' she winked and Hermione's face heated up once again. She was lucky she did not reveal that Fred held her shirtless whilst she had a nightmare a few days earlier at The Burrow. She could still feel the warmth of his body, the way he calmed her and assured her that she was alright, that she was safe. Her face heated slightly at the memory. Both girls would have had a field day with that information. Perhaps she should have consulted Ginny, she was sure to understand her brother more than Lavender and Parvati. They may be right, maybe Fred did like her, but what exactly had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Hermione looked for Neville Longbottom in distress after their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Moody taught them the Unforgivable Curses, _demonstrated_ them in front of them all and Neville was clearly affected. She could not get the image of Neville's pale face from her mind.

She agreed that it was important that they face the reality of the Dark Arts, You-Know-Who was back after all, if Harry's nightmare was to be believed. Sirius and Remus had introduced them theoretically and that was intense enough. She knew that the events at the Quidditch World Cup had everyone on edge, but maybe some warning was needed before these things were freely used in the classroom.

She hoped Neville was alright.

After searching the castle for an hour she went back to the Gryffindor Common Room; Fred and George were sitting at a table in the corner, heads together, a piece of parchment - a letter - between them, whispering furiously.

'What are you both up to?' she asked lightly, the both jumped and scrambled to hide the paper.

'Nothing,' Fred said quickly, face going red and Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. He flushed again. 'Nothing illegal, promise,' he amended. 'Just working on products.'

'Oh, anything I can help with?' she asked hopefully. Hermione was extremely interested in the process for the twins joke products. George looked at Fred wearily and Hermione got the feeling they weren't telling her something.

'N-no. We're all good.' Fred said.

'If we need your genius then we'll ask,' George finished, winking at Hermione. She slumped in rejection momentarily before straightening up.

'Have you seen Neville?' she asked. Fred nodded.

'Went past five minutes ago. Was really pale.' she nodded and made her way to the boys dormitory. It was extremely hypocritical that girls could go into the boys dormitory but the other way around caused a slide. It was all based around patriarchal values that a woman must be virginal and was one of the things she did not like about the wizarding world, it was so archaic in some regards.

She knocked on the fourth year dormitory door, 'Neville?' she called, 'it's Hermione, are you in there?' she heard shuffling briefly on the other side of the door before a pale Neville opened it. His eyes were red as though he had been crying.

'Hey Hermione,' he croaked and her heart crumbled at the sight.

'Oh Neville, I'm so sorry that happened, are you okay?' he nodded slowly, a dejected look on his face.

'Yeah I'm fine. Professor Moody talked to me about it afterwards, gave me this book on plants - thought I'd like it.' He gestured to the book on his bed: _Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties_.

'Did you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked. Neville hesitated and she noticed that he perhaps was not entirely comfortable talking about it. He took a deep breath when Ron and Harry walked in the door.

'Neville! We've been looking for you, are you okay?' Harry exclaimed, before his eyes flickered to Hermione, Er- 'Mione, what are you doing here?'

'Same as you Harry,' she said cooly, not even acknowledging Ron. They had yet to talk and Hermione was still feeling slightly mad at Harry's behaviour. They had grown closer over the summer and she was upset that going back to Hogwarts possibly meant the end of that. A slight awkwardness filled the room which she took as her cue to leave.

'Right, see you all at dinner,' she said sharply and headed out towards the Common Room.

'Mione, wait!' she heard behind her, before feeling a warm hand on hers. She looked back at Harry looking at her with a troubled expression.

''Mione, what's wrong? We've barely talked in days and you're acting mad at me,' he asked sadly, 'Did I do something?' Hermione softened at his expression, she hadn't realised that perhaps Harry did not know how she was feeling; she had a habit of internalising. She needed to tell him that she was hurt. She looked around; there was not really an area where they could have the privacy for the conversation so the common room would have to do.

'I think we should talk,' Hermione said, gently pulling Harry down the stairs and heading towards the large couch in front of the fire. There were only the Weasley Twins in the room at that stage. She sat down and Harry sat next to her, keeping her hand in his. She looked down at them.

''Mione?' he prompted and she took a deep breath.

'The other day - well, when Ron called me a - goody-two-shoes… yes I know it's silly but you just laughed and agreed and that hurt my feelings,' she said quietly. Harry looked like he was going to say something but she interrupted, wanting to get it all out, 'I just - after this summer and spending so much time with Remus and Sirius and being a _family_ , I was not used to you picking Ron.' Harry gripped her hand tighter.

'Oh Hermione, I - I didn't even think about what you might have felt and I'm sorry. Ron's my best friend, but you're my _sister_ now. I do need to stand up for you when he's being a prat.' Harry said, moving his hands to lift her chin so she was looking at him. Tears threatened to fall down her face and Harry hugged her, actually initiated a hug, and she gripped him tightly. 'I promise that I will be more supportive 'Mione,' he said quietly into her hair, 'you're so important to me as well. More so, sometimes, and I don't want you ever to feel that I've taken you for granted.' She nodded into his hair, not trusting herself to talk. She felt so silly for being angry and hurt and knew she just needed to talk to Harry about it. Her old insecurities had come to the surface and she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity. They stayed on the couch for a while staring into the fire, Hermione lying on Harry's lap while he stroked her curls. They swapped stories of Sirius and Remus' antics, fighting off - for both of them - the feeling of being homesick. It was not something Hermione, nor Harry, had ever felt before, but now they had parents who they genuinely missed. It made Hermione's heart ache in guilt.

They made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione sat across from Neville, who looked much better now than he had a few hours previously, and was surprised to see Fred and George sit next to her on her left side. She blushed lightly at Parvati and Lavender's knowing smirks from a few seats down. She focused on her food, eating some roast beef, peas, green beans and mash potato while listening to Seamus's latest escapade with pyrotechnics.

'Are you okay 'Mione?' Fred nudged her slightly, 'I - we did not mean to be rude earlier but it's just personal you know? We'll share our products when they're ready,' she nodded, confirming that she understood, 'Is everything okay with you and Harry?' he asked.

'Yeah, fine.' she said quietly, confused to why Fred Weasley had suddenly taken an interest to her.

'Don't mind my prat of a younger brother,' he said quietly, leaning into her to whisper in her ear. She found the move intimate, his breath on her skin sending it alight. She shivered in anticipation, 'he needs to grow up a bit to realise what a wonderful woman you are, rule abider or not.' He finished and pulled away, the picture of cool elegance, giving her a small wink before going back to his chicken. Hermione was sure that her face resembled a tomato and looked down at her plate in embarrassment. In that moment, she realised that she definitely had a crush on Fred Weasley.

* * *

Lavender and Parvati had accosted her as soon as she entered her dormitory that night. They were excited but Hermione herself did not want to get her hopes up, after all, she was only Hermione Granger and he was Fred Weasley, how could he be interested in her?

'Did you see how he leaned into you Hermione?' Parvati gushed, 'It was something out of a romance novel.'

'He's so into you. Now we need to get him to ask you out! Perhaps next Hogsmede weekend?' Lavender agreed. Hermione rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore the giggles. A part of herself was irritated at the gossiping, but another part of her thought it felt nice to be a part of something.

She wished the two girls goodnight before she closed the curtains on her four poster bed and attempted to sleep, mind whirring. Having Fred Weasley that close to her made her feel funny, excited, anxious, hot and cold all at once. It was overwhelming. She wanted Fred to be interested in her, but was unsure what would happen if it was revealed that they fancied each other; if that could even be possible. Despite Sirius and Remus' assurance that she deserved to be happy, she still could not contain the feeling of guilt she had over daring to be happy when her parents were dead. For feeling as though she could move on.

She knew she probably should talk to either Sirius or Remus but also did not want to disturb their or Harry's sleep, as he had the two-way mirror in his trunk. That ruled out sleeping with Harry, there was no way she wanted to be caught and it was bound to start up some sort of rumour mill. She had no idea where Crookshanks was - he had a tendency to roam when they were at Hogwarts and she did not expect to see him for days at a time - so she could not cuddle him for comfort. She practiced some meditation, concentrating on her breathing to slow her mind in the way Healer Clarence taught her, but it was of no use. She was glad that she had no sense of time in the drawn curtains, but imagined the time passing as she struggled to sleep. Insomnia had become increasingly common since her parents died and she was nervous about having nightmares and scaring both Lavender and Parvati. She finally got on good terms with them both, she did not want to scare them.

She lay there for what seemed like over an hour before giving up with a huff. Getting up she donned her robe, grabbed _Standard Book of Spells Grade Four_ and headed down to the common room. The fire was still lit, embers dying slowly and so she added another log, hoping it would catch and feed the fire for a bit longer. Sitting on the couch, she opened her book and began to read.

It was not long before she heard footsteps coming from the boys dormitory. She looked up to see Harry come down, ruffling his jet black hair with his hand absentmindedly.

''Mione?' he yawned, 'Can't sleep?' he asked. She shook her head. He sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her close. They watched the fire for a while, both troubled.

'Something feels different this year,' Harry said, looking into the fire, 'it's a feeling I have. Ever since that nightmare, something just feels… off.' She couldn't help but agree with him.

'We'll send a letter to Sirius and Remus in the morning,' she offered, 'I feel it too, Harry, something - something is going to change, maybe because of the Triwizard Tournament, maybe something else, but I don't think it will be for the better.' Harry hummed in response. Hermione took a deep breath, 'I don't want to lecture, but _promise_ me, that you won't try to enter the Tournament. We've just become a family and I don't -' Harry cut her off, holding her close.

'I have absolutely _n_ o interest in fame or glory 'Mione. I have both remember? It's not all that glamorous.' He grimaced. Hermione nodded. 'And I'll look out for Ron too, I mean I don't think he's actually being serious and he won't unless I do anyhow.' he trailed off and Hermione's stomach clenched once more. Worrying about Ron and the Weasley twins seemed to become her full time job.

They both settled into silence, soaking comfort from each other. Cuddled up to Harry, Hermione felt her eyelids start to droop, the unsettling feeling still poisoning her stomach.


	10. All I Saw Was You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: It is actually wild that we are on the tenth chapter! This was the point where I felt confident to actually start publishing this story and I am so happy I have. Thank you to all that have left love on every chapter and I hope you will continue to do so! I also take constructive criticism/ predictions and sometimes requests, so make sure to comment! 
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 10: All I Saw Was You and I_ **

_Remember when we snuck out of your birthday_

_Didn't even say goodbye_

_'Cause even there in a room full of faces_

_All I saw was you and I_

Magic - Gabrielle Aplin

This time, when Hermione woke up on her fifteenth birthday, there was no cake, nor rambunctious family members. Despite having celebrated her birthday this way every year, with a simple card from her parents at breakfast, she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed at that. It was a Monday as well, slightly underwhelming after the weekend. Her two dorm-mates, who had become more tolerable this year - perhaps because Hermione had revealed interests outside of books and life-death situations - remained fast asleep. She got out of bed, grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day; an upside of waking early meant she was rewarded with hot water. Indulging slightly, she spent a little more time there than usual, soaking in the heat; she would never get used to the cold in Scotland.

She was worried, even on her birthday, about Remus. It was a full moon tonight and whilst she was assured by the wolf as well as his mate (she’s assuming but Hermione was rarely wrong) that his transformation had eased due to once more having a pack, it was still an ordeal that he had to endure. Perhaps she could inquire over the wolfsbane potion, learn to brew it for her adoptive father.

She made her way down to the common room, not expecting to find many down there, let alone someone who knew it was her birthday. Surprisingly she saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and the Twins sitting on the couch waiting for her, all holding gifts.

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’ They chorused. Hermione beamed in return, slightly shocked. Ginny bounded forward first and hugged her tightly before shoving a package in her hands. 

‘It was Harry’s idea.’ she whispered. ‘I don’t wake up early for just anyone!’ Grinning conspiratorially, Ginny returned back to the couch whilst Hermione set the gift on the table next to the couch and hugged Ron, Neville and Harry. 

‘Happy birthday sis.’ Harry whispered gently into her ear. ‘You deserve a special day’. Hermione felt tears well slightly in her eyes. Ever since she was adopted by Sirius and Remus, she had become entirely too emotional.

‘I can’t believe you all got up early for me!’ she cried. 

‘It’s not every day a beautiful girl turns fifteen,’ Fred said winking, Hermione felt her face grow hot.

‘You’re wrong here dear Freddie, our ‘Mione is a woman now.’ George challenged his twin with a big grin before she found herself enveloped in a Weasley twin sandwich hug. Hermione laughed in response, fighting the fluttering in her stomach as she found herself in Fred’s arms, too preoccupied to realise he lingered in the embrace longer than his twin had. They led her back to the couch, the fire already roaring to combat the chill, handing her presents. Hermione opened them slowly, relishing in the experience. Ginny had given her _The Witches’ Handbook_. 

‘It was my aunt’s,’ she said, ‘I think. It is full of spells ranging from hair to beauty to household spells…’ Ginny trailed off, cheeks flushing at the thought of a second hand gift.

‘Oh Ginny, I love it!’ Hermione cried, hugging her friend once again. The thought behind the gift mattered most to Hermione; she knew the Weasleys were not the wealthiest, so she appreciated even receiving a gift. Not to mention, she did not have many mother figures in the wizarding world, so therefore she had to rely on books for guidance.

Ron gave her some chocolates from Honeydukes, dark chocolate which was her favourite, Neville gave her a book on plants called _Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties_ ; ‘It’s my new favorite, recommended by Professor Moody, it’s the one he gave me. Really useful for more than just potions,’ whilst the Twins gave her some sugar quills.

‘I noticed you like to have them when you’re studying in the library,’ Fred said bashfully. Hermione flushed at the thought that Fred Weasley noticed her studying. What else had he noticed about her, she wondered. She had not expected a gift from them and therefore was very grateful.

Harry’s present was the most special, he had gotten her a small, dainty gold bracelet. 

‘It was my mother’s, according to Sirius.’ he said, a slight unidentifiable emotion creeping into his expression, ‘dad gave it to her on one of their first dates; it’s imbued with Potter protection charms.’ 

‘Oh, Harry… I cannot possibly accept this!’ Hermione cried, pushing the box back at him. He held out his hands.

‘No - ‘Mione - really. I want you to have it. You’re my sister now. She - my dad - they would have wanted you to have it.’ The tears Hermione had been suppressing now fell freely over her cheeks. She lunged forward, hugging Harry tightly.

‘Thank you.’ A small silence ensued after the emotionally charged moment. Broken only by Fred and George.

‘Now it is time for the festivities to begin!’ George announced. Fred lent out his left arm, offering to Hermione.

‘May I escort my lady to breakfast?’ he said in a pompous voice with an over the top wink. Despite the drying tears on her cheeks, Hermione laughed.

‘Of course good sir,’ she replied, equally as pompous. George took her other arm and they escorted her to the Great Hall, Harry, Neville, Ron and Ginny following, grins on their faces due to the antics.

At the breakfast table, Hermione sat down to a breakfast of some eggs, toast, roasted tomato and mushrooms, but also allowed herself a pastry with fruit and yoghurt as a treat. Lavender and Parvati soon made their way down from the dormitory and to the Gryffindor table. Bewilderingly they gave Hermione a hug, squeal, and a ‘Happy Birthday!’ Hermione felt something akin to belonging within her. She had never really felt this way, as though she had a circle of friends and before Harry and Ron, she really did not have many friends at all. She spent her childhood in the company of adults and books and even in primary school she had found it hard to relate to people her own age. Now suddenly she had friends who were adamant to make her day special. It meant the world to her, they meant the world to her.

It wasn’t long before owls swept through the Great Hall. Hermione did not even look up, after all, her parents would no longer send their customary birthday card. She was therefore quite astonished to see three owls, one of them Hedwig, the other Errol and the third unknown, land in front of her. Well - two landed - Errol rather flew across the table before stopping in front of Dean, who sympathetically gave the bird a bit of bacon from his plate before giving the gift tied to his leg to Hermione. All four Weasleys went red in embarrassment. Ron slunk in his chair as though to slide off it.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sent some homemade biscuits. Hermione was slightly surprised that she got a gift in the first place as the treats were usually reserved for Christmas. She did not even realise that Mrs Weasley knew when her birthday was! 

The second was a tartan scarf from Professor McGonagall, who smiled at her warmly as Hermione met her eye from the table. A small note was attached: 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_This tartan is the colour of my clan. I hope that you would now consider yourself a part of it. You will always have a place with me._

_Minerva_

Hermione had felt tears well up her eyes. Professor McGonagall had been her introduction to the wizarding world and as her head of house, she always had a matronly role in Hermione’s life. She knew that Sirius and Remus largely felt the same. She was a part of their misfit family, despite not having an active role in their home life, almost like the grandmother she wished she had. Hermione felt grateful to have such a formidable and powerful witch as a female role model; along with Mrs Weasley, Hermione was sure to have women to turn to when she needed to, although she doubted she’d ask either of them about beauty tips.

The sharp sting of grief grabbed at Hermione momentarily. Her parents were gone. Her mother was gone. She felt Fred gently touch her hand, the electricity at his touch jolting her out of her stupor. She looked up at him.

‘Are you okay?’ he whispered lowly so that only she could hear him. Concern evident in his dark blue eyes. They looked almost like sapphires in the light. 

Flushing slightly, she nodded a yes. He gave her hand a squeeze before going back to listening to Lee. His hand lingered before he let go. 

Momentarily stunned she brought her what felt like a burning hand up to affectionately pat Hedwig, who after being relieved of her burden pecked at Harry’s plate, much to his amused protest. It was a small, wrapped, square box, obviously from Sirius and Remus. She put the box aside and opened the card.

_Our dearest ‘Mione,_

_We wish you the happiest of fifteenth birthdays. We are sorry that we cannot celebrate with you today, but request yours and Harry’s presence on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, so that we may celebrate properly._

_We cannot tell you how happy we are that you have come into our lives; in such a short time we have seen you grow into a mature, beautiful woman and consider it a privilege that we are able to continue to do so._

_We hope that you have the most wonderful day! Do not study_ too _much (you still have a reputation to uphold after all) and enjoy the time you have with your friends._

_We hope you like your gift. It is to symbolise your new family and this new life we are building together. We will never forget those that have loved us in the past; they will remain ever so in our hearts, but we want to celebrate the future in front of us. Sirius and I hope you will wear it to remember us (it also is embedded with family protection charms from the Lupin and Black family tomes)._

_We love you lots and miss you,_

_Remus and Sirius._

Hermione found herself overwhelmed with emotion at the letter and stray tears fell over her face. Embarrassed at crying too much this morning, she wiped at them quickly with her napkin before unwrapping the box, opening it to see a small gold necklace, the chain leading to a pendant. Inscribed on the pendant was a full moon and a constellation of stars. It took Hermione a moment to realise it was Canis Major, Sirius shining brightly even in the gold. It was simple, yet completely stunning and Hermione was sure that it was custom made. It looked delicate and Hermione held it as gently as she could whilst Ginny cooed from across the table.

‘That is gorgeous Hermione,’

‘It’s too much!’ she protested in response. Ginny shook her head.

‘Let them spoil you Hermione, if anyone deserves it, it’s you.’ She did not quite agree with the other girl but shrugged in response. She gently took the necklace out of its box and attempted to fasten it around her neck, but could reach due to the wildness and bushiness of her curls.

‘Let me,’ Fred said, seeing her struggle. She paused before turning slightly on the bench away from him and towards Harry who was looking at the exchange with a slightly confused expression. Ginny on the other hand, had a smirk on her face and Hermione was glad she could not ascertain Lavender and Parvati’s reactions in that moment. There was no doubt that anyone looking at the two girls would have wondered if their face cracked from how hard they were smiling. Fred tenderly grabbed the necklace from her fingers and clasped it together, guiding her hair out so that the clasp lay cool against her neck. His fingers grazing her neck as he guided it down. It fell gently on her chest, resting at the apex of her breasts. The metal felt cool against her skin. 

‘Thanks,’ Hermione blushed. He grinned in response.

‘Anytime.’

The rest of the day went rather like normal; Professor Snape was in a dour mood, unsurprisingly, sneering at Harry and Neville a lot. He ignored Hermione today which suited her fine. She was unsure if the professor was aware that she had been adopted by Remus and Sirius; the events of the previous year revealed that there was no love lost between the three of them. She respected Professor Snape as a potions master but rather thought his talent lay outside teaching. He definitely used beneficial recipes, however he lacked the empathy and patience needed to teach those less proficient than himself. She considered herself to be quite strong at Potions, yet never really seemed to please the teacher no matter how hard she tried. 

She enjoyed Charms and Transfiguration with her friends before heading to Arithmancy by herself. The day ended with Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid after class gave her a big hug as well as a rock cake. Hermione was grateful for the half-giant; he was her only friend the previous year when Harry and Ron wouldn’t talk to her, always happy to have a cup of tea and lend an ear when she needed to talk, but she was also happy she was able to throw away the rock cake shortly after leaving his hut. For no matter how much a wonderful friend Hagrid was, the things he made were mostly inedible.

It wasn’t until after dinner when Harry dragged her back to the Gryffindor common room despite her protests: ‘But Harry I need to study in the library, we have homework!’ that Hermione once again was reminded it was her birthday. Confetti rained from the ceiling above her, catching in her hair. She looked around in amazement whilst a small assortment of Gryffindors: Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron of course, as well as Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet clustered around a cake, lit with candles. 

‘We may have snuck down to the kitchens and asked politely,’ George said at Hermione’s inquisitive gaze, ‘Elves are suckers for birthdays.’ Hermione huffed, while she loved Winky and was glad the house-elf was happy, she was still unhappy with the fact that house-elves cooked and cleaned for everyone in the castle. Neville caught her eye and frowned. No, it was something Hermione could not change, no matter how much she wanted to.

‘We should play a game!’ Lavender exclaimed to Hermione’s detriment.

‘Exploding snap?’ Seamus piped in, looking around excitedly.

‘Chess tournament?’ Ron asked, perking up in his chair. 

‘No they’re boring!’ Ginny exclaimed, ‘Bertie Bott roulette?’

‘Truth or Dare! My cousin told me about it!’ Dean interjected.

‘Maybe we should ask Hermione,’ Harry interjected, she was grateful, but was feeling overwhelmed. This had been the first party Hermione had gone to since she was five, with the exception of Harry’s where they played Quidditch. She was unsure of what to do and did not want to let down anyone. She was quite happy talking and listening to the music playing on the wireless radio. She felt all eyes on her.

‘Um, uh, well - I,’ she trailed off. She shuffled uncomfortably.

‘Actually, it’s getting quite late,’ Fred said suddenly, ignoring the incredulous stares he was getting from everyone besides George. ‘We can’t be too rotten tomorrow or else Professor McGonagall will never look the other way when we hold a party again. How about a quick game of exploding snap and then everyone can get their beauty sleep? Finnegan it seems as though you really need it.’ There was some grumbling but everyone seemed pretty happy to play a game. Hermione was grateful to Fred, who stepped in for her. Not that Hermione needed someone to save her, she was whip smart, but she was still not used to group situations and found herself too awkward. 

They played some exploding snap and Ginny won. As they headed to bed, Hermione looked up at the full moon, thinking of Remus. She touched her new necklace tenderly.

‘He’ll be okay Hermione,’ Harry comforted awkwardly, patting her shoulder, ‘He’s got Padfoot with him.’ Hermione nodded.

‘I just feel like we should be with him, you know?’ she said softly, mind whirring at thought. 

‘And we will be!’ Harry promised, putting plans into place already.’We will become animagi, just like Sirius and we can spend the full moons with him.’ Hermione thought back to that book that she found in Flourish and Blotts.

‘Really?’ she asked. Harry nodded. 

‘Yeah I think that it would be good to learn you know? Complete the pack properly. It would be something that brings me closer to them… to my dad.’ he said the last part quietly. Hermione had not realised that Harry put that much thought into it.

‘Then we’ll do it!’ she agreed and Harry’s smile was all the thanks she needed.

‘Thank you for today Harry, you made it really special.’ She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

‘Anything for you ‘Mione.’ he whispered. Squeezing her tightly. 

Hermione made a move to head up towards the girls dormitory. However, before she could, she heard her name called and turned to see Fred Weasley behind her, face slightly flushed. He stood before her, eyes nervous, but bright.

‘I - uh - wanted to give you this.’ he said awkwardly, handing her a small box. ‘Don’t open it yet,’ he rushed as she made a move to do just that. Looking at him questioningly he flushed again, the blush staining his cheeks. 

‘I just wanted to give you something special, to commemorate your birthday. I hope you enjoyed your day.’ he said. He made a move to turn away, towards his own dormitory as she used her free hand, the one not holding the box to catch him with a soft ‘Wait.’

He turned around to face her once more and she couldn’t help but think that Fred looked slightly vulnerable; it was not an expression that she expected to see from the boy, he was always the slightly more abrashed and confident twin, George was more careful and silent. Fred took action and thought through the consequences later. He looked out of his element. Gathering her courage, _You’re a Gryfindor Hermione, act like it!_ She chided herself, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek, blushing as she came down. Her lips tingled at the contact with his skin.

‘Thank you.’ she whispered, reveling in his stunned face, ‘For everything, the sugar quills, the cake, the confetti, this-’ she gestured to the box. ‘I don’t deserve it.’ She shuffled nervously and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 

Fred looked stunned.

‘You deserve the world Hermione,’ he said softly, looking at her so tenderly it was as though she would break before him. ‘Happy Birthday,’ he whispered once again, voice breaking slightly. She stood there for a moment before she turned on her heels and ascended the stairs, carefully encasing the small box in her hands.

Lavender and Parvati were talking but turned quiet as they took in Hermione’s expression. 

‘Are you okay Hermione?’ Parvati asked in concern and Hermione nodded, still staring at the box. The two girls remained quiet as Hermione opened it. Inside was a bow, almost like a leftover from a wrapped gift. Confused, she reached out to touch the bow and watched in fascination as it transfigured into a sunflower at the touch of her finger. She gasped in surprise. It was beautiful and looked as though it were more than a simple sunflower, almost enchanted. It was beautifully presented magic, the enchantments and to do them at the calibre needed careful preparation. Fred probably had spent a lot of time on it. The girls gasped in wonderment.

‘Is it from Fred?’ Lavender questioned knowingly. Hermione nodded, still staring at the flower. They squealed and Hermione sat on her bed. The events for today were too overwhelming; the flower, not to mention his odd behaviour that day, confirmed the possibility that Fred Weasley liked her. He had given her an enchanted sunflower. She held it in her hands; it was not the first time she had received sunflowers from the Weasley twins, they had given them to her when she was in the Hospital Wing. How did they know it was her favourite flower? She considered the summer and the way the twins reached out to her, sending her the letter after her parents died. At the Quidditch World Cup, Fred had not fallen under the Veelas’ allure; Remus explained that those who knew love were not affected. 

She touched her left hand to her lips, she could still feel his cheek under them. His skin has been slightly rough; the five o’clock shadow creeping along his jaw. She felt a spark when her lips landed on his cheek. In that moment, she knew that not only did she like Fred Weasley, he liked her in return.

But she had no idea what to do about it.

  
  



	11. Give the Game Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: I was blown away by all the love for the last chapter! I’ve been struggling to write this week due to work but your comments and kudos make it all worth it! Now this chapter, wow, parts of it came out of nowhere, as though the characters themselves have written it, not me. So please do not be too mad at me! Let me know what you think! Is Fred justified in this chapter?
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 11: Give the Game Away_ **

_ Heavy words are hard to take _

_ Under pressure precious things can break _

_ And how we feel is hard to fake _

_ So let's not give the game away _

Please Don’t Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin

  
  


The weeks that followed Hermione’s birthday had not exactly been awkward, but neither Fred, nor Hermione had initiated more after the kiss on the cheek. They were tiptoeing around each other, whilst still maintaining their friendly, flirty, relationship. Neither seemed to be in a rush to take it to the next step, Hermione was too nervous and insecure, and with every day that passed, she became more convinced that she must have imagined the whole thing in her head. Lavender and Parvati were not as easily deluded.

‘He likes you Hermione, it’s evident. Just look at the sunflower if you want proof! Not every boy gives you an enchanted flower!’ Parvati said one evening when Hermione voiced her concern. Hermione turned to her nightstand; the sunflower was still in bloom, sitting prettily. She smiled every time she saw it. It truly was a beautiful piece of magic. However she was confused, Fred gave that to her and yet still treated her as a friend. 

‘Maybe he’s leaving it in your hands Hermione, I mean it’s the twentieth century, you could always ask him out.’ Lavender interjected flippantly, inspecting her nails. Hermione was surprised at the girl’s suggestion, she always pictured Lavender as one who expected the boy to make the first move. It made her like her even more.

‘I guess I want to, but I don’t want to make things awkward if it doesn’t work out.’ she said.

‘Oh please ‘Mione, my brother is so in love with you, it’s only awkward watching you both skirt around each other.’ A voice from the doorway sounded. The three girls jumped to see Ginny leaning casually against the doorframe to their dormitory, a satisfied smirk on her face.

‘How did you know?’ Hermione asked, blushing. Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the room. 

‘You’re both so obvious it’s painful.’ She admonished as she flopped onto Hermione’s bed as though she owned it. Hermione huffed at her friend.

‘So what do you think I do then Gin?’ she asked. Ginny sat up with a mischievous expression.

‘Look, I happen to know that Fred is trying to gauge your reactions. He knows that you’re a bit fragile right now so he doesn’t want to push. Lavender is right in saying that it’s your turn.’ She turned and smiled at the other girl, who beamed in return. ‘You just have to show him that you’re ready, or make the next move.’ Hermione frowned. It wasn’t that what Ginny was saying did not make sense, she agreed wholeheartedly, it was more that Hermione did not know whether she was ready for a relationship. She was just fifteen, Fred was seventeen in April and her parents died only four months previously. She started to feel overwhelmed again, thoughts buzzing and was acutely aware of her heart thumping in her chest and the dryness of her mouth.

‘’Mione, it’s okay, you don’t have to do anything today okay. Only when you’re ready!’ Ginny assured, helping Hermione sit down. Hermione took in a deep breath.  _ I want to be ready. _ She thought,  _ but I’m scared.  _ ‘We’ll have a think about it over the week and then the four of us can hatch a plan.’ Ginny finished, feeling as though perhaps Fred was right to not go too hard too fast. Hermione was still healing, she needed to focus on herself.

The subject quickly changed to Lavender and Parvati giving Ginny advice about Harry. The redhead still had a huge crush on him, but the girls advised her to not come on too strong.

‘Harry is oblivious to girls right now Gin,’ Hermione said, ‘show him that you can be his friend and not moon over him - perhaps date someone else - when the time is right, he’ll see you for the wonderful girl you are.’ she assured her. 

It was only when the conversation turned to how good looking both Sirius and Remus were that Hermione decided it was probably time for bed. She knew her adoptive fathers were good looking, but they were also helplessly in love with each other and she did not feel like gossiping about them.

* * *

Even though she was in fourth year, most of the teachers seemed to step up their expectations from the previous year, almost as though they wanted to teach them all before the Triwizard Tournament began. Snape had assigned twelve inches of parchment essays every lesson, cussing them for all being ‘Dunderheads who could not brew a potion even if Merlin himself helped them!’; Professor McGonagall was adamant that they master the switching spell, even going off at Neville in the process; and even Professor Flitwick was unusually short and impatient with them.

The previous week they had been told that the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang we’re to arrive on the 30th of October and the excitement in the castle was palpable. She had heard from Ernie MacMillan that Cedric Diggory was going to enter and Fred and George were scheming over ways they could hoodwink the impartial judge. The excitement made Hermione’s stomach turn, while she was excited to meet new people, witches and wizards with different upbringings and schooling, she was terrified for the Tournament and for Fred. Although she had Harry’s word that he wouldn’t enter, she was still equally worried that somehow he would be tangled in this mess.

She missed both Sirius and Remus, who had been corresponding regularly. They had not yet needed to use the mirror, it still being safely locked away in Harry’s trunk. He had tried to give it to her, seeing as Hermione had more nightmares currently, but she refused. She did not want to bother Sirius and Remus with her problems; she wished she could say her nightmares had lessened, but all the tension and excitement in the air during the day followed her into her sleep. 

Sirius commented that he had been speaking regularly to his cousins Narcissa Malfoy and also Andromeda Tonks, who was blasted off the family tree for marrying a muggleborn wizard Ted. As head of the house Black, he had welcomed both Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora, entering her final year in Auror training, back into the fold and commented that they would get to know them at Christmas.  _ There’s not many of us left, _ he wrote one morning,  _ I need to make sure that we stick together and have each other’s back, politically at least.  _ As for Malfoy, Sirius said he hoped it meant less bullying from the young scion if he was shown another path. Hermione doubted that. Malfoy had been strutting around the castle like a peacock, talking about how a higher calibre of wizards were coming. 

They were let out early on the day the other two schools were to arrive - beneficial for Hermione, Harry and Ron because they had Potions at the end of the day. Professor McGonagall lined them up in front of the castle and they waited in the cold. Standing there shivering, Hermione was sure that it was all going to be a hoax, a sadistic plan of torture. It was a cold but clear evening and with no cloud in the sky, it seemed as though nothing was going to interrupt it.

‘Do you think they’re arriving by train?’ Ron asked.

‘I doubt it,’ Hermione responded. Harry and Ron began to prattle about how they could arrive, infuriating Hermione because she had informed them numerous times that no one could apparate into Hogwarts and if they would just read  _ Hogwarts: A Histo _ ry they would understand that when Dumbledore called out that the delegation from Beauxbatons were arriving. 

Eager shouts of ‘Where?’ filled the night before a sixth year shouted. ‘ _ There _ !’

Something was moving through the sky over the Forbidden Forest at an alarming fast rate, it was much bigger than a broomstick, even a fleet of broomsticks and looked more akin to a house. As the light reflected from the castle’s windows hit it, it became evident that it was in fact a powder blue carriage, much larger than a normal, the size of a large house, pulled by winged horses, big enough to pass for elephants. Hermione watched in amazement, she had never seen anything like it in her life! It almost crash landed in front of them, causing the first three rows to jump back and Hermione to squish George’s foot behind her.

‘Sorry,’ she whispered as a hushed silence fell over the students. A boy in a pale blue uniform emerged from the carriage and fumbled with some golden steps before stepping to the side. Hermione watched in fascination as a large black heel emerged, the shoes were the size of a child’s sled and the tallest woman that Hermione had ever seen stepped out. A half-giant, she realised, like Hagrid. The woman was impeccably dressed with pearls at her neck and her black hair fashionably tied in a bun at the nape of her neck. Dumbledore started to clap, which resulted in some half-hearted, flustered attempts from the students. Dumbledore greeted her as Madame Maxime and Hermione stifled a giggle when the woman addressed him as ‘Dumbly-dorr’, her French accent evident. She had surmised from the name of the school that they were from France but as the dozen or so delegates from the school emerged, freezing in the cold Scottish weather due to their thin layers. Hermione relished in the familiar French she could hear from their whispered chatter. As her mother came from France, Hermione had grown up speaking French, visiting the country often, but as her parents fell out with her maternal grandmother, they stopped visiting and Hermione had not had a need to practice it much. She knew Sirius could speak it from his childhood upbringing but they had not much need to converse that way. Perhaps making some new French friends could help in that regard.

The Beauxbaton delegates and Madam Maxime went inside to the Great Hall to warm up whilst the rest of the school awaited Durmstrang. Many were looking at the sky, expecting a similar show from the other school, but they could see nothing.

‘Can you hear that?’ Harry nudged her, there was an eerie sound, reminding Hermione of a vacuum coming from the Black Lake.

‘Look at the lake!’ Lee Jordan yelled and everyone turned their heads to see that the usually calm and serene water surface was disturbed, bubbles and whirlpools, like someone had just pulled a plug on the lake’s floor, before something emerged.

‘It’s a mast!’ Harry called out to Hermione and Ron, recognising the rigging. Slowly and magnificently, a ship emerged from the lake, looking almost skeletal in the moonlight. With a great sloshing noise it emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water before gliding towards the bank. Soon the thump of an anchor was heard and the people on board began to disembark along a plank that was lowered onto the bank of the lake. Hermione noticed that their build was stockier, almost as though they were all like Crabbe Goyle, or even Adam Shiteland. She shivered at the memory of that man and cursed herself for reminding herself of his existence. She shook her head, dispelling the memories and focused on the man leading the delegates from Durmstrang. He was wearing several different furs and had silver hair, slicked back like Malfoy used to have. He greeted Professor Dumbledore warmly, with the headmaster introducing him as Professor Karkaroff. He made a motion to another student who then came more distinctly into the light. Hermione gasped and from the corner of her eye she could see Ron punch Harry firmly in the arm.

‘Harry - it’s  _ Krum _ ! It’s  _ Viktor Krum _ , can you believe it?’ Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron’s antics. His voice had taken on a squeaky, high pitch tone and the sound could compare to Lavender’s squeal in vexation. 

‘He’s just a Quidditch player Ron, calm down!’ She hissed under her breath as Professor McGonagall started to guide everyone back into the Great Hall for dinner, following the Durmstrang students. She could hear him exclaim, ‘ _ Just a Quidditch player!’ _ in an indignant tone to Harry but simply rolled her eyes. They made their way to the Gryffindor table; Hermione slightly disappointed to see that the Beauxbaton students had made themselves comfortable at the Ravenclaw table, but also huffed when she realised they were making a big deal of still being cold. 

Ron groaned when he saw the Durmstrang students making their way to the Slytherin table, Viktor Krum sitting next to Draco Malfoy. He shot a satisfied smirk in their direction, lording it over both Ron and Harry and saw Harry return a glare as Ron muttered under his breath something Hermione could not make out but did not care to know. She looked towards the staff table and saw both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid smile at her. She noticed Filch, wearing his nicest mouldy coat with tails, she was sure, adding four chairs to the table, confusing because she was sure there were only two extra guests. She was slightly disappointed when Neville sat next to her and not Fred, but he sat across from her, sending her a smile that made her face go warm.

‘Welcome to everyone, especially our guests!’ Dumbledore said standing at his spot on the head table, ‘The Triwizard Tournament will be officially opened after the feast, so now I welcome you to help yourselves.’ He held his hands out in front of him in gesture before sitting down, Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff on both of his sides.

They ate dinner, Ron exclaiming at disgust at the Bouillabaisse set out at the table until a pretty girl with long silvery blonde hair that reached past her waist and deep blue eyes from Beauxbatons asked for it. All the boys from the Gryffindor table, as well as others were following her as she made her way to and from the table. She stifled a laugh as Ron went purple, choking on his black pudding when she addressed him. It wasn’t until she was back at the Ravenclaw table did he manage a coherent sentence.

‘She’s a  _ Veela _ !’ he said horsley to Harry. Hermione was about to disagree, she was stunningly beautiful undoubtedly but it did not mean she was a creature, when she saw Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch sitting at the staff table. She elbowed Harry. 

‘Look.’ she said. It was weird seeing Mr Crouch and Ludo Bagman after the events of the Quidditch World Cup, especially since the trio made a distinct impression on the former. She noticed Fred and George tense up as they laid eyes on Ludo Bagman, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she had to figure out what was going on there.

Dumbledore stood once more when the golden plates had been wiped clean and a hush went through the hall. Fred and George leaned forward in anticipation and Hermione’s stomach turned to hot lead. 

‘The moment is here,’ Dumbledore said, smiling around the room. ‘The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few things before we begin, just to clarify some things.’ The room, and Dumbledore’s expression, suddenly got very serious and Hermione took in a deep, gulp like breath. He introduced Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch to the students and guests as the Ministry representatives, who would join the heads of the schools as official judges of the tournament. Hermione had expected that, after all, if the tournament was successful, then the Ministry of Magic would definitely want credit for their endeavours and effort of organisation. He asked Filch to bring in the casket, and he approached carrying a very old chest that was covered in jewels. As Filch placed the chest carefully on the table in front of him, Dumbledore continued.

‘There will be three challenges that our champions - one from each school - will face throughout the year. These challenges are designed to test and challenge the champions in various ways - their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.’ At this the hall went silent, not even a breath heard from any student as they stared up at Dumbledore. ‘I want to warn that these challenges, whilst reviewed by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, are not for the faint hearted, there is a reason this competition is only for those of age, eternal glory comes at a price.’ Hermione breathed out slowly, her heart stammering in her chest. Dumbledore was not a man to mince words, this was a clear warning that the tournament was dangerous. She felt nervous for the champions.

‘The three champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire.’ Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the chest three times with his wand. The lid creaked open slowly and Dumbeldore reached in and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. After the ornateness of the chest, it was almost disappointing and unremarkable, except for the white-blue flames that filled the brim. Everybody in the hall gasped and Hermione noted it was probably the longest that all of the students of Hogwarts had ever remained quiet. Dumbledore explained that anyone of age had until tomorrow to insert their name and school into the Goblet once it was placed in the Entrance Hall, but to beware because he will cast an age line to ensure no one under the age of seventeen could enter. 

‘I want to impress upon you that anyone wishing to enter this Tournament must not do so lightly. Once a champion is chosen they are obligated to compete, placing your name within the Goblet of Fire denotes a magical and binding contract. Therefore be whole-heartedly sure that you wish to compete.’ He said finally before his tone changed to one that was much more cheerful. ‘Now that’s enough for tonight. Off to bed I think.’ And promptly dismissed them all. 

‘An Age Line!’ Fred said giddily, eyes sparkling in anticipation and excitement. ‘That should be easily fooled by an Aging Potion - once your name is in, they can’t do anything about it!’ George nodded in agreement.

‘I’m keen to do it, we’ll brew it tonight! Put our names in tomorrow.’ Hermione turned in shock.

‘You cannot be serious. Fred - George, you heard Dumbledore - it’s dangerous!’ she shrieked in a low voice. She knew Fred and George were slightly reckless and she did not doubt that they were capable wizards but the thought of them in that kind of danger distressed her.

‘Deadly serious Granger,’ Fred said irritably, and Hermione’s heart sank at the mention of her last name, he had been calling her Hermione since the summer; he was angry at her. ‘What - do you think we’re not smart or  _ talented  _ enough to enter?’

‘No - no! Of course not, I know that you’re - you’re great wizards but this is  _ more _ than that it’s-’ she fumbled over her words, trying to assure Fred that she did not doubt his worthiness, but rather was just worried about him.

‘It’s what? Dangerous? So is everything that happens here every day Granger. George and I can handle it - you have no idea what winning something like this could mean for us - for our  _ family _ -’ his voice was slightly raised and from the corner of her eyes she could see several groups of students staring at their exchange; including Professor Karkaroff, Viktor Krum as well as Malfoy and his lackeys. Her face went red in embarrassment and shame. She had hurt Fred with her doubt, but he was embarrassing her.

‘I - I, well fine then!’ She said exasborately. She obviously could not change his mind. ‘Get yourself killed and see if I care!’ Without a second glance at his crestfallen expression, she turned on her heel and ran up to the Gryffindor tower, pausing only to give the password before quickly making her way to her dormitory. She wasn’t sure if anyone followed her, all she could hear was the ringing in her ears and realised that she must be having a panic attack; it was a similar feeling to what she felt a couple of weeks before. She pulled the curtains of her bed and sat in the dark, trying to calm her breathing the way Healer Clarence suggested but it was no use. She was crying hysterically at this point, clutching her pillow to her chest, breathing ragged and uneven. She looked up when she heard a meow, Crookshanks emerging through the curtains and hopping on her lap, nuzzling his squished head into her stomach. She patted his fur, already feeling calmer at his presence. 

‘Oh Crookshanks, I’m so worried,’ she said with a thick voice, not expecting him to answer. She laid down and hugged Crookshanks tightly to her chest; the creature not moving and hissing the way he was normally prone to when confined. She was angry for crying over Fred Weasley; but felt it was more than that, she was worried. That feeling of dread at something coming had become stronger over the past month. She was not one to believe in Divination but her intuition was not wrong; something bad has happened every year she has been a student at Hogwarts and as much as she had hoped, why would this year be different?

She could not help but feel that Harry was going to be involved in this, no matter how much he promised he wouldn’t. The thought of Fred or George Weasley on top of that was too much for her to bear. She did not like snapping at Fred, but was angrier that he thought that she thought so little of him, insecure in his talents and needed some Tournament to prove it to the world.

_ Boys _ , she thought in disgust.

She was not alone in her bed for long before Parvati, Lavender and Ginny burst into the room.

‘Are you okay Hermione?’ Lavender asked, concerned; Hermione did not even need to open the curtains to know that her face would probably be scrunched up. ‘Harry is very worried about you!’

‘Fred was being such a huge prat, I’m going to hex him!’ Ginny added. Hermione sighed and opened the curtains, facing the three girls.

‘Don’t Gin, I get it. I get why he wants to enter the Tournament, I just don’t agree with him.’ she said firmly, pushing her hair from her face and grimacing at the wet hair that had stuck to her face from her tears. She must have looked like a frightful mess. She sighed slowly. She was not sure if they picked up the fact that Fred called her by her last name, but did not want to mention it. She was sure that Fred hated her at the moment and was not sure how to fix it.

‘No, it’s not okay, you did not deserve to be yelled at in front of the Great Hall.’ Ginny argued, ‘If mum knew about his behaviour he would have one less bottock.’ She had a thoughtful look on her face and Hermione instinctively knew, from two years of friendship, that the younger girl was plotting.

‘No Ginny,’ she admonished. ‘Leave him be.’ The younger girl did not look convinced.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Parvati asked sincerely. Hermione shook her head, she had cried enough and worried too much over Fred Weasley.

‘No thank you,’ she said kindly, ‘I think I want to go assure Harry I’m okay.’ The girls nodded in response and Hermione gave them all a brief, gentle hug to thank them for their concern over her wellbeing. She knew that going into the common room would be tough, most of the Gryffindor students would have witnessed her moment with the Twins but she took a deep breath and readied her nerves. She slowly walked down the stairs, her heart beating loudly. As the common room came into sight she quickly scanned it, but found neither Harry or Ron, nor the Twins. Neville greeted her warmly.

‘Harry went to our dorm,’ he said. ‘Are you okay Hermione?’ 

‘Yes - I’m fine now. I’m going to go see Harry, do you want to come with me?’ she asked kindly.

‘No thanks, I’m waiting for Dean and Seamus to work on our potions essay.’ he said glumly. Hermione nodded sympathetically, waved and turned to go towards the fourth year boys dormitory. The door was open, Ron was nowhere to be seen, but Harry was sitting on his bed.

‘’Mione!’ he greeted, standing up, slightly startled, ‘Are you-’

‘Please don’t ask me if I’m okay Harry, I am so sick of that question.’ she cut him off. He looked at her sheepily and ran his hands through his already messy hair. She moved towards his bed and sat down, he joined her, clasping her hand.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he asked. She shook her head.

‘I think I want to talk to Sirius and Remus,’ she said softly. Her right hand came to touch the pendant that had remained on her chest since her birthday, a constant reminder that she was loved - that she had a  _ family _ . They had not really had a need to use the mirror before. Harry’s eyes shot up in surprise before he quickly slid off the bed and towards his trunk at the foot of it. Rummaging in it slightly, making more of a mess in Hermione’s opinion, he quickly produced the small mirror, returning back on the bed next to Hermione. They pulled the curtains around the bed and added a silencing charm so that no one else knew about the mirror, not wanting anyone to take it away.

‘How does it work?’ he asked. Hermione shrugged.

‘Sirius,’ she called into the mirror questioningly. ‘Are you there?’ They both waited with bated breaths for a response. 

‘Maybe they’re busy.’ Harry added after they had been waiting for a couple of minutes. Hermione shook her head. 

‘Padfoot.’ She called again, this time the mirror lit up. ‘Must have been a passcode,’ she said to Harry. 

‘Kitten, Prongslet - I’m so happy to see you both. Is everything okay? ’ Sirius said, his face filling the mirror. The happiness was evident in the shining of his grey eyes and his grin, but quickly went as grave as his name. ‘Is everything alright?’ he asked. Hermione had missed him, evident when she saw him, even if it was just a reflection.

‘We’re fine Padfoot,’ Harry answered, ‘just missing both you and Remus.’ Sirius’ expression softened at that, they had not seen each other for almost as long as they had been together, not to mention, the next evening was Halloween, a horrible night for the three males. Hermione shook her head; they would have to deal with that tomorrow. 

‘Oh I’ll fix that.’ Sirius said quickly. He turned from the mirror briefly, ‘Moony! The kids are in the mirror!’ Hermione heard shuffling from the other end and Remus came into view.

‘Oh hello ‘Mione, Harry!’ he said and Hermione felt tears at the edge of her vision, the homesickness setting in. She had honestly not thought she could feel as though something was missing from her, she had always felt so complete at Hogwarts. ‘How are you both going?’ Hermione felt a lump in her throat which prevented her from speaking.

‘We were just checking in - the Triwizard Tournament officially began tonight. People who want to enter have to put their names in the Goblet of Fire to be drawn tomorrow.’ Harry said excitedly.

‘Fred and George want to enter,’ Hermione said sadly, ‘but Dumbledore has put an Age Line to prevent those under age to access the Goblet.’ Her voice was thick with emotion and it wasn't hard to see that she had been crying, her face still blotchy in places and eyes red. ‘We had an argument about it.’ 

Remus growled in response. Sirius’ expression softened.

‘Oh kitten,’ he said, ‘It will be okay. I know the Weasley twins are crafty and brilliant, but you can put trust in Dumbledore’s Age Line. He’ll see that it’s for the best and apologise eventually.’

‘Not if I kill him first.’ Remus muttered under his breath and Harry laughed in response. Remus then winced in pain as Sirius must have elbowed him. 

‘Be nice,’ he hissed, ‘we can hurt him later.’ Hermione laughed. She was almost sure that her guardians wouldn’t hurt the red-headed twin, but it was nice knowing that she had people who cared about her enough to threaten those that upset her.

‘Listen,’ Sirius continued, now directed to both Harry and Hermione rather than his partner. ‘Keep the mirror on you tomorrow night. It’s going to be difficult enough and having the Goblet choose the champions will be even more so. That way you both can contact us straight away.’ Harry and Hermione nodded at that. It made sense considering not only how Harry might feel, but also the two men, who were still grieving the loss of their dearest friends even after thirteen years.

‘We miss you kids,’ Remus added. Hermione smiled despite her sadness. Her heart felt fuller than it had in weeks.

  
  



	12. Then It Suddenly Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Okay it’s getting exciting now. I will warn that Fred and Hermione are a bit slow burn at this point so expect some drama and angst for a couple of chapters. I love writing in Remus’ point of view so I could not help but add in his experience! Leave some love and let me know what you think! I honestly treasure every comment and kudos!

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 12: Then It Suddenly Turns_ **

_ You could be so happy, then it suddenly turns _

_ No one can explain it and you don't have the words _

_ I can see you're trying, I can see that it hurts _

Losing Me - Gabrielle Aplin ft. JP Cooper

‘It’s not going to work,’ Hermione muttered under her breath to Harry as Fred, George and Lee Jordan flounced towards the Goblet of Fire. Hermione was not one to sleep in but was surprised to see Harry, Ron and half of Hogwarts up early on the Saturday morning to watch students enter their name into the Goblet. The three boys had bragged to Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione about just taking a couple of drops of the potions to fool the Age Line that Professor Dumbledore had placed round the Goblet. Hermione could not meet Fred’s eyes.

‘Ready?’ he asked the other two, excitement palpable in every movement. ‘C’mon, then - I’ll go first -’

She watched with morbid fascination as Fred, the ever so cocky and confident of the three, stepped towards the line, he paused before he stepped over the Age Line and Hermione, for a brief second, hoped that perhaps he wasn’t going to do it. However, he was ever the Gryffindor and taking a deep breath, stepped over the line.

Hermione’s heart stopped briefly in her chest, it looked like it worked. George must have thought so because he let out a big whoop and leapt to join Fred. However, in the next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound and with a loud bang, both twins were hurled back onto the cold stone floor and they sprouted identical white beards. The crowd was laughing, Harry, Ron, Neville and the Twin’s themselves joining in but Hermione could not bring herself to. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. He was unsuccessful - but he was also hurt.

‘I did warn you.’ Professor Dumbledore’s deep, amused voice sounded from the Great Hall, Hermione turned around in surprise to see him looking at the pair with twinkling eyes, telling them to head up to see Madam Pomfrey. They got up clumsily, still chuckling and headed off, Fred turning around once to find Hermione, pausing slightly; she cast her eyes down.

They headed into the Great Hall for breakfast and Hermione shivered slightly at the change of decorations. She could not really say that Halloween was her favourite holiday, and knowing that the day was painful for the three most important people in her life made it less appealing. Although it was a Saturday, which meant that she could spend the day cheering Harry up. As per Sirius’ instructions, they had brought the mirror along with them, Harry hiding it in a pocket within his robes.

They sat next to Seamus and Dean, who were discussing possible champions.

‘Warrington and Diggory have joined.’ Seamus said darkly. ‘Don’t want a Slytherin champion but pretty-boy Diggory isn’t much better.’ Hermione glared back, biting back her comment on jealousy. She did not care about who was Hogwarts’ champion and would support them even if they did not come from Gryffindor. Beside her, Harry’s expression turned similarly dark, Hermione knew he respected, even liked, Cedric Diggory.

A large cheer came from the Entrance Hall and they turned to see Angelina Johnson enter with an embarrassed look on her face. She spotted them and sat down.

‘I’ve just put my name in!’ the chaser cried happily. Hermione beamed at her.

‘Congratulations - I really hope you get it Angelina.’ Hermione said happily, she really liked the elder girl and hoped her all the best. She was whip smart and agile from years playing Quidditch. A true Gryffindor. 

‘Thanks - where’s Fred and George?’ Angelina asked, looking around the hall. Hermione shrugged. 

‘They went to the Hospital Wing.’ Harry said quickly, noticing the expression on Hermione’s face. ‘Attempted an Ageing Potion to cross the Age Line and ended up with beards.’ 

Angelina nodded in understanding and Hermione focused on her breakfast, stirring the porridge rather than eating it. She had not slept too well the night before, her argument with Fred replaying in her mind. Whilst the talk with Sirius and Remus had helped her some, she still felt homesick and alone. Harry squeezed her hand and she gave him a weak smile.

‘Want to go visit Hagrid?’ he asked, she nodded and abandoned her barely touched meal. Ron joined them as they headed towards Hagrid’s hut, watching as the Veela girl from the night before, as well as other Beauxbatons students placed their names in the Goblet of Fire, the fire spitting red with every new name entered. It seemed almost frightening every time, the timing of the sparks more random than expected. Hermione shook her head, it did not matter anymore.

_ It’s all over. _

* * *

The trio’s visit to Hagrid had been eventful, the half-giant had insisted they stay for lunch which they poked at unenthusiastically when Hermione found a claw in her stew. He was unusually excited for the Triwizard Tournament, trying not to say too much but enough to pique the interest of the three students. For Hagrid to get excited it must mean dangerous and exotic creatures - for that reason Hermione was glad that people under seventeen could not participate.

They entered the Great Hall once more, noticing that the Goblet of Fire was there, in front of Dumbledore’s chair. They came face to face with Fred and George, who looked freshly shaven and as though they had taken their disappointment well. 

‘I hope Angelina gets it!’ George said exuberantly, Hermione smiled at him.

‘Me too!’ she agreed, not meeting Fred’s eyes. He was staring at her like he wanted to talk to her, but they both knew it was not the time. The feast seemed to go on forever, Hermione was over the celebration, having had another big feast the previous evening. All she wanted was for the champions to be announced so herself and Harry could talk to Sirius and Remus or an opportunity to talk to Fred and maybe he wouldn’t hate her anymore.

The upside was that Fred sat next to her. The downside was that it was unavoidable and awkward; Hermione was not sure if it were purposeful on his part, but he made little effort to talk to her. She made little to reciprocate, focusing on Ginny who was across from her. Everyone seemed on edge, necks craned towards the staff table where both Mr Crouch and Ludo Bagman were sitting once again. Mad Eye Moody was glaring down Mr Crouch and Professor Karkaroff; Hermione knew that Professor Moody was the one to arrest Karkaroff for being a Death Eater so she could understand that, but did not know why he was glaring at Mr Crouch. She shook it from her mind and soon the golden plates were cleared, excitement in the air and Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

‘The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,’ he said. ‘Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them to make their way up the Hall, along the staff table and into the next chamber to receive further instructions.’ With that, he took out his wand and waved it so that all the candles were extinguished except the ones suspended in the pumpkin lanterns, making the room dark and eerie. The Goblet of Fire now was the focal point of the room; shining brightly, the white flames in stark contrast. Everyone was waiting, Lee Jordan checked his watch…

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red and sparks began to fly from it. Hermione jumped back into Fred at this and blushed as he held her steady. His touch was still electric. A moment later, a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of paper fluttered out. Professor Dumbledore caught it with ease and the flame in the Goblet went back to white.

‘The champion for Durmstrang,’ he read clearly, voice heard throughout the Hall, ‘will be Viktor Krum.’ The Hall erupted into cheering and applause. Viktor Krum rose bashedly from the Slytherin table, walked towards the staff table where he was clapped enthusiastically on the back by Professor Karkaroff and disappeared into the room beyond the Hall. The noise disappeared when the door closed as everyone awaited the Goblet once more.

It did not disappoint, turning red and propelling with a large flame another piece of parchment. 

‘The champion for Beauxbatons,’ said Dumbledore, ‘is Fleur Delacour!’ The pretty Veela girl rose from the Ravenclaw table and Hermione smiled, happy that a woman was chosen. Although the girl was very beautiful, she did not doubt that she was highly skilled to be considered worthy by the Goblet. She quickly made her way to the chamber to join Viktor Krum and the room fell silent again. This time it was more tense as the next parchment was going to name the Hogwarts champion. 

The Goblet of Fire turned red for the third time, sparks shooting even more wildly and the flame soaring higher than before, the piece of scorched parchment caught once more. 

‘The Hogwarts champion,’ Professor Dumbledore called proudly, ‘is Cedric Diggory!’ A deafening cheer filled the hall as the Hufflepuff students rose to their feet, screaming and stamping their feet. Hermione smiled as Cedric rose to his feet, grinning broadly and made his way to the chamber. She liked Cedric and even though she wanted Angelina to be champion, she felt he was a good representative for the school. He was smart and she was sure he would succeed well. The cheers lasted; Hermione noted that Harry cheered enthusiastically and it took a long time before Professor Dumbledore could be heard again.

‘Excellent, excellent!’ He cried happily, ‘Congratulations to our three champions, I hope that we all do our part to support them through the three challenges throughout the year and -’ He was interrupted unexpectedly as the Goblet of Fire turned red again. Confusion swept the Hall and people whispered as sparks and flames shot out of the Goblet like the previous three times. Dumbledore caught the parchment tersely, reading it for a moment before clearing his throat and reading - 

‘ _ Harry Potter. _ ’

Hermione felt her heart stop beating and the world went fuzzy around her. No.  _ No _ . Not her Harry, he wouldn’t - he  _ promised _ ! There was no applause this time, no cheers, no stamping of feet. Instead angry whispers, students rising from their seats to have a better look at Harry. Harry himself turned pale, frozen in his seat, looking wildly at Hermione.

‘No… no - ‘Mione, I didn’t - I swear I did not put my name in!’ he stammered, shock and confusion colouring his expression. Professor McGonagall got up from the staff table and headed towards them, but with a look Professor Dumbledore stopped her.

‘Harry Potter,’ he called again, calmly, ‘if you would just come up to the front and into the chamber please.’ 

Harry did not move.

‘I swear, ‘Mione, I don’t want to-’ She cut him off.

‘Harry, you need to go up there.’ she said sternly, ignoring how fast her heart was beating and the ringing in her ears. She needed to keep Harry safe, and already she failed. He shook his head as if to say ‘no’. ‘Harry-’ she began again, reaching out and shaking his shoulders gently, ‘go up there. Give me the mirror - I’ll get Sirius - maybe he can fix this.’ she implored and he nodded weakly. Quickly, he placed the mirror from his cloak pocket onto the seat bench and Hermione hid it from her view with her cloak. 

Harry got up shakily. Eyes glared at him as he walked up towards the staff table and out of sight, entering the room. Whispers and chatters filled the Hall and Hermione noticed a number of staff: Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, as well as Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch had followed Harry into the room. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid attempted to get the students under order.

Hermione looked over to Ron who was glaring at her.

‘Why didn’t you tell me Harry entered?’ he accused darkly. Hermione stared back in shock.

‘He- he didn’t Ron, you have to believe that!’ she defended. His face contorted and the tips of his ears went red. 

‘You’re lying! You helped him. That’s why you were so mad at Fred and George… You we’re planning it this whole time and you couldn’t even help us!’ Hermione felt as though she had been stabbed in the stomach, the knife twisting with the furious look on Ron’s face. Now she and Ron argued a lot; but for him to accuse Harry? Harry adored Ron, he meant the world to him; if Harry was involved in something, he would always include Ron.

Hermione knew she did not have time to argue with him If he did not want to help her, she needed to find someone who could. She turned to Fred, who was not quite meeting her eyes.

‘Fred,’ she croaked out, worry and anxiety colouring her voice, making it hard to speak. ‘I know - I know you think… I know things are not okay between us and I want to fix that. But - I need to help Harry and I need you to help me… create a distraction so I can contact Sirius. Please - Fred.’ She looked at him imploringly. ‘Harry didn’t enter the Tournament.  _ I swear it. _ Which means someone - someone is trying to kill him.’

‘Okay.’ he said after a few seconds, sagging slightly in his seat. He looked at George for a second, silently communicating in a way that Hermione had only known the twins to be able to before they both stood up on the seats.

‘Three cheers for Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion!’ They cried in unison. Students looked up and began cheering, the teachers trying to quiet them down.

Using the noise as cover, Hermione unsheathed the mirror. 

‘Padfoot,’ she whispered harshly into it, watching as it lit up in her hand. Sirius’ face appeared on the other side, but it was too loud to be able to hear him. She could only hope that he heard her. She put her face close to the mirror with the intention of making her voice clearer. ‘Harry’s name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He did not put it there. I think someone did it to try and get him killed. Please help!’ She pulled the mirror away from her face and briefly saw Sirius’ panicked and furious face before he disappeared. 

The cheering had died down and both Fred and George had sat down. They did not get into trouble, after all, they were supporting their Hogwarts champion and no one was hurt. Students were confused as to why they were not all allowed to leave, however with many teachers in the chamber, the rest of the school was left waiting until they could be formally dismissed. 

All they could do was wait.

* * *

Remus Lupin had never thought he’d have to  _ break _ into Hogwarts using a passage that they used many times to leave. Sirius barely explained when he grabbed his lover’s arm and apparated them to the Shrieking Shack, running into the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow whilst yelling that Harry had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. 

Remus had known something was wrong seconds before Sirius grabbed him, he felt the fear from both his children; not the piercing, painful, terrified fear he had previously felt from Hermione, but rather a deep sense of apprehension and worry that built up in the pit of his stomach.

_ Harry had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament _ . It was a phrase that repeated in the two men’s heads the entire run to the castle. They emerged from the Whomping Willow, pressing the knot for safety. Hogwarts castle gleamed in front of them, the only lights came from the moon in the sky, the stars and the light emitting from the numerous windows. Hogwarts at night was always a sight to behold, yet it was not the time to revel in wonderment.

They opened the doors to the Entrance Hall with ease; there really should be more security afforded at the castle at night. Sirius steeled himself at the large doors that lead to the Great Hall. Remus could not count how many times they had entered those doors together during their time at Hogwarts and having worked there the previous year, it almost felt as though he had not left. He knew that when Sirius opened those doors, it was Lord Black who was going to emerge on the other side; he needed to save Harry from this situation and only the weight of his name and status would be able to do it.

Remus Lupin watched in awe as his lover flung the large doors wide open and strutted in, head held high. No longer was he running in fear, he was every inch the confident aristocrat. He walked in behind him, attempting to display the same amount of confidence.

There were still students within the Hall, obviously not yet being dismissed, whispering and buzzed conversations filling the large room. They all stopped upon sight of both Sirius and Remus. He realised how much the eyes of all the students no longer bothered him, he expected to feel nervous and self conscious - but then again he was no longer a young werewolf who felt like he did not belong. From the corner of his eye he could see Hermione, sitting pale next to one of the Weasley twins - Fred, if he were to assume correctly, it was always Fred; a gap to her right where he knew Harry must have been sitting. He barely had the opportunity to give her a reassuring smile before they reached the staff table. 

Flitwick eyed them both wearily. ‘Lord Black, Rem- Mr Lupin. What are you both doing here?’ The part-goblin wizard was formidable despite his lack of height and Remus almost drew back. Sirius however, drawn to full height, declared loudly.

‘I am here to see Dumbledore. I believe my ward and godson - Harry Potter - has been entered into the Triwizard Tournament.’

‘How did-’ he began but Remus cut him off.

‘Please Filius, we don’t have that much time.’ The tiny Professor looked like he was going to argue but gave in, standing out of the way of the two men. They made their way to the chamber to see the adults arguing, Harry looking faint in the corner of the room.

‘What is going on here?’ Sirius asked loudly. The room stopped and stared at him, Remus noticed Snape glaring with a distinct disdain.

‘And who is this?’ A man with an eastern European accent, silver hair and beard glared. ‘Another one of your tricks Dumbledore?’

‘Black,’ Snape sneered, ‘You’re not welcome here.’

‘Easy Severus,’ Dumbledore said, putting his hand out in a calming gesture before turning to the two men, ‘I am not surprised at your visit Sirius, Remus, although I admit I did not expect it so soon.’ His eyes twinkled and Remus growled, the man knew something. He made his way to Harry and put his hand comfortingly on his shoulder, wishing more than anything to give the boy a hug.

‘I have heard, no matter the method, that my underaged godson has been entered in the Tournament,’ Sirius said bitingly, ‘I have not given permission for this; he is not to compete!’ He felt Harry slightly sag in relief at this mention.

‘He has to! Barty Crouch argued. ‘His name came out of the Goblet of Fire - it is a binding contract.’

‘Binding contract my left-’ Sirius stopped himself before he became uncouth; Remus wanted to chuckle because he knew that Sirius was struggling to remain composed. He turned to Dumbledore.

‘Tell me  _ one _ reason why I should not pull Harry - and Hermione for that matter - out of Hogwarts and transfer them to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, where I am sure this would  _ never  _ have happened. You have proved numerous times to put my godson in danger.’

Dumbledore stumbled and it was a rare moment when Remus actually saw the old wizard stumble. He always seemed so sure of himself - infallible. Yet he could not call Sirius’ bluff.  _ If _ it were a bluff.

‘Who’s to say that it wasn’t the kid that put himself in danger?’ The silver haired wizard sneered at Sirius.

Sirius turned to Harry, looking him in the eyes.

‘Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?’ he asked. Harry shook his head.

‘No - I swear it.’ he said shakily and Remus realised it must not have been the first time he had been questioned. He was angry that these events were allowed when he had no guardian present, but also realised that Minerva would never let them hurt one of her Gryffindor cubs. He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

‘’E is lying.’ A very tall, yet elegant woman with a French accent accused; Remus sniffed - half giant. Her large hand almost squished a young woman with fair hair. She smelled faintly of Veela.

‘My godson is no liar Madame,’ Sirius countered firmly, despite being more than half her height.

‘Vell ‘e must asked someone to put it in for ‘im. Unless Dumbly-dorr, your Age Line failed?’ The lady responded.

‘There was nothing wrong with the Age Line,’ Minerva McGonagall countered tersely, ‘And if Harry did not put the name in himself, he should not be held to this contract!’ Remus nodded, the tasks were too dangerous for a fourteen year old to compete in, even someone like Harry.

‘Not to mention the unfair situation Dumbledore.’ The silver-haired man argued, ‘If Hogwarts has two champions, we must light up the Goblet and select another champion from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!’

‘I’m afraid that’s not possible, Karkaroff.’ Ludo Bagman said timidly, ‘The Goblet is extinguished and will not relight until the next Tournament.’

‘Which Durmstrang will not be attending! He roared. He felt Harry jump back slightly.

‘This is counterproductive.’ Remus said, feeling all eyes on him and Harry. ‘How did Harry’s name get put in the Goblet in the First place?’

‘Well it's obvious isn’t it?’ Mad-Eye Moody said from his position in the other corner of the room, behind young Cedric Diggory - Remus did not even realise the man was in the room. Everyone looked at him incredulously so he continued, ‘Someone hoodwinked the Goblet and entered Potter’s name under a fourth school, so that way he would have no competition.’ Remus sucked in a breath, the ex-Auror sounded so confident and so sure, it was extremely suspicious. He filed it away for later to mention to Sirius.

‘But why?’ Minerva asked. Moody shrugged.

‘Must be hoping he’ll die in the Tournament.’ Remus growled loudly at that. Snape rolled his eyes.

‘Black, put your mutt on a leash.’ He snapped. This time Sirius growled.

‘Watch your mouth  _ Sniv _ -’. 

‘Enough, Sirius.’ Dumbledore said, stopping the possible aggression. ‘Unless someone has an alternative, the matter of the fact is that Harry Potter needs to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. It is a magical binding contract is it not Barty?’ 

‘Yes,’ Barty Crouch stated firmly, glaring at Sirius with as much disdain as Snape. ‘The rules clearly state that if a student’s name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, they must compete or lose their magic forever.’ 

The words effectively signalled an end to the matter. Sirius sneered, the expression not becoming on his face and Remus could feel his magic cackle slightly; the Black family was known for insanity - Sirius’ temper was no exception.

‘Well then,’ Dumbledore clapped his hands together, ‘Barty, if you would take the time to explain the first task to the  _ four _ champions.’

‘Right,’ he said, coming closer into the centre room. Remus couldn’t help but think he looked ill, sicker than he had been at the Quidditch World Cup. As thin and pale as parchment. ‘The first task is designed to test your daring… so we will not tell you what it is. Be prepared, only with your wand.’ He said cryptically, ‘The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth in front of the other students and a panel of judges.’ He then went on to say that the champions could not receive any help from their teachers. ‘Black and Lupin are not invited.’ He finished. Remus held back another growl. He wanted to rip Crouch’s throat from his body.

‘If my godson is forced to compete in a deadly competition Crouch,’ Sirius growled. ‘I will be there. Otherwise, I will bring this entire matter to the Wizengamot, and I’m sure Madame Maxime and Karkaroff will support me considering the amount of injustice seen here tonight.’ He did not dare to back down and the two men glared at each other for a while. ‘I do not forget how many instances justice failed at your hands, Crouch.’

‘The more the merrier!’ Ludo interrupted, attempting to diffuse the anger and tension between the two men. ‘Lord Black and Mr Lupin should be able to see their ward. So may the other parents if they so wish. We will open the Third Task to encompass a larger crowd, after all, the Triwizard Tournament has not occurred in almost a hundred years.’ Remus felt calmer, knowing he would be able to be around to support Harry. The look in Sirius’ eyes suggested the same. Neither of them were happy about this situation in the slightest - their fourteen year old child, the only living remnants of their closest friend - was in a deathly competition. Hermione would be so disappointed knowing they could not fix it, they both hoped that Sirius’ position would help sway things, but knowing that Harry could lose his magic in consequence for an action he did not take was devastating to think about.

Dumbledore dismissed the students and teachers; the other students had been dismissed whilst the conversation was occurring, but Remus wanted to see Hermione. After the emotionally charged conversation the night before; not to mention the distressing news that evening presented. The wolf in Remus needed to see his pack together.

‘Dumbledore, may we walk Harry back to Gryffindor Tower?’ He asked politely. For a second, the old wizard looked as though he were going to refuse him, however fierce glares from both Sirius and Minerva stopped him and he aquienced. They quickly exited the room and Remus pulled Harry in for a tight hug. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered and Remus’ heart broke. 

‘Harry,’ Remus squeezed tighter. ‘You have nothing to apologise for.  _ You _ didn’t do this.’ He felt Sirius’ arms fall over him and Harry, embracing them both.

‘We’re going to support you through every moment of this.’ The dark-haired man said, looking at Remus over Harry’s head. The look was of fierce promise.  _ Protect our boy _ .

After a lingering moment, when all three attempted to show how much they loved and missed each other, they pulled back.

‘We’re going to figure this all out Harry. You, me, Moony and Hermione.’

  
  



	13. The Fire When We Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: I have been blown away by all the love of the previous chapters! This chapter was one of my favourites to write because it came organically and I want to know all your thoughts on Sirius/Remus and Hermione/Fred. How was the interaction?
> 
> I am currently working on chapter 21, taking the time to make a few changes but I have been struggling writing; Victoria has gone into a stage 4 lockdown because of Covid-19 and working in education means I was really busy preparing for flexible and remote learning, still having to go into school every day. But now that I will be home, hopefully it helps my motivation a little more (maybe more comments will help also!!) Stay safe wherever you are and wear a mask if you’re able to! 
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 13: The Fire When We Touch_ **

_ I'm good at waiting but I'm bored of waiting _

_ To feel the fire when we touch _

_ Call me obsessive but I'm second guessing _

_ If I could ever be enough _

Like You Say You Do - Gabrielle Aplin

It was only minutes after she saw Sirius and Remus gracefully, yet purposefully, stride through the Great Hall, did the students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons get dismissed. Professor Flitwick, obviously realising the conversation in the chamber beyond the hall could take much longer than expected, called upon the fifth and sixth year prefects to escort the houses back to their dormitories and the seventh year prefects to escort the visitors back to their accommodations. 

‘Oh, I see how it is, using Sirius to make sure Harry can compete!’ Ron said scathingly to Hermione as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

‘Sod off Ron,’ George Weasley replied, ‘You’re just jealous.’ Hermione sent George a grateful smile but was slightly disappointed that Fred had not defended her. She, however, missed the scathing look the other twin sent his little brother - George was just faster to reply.

‘Don’t listen to him,’ Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione nodded, grateful that at least some Weasleys were willing to support Harry and herself. She wished she could be privy to the conversation the rest of her family was currently having. She hoped Sirius could find a way for Harry to not compete, but a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that no matter what Sirius tried, it would probably not be possible to get Harry excused from the Tournament.

_ So much for my birthday wish, _ she thought. This is why she did not believe in Divination.

They entered the Gryffindor common room and she watched as students filed off to bed, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny among them. It was getting late, but Hermione wanted to wait for Harry. She needed to make sure he was alright. 

She also needed to speak to Fred. Making her way to the couch in front of the fireplace, she turned her head to see both Fred and George lingering about the stairs of the boy’s dormitory. It seemed as though they were arguing, well as much as the Weasley twins could argue.

‘Fred,’ she called softly, not wanting there to be another crowd or public display. George shot him a look and she saw Fred’s shoulder’s slump slightly before the twins parted and Fred made his way towards Hermione.

‘Hey Granger,’ he said softly. Hermione wrung her hands nervously and bit her bottom lip.

‘Can - can we talk?’ He nodded his head a fraction, signalling yes and they both sat down on the couch. Hermione took a deep breath, feeling as though she couldn’t speak due to her anxiety. It was difficult considering she did not know where herself and Fred stood; friends, lovers? He flirted with her and had given her a beautiful and meaningful gift for her birthday, however nothing came out of it, then they had that terrible fight. But he did help her when she asked, that should count for something.

‘I - uh - thank you.’ she said in a timid voice after a long, uncomfortable silence between the pair. ‘For tonight - you trusted me - trusted Harry and helped us both when you didn’t have to. You could have just said no, yet you didn’t.’

Fred shifted on the couch to face her and Hermione blushed at the intensity of his gaze. 

‘Hermione, even upset at you, I’ll always help - I’ll always believe you.’ He said quietly.

‘I did not deserve it though Fred. After what I said, I’m so sorry - ’

Fred cut her off. 

‘Hermione, I - you shouldn’t have to apologise. I’m sorry for yelling at you and embarrassing you in front of all those people… you didn't deserve that.’ Hermione was about to interrupt but he held out a hand to stop her. ‘I was stupidly arrogant about the Tournament and let my ego get in the way.’ He reached out to touch her hands, cupping them gently. ‘You were worried about me, and you were right. The Tournament is dangerous and I was a right prat to want to enter!’ He shook his head, closing his eyes in disgust. ‘I am so sorry for the way I treated you.’

‘I’m sorry too,’ she returned, relishing in the way the touch of his hands made her skin feel as though it were on fire. ‘I should have explained myself more and understood why you’d - well - want to enter. I was too wrapped up in my anxieties and it did not help anything, just make you mad and Harry’s name still ended up…’ she trailed off, closing her eyes in fear and worry. ‘I don’t know how Harry’s name got in there. But I don’t have a good feeling about it.’ Fred squeezed her hand in his own.

‘I have no clue either. But - I believe him when he said he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry is too humble to actively find trouble… it just finds him.’

‘I’m so scared, Fred.’ Hermione felt tears fill her eyes. ‘I’ve already lost my parents… I can’t lose my brother too.’ She sniffled slightly.

‘Hermione,’ Fred said gently, moving closer to her to embrace her slightly, ‘I promise that George and I will do everything in our power to help Harry - he’s a little brother to us too.’ Hermione bit her bottom lip before hugging Fred tightly, blushing as she pulled away.

‘Thank you, Fred.’ She smiled shyly. He looked at her, eyes soft and full of emotion.

‘Anything for you Hermione.’ he whispered, blushing himself.

_ Make your move! _ Ginny’s voice filled her head and she took a deep breath. As she opened her mouth to tell Fred how she felt, she heard the portrait swing open and Harry walked in, arm in arm with Sirius and Remus.

‘Harry!’ she shrieked, pulling away from Fred and running towards her brother. She hugged him tightly. She heard a muffled sound, as though Harry was choking on her curly hair. She pulled away. ‘How did it go?’ she posed that question towards the trio that entered. Fred cleared his throat from behind her.

‘I’ll just - er - go to bed. Goodnight Hermione.’ he paused awkwardly with a wave. ‘Goodnight - er - everyone.’ With a tinge of pink, he ran up towards his dormitory. Hermione ignored the amused stares of her guardians and focused on Harry, who looked torn between amused and terrified.

‘So?’ she prompted again. Harry looked at Sirius, who looked at Remus, who rolled his eyes, took the lead and answered.

‘According to Barty Crouch-’ Sirius coughed something that sounded suspiciously like  _ wanker  _ and Remus glared at him, ‘- even though Harry did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, the fact that it came out is a magically binding contract -’’

‘-Meaning Harry would lose his magic if he refused to compete.’ Hermione finished, the sinking feeling filling her stomach again. She took Harry’s hands in her own. ‘I’ll help you any way I can Harry - do you know anything about the first task?’ Harry shook his head.

‘No, only that it is at the end of November and that I can bring my wand.’ He said sadly. Hermione frowned, her mind whirling quickly, hoping to find some kind of solution.

‘Tomorrow morning I’ll go straight to the library and start researching. I’m sure I’ll be able to look at past Tournaments and we can deduce what they are going to do and -’ This time it was Sirius who cut her off, slowly laying his hands on her shoulders.

‘Kitten, I think Harry’s had an overwhelming evening - why don’t we just sit by the fire and have a bit of time together. We can figure it all out in the morning.’ Hermione nodded in understanding before the four went to sit down by the fire. Most of the students had gone to bed at that point and so Hermione did not feel too awkward about having her parents in the room. She did want to know how Harry and Remus convinced the Fat Lady to allow Sirius into the dormitory after the events of the previous year. Sirius caught her questioning eye and winked.

‘The old lady had a bit of a crush on Moony back in the day - apparently he has aged like a good vintage.’ The humour was evident in his voice and Remus went a little red in the cheeks. Sirius leant over to kiss Remus on the cheek which made him blush even more; Harry blushed as well and Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry was not one to be discriminatory, but he was one to be oblivious; did he just realise Sirius and Remus were together? She had to admit that they were more obvious about it after the Quidditch World Cup; holding hands, Hermione had even caught them kissing a few times. It was wonderful to see them both be so happy.

‘Anyway,’ Remus said, shaking Hermione out of her reverie, ‘Speaking of crushes - I’ve seen you with Fred Weasley too many times now - something you need to mention Hermione?’ This time it was her time to blush a violent red.

‘Nothing.’ she choked out, ‘We’re friends, he helped distract the students when we were in the Great Hall so I could contact you. That’s all.’ She was met with three faces who did not quite believe her. She couldn’t meet their eyes so she looked down. Sirius touched her chin to raise it so she was facing him.

‘Kitten, you can tell us  _ anything _ . I am so glad that you feel comfortable to tell us when people are in danger - but you can tell us about that other part as well. Moony here gives good advice on love life - he’s the reason Lily and James ended up together you know?’ Harry’s eyes lit up in excitement and Hermione nodded in understanding, she would mention it, just not at that moment.

‘Can you tell us about my parents?’ Harry asked excitedly, a childlike wonder on his face. Sirius’ expression went soft and he put his arm around Remus, settling in. Hermione lent her head against Sirius’ other shoulder as she got comfortable. Despite the fact that Harry was in danger, she once again felt that sense of wholeness she had not had since before the start of September. That sense of  _ home _ .

* * *

Sirius and Remus did not return home until after midnight. The wolf inside him was content, despite one of his cubs being in danger, due to the quality time he spent with his pack. They were safe - for now. However, Remus was increasingly aware that Sirius was growing ever more anxious as they made their way back through the Shrieking Shack before disapparating back to The Den. 

‘Fuck!’ The animagus screamed as soon as his feet hit the floor. His hands held to his head in anguish and he curled up, head hitting the floor. ‘Fuck!’ Remus held him close, sitting next to him, watching him fall apart. It was all he could do. Sirius had done it for him and James so many times. Remus was always more volatile, he brooded often in his teenage years and the wolf inside him made his emotions erratic. Sirius was always the strong one - the one that refused to fall apart - at least in public. Remus knew that Sirius had a soft interior, yet years of physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his family had meant that he rarely showed it. There were times when he was overcome with emotion; Remus had experienced many occasions in their youth when the famous Black temper overcame the man, making him more brash and explosive as a teen and young adult. There were also the times when he was so vulnerable - so hurt, sad and alone - that all Remus could do was hold him as he cried. The years in Azkaban, having to suppress his emotions to lessen the effect of the Dementors, made the animagus almost hard and expressionless at times, a facade that made him the perfect patriarch of the family. It was a cruel irony. Remus had come to rely on Sirius as the one with the cool head for logic and solutions to their problems. It wasn’t often that he saw him like this. Sirius was sobbing in his arms.

‘I’m going to lose him.’ He wailed and Remus’ heart broke for his mate, ‘I’m going to lose him like I lost James and Lily. I can’t protect him! I knew we should have never sent them to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is an old coot who doesn’t know what’s under his nose.’ He grabbed onto Remus’ lapels, holding him close. ‘We need to protect Harry - and Hermione. We can’t pull Harry out of Hogwarts, not with his magic on the line and-’

‘Padfoot.’ Remus said gently, stroking his silky, shiny black hair. ‘Harry is stronger than we both know. He’s survived worse than this and with our help, he will be fine.’

‘How do you know?’ Sirius looked up at him, fear making his grey eyes wide. 

‘Because Pads, he’s both the best of Lily and James. He has you, me and Hermione looking out for him. He will make it.’ Remus replied soothingly. He kissed the top of Sirius’ head, relishing in the smell of leather and rain, with the faint muskiness that he always attributed towards the man. ‘We’re going to rent - or buy - a place in Hogsmeade, closer to the kids. I know that will make my wolf happier and means we can keep our ears close to the ground. Figure out who put Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire and why they hope to get out of it.’ This rationality and steps forward seemed to calm Sirius, whose breathing began to even out.

‘Thank you Moony,’ he whispered raspily, ‘I love you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.’ Remus lent forward and kissed Sirius passionately, feeling the wetness of Sirius’ tears on his cheeks.

‘Let’s not find out.’ He replied against Sirius’ lips, clutching his fingers in his hair. ‘I love you too.’ he whispered reverently, thinking of all those years when he couldn’t say those words. Sirius pulled away. 

‘We need to look for a property in Hogsmeade,’ he whined, pushing against Remus. He chuckled in response. 

‘Pads, it’s the middle of the night. We can do it all in the morning.’ Sirius growled against him and Remus took the opportunity to kiss the mating mark on his neck, causing Sirius to whimper. Remus felt himself grow aroused in response.

‘This is a role reversal.’ Sirius chuckled, leading Remus to their bedroom. They had moved Remus into Sirius’s room soon after Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, considering they were spending every night together. ‘Usually, it was me begging you to come to bed and not study for so long.’ Images flashed in Remus’ head: nights in Hogwarts when he would stay up late and Sirius would slowly distract him with kisses and touches until he abandoned all notions of studying and followed him to bed. This time Remus growled.

‘Hmm, I learnt my distraction tactics from the best.’ Now Sirius was trapped between the Remus and the large king-sized bed they shared.

‘Then distract me, Moony.’ He whispered sultry against his chest, pulling up Remus’ shirt from the hem. Remus proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Hermione cried the entire way to the hospital wing, hands covering her face. She could faintly hear Harry and Ron yelling at Professor Snape in the background, a part of her was relieved that they were not too mad at each other to not both defend her from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle but she was too preoccupied with her growing teeth to care. She had always been slightly vain about her teeth, being called slurs like  _ bucktoothed _ and  _ beaver  _ in primary school and by the Slytherin students. She had begged her parents as a child for braces, however they did not approve of that for cosmetic purposes. When she found out she was a witch she researched a spell to shrink them slightly but knew her parents would never forgive her if she did. However, it especially stung when Professor Snape declared that he ‘could see no difference.’ The wizard was a  _ teacher _ ; house associations aside, Hermione was obviously jinxed and he did nothing to assist her.  _ Wait until I tell Professor McGonagall… and Sirius. _

The past fortnight week had been terrible for Harry - and therefore Hermione. Whilst she was on good terms with both Fred and George Weasley, Ron refused to speak to Harry and rarely did to Hermione. She felt stuck in the middle of their feud and it was slowly becoming tiresome. She tried to tell Harry that Ron was jealous and that he knew, deep down, that Harry did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but both boys were too stubborn to talk to each other. Furthermore, the entire school seemed to turn against Harry - promoting Cedric Diggory as the only Hogwarts Champion - suggesting that Harry was a cheat and a liar. It seemed that no one believed that he did not put his name in the Goblet and was facing backlash from everyone but a few loyal Gryffindors. The Slytherins also made badges that declared  _ POTTER STINKS _ and almost every student had proudly on their chests. It made preparing for the First Task more difficult; they both still had no clue what it could include, no matter how many books Hermione read in the library. Several times the twins found her and dragged her back to Gryffindor common room after finding her asleep at a study table.

Hermione was not sleeping at night, the stress and worry filling her dreams. It was after the third consecutive night of no sleep that Hermione snuck into the boy’s dormitory. She needed Harry and he needed her. It seemed at times that it was both of them against the world.

Hermione’s two front teeth were almost at her knees by the time she made it to Madam Pomfrey.

‘Oh, my dear!’ The matron exclaimed upon seeing Hermione, ‘what happened?’ Hermione attempted to talk but couldn’t, crying in frustration. The matron clicked her tongue. ‘No matter dear, I’ll shrink them in a jiffy. You just hold this mirror and tell me when they’re back to normal.’ Despite her tears, Hermione held the mirror in front of her. Slowly, her teeth began to shrink. It was then that an idea struck Hermione. She watched as her teeth became their original size but did not ask the matron to stop until her teeth were uniform. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione was delighted. Her smile - and teeth - were straight.

_ Now to get revenge on some Slytherins, _ she thought gleefully.

She wasn’t able to enact her revenge on Malfoy as the events at Hogwarts seemed to get worse for Harry and Hermione. Whilst Hermione was busy in the hospital wing, Harry had been pulled out of Potions and dragged to the Weighing of the Wands ceremony for the Tournament, where he had the misfortune to attract the eye of the Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter. Hermione held back her exasperated sigh as she read the article the witch had written. Not only had she illegally interviewed Harry; without permission from his guardian Sirius let alone Dumbledore, her story was filled with lies - including the insinuation that he was involved with  _ her _ !

‘Utter rubbish.’ She uttered disgustedly to Ginny that morning. ‘It was well known at the Ministry of Magic that both Harry and I were adopted by Sirius - she’s digging herself a hole to go head to head with House Black.’

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, something Hermione was looking forward to and something she knew Harry was dreading. He did not want to go but Sirius and Remus were planning to celebrate Hermione’s birthday on that day. Hermione was not that interested, they had celebrated her birthday before they left for Hogwarts and a lot had happened since her birthday and she was not wanting to pull focus away from preparing Harry for the First Task, but Remus and Sirius told them not to worry as they had something to tell them and to meet them at the Three Broomsticks as soon as they got to the village. Not to mention she missed her guardians.

‘Skeeter has a big following Hermione - be careful okay? I know that look.’ The young redhead said imploringly to her friend. Hermione sighed. 

‘It’s fine - it’s not me she needs to worry about… Sirius is the dramatic one of the family.’ Ginny giggled as they made their way down to the front gate. She had no idea where Harry was and it was starting to worry her. She saw Ron standing with Dean, Seamus and Neville.

‘Have you seen Harry?’ she asked. Ron shrugged, not really answering her. Neville gave him a shove and leaned closer to Hermione. 

‘He’s under his cloak.’ He whispered in her ear and Hermione felt a faint tug at her scarf. She was dressed in the tartan scarf that Professor McGonagall gave her for her birthday; fitting as she was then surrounded by her entire family. She nodded, acknowledging his presence.

‘Thanks, Nev.’ She said gratefully to her first friend. 

They walked towards the carriages; Ron, Seamus and Dean hopping in one already full with a few Hufflepuff students whilst Hermione, with Harry by her side, hopped into an empty one. Ginny, Neville and surprisingly, Fred and George, joined them. Fred sat next to her and Hermione found herself blushing slightly as his side was pressed up against hers. Ginny shot them a knowing look which made Hermione look down, unable to meet her eyes to avoid embarrassment. She bit her lip, looking furtively sideways at him. Fred looked refreshed that morning, his hair soft, cheeks and the tip of his nose slightly pink from being kissed by the cold. He smelled like peppermint. He took her breath away.

He looked towards her and she quickly ducked her head. Fred turned to Ginny.

‘Charlie sent George and I a letter this morning.’ he said casually. Ginny looked up, eyebrows raised inquiringly. Fred went on.

‘Turns out he got a nasty burn transporting the goods from Romania, said he’s going to be in England at the end of the month.’ There was something in his tone that set Hermione on edge, he was trying to be casual but it was pointed. What did Charlie have to do with anything?

‘Is that so?’ Ginny said nonchalantly, ‘Interesting. I wish he would just move home. His job is too dangerous.’ Fred looked as though he was going to reply but was interrupted by the carriage coming to a stop. Fred sent her a pointed look before following George, who had spotted Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan as they headed out, probably to Zonkos. Hermione couldn’t help but feel jealous that Alicia and Angelina could spend the day with the twins. She knew they were all friends, but a part of her wished she could join in. 

She tried to not let the feelings overwhelm her as she and Harry (still under the invisibility cloak) made their way towards the Three Broomsticks. Entering the pub the heat was stifling against the crisp, cool air outside. Shedding her cloak, she saw Remus and Sirius sitting at a table in the back corner, the latter waving wildly. She felt herself perk up as she was embraced by her guardians. Despite seeing them the week before, she had missed them terribly.

‘Where’s Harry?’ Sirius asked. Before Hermione could answer, Remus took in a breath.

‘He’s here, under the cloak.’ he said quietly to Sirius. The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow questioningly and Hermione shrugged.

‘I don’t think he wanted to be seen.’ she said nonchalantly. ‘Did you see the Prophet?’ she asked Sirius. The elder man snorted.

‘Absolute rubbish.’ he said scathingly, ‘I’ve already sent a letter to the Daily Prophet complaining that they let a reporter question my godson without my permission and Dumbledore’s in hot water.’ he said. To Hermione, it felt that it was the end of the matter - it was great to have someone in her and Harry’s corner. If they did not have Sirius, Hermione could only imagine that the situation could get much worse.

‘So, what did you want to talk to us about?’ she asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other slyly. 

‘Well, if Harry refuses to be seen in public, we might as well go show him our new place.’ Sirius said smugly. Hermione was confused - a new place? She wondered if that meant that Sirius and Remus sold The Den. She hoped not, she loved their home in Stratford-upon-Avon and was sure that Sirius and Remus wouldn’t make a huge decision about that kind of thing without input and discussion from Harry and Hermione.

The men stood up, Hermione (and Harry, she hoped) following them out of the pub. Just as they were about to exit the door, they came face to face with Hagrid and Professor Moody.

‘Hullo Hermione! Sirius, Remus, it’s so great to see you both.’ He said happily whilst Professor Moody stood grumpily at his side. Hagrid looked ragged; his hair slightly in disarray and a bandage on his right arm, badly wrapped. From between the folds, Hermione could make out a shiny burn. 

‘Are you okay Hagrid?’ she asked him. He looked nervous for a moment, almost if he were trying to get a story together before shrugging.

‘Just them Blast-Ended Skrewts.’ he said, but Hermione knew the man well enough to know that was not the case. The Blast-Ended Skrewts had grown exponentially, but the sparks they emitted were not big enough to cause a burn like that. In fact, Hermione only recalled a burn like that on Hagrid once before - her first year, when Hagrid was looking after Norbert.

Exiting the Three Broomsticks, Hermione thought back to just before when Fred mentioned Charlie who was hurt  _ transporting goods from Romania _ . Staying until the _ end of the month _ . She remembered at Kings Cross when Charlie mentioned that he would see them soon. The First Task. Charlie worked with  _ Dragons _ . Hagrid’s burn.

That was when it hit Hermione… the First Task was against a  _ Dragon _ .

Harry was screwed.


	14. Ready to Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all that have left comments and kudos on this story! This story has gotten so much bigger than when I was initially planning it and is always evolving! Thanks also to all those that offered support after my little cry for help last week, I am feeling much better and have my writing mojo back a little as I am getting used to my new routine again. Leave love on this chapter and if you have any questions or feedback I am so keen to hear it! 
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 14: Ready to Break_ **

_ Gettin' through to you can feel like runnin' on flames _

_ You're tryna chase your troubles away _

_ And you're burnin' like a storm that's gettin' ready to break _

_ Give nothin' away, no _

Invisible - Gabrielle Aplin

  
  


‘Harry will be okay.’ Ginny said quietly from beside her. Hermione was unsure if she was trying to convince Hermione or herself with her words. It was a cold day, even colder in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, and the younger red-haired girl was rugged up, Gryffindor scarf prominently portrayed. Hermione was the same, as much as she liked Cedric Diggory, Harry was her brother and she would support him, even if no one else was. 

She fidgeted nervously. Harry had been removed from History of Magic earlier in the day, with the rest of the school and guests waiting until after classes. She hoped that Remus and Sirius came soon - they insisted on coming even though Dumbledore urged them to reconsider. They even bought a new flat to live in to be closer to them during the school term. Now that they had Winky, it was easier to juggle two homes and Hermione was glad the house-elf was able to look after them. She had not slept well, not wanting to annoy Harry the night before a task. She tried to hide the fact that she did not sleep the previous evening, despite the obvious bags under her eyes, from her brother, who walked down the stairs looking a bit green. In fact, neither of them had a good night's sleep since finding out that Harry was required to face a dragon for the first task.

_ Completely idiotic _ .

‘Don’t underestimate him, Ginny, he’s an excellent wizard!’ Hagrid attempted to comfort the girl from beside Neville, however, he too looked grimly towards the pitch. Hermione was grateful to the half-giant, who helped her figure out what the task consisted of. Since she worked it out in Hogsmeade, Harry was able to prepare and so it would not be an unhappy surprise waiting for him. Sirius and Remus taught him some useful spells but decided to play to his strengths - flying. Therefore, both Harry and Hermione were now able to cast strong summoning charms, practising every evening. The plan was to have Harry summon his Firebolt to give him a speed, agility and height advantage whilst using stunning spells to fend off the dragon. They were not completely sure about the aim of the task, just that it was against a dragon. Hermione hoped that whatever the champions had to do, it did not hurt the creatures. 

‘Hermione!’ she heard from across the field to see Fred and George brave the crowds and make their way towards them, Sirius and Remus behind them. Hermione was comforted to see her guardians make their way towards her. She was enveloped in a tight hug by both Remus and Sirius. Pulling away, Fred Weasley caught her eye and she blushed.

‘Have you seen Harry?’ she asked her adoptive fathers. Remus growled softly whilst Sirius scowled. The full moon was barely a week previously and he still looked a bit weak and peaky. She pulled out some of the leftover Honeydukes chocolate from their last trip to Hogsmeade, handing it to him. He smiled grimly at her in appreciation.

‘The old meddlesome coot -’ Remus elbowed his partner with a quick look towards Hagrid, who did not appreciate anyone insulting Dumbledore, Sirius flustered and covered with the clearing of his throat, ‘-urgh, I mean, Professor Dumbledore thought it prudent that the champions not be distracted before the task.’ Hermione took that as Dumbledore was still upset that Sirius and Remus were attending the tasks. It meant that his actions were under scrutiny and observation. Hermione was sure that the Headmaster did not know how Harry’s name was put in the Goblet of Fire, but he was using it to his advantage. Hermione felt that this was all connected to Harry’s dream and was sure that Sirius and Remus felt the same.

It started to get crowded in the stands and Hermione found herself next to Fred and Sirius. Ginny was between Fred and George and Neville on Remus’ other side. She could see Ron further down next to Seamus and Dean. From the staff tower, Hermione could see Ludo Bagman, Mr Crouch and the three Heads of the schools sitting.

‘Ladies, Gentlemen and special guests. I am pleased to introduce you to the First Task.’ Ludo Bagman exclaimed using  _ sonorous _ to amplify his voice. A roar of cheers was heard throughout the stadium and the nervousness in Hermione’s stomach escalated. Mr Bagman waited until the cheers ended before continuing. ‘The first task tests the champion’s courage, determination and ability to think quickly. All four champions need to retrieve a golden egg, which contains the clues to the next task… from a  _ dragon _ .’

The crowd around Hermione went oddly quiet, the student’s taking it in. She was sure that if she did not already know, she would be pale in terror. 

‘The first champion is… Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts.’ The crowd went wild as handlers - she was keeping an eye out for the ginger hair of Charlie Weasley, and so were his siblings - led a dragon out. 

‘A Swedish Short-Snout.’ Fred breathed in excitement. The dragon was angry and it was then that Hermione saw that there were eggs placed around a golden one. 

‘They’re using real eggs! The dragon’s own eggs!’ She cried in terror. It was inhumane what they were doing - dragons were an endangered species and anything could happen to the eggs in the crossfire. Hermione felt her magic cackle slightly, she was planning to give the Ministry of Magic a piece of her mind!

Cedric walked out. Even from the distance, Hermione could see that he looked pale in fright, he gripped his wand shakily. The dragon roared fiercely, sending a wave of flames towards him but Cedric seemed to keep his nerve, using his seeker skills to move out of the way.

‘Narrow miss there!’ Ludo Bagman commented as Cedric he pointed his wand towards a large rock, transfiguring it to a dog.

‘Clever move!’ Ludo Bagman shouted as the dragon was distracted by the dog, following it away from the golden egg. Cedric carefully made his way towards the egg and just as he was picking it up, the dragon reared its head towards the champion. Cedric had a split second before the dragon roared and fire escaped the mouth. She saw Cedric disappear under the flames and jumped in fright, grabbing onto Fred’s arm. As soon as the flames stopped, she saw Cedric holding his right arm in pain. He had been burnt! Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she thought for a second that he died, and watched as Cedric dived for the egg, narrowly missing another jet of flame.

‘He’s got it!’ Ludo said once more and the crowd cheered. The handlers entered the arena once more and Cedric made his way back out. Hermione slumped against Fred.

‘That was horrible,’ she whispered. Fred nodded in agreement, somehow unable to form words, unusual for the quick-witted twin. Instead, he put his arm around Hermione, holding her into his side. Hermione blushed slightly at the intimate contact, being close to Fred brought her comfort, and missed the dark look Remus sent the red-haired twin. Sirius raised his eyebrow in amusement.

‘I’m torn between hoping Harry comes out next or hoping he does not come out at all!’ the dark-haired Marauder muttered and Remus put his arm around him comfortingly. Hermione knew that the situation could not be easy for either man and the wolf in Remus had to be on edge due to knowing the danger a member of his pack was in.

Sirius’ first hope was dashed as Ludo Bagman announced: ‘One down - three to go! If you’d please, Miss Delacour!’

‘She’s against a Welsh Green! Lucky, they’re fairly docile regularly, but a nesting mother is always dangerous.’ George commented. Hagrid nodded in agreement.

Hermione was impressed with the Beauxbaton champion’s tactic. Whilst she was extraordinarily beautiful (Hermione was pleased to note that Fred did not look as smitten as others in the crowd), she was also a powerful witch. Hermione watched as the blonde chanted incantations which made the dragon halt its movements, slowly falling asleep. It took a lot of power and Fleur made her way towards the golden egg. As she was reaching for her prize, the dragon snored loudly, a large flame escaping from its nose. The crowd watched in horror as it caught the champion’s skirt, but Fleur did not lose her cool, dousing the flames with water before retrieving the egg. The crowd cheered loudly as she exited the pitch.

‘Here comes Mr Krum!’ cried Bagman and Hermione could see Ron perking up from in front of them. According to Hagrid, he was against a Chinese Fireball. Hermione watched as Krum strode confidently towards the dragon, wand drawn. She was half expecting him to call for his broom as she knew Harry was going to do, as he was a proficient seeker. Instead, he pointed his wand towards the dragon, crying a spell that she could not make out from the distance. The dragon emitted a terrible roar, almost as though it were in pain and Hermione’s heart clenched in her chest for the creature. 

‘Blimey, Krum’s blinded her!’ Hagrid cried angrily whilst Bagman shouted: ‘Very daring move from Krum!’

Hermione watched in horror as the dragon, now unable to see, began stomping, smashing into some of her eggs. 

‘Oh no,’ she cried breathily. Dragons were nearly extinct and now there would be eggs that would never hatch! It was cruel. Fred clutched her tighter as Krum dodged flames of fire sent his way from the dragon. He quickly snatched up the golden egg and the move was met with loud applause from the audience. Hermione’s heart hammered in her chest and she was acutely aware of her shallow breaths and the sweat in her palms. She reached out and grabbed Remus’ hand in her own. Harry was next. 

Harry walked out. He seemed so far from where Hermione stood in the stands but even at the distance, she could see that her brother looked pale, trembling in fear. He walked almost gangly, as though his legs were unable to hold him.  _ You can do this Harry,  _ she thought, unable to take her eyes off him. Across from him was the Hungarian Horntail. Fred swore lightly when it emerged.

‘Charlie reckons that they are especially nasty when nesting.’ he whispered to Hermione. She almost wished he had not said anything, despite usually wanting the truth. She was scared for her brother. Slowly, Harry raised his wand, not towards the dragon, but up in the sky. In a loud, clear voice that did not shake despite his fear, he called.

‘ _ Accio Firebolt. _ ’ 

Everything went still. Nothing happened for a minute and Hermione held her breath. Surely their planned tactic worked? 

‘There!’ someone shouted and reluctantly peeling her eyes from Harry, Hermione could discern something in the distance, as it got closer, she realised it was his Firebolt. She let out her breath as Harry had noticed it too by then. Not breaking eye contact with the Hungarian Horntail, he jumped on the broom with expert speed. He flew straight up in the air, not looking down.

‘Great Scott, he can fly!’ yelled Ludo Bagman as the crowd cheered, ‘are you watching this Krum?’ 

Hermione watched as Harry hovered slightly in the air before diving down to grab the dragon’s attention once more. He seemed to be wanting to coax the dragon to fly after him. Slowly, she saw that it was working, the Horntail determined to close the gap between itself and Harry, eyes trained on him like he were prey. The dragon unfurled her wings and with a great leap, she was airborne. Harry used that moment to dive down and retrieve the egg, flying out of the reach of the dragon and towards the champions’ tent. He did it! He retrieved the egg and was not hurt. Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks in relief. She felt herself slowly coming more aware of the crowd around her; she was concentrating solely on Harry. The crowd was cheering loudly, much more than before and Hermione took it to mean that Harry was now accepted as a champion for Hogwarts. She turned and hugged Fred tightly in excitement before she realised what she was doing. Blushing violently, they broke apart before Hermione was swept up by Sirius and Remus. 

‘Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg!’ Ludo Bagman commented.

‘Thank Merlin!’ Sirius sighed over Hermione’s head, looking at Remus, relief evident in both their faces. It seemed that they both aged during the experience. They were both wary, bracing themselves for the same rollercoaster of emotions for the next two tasks. Remus gave Sirius a quick kiss over her head and she found herself sandwiched between her two guardians. A part of her was embarrassed at the public display of affection, not between the men, but with her, but the other part was so grateful to have people who cared about her, ready to support her. It made her feel warm inside despite the cold. 

They pushed against the crowds towards the champions’ tent to see Harry. The twins split after George sent Hermione a conspiratorial wink and Hermione knew that when she returned to Gryffindor tower that evening there would be a party waiting for herself and Harry. Surprisingly, she saw Ron following at a distance behind them. She paused, turning and waiting for him, ignoring Sirius and Remus’ confused expressions.

‘Oh come on Ron,’ she called exasperatedly to the gangly red-head. He trudged towards her and she looped her arm within his.

‘Do you think Harry will forgive me for being such a prat?’ he asked her nervously as they continued to walk towards the tent. Hermione rolled her eyes.

‘Harry has almost been unbearable without you. In my opinion, you’ve both been prats, but he’s missed you,’ she said candidly. Ron did not always act in the best sense, his jealousy and inferiority complex always got the best of him and he was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as herself, hence why their relationship was always more volatile than his and Harry’s.

‘I’m so sorry for what I said ‘Mione, Harry would have to be completely mental to voluntarily want to participate. A bloody death wish!’ Hermione chuckled darkly at that, glad that her friend had seen some sense. Harry had done well with this challenge but it was not over yet. Something within Hermione knew that things were going to get worse. 

_ One task down, two more to go. _ She thought grimly.

  
  


Hermione was correct to assume that the Weasley twins were throwing a party. After spending some time with Sirius and Remus they had bid their guardians farewell and Professor McGonagall had escorted them and Ron up to the Gryffindor Common Room as it was past curfew. The knowing smirk as she left them at the portrait hole told her that the twins were not as sneaky as they believed themselves to be.

It seemed the entire Gryffindor house was celebrating Harry’s win, the boy was almost entirely engulfed as soon as he entered, leaving Ron and Hermione gaping behind him. Ron recovered more quickly than Hermione, naturally more extroverted and found Seamus, Dean and Neville; Hermione, shyer and alone without Harry, was lucky to spot Ginny in the corner. The youngest Weasley holding a drink in her hand.

‘About time ‘Mione, the party was starting to get boring without Harry,’ she commented dryly and Hermione raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

‘Nice to see you too Gin.’ she snapped back, softening the bite of her tone with a wry smile. Ginny took a sip of her drink and Hermione noticed the dryness of her mouth. The excitement of the day meant that she was not properly hydrated. Ginny must have noticed.

‘There is some punch on the table by the stairs.’ she said. Hermione was about to ask whether the girl would come with her but saw Harry coming towards them. Knowing that her younger friend would want an opportunity to congratulate her brother she slipped silently to the side and headed towards the drinks table. She grabbed a cup and reached for the ladle. A warm hand stopped her. She looked up to see Fred Weasley before her, two butterbeers in his hand. He offered one to her.

‘I wouldn’t have the punch, Lee just spiked it with fire whisky.’ Hermione accepted the butterbeer from him and twisted the lid, the crack letting her know that it was not previously opened.

‘Thanks for the warning - and the drink.’ she said gratefully and was rewarded with Fred Weasley’s smile. Something was stunning about how handsome his smile was; it was laid back and casual but also made her feel warm until her toes. He moved closer, bending to whisper in her ear. She relished in his closeness and shivered at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her ear.

‘I would also avoid the chocolates, George and I are testing some of our Canary Creams.’ He jerked his head to the next table where she spied Colin Creevey picking one up. Before either of them could warn him, he bit into the chocolate. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly he turned into a bright yellow Canary, fluttering for a minute before turning back into a flabbergasted third year. Hermione, having spent too much time with two Marauders who love pranks, wanted to laugh, but her more responsible instinct made her turn to scold him. The words died on her lips at his gleeful expression.

‘It’s okay Hermione, George and I have tested them extensively against ourselves. We wouldn’t have put them out if they actually could hurt anyone.’ He seemed to read her mind and she felt herself relax slightly. 

‘You test them on yourselves! Fred - that’s dangerous’ she cried. The twin shrugged in response. 

‘No one else to test them on.’ he said calmly. Hermione huffed. Of all the idiotic things the Weasley twins could do, this seemed the most insane. He seemed to sense her anger. ‘Hermione, it’s fine, honestly. Look - I know you worry about Georgie and I but we’re big boys, we can take care of ourselves!’ She nodded, not wanting to get into another fight with him. She took another deep breath, she could feel the eyes of Ginny, Lavender and Parvati on them. They had been tiptoeing around each other enough and now with Harry safely through the first task, it was time to make a move.

‘Fred - I - uh,’ she stumbled nervously. ‘You know I think that what you and George do, they’re impressive pieces of magic. Really - you’re talented.’ Fred smiled at the compliment. ‘I - uh, I guess I worry because I care so much about you and -.’ She was interrupted by a shrill shriek that encompassed the common room. Hermione instinctively put her hands to cover her ears, an action that was followed by many. She looked around the room to see Harry standing, a pained expression on his face with his golden egg opened. It seemed to be emitting the intolerable sound.

‘SHUT IT HARRY.’ Ron yelled over the crowd and Harry closed the egg. The sound stopped immediately and a collective sigh of relief was heard around the room.

‘Well, the party’s over.’ George muttered, heading towards Fred and Hermione. Her head was still spinning - what was that sound? She needed to talk to Harry.

‘I-uh, I’ll see you later Fred.’ she said quickly. She could have cursed herself; this was the second time that Hermione attempted to explain her feelings to Fred Weasley and still she was interrupted. Fred looked sad at the thought of her leaving and she felt comfort at the notion. He nodded but before she could leave him with his brother, he moved forward and kissed her on the cheek. She gasped at the feeling of his warm lips on her skin - something she had not had the privilege to feel since her birthday - her skin burned where he kissed her. It gave her hope. She fumbled a goodbye, turning before he could see how red her cheeks had become and made her way to Harry and Ron, the former still holding his golden egg.

‘Bagman says it’s meant to be the clue for the second task.’ Harry responded to her questioning glance. 

‘How are you meant to figure it all out with all the shrieking?’ Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

‘I’ll check out the library tomorrow. We should have shown Sirius and Remus!’ she said. Harry shook his head.

‘No - I wanna figure it out myself!’ he said. ‘I already feel like a fake champion ‘Mione, like today was a fluke.’ Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Whilst she knew that living with the Dursleys for twelve years did nothing for his self-esteem, not to mention Dumbeldore’s meddling and penchant for getting Harry into dangerous situations, she could not believe that Harry would still put himself down like that. Not to mention it  _ hurt  _ her to see her brother not believe in himself. She wished Harry saw himself like she did - as a talented, kind wizard who was formidable and powerful. Who used his strengths. Who was  _ worthy _ of being a champion. She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

‘You listen to me Harry James Potter!’ she cried, ‘ _ You _ got the egg from the dragon.  _ You _ cast that summoning spell.  _ You  _ flew and dodged and weaved.  _ You _ did it in a quicker time than any of the other champions and you’re three years younger than them. No one else did it for you. Only  _ you _ . The Goblet of Fire might have been tricked into naming you champion, but let there be no doubt that besides your age, there is no questioning whether you have what it takes to be a champion.’ The speech was something vaguely familiar to Hermione and she recalled the comforting speech Remus gave her after a nightmare of her time with the Shiteland’s. She would not let Harry be down about himself, not with her around. The raven-haired boy nodded and Hermione hugged him quickly. ‘Get some rest Harry,’ she said as the Gryffindor’s cleared around her. ‘You had a long day.’ Both boys nodded and made their way up the staircase leading to the boy’s dormitory. 

Suddenly exhausted, Hermione trudged up the ones to the girl’s rooms. She entered her dormitory where - unsurprisingly at this point - Lavender, Ginny and Parvati were sitting, waiting eagerly for her. She glared at the young red-head.

‘Don’t you have your own room?’ she asked. Ginny smirked in response.

‘My dormitory isn’t nearly as interesting as yours. Besides - you love it. Now tell us what happened with my brother!’ Ginny was right, she relished her friendship with her and was not mad at all, at least not at the girl; more like angry and annoyed at her failed attempt.  _ The hat should re-sort me _ , she thought despondently,  _ for my lack of Gryffindor courage _ . Hermione sighed and flopped dramatically on her bed. Being around Sirius Black had worn off on her. 

‘I was going to tell him how I feel - make the first move but this is the second time I’ve been interrupted and unable to do so!’ she cried. The girls nodded sympathetically.

‘What do I do?’ she asked. Parvati perked up excitedly.

‘Well, I heard it from Padma, who heard it from Cho and Marietta in sixth year that there will be a dance at Christmas! It has not been officially announced yet but according to Marietta’s mother, who works at the ministry, it is part of the Triwizard Tournament festivities!’ Lavender shrieked loudly.

‘Oh, a Yule Ball!’ she cried. ‘It’s perfect! Hermione, you can ask Fred to escort you to the ball! It will be so romantic.’ 

‘The ultimate move to show my brother that you’re interested!’ Ginny agreed happily. Hermione hummed in agreement. A Yule Ball. She thought to the summer and Sirius’ insistence that herself and Harry not only buy formal dress robes but pack them for school. Her sneaky adoptive father knew about a ball and did not warn her. She couldn’t help but imagine wearing her periwinkle robes, dancing with Fred Weasley who would look dashing in his formal wear. A kiss under the mistletoe. It would be perfect. 

If only to find the courage to ask Fred Weasley to be her date. Honestly, she would prefer to face a dragon.

  
  



	15. Now I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for all the love! Please don’t hate me too much after this chapter! I am trying to find a balance between the parts I like about cannon and my own imagination! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 15: Now I Know_ **

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you can't feel me_

_Not anymore, nothin' at all_

_Now I know that I'm invisible_

Invisible - Gabrielle Aplin

Hermione sat in the library looking through the heavy tomb _Languages in Wizarding History_ , trying to figure out what the clue in the egg was for Harry. Not that her brother was any help, nor had any interest in assisting her in that regard. He was a terrible procrastinator and if it got any closer to the challenge, she would be writing a stern letter to his godfather. After the events of the First task, it has been a relief to have her guardians in such close contact - they used the mirror almost nightly at this point. Hermione was so entirely grateful for this; she knew it was more than other people got with their families, and for that reason, she and Harry did not reveal it to Ron Weasleys or Neville. Fred and George knew, of course, which made her feel guilty, but they had not mentioned it since Halloween.

There had been little mention of the so-called Yule Ball; Hermione strategised ways she could ask Fred Weasley with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny but had yet to actually ask him. It seemed difficult to do - the Weasley twins were largely not around, almost suspiciously so. Whenever Hermione saw them in the common room, they seemed to be bent over whispering to each other. They barely attended dinner over the past week. Hermione was sad about it, she enjoyed flirting with Fred and now missed him. 

She was so lost in thoughts that she did not realise someone was at her table until she heard the sound of someone lightly clearing their throat for her attention. She looked up and jumped slightly in surprise to see Viktor Krum before her. It was not unusual to see the Durmstrang champion in the library - much to Hermione’s aggravation as fans usually surrounded him - but he had never approached her before. She was unsure if he knew who she was, nor why he approached her. He was reasonably tall, not as tall as Ron and had a natural seeker build, lanky. His face was framed with heavy eyebrows and a square jaw. He was not the most attractive, but his face was kind behind the usual scowl he wore.

‘Hello,’ she said politely, after all her parents ingrained politeness into her, and as Sirius’ heir (well unofficially) she needed to seek alliances and be cordial, even if she was annoyed that her studying was interrupted.

You’re Potter’s urgh - um -,’ he scratched his head, looking for the word, Hermione found the move endearing, ‘ _sestra_ \- um - sister yes?’ Hermione nodded in affirmation, still confused to why he had approached her.

‘Yes.’ she replied. ‘I’m Hermione.’ She stuck out her hand for him to shake. 

‘Hermeo-ninny.’ he tried, taking her hand. ‘I am Viktor.’ Hermione blushed at the error and at his touch.

‘Her-my-own-nee.’ She corrected him, letting go of his hand gently. She saw him mull over it and then realised that her name was hard enough for people who natively spoke English, let alone someone who was not that familiar with the language. ‘My friends call me ‘Mione.’ she amended. 

‘My-nee.’ he sounded and rewarded her with a smile. It was not entirely correct but it was enough for the guest. She gestured for him to sit down. He did with a quick scouting look around the library. There were a few gaggles of people scanning the shelves for him, but not many people could easily find the part of the library that Hermione studied in.

‘Do they bother you?’ she asked him softly. Having been Harry Potter’s friend for the past three years, she understood somewhat the price of fame; however, her brother wasn’t glorified in the same way that Viktor Krum was. Instead, he was almost vilified at times, so she could only imagine Viktor’s annoyance at having random people want to follow him around all day.

‘ _Da_ \- yes! They follow me around all the time. I do not know them. They do not care that I am um, in a - _relationship_. No time to study or practice for Tournament.’ He said in accented English. Hermione was surprised by his tenacity. Harry seemed to think that his life revolved around Quidditch (he had gotten better since last year) and she mostly expected Viktor to be the same, however he seemed to have a respect for studying.

‘I can get rid of them if you’d like.’ she said slyly, also wanting to get rid of loud noises and unnecessary people in the library. She needed a place where others did not bother her.

‘Please.’ he said with a small smile. Hermione returned his smile with her own. It was nice to talk to someone outside of her circle of friends. The whole point of this competition was to widen students’ horizons and Hermione wanted to take advantage of that.

‘Wait here a moment.’ she said politely before carefully getting up, straightening her uniform and walking towards Madam Pince. Madam Pince was not the most popular staff member at Hogwarts, second to Mr Filch. She cared so much for the library - some would say almost _too_ much - but Hermione found a kindred spirit in the librarian. Or at least, they had an understanding that Hermione respected books and the sanctuary of the library as much as she did. She quietly cleared her throat and Madam Pince glared at her pointedly from behind her spectacles.

‘Sorry to disturb you Madam Pince,’ she said as softly as she could, ‘I just thought you should know that I had overheard the large group of students over there,’ she pointed subtly to the large group looking for Viktor, ‘saying that they were going to have a water fight in the library!’ Hermione had to hold in her giggle as the librarian’s eyes turned to slits and her cheeks turned red in anger and slipped away as Madam Pince charged over to the group of students.

She returned to Viktor.

‘They should not bother you anymore.’ she said with a sneaky grin on her face. Everyone thought that she was against mischief; but Hermione was now the adopted daughter of two Marauders, sister with the son of a third, she used mischief when it suited her. It was one of her more cunning traits. _Maybe I should have been in Slytherin._

‘Thank you,’ the champion said earnestly, his posture relaxing as he settled more comfortably in his chair. ‘You have done me a big favour. You are loyal to friends.’ Hermione coloured again at the compliment, not used to receiving them.

‘Are we friends then?’ she asked and was delighted when he replied with a yes. Shutting the book she was reading absentmindedly, she did not notice the folded parchment with her name written on the side that was caught between the pages. ‘So tell me,’ she said, leaning forwards, brown eyes flashing excitedly, ‘what do you learn at Durmstrang?’

* * *

  
  


‘Hermione, McGonagall just told me champions open the Yule Ball - with a _partner_ !’ Harry looked pale as he and Ron sat down at the lunch table. ‘To _dance_ with!’ She couldn't help but giggle at his shocked expression - Harry could fight a dragon but not ask a girl out.

‘Harry, you defeated a dragon - I’m sure girls are lining up to go with you!’ Ron said, not nearly as bitterly as he had been the week or so before. Hermione had to give him credit for trying since he and Harry made up after the first task. She knew it could not be easy always living in the spotlight of others. Harry looked paler at Ron’s comment. Hermione noted that he had been acting weirdly; she needed to talk to him about it.

‘Just ask someone you know,’ Hermione suggested, ‘like Lavender or Parvati,’ she looked over to where her new friends were sitting. They were waiting for her to ask out Fred Weasley but Hermione had not had the opportunity to see him since the ball had been announced, ‘they’re not that bad to be honest.’ Harry did not look convinced and Ron made a face. Hermione glared at them both, but the terrified face of Harry’s made her lessen the extent of her session somewhat.

A gaggle of girls went past the Gryffindor table and Ron made another face.

‘Why do girls travel in packs?’ he asked Hermione despairingly. She shrugged, she was too much of an introvert to have a large group of friends, but a part of her couldn’t help but feel jealous about the sense of belonging. She noted how Fleur Delacour floated towards the Ravenclaw table gracefully, she seemed to be feminine in a way that Hermione did not think she could ever achieve, yet was deadly and competent when faced with a dragon.

‘It’s not that hard little brother.’ Fred and George Weasley sauntered up to the table, Fred grabbing a seat next to Hermione. ‘Just go up and ask someone.’

‘If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?’ he asked, both his expression and tone daring, suggesting that his elder brother prove something to him. Fred did not bat an eyelid at the suggestion, Hermione felt her face light up as Fred gave her a wink. _Is he going to ask me?_ It seemed as though he was as he gave her a kind smirk before shouting over her head.

‘Oi Angelina!’ The dark-haired chaser raised her head from the other end of the Gryffindor table. Other students in the hall went silent as they watched the interaction. ‘Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?’

Hermione’s heart stopped in her chest. She felt her ears ring and felt as though she were about to faint from the way the Great Hall seemed to swirl around her head. She did not see the shrug Angelina sent Fred nor hear the reply of ‘Sure!’ She did not see the hurt expression on George’s face nor the conspiratory look Fred sent Angelina and Alicia. All she could feel is the hard thumping of her heart; it felt as though it were about to break inside her chest. Her breaths came out in pants and she felt tears stinging in her eyes. She looked down to Lavender and Parvati, who both had shocked expressions plastered on their faces; she couldn’t see Ginny but she knew all four of them were in shock. _This was not what was meant to happen_ , thought Hermione, _I was meant to ask him_.

She wondered if she did something wrong to make Fred not like her anymore, whether she had interpreted his actions and words wrong. He’d flirted with her, gave her a special present, comforted her after a nightmare. Had she misinterpreted his friendship for more? He winked at her, then asked someone else, almost as though it was a game. Hermione had tried to make the first move more than once and was interrupted, this was her final chance and it slipped out of her grasp. She was scared that Fred decided she was too much effort - after all, her parents died, her brother is constantly in danger and not to mention she was younger than him and not conventionally beautiful. Not like the girls he was around like Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. They liked Quidditch and were excellent flyers; what did she and Fred actually have in common?

She pushed her plate away, not feeling hungry. She had to leave, had to get out where she felt that everyone could see her shame. She felt like all eyes were on her as she got up and moved out of the Great Hall, running at the end to get out. She did not know if anyone called her name; she hoped not. She ran towards the girl’s toilet, wishing she could escape to the library, the only place where she felt safe. The feelings were overwhelming, just like the tears that blinded her face.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

She entered the girl’s toilet, the irony not lost on her that years previously it had been where she cried over another Weasley. Making her way into a stall, she locked it. She did not want to be found. She wanted to be alone. She allowed the tears to fall, remembering what Healer Clarence said about grief and validating her feelings, she was allowed to be upset. A small part of her realised that her reaction was not normal; it was not just Fred asking some other girl to the Yule Ball; it was the humiliation, the disappointment, the adrenaline and anticipation, the grief…

‘Hermione!’ She heard Ginny enter the bathroom. ‘’Mione are you there?’ Hermione tried to stifle her sobs further so the other girl wouldn’t hear her. She failed when she heard Ginny bang on the toilet stall door. ‘Hermione, Fred says he needs to speak with you!’ she cried.

‘Go away, Ginny!’ Hermione bellowed back, voice thick with sobs. ‘I don’t want to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone!’ The other girl huffed and Hermione knew she wasn’t going to go away easily. ‘Please, Ginny, I just want to be alone.’ She heard a tired sigh and the red-haired girl sighed. Perhaps she was not ready for a relationship; she was still dealing with the death of her parents as well as the trauma of what happened to her in foster care. While she was better at managing those feelings and emotions due to her work with Healer Clarence and the work Sirius and Remus had done with both her and Harry to make sure they felt loved; it had been less than six months. 

‘Fine. If you need _anything_ \- you let me know!’ Hermione nodded, not caring that the girl would not have seen the movement. She waited for the sound of Ginny to leave before sighing.

Hermione knew that she had been somewhat struggling over the past couple of months at Hogwarts; she knew she needed to tell someone, but she couldn’t. A loud part of her was frustrated that she was still grieving, that she was insecure about her femininity and she did not want others to see her weak. Hermione did not have the time for feelings and emotions. She needed to be strong.

She felt the tears dry up and her breathing started to regulate. She would not allow herself to cry over Fred Weasley or to feel sorry for herself any longer - she had to keep going and her main priority this year was to keep Harry alive. She got up and made her way out of the stall. She still had to attend classes even when she thought her heart was breaking.

‘Are you okay ‘Mione?’ Harry asked her in concern as she joined them in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She shook her head but offered him a tight smile. 

‘Later.’ she whispered. She knew that she would have to explain it to Harry, who was highly naive but not stupid. She focused all her energy on taking careful notes in class, bored as she learnt a lot of it from Sirius and Remus during the summer. Professor Dumbledore must have asked Professor Moody to pull back after the Unforgivable curses and his lessons were becoming a bit dry.

Hermione decided to skip dinner - she did not want to see Fred and Angelina planning the dance and went back to the library. She made her way to her regular table. She had some researching to do. Hermione was surprised to see that her table was not vacant like it usually was, a dark-haired, lanky boy sat at it - Viktor Krum.

‘Hiding out?’ she asked jokingly and giggled when his flush affirmed her accusation. 

‘ _Da_. But so are you?’ he asked. His question was met with silence as Hermione looked down. ‘I saw vhat happened at lunch. You like this red-head boy? The same one you vere arguing vith on our first night here?’ Hermione nodded her head in affirmation, blushing slightly at the memory of another public incident in the Great Hall. She came forward to sit across from him. She could feel tears sting her eyes and willed them not to fall. ‘You thought he vould ask you to dance?’ he asked. She nodded again.

‘I was planning on asking him.’ she said quietly. Vikor gave an encouraging smile and touched her hand that lay on the table. 

‘He vill be miserable the vhole night vhen he sees vhat he is missing. He and his sister went after you when you left. He cares for you. I do not know vhy he asked the other girl!’ His tone was soft and caring, somehow in the past week, Hermione had found herself a new friend - someone who sought her out knowing she was upset. She doubted his logic though, Fred was too into Angelina to ever miss the likes of her.

‘I do not think I will go.’ she said sadly. She did not want to spend the whole night looking at Fred and Angelina dancing and flirting and maybe even kissing. No, she would not go. She would have to stay for the break of course, she would never leave Harry, but she also did not want to attend this ball. 

‘Vhat if you come vith me?’ Viktor asked quietly. Hermione felt herself freeze in shock. Yes she did consider Viktor a friend but she did not want him to have the wrong idea. It was almost like Viktor could sense her fear because he continued. ‘I can’t have my - well my Anya come to the ball, as she is in Bulgaria and has family obligations, but you are friend, I vould be honoured to have you accompany me. Ve vill have good time and Veasley vill be jealous!’ His eyes were earnest and Hermione felt herself blush. Not even Harry or Ron considered asking her and here a Quidditch and Triwizard champion was asking _her_ \- bookish, boring Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball. 

‘Yes, Viktor, I’ll go to the ball with you.’ Hermione said and was rewarded with a smile from the surly Viktor. Perhaps going to the ball with Viktor would mean that she did not focus too much on a particular red-headed twin.

The two friends settled down to complete their homework, missing the crestfallen expression of a certain Fred Weasley, as he made his way out of the library - a sunflower in his hand and an apology drying on his lips.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was rambunctious when Hermione finally left the library and made her way back. Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean were clustered around a pale and gaping Ron who had attempted to ask Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball to only make a fool of himself and be rejected. Hermione had to give him credit for his nerve, the Beauxbaton champion was intimidatingly beautiful, but unfortunately was already going with Roger Davis from Ravenclaw.

‘Hermione,’ Neville called timidly, he looked visibly nervous, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘Yes, Nev,’

‘Do you - um - want to go to the ball with me?’ he asked hopefully. Hermione felt her heart clench and her stomach drop. Neville was her first friend at Hogwarts and a constant companion, almost like a brother to her. He also lacked self-confidence and needed to be careful on how she approached this situation; she did not want to hurt him and ruin their friendship, nor the tentative alliance between House Black and House Longbottom.

‘Oh Nev, I really want to, but I already have a date.’ Both Harry and Ron’s necks snapped towards her in surprise and she felt herself flush. ‘I would love to have a dance with you though.’ she said quietly. Neville looked disappointed and she reached out to touch his arm. ‘Honestly, I would go with you if I did not already say yes to someone else. Why don’t you ask Ginny? She doesn’t have a date yet!’ The boy brightened considerably at the suggestion and smiled brightly at Hermione. 

‘Thanks ‘Mione,’ he said. She smiled in response and as he left she turned to Harry and Ron, both of whom looked at her in complete shock.

‘What?’ she asked. 

‘You did not have to lie to poor Neville Hermione.’ Ron said snarkily. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the implication. Her relationship with Ron was volatile but she’d never lied to him, the insinuation of his accusation hurt her.

‘I didn’t. I am going to the Yule Ball with someone.’ Ron scoffed.

‘Oh please ‘Mione, you don’t have to lie to us either.’ he said mockingly, Hermione glared at him and her hair crackled. The red head was insinuating that no one would ask her and insulting Neville because he had. Hermione did not know that the boy's problem was but she already had enough issues that day. She did not need Ron’s bullying on top of it. Harry looked between his best friend and pseudo-sister in fear, this was not going to end well.

‘Ron, I don’t think she’s lying…’

‘Who are you going with then?’ Ron asked, ignoring Harry. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest defensively. She knew that if she told Ron she was going to the Yule Ball he would overreact. He would consider her a traitor for going with another champion or be insanely jealous. It was not worth the fallout, especially since the amount of Weasleys she was talking to was dwindling.

‘It’s none of your business who asked me Ronald.’ she said. Ron scoffed again.

‘That’s because no one -’ he began, voice rising slightly. Hermione tensed, her skin cackling with angry magic.

‘Leave her be Ron, she’s not lying and it is none of your business, she doesn't owe you an explanation!’ Harry said, cutting him off, he did not want things to escalate further, knowing how hostile the pair could be. Hermione was grateful that he was attempting to stick up for her, knowing that he valued his friendship with Ron and they were just on good terms. Ron stalked off to bed angrily and Hermione found herself sitting on the couch next to Harry, the common room quieting down. She had not seen Fred or George Weasley, not that she was looking out for them at all. She figured they were probably hanging out with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Even though she was going to the ball with Viktor - as friends of course - a part of her still wished she was going with Fred. She was disappointed, hurt and embarrassed about thinking that Fred Weasley could ever like her in the first place let alone ask her to the ball.

‘What’s going on with you ‘Mione?’ Harry asked her gently as they sat in front of the roaring fire. Hermione shrugged. She knew she needed to tell Harry about Fred but did not want to burden him. ‘C’mon ‘Mione, you know you can talk to me!’ She sighed.

‘I was going to ask Fred to the dance and he…’ she trailed off. Harry’s expression softened and he put his arm around her shoulders. 

‘I’m sorry ‘Mione.’ he said and she cuddled into his chest slightly. ‘You like him, don’t you?’ she nodded in response as she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. ‘I’m going to kill him.’ Harry muttered darkly. He almost sounded like Remus and it made her heart jerk - she missed the werewolf fiercely. Hermione jerked her head up.

‘No - no don’t. It’s on me. I should have known better than to think that he… that he could possibly...’ She hung her head. _That he could possibly like me_. 

‘Don’t put yourself down like that ‘Mione. Fred Weasley should be lucky for you to even look his way.’ Hermione let out a dark chuckle.

‘I’m not like Angelina though, she’s smart and beautiful and plays Quidditch… how could I compare?’ she asked. Harry hugged her closer, wishing that the witch saw herself as the rest of the world did.

‘You’re the brightest witch of our age Hermione. You literally used a time turner and saved Sirius last year. You’re one of the reasons I am still alive. Just because you’re not into playing Quidditch doesn’t make you less of a person or unworthy.’ he said. He pushed and errant curl from her face. ‘And you’re beautiful.’ Hermione blushed.

‘When did you get so good at these talks?’ she asked. Now it was Harry’s turn to chuckle.

‘We live with Padfoot - if he’s not told he’s pretty at least five times a day he breaks down and cries.’ Hermione snorted at that, reliving the Marauder's outrage when she used the twins potion and turned his hair green. He definitely had a flair for the dramatics. Both her and Harry settled off in a comfortable silence for a while but then Harry shifted, Hermione could tell that something was the matter; something was on his mind.

‘What is it, Harry?’ she asked. This time it was Harry’s time to sigh dramatically.

‘I asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball today.’ he said sadly. Hermione raised her head and looked at him questioningly. She was surprised, the Ravenclaw seeker was extremely beautiful and obviously smart - she was in the year level above them. She had no idea that Harry knew her outside of Qudditch.

‘I didn’t - when did you? Cho Chang?’ 

‘It’s a recent crush I guess. And she said no, she’s going with Cedric Diggory.’ he said sadly. Hermione hugged him tightly.

‘I’m sorry, Harry.’ Harry shifted again, Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and he flushed.

‘What is it?’ she asked. Harry was almost squirming under her gaze, looking guilty.

‘I don’t want to say. You won’t understand.’ Hermione’s stomach dropped. Harry was pulling away from her from fear of rejection, it was evident in his eyes. She wished that he could trust her, but she knew that he had as many insecurities as she did from growing up unloved and unaccepted at the Dursleys. Six months under the protection and care of Sirius and Remus, no matter how much love they bestowed upon them was not enough to reverse that yet.

‘Harry, if you do not want to tell me, that’s fine. You can do so when you’re ready. But I will always love and accept you, no matter what.’ she said earnestly.

‘I- um, well I do like Cho - I do. But..’ he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, a habitual sign that he was nervous. Hermione waited for him to gather his thoughts. ‘I also have a crush on - I-have-a-crush-on-Cedric-Diggory.’ he rushed. Even with her sharp mind, it took Hermione a couple of seconds to take in what Harry said. He had a crush on both Cho and Cedric. ‘I kinda realised at the World Cup, he just looked really good and I can’t tell Ron because he’ll think I’m weird or bent and - I don’t know how exactly to process these feelings right now and he - he won't trust me.’ Harry looked uncomfortable, almost as though he thought Hermione would reject him like he thought his best friend might. Hermione did not know how to tell him otherwise, she was not always the best with feelings and Ron was impulsive and volatile at the best of times. She wished Sirius and Remus were here.

‘Oh Harry, thank you for telling me. I know that must have been hard for you.’ she said softly. She grabbed his face gently so he was looking at her, he was trying to avoid her eyes. ‘You are my brother Harry, and if you like both boys and girls… no matter which one you end up with or whoever you take to the Yule Ball… I love and support you.’ she said. Harry looked back, tears in his eyes. ‘You mean everything to me!’ she affirmed. Harry hugged her tightly.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered in her hair. ‘Who do I take to the Ball though?’ he asked. Hermione giggled. Together they’d figure that out.

  
  



	16. All the Words You Never Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: I think this might be the longest chapter yet and the one I am most nervous about posting. I hope that everyone got a little peace after the uproar after last chapter. I’m so glad we love Bi-Harry because that’s probably one of my favourite headcanons! 
> 
> Listen to Magic by Gabrielle Aplin because for me it’s Fred and Hermione’s song and is used very strategically in this story! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I honestly read and appreciate every comment that gets sent my way!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 16: All the Words You Never Say_ **

_ It's all the words you never say _

_ The way I catch you watchin' me _

_ I know that you love me _

_ Don't need anyone to tell me _

_ I can see it written on your face _

Magic - Gabrielle Aplin

Fred Weasley knew that the secret to a good prank was not just to be sneaky, but to be prepared. It was the motto he and George lived by. Great pranks needed to be well planned, everything thought down to the smallest of details. Therefore, it astounded Fred Weasley, that somehow, he fucked up. When he had the idea to help his brother George get the woman of his dreams through a complicated scheme, he thought he covered all the bases; but Hermione had barely spoken to him the past two weeks; not to mention, he had seen her getting all cosy with Viktor Krum of all people in the library, going to the ball with _ him _ .

This is not how it was meant to happen. George was meant to figure out he was irrevocably in love with Angelina Johnson and Fred was meant to get his girl. And yet, an epic failure.

Fred lay in bed trying to figure out what went wrong (he also realised how cliche he was being). The plan he concocted with Angelina and Alicia was fairly simple for something so last minute. Fred wrote a letter to pre-warn Hermione saying that he was going to ask Angelina to the Yule Ball to make George jealous; then before the ball, Fred was going to get George riled up so he blew up, fought and George could realise his feelings for the sixth year chaser and take Fred’s place as her date; it’s not like many people could tell them apart anyway. Then hopefully Hermione understood and wanted to be his date. He was planning to ask her after he asked Angelina. But she said yes to _ Viktor Krum _ . International Quidditch Seeker, Durmstrang Champion  _ Viktor Krum _ . Fred could not compete with that. It was _ Viktor Krum _ . Fred had made fun of Ron for his idolisation but he was not immune to the fact that he was competing against someone who was extremely out of his league.

He should have known something was wrong as soon as she fled the Great Hall. He saw how her face fell as soon as he asked Angelina. Her face turning white, making the small smattering of freckles above her nose more distinct. Tears formed in her chocolate eyes, the golden specks becoming dull. It was almost as though life had gone from her wild, unruly curls as well. He did not understand why she fled exactly why he fled, the plan was all penned out to her.

He tried to follow her, to both explain and see if she was okay. Ginny followed him, which came in handy because Hermione fled to the girl’s bathroom. However, five minutes later his sister returned without Hermione by her side, saying that Hermione was distraught and did not want to talk to anyone. 

_ This is why I don’t plan a prank without George. _

It had to be the clincher. George was the more thoughtful of the pair; shyer, more reserved, more observant. Fred struggled sometimes, a flaw he was self-aware enough to acknowledge. He spoke first and thought later, more big picture and bold. George kept him in check. But George was not without flaws either, he could not tell Angelina that he liked her, his own self-doubts and insecurities making him a stumbling fool in front of her. That was why Fred approached Angelina with his plan. He hoped that he could make George jealous enough to take action. But Fred also needed George’s attention to detail to make sure all elements of a plan went off. 

As Fred was watching the moon outside the window of the sixth year boy’s dormitory, it hit him.  _ The letter _ . Hermione did not read the letter and therefore did not know of the plan in the first place. He hit his hand on his forehead and groaned loudly.  _ Stupid idea _ ! George would have said to take the time and explain it all to Hermione instead of writing it down. He wasn’t planning to ask Angelina so soon and perhaps if he had more time he could have checked in with Hermione beforehand, but the situation perfectly presented itself in an opportunity to show up his younger brother. He loved Ron, but the boy could be a right prat, especially to Hermione. A small part of him relished in showing him up.

Fred could not blame the boy though, he similarly was not good at expressing his emotions and had some of the same insecurities that his twin and younger brother had. He stuffed it up so many times with Hermione, even yelled at her in front of the Great Hall and yet she still forgave him. They seemed to be in this weird dance where they do not quite meet in the middle. He always liked Hermione, ever since they helped her as a first-year onto the Hogwarts express and saw her confidently standing up to a group of Slytherins who were teasing Neville. She had not even been sorted but Fred knew that she had a fire within her and would be sorted in Gryffindor. Both himself and George had admired her for her intellect and wittiness. They had had a few tiffs over the years but he cannot deny that the crush became apparent at the end of last year. He started to notice the way her brown eyes would shine and sparkle gold when she was learning or passionate about something; instead of seeing her busy hair as frizzy or unmanageable, he started to see the beauty in her riotous curls and how they sparked with magic when she was mad, he started to fantasise about kissing the freckles that lightly adorned her nose and cheeks, about kissing her plump lips that she bit in concentration or when nervous, about… 

Fred shook his head. He was getting sidetracked. It was more than just physical, he was terrified when Hermione was hurt and after finding out what she went through after her parents died; well, he was grateful that she seemed much happier living with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin. But no matter how he tried, he could not tell her how much he liked her. He was scared that Hermione was not ready for a relationship, still grieving the loss of her parents and the life she knew. He did not want to ruin their friendship and push her. According to Bill, whom he asked over the summer, he had to take it slow and court her. So he flirted with her, took note of her favourite confections and flowers and made an extra effort for her birthday. These seemed to be received well. Fred had come close to telling the girl how he felt and knew that Hermione was trying to do the same if it were not for some interruptions. The Yule Ball was meant to be that final chance. He was sure Hermione liked him and that's why she was hurt when he asked Angelina.

_ Maybe I’m more like George than I thought. _

‘Gred, I can hear you thinking from over here. Go to sleep.’ George grumbled sleepily. His twin had cottoned onto the plan fairly quickly, cracking it at Fred that evening before running off with Angelina to work it all out. He was happy that his twin was finally happy. He and Angelina were good together. 

Fred sighed, ‘I can’t.’ He sat up in his bed, sneaking a glance at the sleeping form of Lee Jordan, after years of living with the twins, the other boy quickly learnt to sleep through anything. George groaned and sat up in bed too.

‘You need to talk to Hermione and explain.’ he said frankly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It did not surprise Fred that his other half knew exactly what he was mulling about, there was not much that they kept from each other. Fred sighed again.

‘She won’t talk to me!’ he exclaimed dramatically. ‘It’s been two weeks!’ It was honestly killing him inside, having Hermione ignore him. Not to mention Harry had been sending death glares his way every time they crossed paths. It made him sad, he normally had a really good relationship with the young seeker and thought of him as a brother (not that he was lacking for those). Even Ginny, his favourite - yet only - sister was angry at him, which was the scariest part of all. Somehow, amidst all this madness, his little sister became a powerful witch and it was scary to be on the opposing end of her wand. ‘She’s going to the ball with Viktor Krum!’

‘There’s no confirmation of that.’ George said. ‘She has not said who she’s going with, I doubt Harry even knows.’

‘I saw it Forge, with my own eyes in the library - they were holding hands and he asked her and she said yes.’ George rolled his eyes at his petulant tone. 

‘Probably because she was hurt and thought you don’t like her! Merlin’s balls Fred, just tell her you are crazy about her and get over it already.’ George cried. Lee stirred in his sleep and the twins paused, but the boy just turned over and continued sleeping. George looked like he was going to say something but noticed the desperate look on his twin’s face. His expression softened. ‘Gred, you do not have to have all the answers all the time you know.’ he said lightly and got out of bed to make his way to Fred’s. Sitting down he continued, ‘You did something to cover my arse because I was not Gryffindor enough to tell my friend I liked her, and for that I am grateful. But you also need to look after yourself sometime Freddie. You and Hermione somehow are complete opposites but you make sense together. You light up when you see her and so does she. Just talk to her, she’s a logical person, she’ll understand.’ Despite George’s emboldened speech, Fred was not so sure. It seemed as though it were the final straw. His relationship with Hermione was not more than a figment of his imagination and yet there was more drama than in a Celeste Warbeck song.

‘What if I’ve actually, properly, fucked it up this time?’ he asked, the vulnerability in his voice made it crack slightly. George made an empathetic face, he too knew of the insecurities Fred faced, they knew each other better than anyone else, they were two halves of the same person and that person was hurting.

‘You can never know until you ask.’ He said gently. ‘ And whatever the outcome, I’m always here for you Gred, I’ll have your back, just like you have mine.’ George grabbed his twin’s hand tightly in his own and Fred felt complete. He was lucky to have someone who understood him so completely. The ‘thank you’ was unsaid between them, but they both felt the sentiment.

Both twins laid back in Fred’s bed. As they were older, they did not need to be in the same bed as often as they did before Hogwarts; but there were many nights when they would need to share the same space. As Fred sought strength in his younger - by minutes - twin’s presence, he slowly felt comfortable enough to sleep. George was right (he wouldn’t say like always although the count was high), he needed to speak to Hermione and explain. Everything would turn out okay. It had to.

* * *

‘I hate to say this, but  _ we  _ think you should talk to Fred.’ Hermione knew it wouldn’t be long before Ginny Weasley cornered her. The red-head had been particularly angry at her older brother and had stayed firmly on Hermione’s side (even though she was unaware that her issues with Fred had such importance amongst her friends as to cause such a divide), even Harry had been mad at the twins, sending Fred death glares until Hermione told him to knock it off. Surprisingly Lavender and Parvati, who had been there when Hermione returned to her room that night and cried despite the fact that she had a date to the ball with Viktor, were also overly protective of her. She was not expecting Ginny and Harry to sit her down on Christmas Eve, let alone together, effectively ruining all Christmas spirit Hermione could muster up despite her heartbreak and missing her parents. She thought her birthday was hard, Christmas was another battle altogether. She had never spent the Christmas break at Hogwarts before, always preferring to go home and visit her parents. This year the majority of the fourth year and above students (as younger students were not allowed to attend unless asked by an upperclassman) were staying at Hogwarts and therefore she was grateful that Christmas was unusual. She felt that between preparing for the ball and worrying about Harry, she was sufficiently distracted from her grief. She did miss Sirius and Remus and wished she could spend Christmas with them.

‘Why?’ she glared in return, ‘there’s nothing to talk about, it was a mistake and he’s obviously not interested in me.’ Hermione internally winced at the sadness and hurt that laced her tone. Ginny arched a perfect, dark red eyebrow and Harry looked unconvinced. Hermione couldn’t help but think that they made a striking pair.

‘Oh please Hermione, even you can’t be blind enough to realise that my brother is infatuated with you. There’s an explanation, I can assure you.’ she said, then added dryly, ‘if there wasn’t then trust me, he wouldn’t be walking as comfortably as he is now.’ Hermione grinned at that. Ginny was feisty and strong, growing up with six older brothers and she wasn’t going to let them throw her around. 

‘Like what?’ Hermione asked crossly, huffing and crossing her arms in front of her defiantly. Ginny matched her expression.

‘That’s for Fred to tell you. Please ‘Mione it’s Christmas Eve!’ Ginny said, large brown eyes shining innocently. Hermione smirked at the expression - Ginny did not have an innocent bone in her body. Harry watched in fascination as the two girls stared at each other, not backing down, until after five minutes Hermione threw her hands up in the air with a huff.

‘Fine! I’ll talk to him okay!’ she said before muttering  _ ‘meddling fools _ ’ to herself and heading towards the sixth year boy’s dormitory. A few months ago Hermione would have been embarrassed to be seen climbing the stairs towards the wrong dormitory, but now after months of being back at Hogwarts and having to see Harry various times, she was blatantly aware of the double standard when it came to gendered dormitories. She knocked on the door of the room that Fred and Geroge shared with Lee Jordan. 

‘Come in.’ George called out, his voice, only slightly higher-pitched than Fred’s. She opened the door to see Fred and George sitting on a bed, the later smiling brightly upon seeing Hermione and the former furrowing his brow. Lee Jordan was at the end of his bed, rummaging through his trunk. She ignored him, eyes locking on Fred.

‘Um - can we talk?’ she said nervously, biting her bottom lip. Fred looked at George and they seemed to communicate in that twin way before George stood up. 

‘Hey Lee - I should show you something in the common room.’ he said, pulling the other boy despite the protests out of the room. Hermione could hear Lee cry, ‘But I haven’t found the scarf for my mum yet,’ as George pulled him down the stairs.

Silence fell in the room. Hermione fidgeted nervously looking at Fred who was still sitting on his bed. He cleared his throat.

‘Uh, do you want to sit down?’ he asked, shuffling over slightly to make room for her as she made her way towards him. She sat down and looked at her hands, finding her courage. She took a deep breath.

‘I-’

‘I’m sorry!’ Fred cut her off then paused nervously, Hermione gestured for him to continue. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking about your feelings when I asked Angie and I am so very sorry. I care about you so much, I’ve hated these past two weeks and knowing how much you hate me. I’ve hated myself.’ His words were slightly choked up and Hermione took a moment to respond, surprised at how much his apology affected her - she was hurt, but she could not keep ahold of it all forever. He couldn’t have known how much she liked him, it’s not like she told him.

‘Thank you Fred, for apologising. I - I forgive you, it’s okay.’ Fred smiled and grasped her hand and Hermione tried to avoid the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.  _ He’s with Angelina, don’t forget. _

‘Thank you, Hermione, you have no idea how much that means to me.’ There was a long silence, still filled with stuff still said unsaid.

‘So are you looking forward to taking Angelina to the Yule Ball tomorrow?’ she asked, trying to make some small talk. She focused on her hands, not daring to look at Fred as she heard him take in a deep breath.

‘I’m not taking Angelina.’ he said flatly. Hermione flicked her head up so fast that she felt it creek. Wincing, she put her hand to her neck as she studied Fred’s concerned face. 

‘What?’ she managed to stammer out in shock. Fred edged closer.

‘It was all a plan to get George and Angelina together. He’s the one she likes and we both knew that George was too shy to ask her so I made him jealous.’ Fred said quickly. Hermione did not know how to feel with the revelation, confusion turning her stomach. She bit her lip.

‘Why?’ she croaked as she felt emotions rise within her. Fred inched closer, they were almost touching and Hermione could not help but notice their closeness as her skin tingled.

‘I - I needed to... well think about if it were Harry and what you’d do for him. I know George, better than anyone else and I knew that no matter what I told him, he would never believe Angelina was into him. So I decided to show him and make him realise it himself. I mean the opportunity presented itself and it was just perfect timing. I left you a letter but when you reacted that way-’

‘What letter?’ Hermione demanded. 

‘A letter explaining this all to you. I left it amongst your stuff in the library - I thought writing it all down would make more sense than trying to explain it in person but then you were so upset at the table and I didn't understand why… but I realised you must not have read the letter - it must have gotten lost somewhere and you… you thought…’

‘That you liked Angelina.’ Hermione finished for him, feeling more confused the more she learnt. Did this mean that Fred actually liked her? She needed to know.

‘Why did you leave me the letter?’ she asked. Her whole body tensed up waiting for the answer, she felt as though her entire existence hinged on Fred’s words. He took that opportunity to move so that his left side was touching hers, taking her slightly shaking hands into his own warm ones. His eyes never left hers and they looked at her with earnestness, warmth and something else she could not quite place.

‘I left you the letter Hermione because I like you, and I never wanted you to think otherwise. I may have asked Angelina to the ball but I wanted to go with  _ you _ .’ Hermione let go of a breath she did not realise she was holding. Her heart thumped within her chest as she realised - Fred Weaskley liked her. Liked her, brainy, bookish, boring Hermione Granger. He wanted to go to the ball with her.

_ But I am going with Viktor _ . A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her. She couldn't smile despite her happiness. 

‘Oh.’ she said and she saw Fred slump with disappointment. She quickly gripped his hand, trying to placate him. ‘No, I mean I - I wanted to go with you too Fred, I was planning to ask you and I was so hurt. I thought that you could never want to be with me and -’

‘How could you think that?’ Fred interrupted her, hands heaving hers to cradle her face. Hermione blushed.

‘Because you’re  _ you _ . Fred Weasley, you’re wickedly talented and funny and you play Quidditch and you’re good looking and I just thought that in comparison I’m just… I’m just  _ me _ .’

‘You’re amazing Hermione Granger. Honestly - no one is as smart and dedicated as you. You’ve kept both Harry and Ron alive for the past three years and not to mention you have top grades in school, you care for your friends and family and how can I not like you? You’re one of the very few people who have taken the time and effort to tell George and me apart and you don't treat us like one unit. I’m crazy about you ‘Mione - I’ve been trying to tell you that.’ Hermione let out a wet laugh, his words brought her to tears; she was no longer crying of sadness and heartbreak, but rather happiness.

‘I - I like you too Fred Weasley. I wish I - I wish I could go to the ball with you.’ she said, biting her bottom lip.

‘If I can get one dance with you, I’ll die happy.’ he said. Hermione lent into him and he put his arms around her shoulders, hugging her lightly. Something within Hermione clicked into place; she felt lighter and freer than she had in months, as though she had a missing piece.

‘As many as you want, you shall have.’ she said.

‘Won’t Viktor Krum be jealous?’ Fred asked nonchalantly, but Hermione could trace the slight bitterness in his tone. Hermione looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

‘Oh he’ll definitely be jealous - after all, his girlfriend is stuck in Bulgaria.’ She watched as Fred’s facial expressions moved from jealous to elated. ‘He’s just a friend, honest.’ she continued. Fred smiled and Hermione felt herself melt slightly. He brought his hand up to cup her face and slowly brought his face forwards. Hermione’s breath hitched;  _ Fred Weasley is about to kiss me _ . She could feel her heart beating loud and fast in her chest. Eyes focused on his lips, they were coming closer and as she felt his breath upon her face, Lee Jordan burst into the room with George in tow.

‘Fred, you have to hide, Alicia Spinnet accidentally had a Canary Creme and is out for blood, she’s terrified of birds!’ The boy said, obviously not realising how close Hermione and Fred were. George looked guilty behind him and shrugged. Hermione laughed, when were her boys not getting into trouble?

* * *

‘Happy Christmas Harry!’ Hermione beamed at her brother as he emerged from the staircase, presents in hand. Usually, they opened presents in their room as that is where the elves delivered it but as this was Hermione’s first Christmas without her parents, they both thought it more sensible to open their presents together. Harry smiled back at Hermione and kissed her cheek. 

‘Happy Christmas ‘Mione.’ he said and sat down. ‘I was just visited by Dobby!’ he exclaimed and Hermione stifled a giggle at Harry’s perplexed face. He had not seen the elf since his second year, however, Hermione also knew that the appearance of the elf was not coincidental - wherever the elf went, trouble tended to follow. She shook her head, it was Christmas after all. 

Hermione opened her presents: both herself and Harry got mince pies and the customary hand-knitted jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley, the only difference was Harry’s had a dragon on his, she got chocolates from Ron, Ginny and Neville and surprisingly, she had a gift waiting for her from Narcissa Malfoy. From what she could see, it was a large, old book, the Black family motto:  _ Trojures Pur _ engraved on the cover. Attached was a note.

_ Dear Ms Granger, _

_ I have enclosed the Black family tome that is handed down along the female line. As Sirius has no sisters, I have the last remaining and with no daughter to pass it on to, I thought it prudent to give to you. Inside you will find information that will help you with your new position in life. Happy Christmas. _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

Hermione was confused; she knew Sirius was in contact with Narcissa and Andromeda and really since the incident with her teeth and Malfoy creating the ‘Potter stinks’ badges, she had little contact with her adoptive cousin in a month. She was wondering what Sirius had told Narcissa to prompt her to give her a family heirloom and one as important as a family tomb. The phrase  _ new position in life _ rang in her head. She needed to talk to Sirius. 

Both Sirius and Remus had given her pearl earrings. She loved them, she had never had jewellery this fine before and now had something to wear tonight to the ball. She couldn’t help but eye Harry’s multi-use pocket knife and wonder how much trouble that was going to get her brother into. From Professor McGonagall she got a pearl hair comb and she wondered if her pseudo-grandmother had talked to her guardians as it matched her earrings perfectly. It seemed that Harry and herself had the same thought as they both got each other books: she had gotten him  _ Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland  _ whilst she opened her present to see 

_ Animagi, Maledictus and Werewolves. _ She turned to Harry.

‘How did you know?’ she asked. Harry looked at her sheepishly.

‘Well we were talking about it on your birthday and I thought if you had some theory we could begin to practice and you could -’

‘No, how did you know this was the book I was looking at in Diagon Alley?’ she cut him off. Harry looked back confused. 

‘I didn’t, but it was the only book I could find that mentioned Animagi so I figured we could start the process to be with Moony when we can.’ Hermione hugged Harry tightly in thanks. He was right, it was something that she had wanted to do basically since she realised that Remus was a werewolf and was told about their pack and somehow Harry knew. She was not one to put weight in Divination, but it seemed like fate.

The final gift she received was from the twins, which was a voucher for a prank targeted to someone of her choosing. She rolled her eyes, as much as she did not approve of pranks, she couldn’t help but think that their offer would be useful in the future. She was slightly disappointed that Fred had not given her anything else, but soon shook her head at her selfishness; she had barely talked to Fred in the past two weeks, how could she expect a special present from him. She hoped he and George appreciated the dragon claw powder she sourced for them. She knew that it was a rare ingredient that they may need for some of their products.

She did not see the twins until breakfast, where Fred sat next to her once more and she felt her stomach flip. The last time she had seen him, they had almost kissed. He put his arm over her shoulder and Hermione couldn’t help but think that it was a sign.

‘Happy Christmas,’ he said generally to the people around the table, he then lent into Hermione to whisper in her ear, ‘thank you for the present.’ He then kissed her cheek which caused Hermione to blush violently red and for Harry to raise an eyebrow inquiringly. Fred smiled at her before turning to Harry.

‘Did you end up finding a date Harry?’ he asked. Harry splattered briefly on his pumpkin juice before answering. 

‘Yes, I'm actually going with Luna Lovegood, a third-year in Ravenclaw. Ginny introduced us.’ Hermione looked up in slight shock, she had knowledge of the quirky third year with dirty blonde hair. She was quite out there and Ginny had mentioned that she was bullied quite a bit, being given the nickname  _ Loony. _ It was nice of Harry to go with her considering she wouldn’t be able to go if she was not invited by an upperclassman.

‘Yeah I know her, she lives with her dad near us, we played a bit as kids before her mother passed.’ George said. ‘Then her dad wouldn’t let her come over. Ginny was happy to see her again once she started Hogwarts.’ Harry nodded briefly before Ron slid next to him and suggested that they have a snowball fight after breakfast. Hermione was not very keen to do that, she actually really wanted to start reading her new book and therefore volunteered to watch before she was dragged by an overenthusiastic Lavender and Parvati to get ready.

‘But it’s only five o’clock!’ Ron complained, ‘Do you need three hours to get ready?’ Lavender rolled her eyes at him and Hermione shrugged helplessly. 

‘Yes Ron, we have a lot to do! Now if you’ll excuse us.’ She linked arms with Hermione and they made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was preparing herself for three hours of torture. 

* * *

‘Oh Hermione, you look incredible!’ Lavender squealed as Hermione emerged dressed in her periwinkle dress robes. Her hair, which Lavender, Parvati and Ginny spent an hour wrangling with Sleekeazy's potion before Hermione found an easier spell in the Black family tome, was in a twisted updo that proudly showed off her pearl earrings and matching comb. Ginny managed to convince Hermione to wear some makeup, some softly shimmery eye shadow, mascara and pink lip gloss. Her necklace and bracelet set off the look and on her feet, some low kitten heels that Lavender forced her into, charming them so she'd be able to walk and dance without breaking her neck.

‘Fred’s going to die when he sees you.’ Parvati added. Hermione blushed. Ginny snorted in laughter. 

‘Are you sure it’s not too much?’ she asked. She looked down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, the feeling of girliness was still foreign to her and she did not always feel confident in her ability to pull it off.

‘You look perfect Hermione, honestly, Viktor is lucky to be your partner this evening.’ Ginny said. Hermione smiled. Ginny was wearing a robe of a soft mint colour with her red hair hanging loose. Lavender was wearing dark purple which set off her skin nicely whilst Parvati looked stunning in dress robes of pink, gold jewellery and strands braided in her hair. Hermione had not been looking forward to getting ready with the girls especially when she realised it would take that long but she found herself enjoying herself immensely, laughing often.

She met Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. He stared at her in shock, Ron gaping at his side.

‘Wow ‘Mione, you look stunning.’ He said, taking her arm. Dressed in black robes which set off his emerald eyes, he looked dapper himself. As Ron and Harry both had dates in other houses, they escorted Hermione to the Entrance Hall where they’d meet their dates and where she agreed to meet Viktor. She was briefly disappointed to not see Fred. Harry noticed her expression.

‘He’s already in the Great Hall, left a couple of minutes ago, something about setting up food.’ Hermione stifled a grin. Trust the Weasley twins to attempt to flock their products at a school dance. Hopefully, they would not get into trouble.

‘C’mon ‘Mione, who’s your date? You have to tell us now!’ Ron said as they reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione smiled coyly.

‘You’ll see!’

‘’Mione!’ Vikor Krum emerged from the crowd gathered around the doors, dressed in formal robes of a dark red. From her peripherals, she could see Ron gaping, Harry a little more composed but shock apparent on his face. Viktor took her hand and kissed it. ‘You look lovely.’ he said. He offered her his arm which she gratefully took. She turned to Harry.

‘You should look for Luna,’ she said helpfully and with a wink, she was off. Professor McGonagall was at the doors of the Great Hall, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were waiting at her side as well as Fleur Delacour with her date, Ravenclaw Roger Davis.

‘Oh, you look wonderful.’ The French girl said and Hermione could not help but stare in awe in response. The champion herself was dressed in dress robes of silver, complementing the sheen of her hair. Davis was simply drooling at her side. Hermione blushed at the compliment, she had not been formally introduced to the girl and was not expecting her to be so nice.

‘Thank you,’ she replied warmly with a smile, ‘you look incredible,’ she turned to Cho who was wonderfully dressed as well, ‘so do you, Cho.’ The girl smiled in return. She met Professor McGonagall eyes and the head of Gryffindor looked at her with pride, eyeing her new comb. Hermione silently thanked her, wishing she could hug the woman who had given her so much. They were finally joined by Harry and Luna, the latter wearing bright yellow robes which reminded Hermione of sunflowers and what appeared to be radish earrings and they waited for Professor Dumbledore to announce the champions. Gripping Viktor’s arm tightly as she was suddenly nervous, Hermione entered the Great Hall to see a sea of faces. Both unable to discern any individuals and also looking out for Fred, she was swept up into the opening dance, suddenly grateful that her mother had made her take dancing as a child. 

She could feel eyes on her whilst she was dancing and it made her uncomfortable, however, Viktor was ever the gentleman and smiled encouragingly at her. She did not have the time to properly take in the room until the end of the first dance. The Great Hall was transformed; it looked like fairy lights were placed around the room and Hermione knew they had to be some sort of creature within. The four big tables were gone to make room for a dance floor, but there were smaller round tables around the outskirts. She looked around for Fred before spotting him sitting with Angelina and George. His robes were slightly frayed and out of fashion but they suited his exuberant personality. Angelina met her gaze and elbowed Fred, who looked at her for a long time. She was unsure what he was thinking, but something in his expression made her nervous, but in a good way. He looked like he was starving and she was a plate of food. She blushed under his gaze, wanting to go to him but Dumbledore had announced it was time to eat. Hermione and Viktor were sitting with the other champions, Hermione’s stomach rumbling when she realised she had not eaten lunch so they made their way to the table. She noticed Harry, already sitting at the table, looking expectantly at his plate, confusion apparent.

‘You simply ask the plate what you want.’ Hermione told her brother helpfully. Luna Lovegood piped up next to him.

‘Ooh, in that case I am ordering pudding!’ The comment was almost random and it caused Hermione to giggle. Harry looked at her shyly, as though Hermione was going to make fun of his new friend. Luna was a little unconventional but she did not understand why others would bully her; she noticed Cho look down at Luna from the other side of the table, she glared at the older Ravenclaw before turning back to Luna.

‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ she asked. Luna smiled brightly.

‘Oh yes, if only the wrackspurts would leave Harry, they are affecting his dancing.’ Harry blushed at that, he was not the most coordinated, Quidditch aside, and Hermione giggled again. She ordered herself some turkey and Yorkshire pudding - it was traditional for her to have some on Christmas - and ate happily, chatting to Viktor, Fleur and Luna. It wasn't long before she danced with Neville, who surprisingly, was a very good dancer.

‘My Grandmother made me get lessons as a child.’ he said grimly at Hermione’s expression. She sympathised with him greatly. She danced with Viktor again but was interrupted. She was ecstatic to see Fred Weasley.

‘May I cut in?’ he asked. Viktor smirked knowingly and kissed Hermione’s hand before stepping aside. Hermione felt tingles where Fred’s hands encircled her waist and pulled her close. It was as though fire surged through her veins. 

‘You look… perfect.’ Fred said lowly and Hermione blushed. ‘No honestly, you look beautiful tonight.’ His eyes shone with honesty. She smiled in response. ‘Not that you don’t always look beautiful I mean…’ he stumbled over his words and Hermione let out a laugh. 

‘I get it Fred, thank you. You look dashing as well.’ she replied. They danced slowly to the music and Hermione felt happier than she ever had before. His dancing was clumsier and more awkward than with Viktor or Neville but something within Hermione could not seem to care at all, she was dancing with Fred Weasley wearing beautiful dress robes on Christmas, knowing that Fred Weasley liked her. She was dancing on air. She could have continued dancing with him all night, even once the slow music changed to the Weird Sisters but they were soon joined by Viktor, George, Angelina, Harry and Luna. Fred and Luna began to have a competition about who could dance the weirdest, much to the horror and amusement of the rest of the group.

‘Where’s Ron?’ she yelled at Harry so he could hear her over the music. He shrugged.

‘Dunno - let’s go find him?’ He suggested and they made their way out of the tightly knitted crowd that had formed around them. They found Ron sitting alone glaring into the crowd; his partner, Padma who was Parvati’s twin sister was dancing with a boy from Beauxbatons.

‘Oh, I could use a drink.’ Hermione said cheerily as she slumped into the chair next to Ron, fanning herself with her hand. Harry slumped next to her with a smile on his face.

‘Why don’t you ask Vicky to get you one?’ He said nastily. Hermione paused fanning herself and looked at Ron inquiringly, only just realising that her friend was in one of his moods.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked. Ron turned to face her, a scowl on his face.

‘You’re betraying Harry you know, going with Viktor Krum. He’s only using you so that you will figure out the egg clue for him. Not to mention, you’re whoring yourself out to my own brother.’ His words were like a slap to her face and Hermione stood up suddenly. Hurt, she stood stubbornly, not wanting Ron to see her upset and give him the satisfaction. Harry rushed forward to grab her arm, seeing the sparks fly from her hair, the spells unable to contain her unruly curls against the power of her own magic.

‘You’re out of line Ron-’ Harry came to her defence, stepping between them but Hermione cut him off with a touch on his arm. She did not need Harry to defend her at this moment although she appreciated that he was standing up for her against Ron, putting her first in their relationship. She sent him a tight smile.

‘Just because you’re unhappy Ronald - or jealous - of what I really don’t know - don’t you  _ dare _ try to make me out to be a harlot. Viktor is my _ friend _ and it might actually surprise you that we don’t talk about Harry. I would  _ never _ betray him, he’s my  _ brother _ . And I’m not  _ whoring _ myself with Fred. In fact, what I do with Fred is none. Of. Your.  _ Business _ .’ She turned to move away but was stopped by Ron jumping from his chair and grabbing her wrist. The tops of his ears were red and the colour was spreading to his face. 

‘It is my business, he’s  _ my _ brother and you’re making a fool of yourself.’ His voice was carried around the room, drowned only slightly by the Weird Sister music, but she noticed a few groups looking their way, Fred and Viktor included and they both looked as though they were going to head their way. Hermione felt the embarrassment creep up on her face but she kept her composure.

‘The only person who is making a fool of themselves is you Ron.’ she said, her voice eerily low. Now the magic in her hair was crackling with power, her hair volumising with her anger, spells be damned. Without giving Ron another look - his face was now purple and reminded her of a radish, clashing with his hair - she strode out of the Great Hall as confidently as she could. She heard Harry berate Ron behind her but she paid no mind of it. Anger rose within her and frustrated tears burned her eyes. _ I can’t let anyone see me cry _ . She thought. A large part of her was angry and all she wanted to do was run, but it was snowing outside and Harry and she had not found a good substitute for their running routine in the snowy weather. Another part of her, smaller than the first, wanted her mother. Not Harry, not Fred, not Sirius or Remus or Professor McGonagall. No, she wanted to be five years old again and sit in her mother’s lap by the fire drinking hot cocoa (unsweetened of course). She loved her new life and the people who have stuck by her, but now, at her absolute lowest point, she wanted the comfort and familiarity of her parents. A small part of her still yearned for the life she had lost. She missed her parents.

It did not really feel like Christmas without them.

Hermione did not make it back to the Gryffindor tower. After all, she wanted to be alone and she knew that would be the first place they would look for her. Instead, she entered a small miscellaneous classroom on the skirts of the Entrance Hall that smelt like mothballs. She could still hear the music from the Great Hall. Sitting at a student desk Hermione allowed herself to cry, not caring whether the action ruined the carefully applied make-up that Ginny painstakingly put on her hours earlier. She cried for her parents. She cried once again because Ron Weasley could be especially cruel. She cried because the memory of her special night with Fred would forever be tainted. She cried just  _ because. _

‘’Mione?’ she heard Fred Weasley’s soft voice penetrate the darkness and turned her face from her hands towards the door she did not hear open. There he was, staring at her with a sad, guilty expression. 

‘Please go away Fred, I don’t want you to see me like this.’ she said, putting her face back into her hands and letting out a loud sob. Fred did not heed her words. She could hear him slowly come closer until he knelt next to her, gently moving a wet strand of her hair that was stuck to her forehead.

‘I’ll never leave you Hermione.’ he said, ‘Not when you’re upset. I’m sorry Ron’s a wanker-’ at this Hermione let out a wet laugh, ‘-but as usual he’s wrong.’

‘You don’t have to apologise for him Fred,’ she sobbed, ‘it’s not your fault.’ She felt his fingers in her hair, the spell from the Black family tome ensuring his fingers did not tangle. She found the action relaxing, remembering the other time he did it, months previously when he comforted her after her nightmare. Fred was always looking out for her.

‘I should have intervened earlier.’ he whispered. Hermione managed to get control of her sobs once more and looked at him. She was sure that she was a horrendous sight to behold, but if that affected Fred, he did not show it. 

‘No, I shouldn’t let him get to me like that.’ Fred wiped the tears from her face.

‘What you feel is valid Hermione,’ he said softly, ‘it’s on him for upsetting you more than it is on you for being upset. You’re allowed to feel.’ He cupped her cheek, his eyes looking at her with such an intensity that she was sure he could see into the depths of her soul. 

‘Thank you,’ she said, feeling calmer, but also exhausted from the emotional turmoil. He gave her a big smile. 

‘For you, anytime. Now, let’s not let my prat of a younger brother ruin your evening any longer.’ Hermione let out a laugh as Fred assisted her standing, ‘May I dance with you one more time Miss Granger?’ he asked, kissing her hand with an extravagant flourish. She gave him a smile in return.

‘Of course, Mr Weasley.’ she said pompously and he brought his arms around her, bringing her close to him. He brought her closer than he had when they were dancing in the Great Hall and Hermione felt fire where she made contact with him. She laid her head on his chest as they swayed out of time to the Weird Sisters song. The happy, contented feeling began to fill her again as she swayed. She could feel the strong, calm and dependable beat of Fred’s heart beneath her ear, the sound and sensation making her realise how much she cared for the redhead. She had never felt this way towards someone before and it perhaps was a bit more than just liking him. She wanted to be with him, Ron and all of Hogwarts be damned.

‘Have I said how beautiful you look tonight ‘Mione?’ he said softly and she blushed. She looked up to find his dark blue eyes looking at her with emotions she could not place or name. 

‘Yes, you have.’ she said back with a smirk on her face.

‘I mean it, every word. You’re exquisite Hermione Granger.’ There was something in his voice that made her pause, he had stopped too, still looking at her intensely. She was acutely aware of how close they were, the heat of his breath on her face as he bent his head lower. 

‘Can I kiss you?’ he asked breathlessly and Hermione nodded, unable to speak for the feeling of her heart in her throat. As he moved closer, Hermione closed her eyes, confident that this time there would be no interruption. No, _ this _ time, Fred Weasley was going to kiss her.

When his lips touched hers, it was as though something within her ignited. She could feel her blood rush through her body. His lips were soft, yet burning against hers. Something in the action did not just set off fireworks behind her eyelids, but also made her feel safe, it made her feel home, made her belong; something that said  _ finally. _ The entire population of Hogwarts could enter the room and Hermione would not have one notice nor care in the world. 

Slowly, they broke apart slightly, noses just barely touching and Hermione opened her eyes to see an unusually nervous and vulnerable Fred Weasley before that. She smiled blissfully at him. He moved a piece of her hair from her forehead.

‘Was that okay?’ he asked. She was momentarily confused, did he not like it? But then realised that even the extraordinary and confident Fred Weasley could be insecure.

‘It was perfect.’ she said, biting her lip. Fred’s expression instantly brightened and he smiled. Hermione loved that smile. Leaning closer, he bypassed her lips to whisper by her ear. The action making her shiver.

‘Happy Christmas Hermione.’ Before she could reply, his lips were upon her once more, this time with more force and emotion behind it. Hermione smiled against his lips. She did not know how long they stood in that classroom, kissing and dancing. Despite it all, this was shaping to be her favourite Christmas yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 17: Could Be More_ **

_ And fools rush in _

_ And I've been the fool before _

_ This time I'm gonna slow it down _

_ 'Cause I think this could be more _

_ The thing I'm looking for _

Please Don’t Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin

Unusually, Hermione slept in the day after Christmas. She spent the majority of the night dancing and kissing Fred, both of them not wanting the night to end. When they finally made their way back to Gryffindor tower, it was the early hours of the morning and Hermione had never felt so rebellious in her life. Not that she hadn’t broken curfew before; but it was different when saving the school, it just seemed more reckless and fun and trivial with Fred, they were both loved up and high on endorphins and Hermione felt lighter than she had felt in a while. She was no longer just an orphan, just Harry Potter’s friend, just a muggleborn, she was with Fred Weasley who liked her and it seemed to give her an entirely new aspect to her identity; a bright colour in the grey. He had kissed her cheek when he left her at the base of the stairs of the girl’s dormitory and she thought her face was going to break from the smiling and that her head would boil from the amount of times that she blushed. Hermione had half expected to be accosted by Lavender and Parvati when she returned back to her room but surprisingly they were asleep. However, when Hermione woke in the morning, the three girls (of course Ginny made her way over) and were sitting expectantly on Lavender’s bed, staring at her expectantly. Bleary eyed, she rubbed them tiredly.

‘What?’ she yawned, extending the ‘aaaa’ and stretching her arms above her head. 

‘So, how did it go?’ Lavender asked in a sing-song voice that normally would have grated Hermione. Hermione yawned again and this time she felt her back crack from where she was stiff.

‘How did what go?’ she asked again, feigning ignorance. She wanted to laugh at the petulant and annoyed expressions that painted their faces.

‘Please ‘Mione, you and Fred disappeared for  _ hours _ . What happened?’ Ginny said impatiently. She smirked and leaned back on Lavender’s pillow, getting comfortable. She was trying to piece together the night for herself, it feeling more like a flurry of images in her mind rather than coherent. She took a breath.

‘Well, after your brother slut-shamed me like he was auditioning for prat-of-the-year-award, I ran away and Fred followed me. And he cheered me up by asking me to dance again and it was very romantic and well… he kissed me.’ Hermione thought she’d be deafened by the shrill squeals that emitted from the three girls, Ginny lunging forward and hugging Hermione.

‘You’re going to be my sister!’ she said. Hermione shoved her lightly off her. She was smiling, but Hermione had a seed of doubt within her. Fred and herself had not actually detailed whether they were together or not.

‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Gin, it was just kissing.’ Hermione warned. Last night they were too distracted dancing and kissing to have a meaningful conversation and whilst she knew Fred liked her, she was unsure of his future plans. She had to remember that the past sixth months had brought a lot of change for her life and she had some instability within her. What if Fred decided that that last night was it, that he wasn’t into her anymore after they kissed? It seemed as though they had been so hot and cold over the past couple of months that she couldn’t be sure.

It was almost as though Ginny could see the smirk on her own face, ‘No, I know my brother, he’s infatuated and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.’ Hermione wanted to believe her. The girls spent the morning discussing their night; Lavender explained in graphic detail how far she’d gone with Seamus Finnegan (snogging with some above the waist touching), whilst Parvati mentioned that Dean was a gentleman (who did not seem overly interested in her but they had a great time) and Ginny said that Neville had given her a kiss on the cheek before turning red and running away at the end of the night, however he was a phenomenal dancer. Ginny was disturbed when Hermione recounted exactly what Ron said to her - ‘Harry better hex him or I will’ - but like Hermione, was happy to see George and Angelina looking so happy, ‘They’re almost as cute as you and Fred.’ Hermione blushed at the compliment but also the thought that people had been paying attention to her last night, she was aware that she had been Viktor’s date but spent just as much time with Fred, she did not want people to think she was with both of them. She was only friends with Viktor; she had a great time with him but a part of her wished she was just Fred’s date the whole time. She also realised that she abandoned Viktor last night and needed to go apologise and check in with him for fear of being not only a bad date, but a bad friend.

Soon, Hermione’s stomach rumbled fiercely, she was sure that the girls had missed even the belated hours of breakfast in the Great Hall and groaned. They’d have to wait until the later lunch or maybe even dinner before she could eat again, not to mention she needed to have a shower. Her hair was a combination of that spell and Sleekeazy's and felt gross and her make up had not been taken off entirely properly last night. She could not see Fred - or anyone - like this. The girls left her and snuck off to the kitchens to procure food for them all whilst Hermione went into the shower.

She relished in the hot water, it was a cold winter despite the fact that the dormitories were mostly warm. She focused on washing her hair, getting the gunk out before ensuring that she conditioned it and dried it carefully, trying to reduce the frizz. She was excited, but also terrified to see Fred Weasley, unsure of what his reaction to her would be. But they did need to talk again. She dressed carefully and warmly, donning her tartan scarf as she headed down the stairs into the common room. There were a few people lazing around, bleary eyed from the big evening the night before. She couldn’t see Harry or (thankfully) Ron but she did notice Fred Weasley, sitting on the couch in front of the fire, picnic basket at his feet, playing a game of exploding snap with George. His twin nudged him, gesturing to Hermione and Fred quickly turned his head to look at her, a wide grin filling his face. Hermione felt melty inside and suddenly all her insecurities vanished. 

‘Hey, you’re up!’ he greeted her and she blushed, she pushed a curl behind her ear and bit her lip.

‘Sorry, I was talking to Gin, Lav and Parvati and we got carried away and then I needed a shower and…’

‘Don’t stress,’ Fred said softly, getting up from his place on the couch and moving closer to her. Hermione was unsure if he was going to kiss her, it looked like he wanted to, and she wanted to as well… just not in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. ‘You weren’t at breakfast so I got some things from the kitchens, we could have an indoor picnic - it’s still snowing outside, if you wanted to, of course.’ She smiled at the thoughtful gesture; she was so hungry and it was lovely of Fred to go out of his way to plan something special for her. She loved this about Fred, he was not always good at words but it was his actions that showed how much he cared. 

‘Thank you Fred, I would love to join you.’ she said blushing and he grinned again. Hermione decided then in that moment that she would do anything to see him smile, it was stunning. She looked around but could not see Harry; she wanted to check in with her brother considering how they parted the night before but she also did not want to keep Fred waiting any longer, knowing that it was almost midday. It was as though he read her mind because he picked up the picnic basket. 

‘Harry is with Neville, I told him of my plans earlier and he said he’d see you at dinner.’ Hermione nodded, she hoped that with Neville he was working on the clue for the second task. She bid goodbye to George who winked at her conspiratorially. As Fred led her out of the portrait hole, Hermione wondered where he could be taking her; an inside picnic sounded romantic however there were not many private places outside of empty classrooms, and despite last night, they were not the most romantic places in the world.

‘Where are we going?’ she asked, they were still on the seventh floor. Fred turned to her and smirked. 

‘It’s a secret!’ Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. She thrived on knowledge and was not a huge fan of surprises; years of bad surprises had ruined the excitement of them. Fred paused in front of a huge tapestry. While the corridor was not largely populated, Hermione was nervous when he put the picnic basket down as surely they were not going to have their picnic in the middle of the hallway? Instead of setting up, he began to pace along the tapestry three times, Hermione looked at him in shock.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _ She thought. Whilst others may think that Fred and George were a little odd, she was not one of them, however his current behaviour left her purplexed. As she was contemplating this, a door materialised in front of her eyes and she rubbed them, wondering if perhaps she was still dreaming. No matter how many years she lived in the wizarding world, Hermione did not think she would ever get used to the wonders of magic. Fred picked up the basket and held out his hand for hers.

‘Shall we?’ he asked. Hermione nodded and put her hand in his. He opened the door and stepping back, ushered Hermione through. The room was nothing she had ever seen before; she was surrounded by a field of sunflowers, divided by a path so Fred and herself could walk through. In the middle, a large picnic blanket was spread out. Although Hermione could tell it was indoors, the room has the illusion she was out on a summer's day. 

‘This is incredible!’ she gasped, spinning around to look at the room properly, ‘what is this place?’ She turned to look at Fred who was looking at her with an expression that was a mixture of awe and amusement. He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her and she wanted that in return.

‘Are you telling me I know something the great Hermione Granger does not?’ His dark blue eyes were sparkling at the thought and Hermione grinned in chagrin, knowing he was only teasing her. ‘It’s the Room of Requirement, commonly known as the Come-and-Go-Room. It can become anything you want as long as it doesn’t defy Gamp’s Law. George and I found it in our second year when we were running from Filch. It’s not on the Marauder's Map either.’ He said. Even if Fred did not, Hermione knew that not many people could know of this room if Sirius and Remus did not. The thought amused her, she could not wait to rub that fact in her guardians’ faces. She also realised she stumbled on a space she and Harry could use for preparing for the tasks and to work on becoming animagus. She smiled widely.

‘You amaze me, Fred Weasley.’ He chucked and set the basket down for the final time on the blanket. 

‘You haven’t seen anything yet Miss Granger.’ he said with an impish, sly grin that made Hermione shiver with anticipation. She plopped herself on the floor, Fred following her actions as he pulled out pastries and fruit as well as some warm butterbeer and tea. He served Hermione a plate, an action that surprised her after spending most of her time with both Ron and Harry, both of whom tended to think primarily with their stomachs, and waited for her to choose first. She ate slowly, enjoying the moment before she put her plate down and looked at him. She needed to get her insecurities off her chest.

‘Did you mean it?’ she asked hesitantly. Fred looked up from his plate of food and looked at her curiously, a small crinkle in his brow that Hermione could not help but find cute and comforting. 

‘Mean what?’ Hermione shrugged.

‘Last night - the night before. Kissing me. Liking me?’ As soon as she asked, she felt foolish and immature at the flash of hurt that appeared on his face.

‘Of course ‘Mione! How - how could you think I didn’t?’ he asked. He put his plate down and shuffled closer to her, placing his hand on hers. ‘As I said to you, I’m crazy about you. Last night… last night was incredible - dancing with you - kissing you…’ he blushed uncharacteristically and Hermione followed as she recalled the feeling of his lips on hers. She wanted to feel that again. She bit her lip at the thought and Fred placed a kiss on her hand.

‘I - I want that too. I didn't mean to make you doubt, I just woke up this morning and… well last night was like a dream and I wanted to - make sure.’ She looked down. Waking up and not knowing exactly what they were and having people who expected answers was difficult. She normally was so  _ sure _ of everything, finding the answers to unknown questions and situations within the pages of books that she relied on, yet with Fred Weasley she was an indecisive mess, doubting her intuition. While there were books about boys, there was none that navigated the messy field of her emotions. Hermione had never been good at this part of life.

She felt Fred’s finger lift her face and she was looking directly into his sapphire eyes, glittering with emotion - there was something in that expression that Hermione had never seen before, but it made her feel safe,  _ loved. _

‘I’m not good at this Hermione - I know that. But I will make it clear that I - I care about you a lot. I want to be with you… like that, you  _ know _ \- as your boyfriend. If you’ll have me of course,’ He started to talk fast, stumbling on his words, ‘I know that you’re still grieving your parents and getting used to living with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin and with Harry in the tournament I can understand if you don’t-’ Hermione found the rumbling adorable, feeling relieved that he was as insecure as she was. Feeling emboldened and attuning to her Gryffindor nature, she cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips. Pulling away, he blinked once, stunned before smiling, leaning forward to kiss her back. His lips upon hers were more insistent this time, her lips slightly bruised from the previous evening meaning that they stung. She loved the feeling, automatically reminding her of the happiness of the previous evening. She leaned into him and tangled her hands in his hair, leading him to moan loudly, the vibrations reverberating to below Hermione’s stomach. She shivered. Fred moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hermione’s skin burned at his touch and she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and below. It felt  _ right. _ She reluctantly pulled away, needing air.

‘Does that answer your question?’ she asked cheekily, brown eyes shining with mirth. Fred shook his head.

‘No I could use more clarification,’ he said as he leaned forward to kiss her but Hermione put her hand out to stop him, just briefly, not wanting to get carried away kissing him again before this whole situation could be worked out.

‘I want to be with you too Fred - like as your girlfriend.’ Fred smiled so wide she thought his face was going to break. He leaned over and kissed her softly and Hermione allowed it, she felt complete when he did. ‘But-’ 

‘We need to take it slow.’ Fred finished for her and Hermione raised her eyebrow inquiringly, wondering how he knew what she was thinking. He caressed her face softly, racing her lips with his thumb. ‘I know you ‘Mione, you just lost your parents, I don’t want to rush or overwhelm you. I’ve had a crush on you for ages - I’m looking long term with you - I can wait, we can take this as slow or fast as you want. This relationship is on your terms.’ Hermione frowned.

‘That’s not fair on you though Fred, you’re older, you shouldn’t always have to wait for my life to get on track... I don’t want you to resent me.’ She really liked him and appreciated what he was trying to say, but this relationship needed to be equal, she did not feel entirely comfortable dictating terms.

‘I will never-’ Fred started but she cut him off. 

‘No, I appreciate what you are saying Fred but I am ready for a relationship with you. We’ve been tiptoeing around each other for months, waiting for the other to make a move so I am going to now. I want to be your girlfriend… whatever that entails. I will tell you if something gets too much or if I don’t like something, just like I would expect you to tell me if you were uncomfortable with something.’ He was contemplative at her words and she breathed out raggedly. He nodded his head.

‘Okay, agreed.’ he said, smiling, ‘Thank you Hermione.’ He gripped her hand and brought it to his lips, the tingles at his touch affecting Hermione, causing her to bite her lip. ‘So can we tell people then?’ She nodded affirmatively. 

‘After last night I doubt many would think otherwise,’ she blushed. Fred smirked, the action sent butterflies to Hermione’s stomach. 

‘We should take all doubt away.’ he whispered as he leaned forward, lips on hers once more. Their picnic was soon forgotten as they both lost themselves in each other’s lips. A part of Hermione, a small,  _ tiny _ part was sure that there was more they should talk about, like whether they tell their parents, things they both needed to do that day, but the bigger part of Hermione shut that voice up. After all, other people and things could wait, she was kissing her boyfriend - Fred Weasley.

* * *

Remus Lupin felt something change. It wasn’t instant, it had been brewing for a while but he felt it click into place. He felt his world, his pack get bigger and he was not sure who was now part of it. It had to do with one of his two children, it was not a direct connection to him in the same way that he was connected to Sirius, Harry and Hermione. It was more - distant, but somehow, unchangeable. He needed to contact his children (he had begun calling them that in his head) to clarify what was going on. He had a gut feeling it had to do with that Weasley twin.  _ Should have threatened him when I had the chance _ , the smaller, irrational part inside him said. He knew Hermione was fifteen and therefore well onto her way of being a woman, but he was protective over his little cub and just got her in his life, he did not want to give her up to a hormonal, almost seventeen year old! 

He sighed and rested his hand in Sirius’ hair as the other man slept soundly. It was a pretty subdued Boxing Day for Remus; better than it had been for years, but the day consisted of only him and Sirius, not that either man was going to complain about the fact. Despite that it was past midday, both men remained in bed, Remus lounging with a book whilst Sirius napped on his chest. Remus looked down at his mate and sighed, there were so many years when he thought he’d never have  _ this _ again, his mate, a family, a comfortable home, the feeling of belonging once more. Years he had spent alone, knowing that Harry was out there and thinking Sirius was guilty, wasting away in Azkaban. Sirius looked mostly recovered from his days in incarceration; he had been eating right and training again which suited Remus perfectly. He ogled the toned legs and perfect, pert arse of his mate and sighed, leaning back to remember the activities of the night before as well as the extended activities of the morning that caused the animagus to be tired despite his stamina. He took his free hand from Sirius’ hair to trace down his back lazily, fingers creeping closer to his glorious behind.

Christmas had been surprisingly busy for the pair; they were required for a Christmas lunch at the Weasley residence which had been filled with a five course meal; Mrs Weasley serving seconds and thirds to the couple before sending food home with them, making both Sirius and Remus feel properly stuffed. Then they had dinner at Sirius’ cousin, Andromeda Tonks nee-Black’s residence with her husband Ted and daughter Nymphadora, whom liked to be acknowledged by her last name rather than her given. Sirius and Andromeda had been fairly close as children, with Andromeda also cast out of the family and therefore she was one of the first people he reached out to when he was pardoned. They had become quite close again, often going to her for advice about Hermione. Surprisingly yesterday though, Narcissa Malfoy joined the celebrations, having recently gotten back in contact with her sister. That made the event a little more interesting, yet tense, as whilst the three remaining Blacks were in contact, the fact that Narcissa’s husband was a known Death Eater was the hippogriff in the room.

Remus was taken out of his musings by a sloppy kiss on his stomach. ‘You’re thinking too loudly Moony!’ Sirius said, lifting his head to look at his mate with twinkling grey eyes. ‘Less thinking, more fondling please.’

‘Sorry Pads, just thinking about yesterday.’ Sirius kissed a scar on Remus’s chest before shifting into a more comfortable position. Remus ignored the flare of desire that welled within him, becoming evident under the blanket. Sirius sent him a wicked smirk.

‘What about yesterday?’ he said, hand resting on his thigh, squeezing. Remus knew that the other man was probably thinking about what they did after they returned from the Tonks residence rather than the Christmas gathering. Not that he blamed him, it was a very happy Christmas indeed.

‘Pads.’ Remus groaned, biting his lip. ‘Quit distracting me - did you know that Narcissa was in contact with Hermione?’ The question caused Sirius to remove his hand, something which Remus regretted slightly.

‘I’m not exactly happy about it considering I am not sure where Cissy’s loyalties lie… but I mean I’m grateful ‘Mione got the tome, it was something lost to Dromeda and myself upon being blasted off the family tree and she had the last one but…’ he looked down, ‘it worries me that she’s so easily accessible without our knowledge - especially with the bloody Triwizard Tournament.’ Remus humed in agreement, the wolf inside him restless for the safety of his pack, for his cub.

‘She’s vulnerable right now.’ He agreed, playing with a strand of Sirius’ black curly hair, feeling the silky strand between his fingers. ‘She’s still considered a muggleborn and whilst she is under the protection of House Black, it means nothing whilst she still carries the name ‘Granger’.’ 

‘We have to blood adopt her.’ Sirius said, ‘make it official. Something feels wrong Moony - we know something is coming and we have to protect her and Harry as much as we can. Over the summer, we can do the ritual-’ 

‘You can do the ritual.’ Remus interrupted bitterly, ‘It’s too dangerous to throw my blood in the mix and your name is the only one that matters anyway.’ He looked away from Sirius. A part of him knew that he was being silly and insecure, he knew in the depths of his heart that Sirius, Harry and Hermione - the people that mattered - loved him for who he was, werewolf and man. However it did not stop the larger part of himself from feeling isolated, as though his blood was a curse. He did not know whether his condition was hereditary, but his name and his blood were both too tainted to be shared. Sirius grasped his chin roughly, forcing Remus to look at him, grey eyes angry.

‘Remus John Lupin! Would you please stop being an insecure prat.  _ I. Love. You _ . Harry loves you! Hermione loves you! You are more than your condition, you’re an intelligent, sexy,  _ powerful _ wizard for the majority of the time, a man who will put his family above all else and protect the ones he loves. The twelve times a year you’re a wolf does not matter to me, it does not  _ define _ you. You’re still  _ everything _ to me, to us.’ Remus stayed silent and Sirius sighed and kissed the prominent scar across his cheek. ‘These show your strength, that you’re a survivor and they’re  _ sexy _ as hell.’ Remus was still not convinced. Sirius softened, kissing his lips lightly. ‘Hermione considers you her father, I know she does. She trusted you before she even knew you and will continue to love you, regardless of the name she carries or the blood within her veins. We can call her now and ask, she’ll back me up.’ Remus sighed.

‘Okay, okay I know, you’re right I’m being stupid.’ Sirius smiled and kissed the sensitive spot on Remus’ neck, causing him to shiver. 

‘Glad you’re self aware enough to acknowledge that.’ He trailed his hands down Remus’ chest, he growled in response. Sirius smirked in his ear. ‘We both know that if I could, I’d take your last name.’ Remus moaned as the animagus’ hand reached his hardened member, giving it a jerk.

‘Who said I’d marry you?’ Remus teased. It was something that had been mentioned in passing, but either man had made it official. As tempting as it was, they could not just resume their relationship at the same point that it ended thirteen years previously, they were both changed men and needed to get to know how their changed selves changed their relationship. Sirius kissed Remus again, still gripping his erection. 

‘In good time Moony, you’ll get all of me; bended knee and doggy style.’ He winked at Remus’ stunned expression before resuming his minstruations. 

‘Going to finally make an honest man of me then Pads?’ Remus growled, eyes flashing amber in desire. Sirius smirked again before dipping his head down.

‘Not yet - I’d rather do some very dishonorable things to you instead.’ He said wickedly. Remus could not reply as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his retort stuck in his throat as all he could do was moan.

* * *

Fred Weasley was not happy. Not one bit. He should have been ecstatic; he had spent the morning kissing Hermione Granger after a night of kissing and dancing with her and them both finally acknowledging their feelings. Hermione Granger was his  _ girlfriend _ . He was Hermione Granger’s  _ boyfriend _ . He should have been walking on sunshine and revelling in the feeling of her lips on his, reminiscing on the way his hands tangled in her wild hair…

Instead, he was livid, glaring at his younger brother as the boy stuffed chicken in his mouth. Fred gripped his knife and fork tightly in his fist, so tightly he was concerned he might break it. George elbowed him, sending him a look that could only mean  _ stop _ . On Fred’s other side was Hermione, daintily eating her roast beef, potatoes and green beans, chatting to Harry beside her and Ginny across from her. The youngest Weasley was nodding to something Hermione said whilst wearily eyeing him. Fred huffed, the suspicious, concerned looks of his siblings doing nothing to quell the rage within him. 

Fred Weasley was aware that his little brother Ron could be a prat sometimes. It was not unusual for the Weasleys to be quick to temper (a trait passed down through the Prewett line considering his father was a placid man), however, Ron had the uncanny ability to repeatedly stick his foot so far up his arse that Fred was surprised the boy could still walk. He heard what his brother had said to Hermione and dismissed it as petty jealousy; yes, Ron was insecure and did not have the capacity or strategies to cope with it in the same way that his siblings had, years of being coddled by their mother gave him a prickly sense of self. However the redeeming quality of Ron was that he always calmed down, acknowledged that he was wrong and apologised.

Except to Hermione.

When Hermione and Fred entered the Gryffindor Common Room hand in hand (Fred was trying to see what level of public displays of affection he could get away with - hand holding, yes, snogging sessions, no), Ron was sprawled upon the couch in front of the fire. When he saw them together, his face turned a disgusting shade of purple.

‘Slut!’ he muttered, and stormed off to his dorm. It was only the comforting hand of Hermione that stopped him from following his brother and hexing him to oblivion. 

‘He’s not worth it.’ she muttered. Fred had nodded at the time, but the more he dwelled on it, the more he could not condone or accept Ron’s atrocious behaviour any longer. He needed to say something.

As though she could read his mind, Hermione looked at Fred comfortingly, grasping his hand tightly. He did not know what he did to deserve her kindness, but was entirely grateful she was interested in him. He kissed her cheek, enjoying the feeling of seeing her blush. Merlin, she was beautiful.

‘’Mione, Fred!’ Both Fred and Hermione turned to see Viktor Krum making his way from the Slytherin table, ‘It is good to see you both!’ Fred felt a bit insecure, seeing the Quidditch star again, however, he swallowed it down; Viktor Krum was Hermione’s friend and helped him a lot the previous evening, he needed to be nice for her sake at the very least.

‘Hello Viktor,’ Hermione greeted warmly, ‘I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly last night, I was a bad date.’ Fred resisted the urge to look at the reason of Hermione’s sudden departure who was staring, slack faced at the exchange.

‘No, I understand you vere upset. I vanted to see if you vere okay.’ Viktor replied, ‘I know you were in good hands last night-’ with this he sent Fred a wink, ‘-but my mother raised me vith proper manners.’ Fred appreciated this, Viktor, despite being the Durmstrang champion, was shaping up to be a great ally for them. Fred was embarrassed to admit that maybe he judged the seeker too promptly on his famous persona rather than taking the time to get to know him like Hermione had, a mistake he hoped to rectify if given the chance.

‘I’m fine now thank you.’ Hermione replied, looking at Fred slyly, he couldn’t keep the smile off his own face.

‘Good, good!’ Viktor said, he turned his head towards Fred, who was surprised at the attention given to him. ‘I vas vondering if you and your brother -’ he gestured to George beside him, ‘vould be interested in a Quidditch game tomorrow. My classmates wanted to put together an informal game. I heard you both are good beaters. Harry, vould you be interested as vell?’ Harry looked over and nodded enthusiastically, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

‘That’s fantastic, thanks Viktor.’ Fred said, speaking for the group, the others a bit too stunned to speak.

‘Great! Cedric and his girlfriend Cho will also join us! Mid-day tomorrow, if the sky is clear!’ Fred saw Harry’s face go slightly red and he was unsure if it was in reference to Cho Chang whom he knew Harry had asked to the ball but had been rejected. Viktor clapped Fred on the back and kissed Hermione’s hand formally before heading back to the other students from Durmstrang. Unlike five minutes previously, Fred was not jealous at the action - Viktor seemed to not be interested in Hermione as anything more than a platonic friend and the extension of the hand of friendship towards himself and George was not only noted, but accepted. Fred and George had always been fairly popular - after all, everyone loved a good laugh or prank - but outside of Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia, they did not have many close friends, Lee was the closest outside of Quidditch. It never bothered Fred at least, he was never alone as long as he had George, but it was always nice to be included, especially when a Quidditch star was involved.

Fred could not help but gain a grain of pleasure from the jealous expression on Ron’s face. He was a huge Quidditch fan and a great player, even if he was not on the Gryffindor team, and it must have been killing him that he was not invited to participate in the informal game. Fred figured that this may have been Viktor Krum’s way of punishing his little brother for the comments he made to Hermione at the Yule Ball. A part of Fred thought that by tomorrow, Ron would probably be punished enough, but a pettier, angrier part of Fred was not convinced; after all, Hermione was  _ his _ girlfriend and he needed to stick up for her, even against Ron and it was his  _ duty _ as an older brother (the oldest currently present at Hogwarts) to make sure that his little brother pulled the Quidditch broom out of his arse and began to act as a decent wizard.

Fred took his opportunity after dinner to corner Ron in an empty classroom; ironically, it was the same classroom that he and Hermione danced the evening prior. He and George had left Hermione with Harry and their sister, heading up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had informed him that she wanted some time with her brother anyhow. They were going to contact Sirius and Remus as they did not have the opportunity to do so on Christmas.

Fred grabbed Ron by his robes and threw him against the wall of the classroom.

‘What the fuck? Fred, George what the bloody hell is this for?’ his little brother spat. Fred glared in response while George stepped back.

‘You know exactly what this is about. You’ve crossed the line Ron one too many times.’ Ron looked back incredulously. ‘You’re cruel to Hermione and let your jealousy get the best of you. If I hear you say  _ one  _ more bad thing towards Hermione, you say  _ one _ more cruel thing or you call her  _ one _ more derogatory name, I swear to Merlin, You-Know-Who will be the last of your worries.’ Ron looked visibly shaken but kept his ground.

‘Why do you care Fred? She’s just using you.’ He spat back. It took all of Fred’s patience (a significantly lesser amount than George) to not punch his brother in the face. He felt George’s calming, reassuring hand on his shoulder.  _ Hermione would be disappointed _ , he could almost hear him say.

‘She’s my girlfriend you prat, and she’s not using anyone. Hermione has been through a lot lately and if you continue to be the world’s biggest git to her - or Harry for that matter - you’ll not just have me and George to deal with, but Mum and I’m sure Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well.’ Ron paled at that thought.

‘Fine.’ he said.

‘You better apologise Ron - and mean it!’ George threatened, unusually gruff for the softer twin. Ron sighed in defeat.

‘I will, I promise.’ he said softly. Fred loosened his grip on Ron’s robes and let him down so his feet hit the floor. Ron was not that much shorter than he was and Fred wondered if in a couple of years Ron might overpower him. He saw the sullen look on his little brother’s face and his brotherly instincts kicked in; something was up with Ron and it was Fred’s responsibility to find out what it was. He looked at George who nodded in understanding before speaking Fred’s mind.

‘What is up with you Ron, why are you acting like this?’ Ron looked down at the floor and shrugged.

‘Dunno.’ Neither twin liked that answer, it was clear from the boy’s expression that something was up. Himself and George stared Ron down, who sighed again in defeat.

‘I - I kinda started to like Hermione and I - I was jealous okay!’ He said, flinging his hands up in the air before letting them crash by his sides, a blush tinging his cheeks. Fred’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, it took him a second to recover, exchanging a bewildered look with George, who was similarly dumbfounded, but he patted his younger brother on the back.

‘Ron - I’m sorry, I - I didn’t know…’ Fred honestly did not know what to say. It was never clear that Ron liked Hermione - in fact, history almost stated the opposite as they fought all the time - Fred did not like to feel as though he stepped on Ron’s toes. ‘You’re so cruel to her Ron, how was anyone meant to know that you liked her?’ Ron shrugged.

‘I mean - I don’t think I  _ liked her _ , liked her, but I dunno, she started to be a bit girlier and not as bookish as before and I mean then she’s been getting the attention from you and Viktor bloody Krum and I was jealous, she was my friend first!’ Fred’s expression softened.

‘Ron, you have not been the bestest, most reliable friend to either Harry or Hermione lately, but you are a good kid. Hermione loves you - as a friend. You need to work on that before you take things any further.’ Ron looked up hopefully and himself and George, ‘Although, I want to make it clear that I like Hermione so perhaps you should look somewhere else - there are some amazing witches in this school that would love to get to know the smart, sensitive and talented Ron I love.’ Ron let out a weak smile.

‘Thanks Fred, you’re a good brother. I’m sorry I’ve been a prat. I’ll apologise to Hermione and Harry too.’ He said and he straightened out his robes. He patted Fred on the shoulder. ‘For what it is worth, I think that you and Hermione are good together. It is unusual, but somehow you both make sense.’ Fred appreciated that, Ron was fairly straightforward and he knew that he could talk some sense into him. Ron exited the classroom after saying goodbye to George and they followed. They watched with a critical eye as Ron approached Hermione and Harry, head bent, unusually humble. 

‘Can we talk?’ he said. Hermione nodded hesitantly, Harry, more stiffly. They moved to their spot near the fire which meant that Fred could not hear what they were saying without moving closer, he was about to when George pulled him back.

‘Let them work it out themselves Gred - you’ve done your part.’ He nodded in understanding, he was just worried for Hermione but realised that she could protect herself, she was a formidable witch who managed herself long before she was his girlfriend. He took a deep breath and stepped back, but kept his eyes on the trio. He watched Hermione - first she was guarded, then her expression softened. She hugged him. Harry was more reserved - Fred knew that Ron would have to work hard to earn both their trust again despite their apparent acceptance of his apology - but it seemed as though the air was cleared between then. Fred felt his anger completely dissipate at his brother, he hoped that what he said would help moderate his behaviour in the future. After all, he had a Quidditch game to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Firstly, I want to say SORRY for not posting last week. I was basically bedridden all weekend and then got food poisoning and it’s taken me a while to recover from it all. Hope this chapter is repayment enough and I promise to stick to my once a week schedule as much as possible! 
> 
> Secondly, THANK YOU for all the love for the previous chapter. Honestly I’m so glad to see so much passion and interest in my story and the characters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Dani xx


	18. Give the Pain to Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: So I guess the last chapter wasn’t very popular? I hope this chapter clarified some stuff about Ron. I am trying very hard to make Ron likeable but obviously even in cannon he has his moments that I just exaggerated a little bit more. This one goes out for my Cedric/Harry fans! 

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 18: Give the Pain to Yesterday_ **

  
  


_And wake up with me_

_Open up your eyes_

_Breath easy_

_You and I can make our escape_

_And give the pain to yesterday_

_Feel a fresher light on your face_

Wake Up With Me - Gabrielle Aplin

Fred Weasley woke suddenly at the sound of a scream. It shook him to the very core - it was a shriek that volumised pure, unadulterated terror - and Fred Weasley had heard it before.

_Hermione!_

He shot up in his bed and looked at George, who similarly was worried and remembered the night in the Burrow when they were woken up in a similar manner. He did not understand how they could hear her scream, under the impression that there were silencing charms up between dorms to avoid situations such as snoring. Lee was still asleep but Fred also knew that it was not just himself and George who heard it. Still shirtless and not bothering to don a robe, he ran down the stairs to the common room, crashing into Harry. They both looked at each other.

‘Hermione!’

Harry took the lead and started to run up the stairs leading to the girl’s dormitory, Fred was at his heels. He got up two steps before the steps disappeared beneath his feet, turning into a slide before he slid down, landing with Harry’s foot (as he was further up the stairs) hitting him in the head as they both crashed landed on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room.

‘Bloody hell.’ Fred cried, rubbing his forehead.

‘Boys can’t go up there!’ George reminded them both, a smirk on his face. Fred huffed in annoyance, he knew this, of course, Lee had attempted to scale the stairs a few years back after terribly offending Alicia Spinnet to apologise. Harry was much more confused.

‘But - but Hermione comes to my room all the time!’ he argued. George shrugged, Fred did not understand the logic in the situation but Hogwarts was ancient and it probably had to do with the virtue of witches.

Parvati slid down the stairs. 

‘Nice going boys,’ she glared at them before turning serious, ‘We can’t wake her, she’s almost trapped in her nightmare. I’m going to get Professor McGonagall.’ she said.

‘I’ll go with you!’ Neville said, coming down the stairs of the boy’s dormitory, already in a heavy robe. Fred choked out a ‘Thanks,’ as they both disappeared out of the portrait hole. He ran his hands in his hair, pulling slightly in frustration. George put his arms around him in comfort.

‘She’ll be okay Gred,’ he whispered in his ear. He clasped George’s hands in his own. Harry shuffled nervously beside them; Ron sitting on the armchair, pale and unsure how to approach the situation - despite apologising, Harry and Hermione had yet to forgive Ron and the youngest male Weasley was on his best behaviour to get back in their good books - yet Fred knew that he cared for Hermione and would have been very worried.

‘She’s never not woken up before.’ Harry said, fear abundant and evident in his voice. Fred could see the younger boy trying to keep it together and wanted to comfort him, but was unable to. His worry about Hermione eating him up inside. He knew last time how she was triggered from the events of the Quidditch World Cup, but he was wracking his brain to think of what caused this one. Things had been good over the past six weeks, Hermione and Fred were officially dating, but taking it slow. They had a date every couple of weeks and spent the majority of their time together studying (well Hermione was studying whilst Fred was working on Weasley Wizard Wheezes products) with Viktor Krum and surprisingly, Fleur Delacour; the French champion had a tentative and budding friendship with Hermione after Christmas, Hermione was grateful to practice her French and she helped the other girl with her English. They were both still taking it slow, not doing more than some heavy snogging - more to do with a lack of privacy than anything else - Fred was very aware that he was Hermione’s first boyfriend and wanted to make sure he courted her properly. He did not feel like a good boyfriend though, not in that moment of despair and panic. Was he too blind in his happiness to see that she was unhappy or scared? 

‘Has she - has she been okay?’ he asked Harry. The boy looked thoughtfully despite still being pale.

‘If she hasn’t been, she hasn’t told me.’ He said. Fred released a breath that he did not realise he was holding in. Whatever was wrong with Hermione did not have anything to do with his selfishness or inattentiveness. The pair were interrupted by the loud banging of the portrait hole door, Professor McGonagall rushing in with Parvati and Neville behind her.

Upon seeing the former stairs as a slide she sent an amused, but also scathing look at Fred and Harry, obviously realising who the culprits were. Fred felt nervous under the teacher’s stare, feeling like a child about to be chastised. Her expression softened and Fred hoped it was because both he and Harry looked miserable. Fred was not sure if the Head of Gryffindor was aware he was involved with Hermione, as he knew that she had not had the opportunity to speak to Sirius and Remus about it, however considering the woman was a motherly figure to her, he inferred that perhaps she was and would take pity on them. She waved her wand at the stairs, reverting them to their original state before marching up to them. Fred did not attempt to follow although it took everything in him not to attempt to fly those stairs at Hermione’s screams. He wanted to comfort her, see if she was okay. It was something he wanted more than anything.

It wasn’t long before Hermione’s screams ceased and Fred let out another breath, his heart, which had been thudding anxiously in his chest from the first scream, began to lessen. Someone came down the stairs and Fred had to hide his visible disappointment at seeing Angelina, who immediately embraced George, however, was looking at Fred.

‘Professor McGonagall woke her up and is calming her down. Dawson and Adams are going to settle everyone down and get them to bed before she brings Hermione down to take her to the Hospital wing - doesn’t want to embarrass the poor girl further.’ Fred nodded at the update and attempted to smile gratefully. Around him, students began to go to bed and Fred knew that he would soon see Hermione. He was glad he had not yet seen Ginny, taking comfort in the fact that his sister would be comforting Hermione and that at least one member of his family could be there for her.

It was not long before he saw her, half carried down the stairs by Ginny and Lavender, Professor McGonagall trailing behind her. She looked pale, face blotchy and eyes were red from crying. It was not often he was able to see Hermione this vulnerable and it broke his heart. She reached for him immediately.

‘Oh Fred,’ He hugged her tightly to his chest, making a shushing sound. He took in her still shaking body as she sobbed against his chest, putting his face in his hair, Hermione smelled like books and cinnamon. 

‘She needs to go to the hospital wing Mr Weasley.’ Professor McGonagall said sternly and Fred nodded, ‘however considering the circumstances, you and Mr Potter can accompany her.’ The relief on Harry’s face echoed his own. 

‘C’mon ‘Mione,’ Harry said, patting Hermione’s shoulder, but Hermione was in no position to walk herself down to the hospital wing. He picked her up bridal style - she was light and so there was no issue with him carrying her - gesturing to Harry to lead the way. He ignored the amused expressions on his sibling’s faces and the slightly shocked one on Professor McGonagall’s and carried Hermione to the hospital wing.

‘You don’t have to do this Fred.’ Hermione whispered, face growing hot in embarrassment, struggling slightly in his arms. ‘I can walk!’ 

‘I know,’ he sighed, ‘I - I just want to be helpful.’ He whispered. He felt useless, unable to comfort Hermione, defeated by a set of stairs, he needed to make it up to her.

‘Fred, I’m - I’m okay.’ she whispered. Fred resisted the urge to yell at her, knowing that his anger and frustration was born out of fear and worry. 

‘’Mione, you were unable to wake up from your nightmare - you broke the silencing charms in the dormitory somehow - that’s not okay.’ he replied as calmly as he was able to, they were almost at the Hospital Wing.

‘Oh,’ she whispered and for the first time in their relationship they fell into an uncomfortable silence, the weight of the words of what needed to be said hung in the air, but also with a sense of _not now._ Fred had been terrified and felt useless; he was not used to feeling helpless in situations, he and George were the ‘idea’ people in the family, always thinking up inventions and pranks to help (and hinder) his family, friends and themselves. 

Madam Pomfrey was all over them when they entered the hospital wing, Fred lowering Hermione to a bed, stepping back with Harry whilst Professor McGonagall explained what happened. Fred watched as the matron cast some diagnostic spells over Hermione, ignoring her aggravated sigh of ‘I’m perfectly fine.’ 

‘Okay thank you, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you can go now.’ Madam Pomfrey said, dismissing them. Dejected, and not wanting to leave Hermione by herself, they looked at Professor McGonagall. Fred knew that he at least needed to be able to talk to Hermione before he would be able to leave, and he knew Harry was similarly anxious - she was essentially his sister for the love of Merlin!

‘Actually Poppy, both these boys have not slept and will need to be kept overnight for observation.’ Professor McGonagall said, ignoring the perplexed look on the matron’s face. Fred knew that this was highly irregular and not done, he was without a shirt after all, but a look between Hermione and the head of Gryffindor meant that he was missing a piece of information that he would surely get from Hermione in moments. Fred exchanged a bewildered look with Harry but he did not feel the need to point out to either lady that besides feeling scared for Hermione, he was fine. Fred quickly got into the bed to Hermione’s right, Harry to her left as Madam Pomfrey laid a bottle next to Hermione.

‘This is a dreamless sleep -’ she began but Hermione cut her off.

‘I don’t want it, I’ll - I’ll be fine now. I just don’t like the potion.’ she said. Madam Pomfrey let out a click of disapproval but took the vial away. 

‘Okay, get some rest - all three of you - and I’ll give you a pepper up potion in the morning.’ The three nodded as both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey left. Harry let out a big sigh.

‘Are you okay ‘Mione?’ he said softly, getting out of his bed to sit by hers. She let out a shuddered breath. 

‘Yes, now I am.’ she whispered, her voice was still scratchy from screaming. Fred wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he also did not want to overstep his bounds. It was almost as though Hermione understood this and stretched out her hand for him to take. He got out of the bed and sat on hers, taking her hand. 

‘What was it this time?’ Harry asked, Hermione looked down and Fred took the moment to wrap his arm around hers in comfort. It broke his heart to see her upset and scared. She smiled at him gratefully despite the tears in her eyes.

‘It was the Shiteland’s this time. I - I can’t remember it all but I remember they - they tortured me and then… then they tortured _you_ \- ’ She turned to Harry, ‘ - and Sirius and Remus, all of you. I couldn’t stop them. I - I wanted to. But then -’ here her voice turned hysterical, ‘oh Fred.’ Fred tightened his grip on Hermione and buried his head in her curls, breathing her in again to remain calm. 

‘It’s not real ‘Mione. I’m here, Harry’s here. We’re all safe. You’re safe.’ He comforted, kissing her hair. Harry held tightly to her hand and Fred felt terrible, so he let her go so she could seek comfort in her pseudo-brother. 

‘Do you want to talk to Padfoot and Moony?’ he asked, Hermione, shook her head. 

‘No, I don’t want to bother them, it’s too close to a - well, you know.’ she said, ‘And I’m sure Professor McGonagall has already contacted them.’ Fred was confused. Padfoot and Moony… where did he hear those names before? _The Marauder's Map_. Fred’s eyes widened in shock.

‘Wait, how do you know Padfoot and Moony?’ he asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged guilty looks before Hermione let out a giggle, almost as though her dream was forgotten. Fred was happy to see her looking better.

‘Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus. That was what they called themselves in Hogwarts.’ she explained. Fred jumped up in surprise.

‘Are you telling me that Sirius Black and Professor Lupin are half of the Marauders?’ He exclaimed. Hermione shushed him, afraid that Professor Pomfrey would come back and make them leave. ‘Wait, if they’re Padfoot and Moony that means-’ he looked at Harry, ‘your dad was…’

‘Prongs! And that traitor Pettigrew was Wormtail. They were best friends in school.’ Harry explained with a shrug but an amused smirk on his face. Fred racked his hands in his hair, George was going to flip when he found out. 

‘So you’re telling me that the Marauders, George and my pranking heroes, are your guardians?’ he said again, dumbfounded. Hermione giggled again and Fred could not help but think that he sounded like the biggest pinhead on the planet. ‘Merlins’ balls!’ he exclaimed.

‘You can tell George but don’t tell anyone else please.’ she said, ‘they’ve done some - _illegal_ \- things.’ Fred nodded.

‘Of course.’ Fred sat next to Hermione once more and took her hand. ‘We uh, should probably talk about telling them about us.’ Hermione sighed. 

‘Yeah I know, I just don’t know why I am nervous about telling them.’ she said. ‘I’m not ashamed of you or anything, the opposite truthfully, I just - I don’t know - what if they get mad?’ Fred did not know how to answer this one, not knowing her guardians as well as her and Harry. The younger, dark-haired boy spoke.

‘Sirius and Remus would never be mad at you ‘Mione, they love you. They might threaten Fred,’ he shot Fred an apologetic look but he waved it off, after all, he would expect Hermione’s guardians to be as protective as he would be if someone dated Ginny, ‘but never mad at you.’

‘I know,’ Hermione said, ‘I will tell them, I’m just - not ready.’ Fred understood that it was still early days in their relationship, they were still trying to figure out who they were before they involved a lot of other people.

‘You okay?’ Fred asked once a small silence passed. 

‘Yeah, some sleep and I’ll be fine.’ she said. Harry ran his hands through his hair.

‘Okay, well then I’ll be off and give you two some privacy. Please remember I’m in the next bed.’ He shot Fred a scathing look before kissing Hermione’s flaming cheek, wishing her goodnight. Fred could not hide his embarrassment at being called out by a fourteen-year-old. Harry drew the curtain between the bed, leaving Hermione and Fred sitting awkwardly on her bed. Hermione shuffled, laying down and he followed her lead so he could get comfortable. She lay her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

‘I’m sorry.’ she whispered. Fred looked down at her, shocked. 

‘You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione.’ he whispered back. He knew her apology was partly his fault, he allowed his fear and anger to get the better of him and it affected her when she was already vulnerable. ‘I should apologise. I just felt so _helpless_ when I couldn’t be there for you. I _wanted_ to be there.’

‘I know. Thank you, Fred, for wanting to.’ She kissed his bare chest and Fred tried to ignore the tingles it sent throughout his entire body.

‘You need to tell me… the moment you don’t feel completely alright. Tell me and I will do everything I can do to help.’ His voice quivered in emotion and Hermione raises her hand to gently stroke his cheek. The fear and angst he had felt that night he had hardly felt before; only once when they were children and George was trapped up a tree and was hurt and the night of the Quidditch World Cup, when they could not find Hermione, Ron and Harry and he was unsure of the fate of his father and older siblings. Fred always took on the protecting role in his family, he needed to be unmoving and calm, when on the inside he knew that those situations caused his heart to beat fast, his palms to go clammy and his knees to shake. He felt the same urge to protect Hermione that he had for his family. 

‘You don’t need to protect me, Fred, that’s not your job. I can protect myself.’ Her tone wasn’t angry, but calm. He sighed, he knew Hermione was a formidable witch and did not need protecting, but he needed to make sure she was okay. It was like his own life depended on it. 

‘I know, I just - I feel like I need to. Not because you can’t do it yourself, but because I care about you so much.’

‘I care about you too Fred.’

He knew it then in his heart that he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day.’ Hermione whispered, kissing the underside of his chin before she fell asleep, head deeply buried in his chest. He tightened his arms around her.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day Hermione.’

* * *

Hermione was reading _Animagi, Maledictus and Werewolves_ in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry walked in, pale. His black hair was wet and inky, falling around his face and he was holding the egg.

‘Harry, what’s the - why are you all wet? Sit down!’ she grabbed him roughly to sit next to her. He gravitated towards the heat, obviously cold as it was still the middle of February. ‘Harry - are you alright?’ He shook his head. ‘What happened?’ she asked. Harry took a shaky breath.

‘I - um - kissed Cedric Diggory.’ he said sheepishly, raking a hand through his hair, causing remaining water to shake towards Hermione.

‘WHAT?’ She exclaimed, causing several people to look their way. Harry blushed and shushed Hermione. 

‘’Mione. Just - quiet! I’ll explain okay.’ He said in a harsh whisper and Hermione leaned closer. ‘So you know how we’ve not had any luck figuring out the language of the egg,’ Hermione nodded, ignoring the fact that Harry himself had taken a blase approach to figure the clue out and it had fallen on Hermione mostly - as usual - who could not find anything concrete in books. ‘Well, as I told Cedric about the dragons, he told me that if I had a bath with the egg I’d have my answer. Except I didn’t believe him so he made me get my egg and dragged me to the prefect’s bathroom,’ here he turned red, ‘and we - we got in the bath and the language ‘Mione, it’s _Mermish_ and I figured out the clue and its -’

‘Later Harry, when did you kiss him?’ Hermione asked, unusually focused. Normally she’d be worried about the clue but something in Harry’s expression told her that it wasn’t the distressing part. Harry turned redder.

‘Well I mean it wasn’t like _I_ kissed him essentially it just kind of happened. I don’t think either of us planned it but it was - not just a kiss - it was _more_ … we kind of snogged.’ Hermione wanted to giggle at the stunned expression on Harry’s face. She forgot sometimes that he could be incredibly naive and innocent.

‘Was it good?’ she asked. Harry groaned.

‘Yes, Hermione it was amazing, but that’s beside the point!’ He hid his face in his hands. ‘He had a _girlfriend_ , whom I _also_ really like. And therefore he was cheating on her and could hurt her and I _enjoyed_ it! ‘Mione, I’m a terrible person!’ Hermione put her arm around Harry, pulling him close into a hug.

‘Harry, you’re not a terrible person, you’re a teenage boy who is going through a tough time!’ she said comfortingly, ‘It’s not entirely your fault and I’m sure it will not happen again!’ Harry just groaned into his hand. 

‘Urgh, why is it all so confusing? You and Fred aren’t this confusing?’ He said. Hermione could not help but laugh. 

‘Harry, Fred and I are far from perfect, it took _months_ for us to be together because of the number of misunderstandings and tension. You’re still young, it’s okay.’ Harry chuckled.

‘Yes, because you’re _so_ much older than me.’ Hermione nudged him in jest.

‘What’s the clue?’ she said, changing the subject. Harry fished a note from his pocket.

‘Here!’ he said, passing it to Hermione who read it. Scrawled in Harry’s messy handwriting:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour-long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

‘Okay, so you said it was Mermish right?’ she asked, Harry, nodded, ‘That’s what Cedric said.’ Hermione took the time to think, reading over the clues. 

‘Well, the first line: _Come seek us where our voices sound / We cannot sing above the ground_ must mean that you’ll have to go to a body of water.’ she said, ‘the middle section means that you have to search for something that they’ve taken, something that you’ll miss, see here,’ she pointed to the fourth and fifth lines, ‘you have an hour to do so.’ Harry nodded.

‘Okay so I have an hour to search underwater to find something taken from me, something I’ll miss.’ she nodded and Harry reached over to take the paperback. ‘The last lines worry me ‘Mione: _But past an hour, the prospect's black, / Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

does that mean if I can’t do it, it’s lost forever?’ His voice shook. Hermione shrugged. 

‘I don’t know Harry, but an hour isn’t a lot of time.’ She looked back at the second line, ‘ _the prospect’s black_ … Harry - the Black Lake, it will be hidden in the Black Lake!’ Harry turned pale once more.

‘The Black Lake is huge Hermione - how can I hold my breath for that long or search that fast?’ he exclaimed, looking at her expectantly. Hermione sighed; as much as she loved Harry, it could be very annoying to always be relied upon for answers. 

‘But I know where we can work it out!’ she said, grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet. They swiftly made their way towards the portrait hole, pausing slightly when seeing Ginny. ‘If you see Neville or Ron, tell them we’re in the library.’

* * *

It was the night before the second task and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were in the Room of Requirement where a small pool was set up. They had been there every night since Harry and Hermione figured out the clue in the golden egg. They had spent the night in the library, finding nothing until Fred and George found them. ‘What about a bubblehead charm?’ George suggested. Hermione could have kissed him - which she knew neither Angelina nor Fred would enjoy - but instead dragged them all to the Room of Requirement to teach herself and Harry. So they continued to practice and then tested it out. Harry had to cast it strong enough to last an hour, which they finally achieved that night.

‘Well done Harry - you’ll be fine for tomorrow I’m sure - just make sure you cast warming charms as well, you don’t want to freeze down there!’ Hermione said, casting a drying charm. He shook his head, fixing his glasses. ‘I’ll probably not be able to see you before the challenge if it’s anything like last time!’ He nodded. 

‘It’s almost curfew, we need to get going.’ Ron interrupted, things were still awkward but inwardly Hermione had forgiven him - he had spent months being a good and supportive friend and she knew his comments were made in anger and jealousy. Hermione nodded, checking over the room for anything they left behind. Ron helped her. ‘Look, Hermione,’ he stuttered nervously beside her, ‘I wanted to apologise again, I know it’s been a while but I am very sorry-’ Hermione cut him off, putting her wand in her pocket and clapping him on the shoulder.

‘It hurt, what you said Ron and the fact that you could think so low of me, but you have been a good friend Ron - I’m giving you one last chance - don’t ruin it.’ She said. She saw him relax slightly before nodding eagerly. She knew deep down that Ron was a good person, he was just misguided at times. Two months was enough time to be angry at him, he deserved forgiveness. 

They quickly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, just before curfew. Hermione was feeling better about this challenge than the last; whilst there were going to be dangerous creatures in the Black Lake, it was not as violent and immediately dangerous like a dragon. And they were prepared. Hopefully, it was enough to keep Harry alive.

When they entered the warmth of the Common Room Hermione automatically sought out Fred, smiling when she saw him, her heart skipping a beat. They had been dating for almost two months and she still felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. When he kissed her… well it caused her body to feel like fire. He treated her like a perfect gentleman though and never pushed her, however, Hermione did want to do more than just snogging. Sometimes. She blushed at the thought. She was too embarrassed to talk about it with Lavender and Parvati as they were just as innocent as she was. It was not the first time she wished she had an elder sister. Maybe she could talk to Fleur Delacour about it, over the past two months the two had formed a friendship - she admired the French witch, she was not only strikingly beautiful but also was very smart and powerful.

Fred smiled in return, kissing her gently on the lips. Hermione was not entirely comfortable with public displays of affection, her parents were not ones to kiss or even hold hands in public, but it was something that she was working on. She did not mind when Fred held her hand or put his arm around her, she also did not mind soft kisses like this, however, it was as far as she was willing to go. When they broke apart, he looked at her worriedly.

‘What is it Fred?’ she asked, cupping his cheek in her palm. He closed his eyes at her touch, looking relaxed. 

‘Professor McGonagall was looking for you, she wanted you to go to Dumbledore’s office as soon as you got here.’ Hermione froze. Go to Professor Dumbledore’s office? She was confused, was she in trouble? _Have they figured out I’m helping Harry?_ She was not sure if that was against the rules or not, she knew that teachers could not help students but she was not aware of any other rules around that.

‘Oh, okay, I’ll go now.’ she said. He turned to hug Harry, nodding to Ron and Neville.

‘We’ll take you,’ he said, gesturing to himself and George. ‘I don’t want you walking this late alone - I’m sure Professor McGonagall will agree.’ Hermione nodded, still very nervous. Fred took her hand and they made their way to Professor Dumbledore’s office.

‘Do you think that - am I in trouble?’ she asked. Fred shrugged which did nothing to alleviate her fears.

‘I don’t know ‘Mione, but Professor McGonagall seemed to look worried. That’s all I could tell.’

‘I don’t think you’re in trouble - you’ve done nothing wrong.’ George added, nudging her shoulder, Fred squeezed her hand comfortingly. She also took comfort in the fact that it must not have had anything to do with Remus and Sirius because then Professor McGonagall would have asked for Harry as well. Professor McGonagall was waiting in front of the Griffin statue.

‘Oh Hermione, thank goodness.’ she said, ‘thank you, Mister Weasley.’

‘I’ll wait for you okay?’ Fred said, kissing her forehead. Hermione blushed, her motherly figure watching with an amused expression. George hugged her.

‘I don’t think that’s wise Mr Weasley, Miss Granger will not be returning to Gryffindor Tower this evening. Please be assured that she will be completely safe.’ Hermione could see Fred blanch at that and she tried to be brave for him.

‘I’ll be okay Fred, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ He nodded grimly, squeezed her hand again and turned, following George back to the common room.

‘What’s going on?’ she asked the professor as she said the password: S _herbert Lemon_ , causing the statue to move. Professor McGonagall turned to her grimly.

‘Professor Dumbledore will explain, but just know I am not happy with this.’ she said. It did not make Hermione feel any better. Professor McGonagall opened the door to the Headmaster’s office and she immediately saw that she was not the only one called to his office. Madame Maxime was there, next to a girl who looked to be eleven, wearing a Beauxbaton’s uniform. She had long, shiny silvery hair akin to Fleur’s and Hermione surmised that she was the champion’s younger sister. Cho Chang, the beautiful Ravenclaw was also there as well, Professor Flitwick behind her, as well as a dark-haired woman. Hermione recognised her from a picture Viktor Krum showed her - it was his girlfriend Anya. Professor Karkaroff was skulking in the corner whilst Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch were standing next to Dumbledore.

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss._ The phrase hit Hermione like a ton of brick sand she gasped ‘No!’ It was not _what_ but _who_ , they were the human hostages that the champions had to retrieve.

‘Welcome Miss Granger.’ Professor Dumbledore greeted, gesturing to her to sit down in the empty chair to Cho. She did nervously. She felt Professor McGonagall grip her shoulder lightly and Hermione was unsure if the gesture was to calm her or the woman. Professor Dumbledore took the silence as a sign to continue. ‘Now that all the guests are here, Barty, if you will.’ He extended out his hand for Mr Crouch who moved forward.

‘The second task asks the champion to find something they’ll miss the most. Through teacher knowledge, we have decided that you are the people the champions will miss most.’

‘What will happen to us, Mr Crouch?’ Cho asked timidly, looking pale and Hermione reached out and offered her hand, the elder girl taking it gratefully.

‘Great question Miss Chang,’ Ludo Bagman interrupted. ‘Professor Dumbledore will place you under an enchantment so that you will effectively be asleep for the duration that you’re underwater.’

‘How vill ve breathe?’ Anya said curiously, looking around uncomfortably. Hermione could not imagine how the girl was feeling, after all, she was not invited for the Yule Ball but was invited to be an underwater hostage instead.

‘All part of the enchantment Miss Dobrev. You will not be aware of anything.’ Hermione paled and almost thought she would faint. This sounded all too familiar - almost like when she was petrified two years previously.

‘No - you can’t.’ She said and watched Professor Dumbledore’s expression turn grave, blue eyes piercing.

‘You must Miss Granger - as Harry Potter’s adopted sister, you are the thing he will miss the most.’ She shook her head and gulped.

‘I said this was not a good idea Albus - the girl has already been through too much this year. Let us not forget that the last time she was comatose she was petrified - _within this very school._ ’

‘I agree Dumbly-dorr,’ Madam Maxime said in her heavily accented voice, ‘Gabrielle iz eleven, she is too young to be an ‘ostage.’

‘I’m afraid that there is no question about who the hostages will be, but know that you are in the safest of care.’ Mr Crouch said, ‘Dumbledore himself has negotiated with the Chieftain of the Merpeople within the Black Lake, no harm will come to any of the hostages.’ Hermione stared down the man dubiously, understanding why Sirius hated this man a little bit more every time she interacted with him.

‘You better bet that assurance on your life Mr Crouch,’ she said darkly, ‘for if anything happens to myself or any of the other women sitting with me, you bet my adopted father will personally have your head.’ Her words hung in the air as the intended threat and she heard Professor Karkaroff gasp incredulously. Staring down both Professor Dumbledore and Mr Crouch, Hermione knew that both men understood that this threat was not empty - Sirius Black would not rest until they hunted down however harmed Hermione. Mr Crouch scoffed.

‘Sirius Black is not as powerful as he pretends to be.’ Hermione chuckled once again, whilst Sirius had the most political influence, he was not the scariest one of her family. She knew Mr Crouch was familiar with her family, being the one that barred Remus from seeing Sirius in Azkaban due to his condition. But before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

‘Oh you mistake her Mr Crouch,’ Professor McGonagall said, ‘it’s not Sirius Black you need be afraid of, but her other adoptive father - I’m sure you’re familiar with Remus Lupin?’ Hermione saw Mr Crouch’s face turn deathly pale and smirked. He spluttered in response.

‘Death threats aside Miss Granger, you’ll need to remove your protective charms.’ Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione was confused for a moment before she realised he meant her jewellery. Hesitantly and with a questioningly raised eyebrow, she removed her necklace and bracelet, knowing that if her guardians or Harry knew she would be heaps of trouble, but not more than Professor Dumbledore.

‘I’ll take them Miss Granger,’ Professor McGonagall said and Hermione gladly handed them over to the one person she trusted in the room, knowing that her head of house would keep them safe. Watching with fascination as Professor Dumbledore enchanted the other hostages, she smirked in the direction of the headmaster; she could not wait until Sirius and Remus found out about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just another thing: I have decided to end this story at chapter 25. Now there will be a lot of things unfinished; however I will be doing a sequel that will focus on one-shots/drabble type chapters which means I can focus on the aspects I want to write about without feeling the need to necessarily 'fill the blanks' with cannon. So this story will ‘end’ with the events of Goblet of Fire and the sequel will have moments from The Order of the Phoenix beyond! How does that sound?
> 
> Please leave the love! It makes Melbourne lockdown less depressing and me more motivated to write! 
> 
> Xx Dani 


	19. Like Everything Glows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for the love left on the last chapter! I had this chapter in my head for so long it felt so good to get it out, hope it lives up to the hype! Please continue to comment, I love reading all your thoughts and opinions on this story! What will happen next?
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 19: Like Everything Glows_ **

_ Oh, all my nights taste like gold _

_ Yeah, when I'm with you it's like everything glows _

_ And all my days we can lay low _

_ Yeah, when we're waking up _

_ We're waking up slow _

Waking Up Slow - Gabrielle Aplin 

  
  


‘Fred, have you seen Hermione?’ Harry asked. The boy looked pale with bags under his eyes and was fidgeting. Fred did not have to look too closely to see that Harry was extremely nervous and probably did not sleep well the night before. Fred shook his head.

‘No - Professor McGonagall said she wouldn’t return to the common room last night but I haven’t seen her all morning.’ Fred was starting to get worried. He did not wait for Hermione as per Professor McGonagall’s advice but not seeing her this morning made him feel nervous. He knew Harry must have been feeling the same; they had gotten much closer since the summer, almost becoming shadows of each other in a sense. Fred could tell that Harry felt a little lost without Hermione and it was not what he needed in the morning of the second task. 

‘She’s probably in the library somewhere or organising something with McGonagall, don’t stress too much mate.’ Ron said by his side, trying to be nonchalant but Fred knew that inside he was also worried. This was not normal Hermione Granger behaviour. 

‘Professor McGonagall would not let Hermione be in danger.’ George - ever the voice of reason - cut through. Fred nodded, noticing that Harry was still looking very pale.  _ What would Hermione do? _ he thought. He knew he needed to look after Harry and prepare him for the second task, that’s what Hermione would be doing if she was here. He needed to take charge and make sure that Harry ate a proper meal and was down at the lake at the right time. A look at George told him that his twin felt the same and understood. It seemed as though they always looked out for Harry, even as a gawky, unsure first year. They introduced him to Ron and gave him the Marauder's Map. Harry was as much his little brother as Ron, and Fred and George always looked out for their family. It was both a Prewett and Weasley trait.

‘Come on Harry, let’s go to the Great Hall for breakfast, you need to eat.’ he finally said. They headed down to the Great Hall where they sat with Ginny and Neville. The boy blushed when Fred and George entered and he wondered if the younger boy had something with his little sister. He stared him down, making Neville squirm uncomfortably in his seat. The action almost made Fred feel bad, after all, if Ginny were to date anyone, Neville was not a bad candidate, he was polite and respectful and would treat Ginny as she deserved to be, however, Fred simply did not want anyone dating Ginny. She was his little sister and would remain that even past the age of thirty.

‘Where’s Hermione?’ Angelina asked. Fred wished she asked anything else as it made Harry go pale again and he was afraid that he might fall. Ron was piling his plate with eggs and sausages before attending his own plate. A first for Ron, who Fred knew was making a huge effort to become a better friend.

‘C’mon Harry, you gotta eat up, you have a big swim in front of you.’ Harry looked a bit green.

‘The Black Lake is huge. And I don’t actually know what I’m searching for - it could be anything, it could be anyone, it could be -’ Harry paused, eyes widening. ‘ _ We've taken what you'll sorely miss  _ \- Merlin, it’s  _ Hermione _ ! That’s why she isn’t here, she’s at the bottom of the lake. I need to find and rescue her.’ Fred felt his world begin to spin slightly and he felt his stomach sink slightly. Hermione was in the Black Lake, his Hermione was waiting for Harry. 

‘Fuck!’ he cursed. He immediately turned his head to look at the staff table, eyes searching frantically for the Head of Gryffindor. It was almost like she knew he was searching for her but something in her grim expression made him pause; he wanted to demand she be taken out, demand that Hermione be saved, but he knew that it was not going to be possible. He felt George beside him.

‘Professor McGonagall would never let anything bad happen to her own, Hermione is safe. Harry will find her and she’ll be in your arms before you know it.’ He said, Angelina, looking guilty at his side. He reached out to squeeze her hand to assure her that he was alright.

‘What if I can’t find her?’ Harry whispered. Ginny leant across the table and took his hand comfortingly.

‘You’ve been practising all week Harry, you will be fine with this task.’ Ron said soothingly. Harry nodded dumbly and Fred could not help but feel sorry for the bloke. The amount of pressure he was always under was incredible, he faced at least one life and death situation a year. And now he was in the Triwizard Tournament where he faced a dragon and now needed to search for his pseudo sister held captive underwater. And even though they had no idea what the third task was going to be, it was not a stretch to imagine that it would be the most taxing and difficult of the three.

They ate breakfast in a strained silence, all too preoccupied with their thoughts. Fred wasn’t really hungry but he ate in solidarity. Luckily, although it was a Friday, there were no classes so that the task was completed whilst it was still light, so after breakfast, Harry was escorted down to the Black Lake by Professor McGonagall whilst the prefects attempted to get the houses sorted to walk down to the stands.

Bundled up in his Gryffindor scarf in support of Harry, Fred had made Ginny grab an extra scarf and robe from Hermione’s room, she would need them when she got out of the water. They walked quietly towards the Black Lake, joined by Luna coming from the Ravenclaw common room. Fred had not had the opportunity to converse much with the girl after her mother died and she stopped hanging around the Burrow. She was a bit eccentric but always got along with the twins. Upon arriving at the stands, he looked around for Sirius and Remus, wondering if anyone had told them their ward was at the bottom of the Black Lake; he did not want to be the one who dropped that particular bombshell in case the ex-convict and the former Professor decided to hex the messenger. It was not long before he saw them standing close to Professor McGonagall. From the distance, Fred could see that neither man was particularly happy - whether it was because they knew about Hermione or because they could not see Harry before the challenge he did not know. Harry was at the edge of the platform next to Viktor Krum, wand out at the ready but also incredibly pale. He hoped that the boy would cast a warming charm, it was a particularly cold day and the lake only stopped icing over a couple of weeks previously. Himself, George, Angelina, Ginny, Ron and Neville made their way towards the couple nervously. Professor Lupin smiled at them as they approached, nudging Sirius Black sharply with his elbow until the other man turned and smiled at them also.

‘Hey, you lot.’

‘Hello Professor,’ Angelina said politely, Professor Lupin blushed slightly.

‘Please, I am no longer your Professor, please call me Remus, all of you.’ He said gently. Next to him, Sirius Black waved. They stood in some awkwardness for a minute and Fred knew it was because the buffers of both Harry and Hermione were missing. However, Sirius and Remus were Hermione’s guardians and if he wanted to be in a relationship with her he needed to try a bit harder. Luckily they were interrupted by Ludo Bagman.

‘All our champions are ready for the second task, where they have exactly one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On my whistle, one...two... _ three _ !’ Even from his vantage point, Fred could see Harry waddle into the Black Lake carefully as the shrill whistle echoed in the air; it was not until he was deep enough to swim that he cast the bubblehead charm. Soon, all four champions were not visible on the surface of the lake.

It was then that the audience realised that they were going to have to stare at the Black Lake for the hour. Many students around them began to talk to their friends and others brought out an exploding snap. 

‘Do we have any clue what is in the Black Lake? Before last week I thought the only thing in it was the Giant Squid.’ Ron asked. Fred and George both shrugged - the lake was not somewhere they went except on those exceptionally hot days that were rare in the school term. 

‘Grindylows - they’re a bit nasty and there is a large group just beyond the lake bed.’ Remus Lupin said. Fred remembered Grindylows to be a small, horned water demon; Remus Lupin had had them in the corner of his classroom when he was teaching at Hogwarts the previous year.

‘Yeah, they’ll put up a fight if disturbed.’ Sirius interjected and Fred realised it was the first time the man had spoken. He understood of course, both his children were in a dark, dangerous Lake on a time limit; it appeared that the Head of House Black was a worrier despite the calm and stoic appearance he presented.

It was not long, about ten or so minutes later that someone emerged from the clear, calm surface of the Lake. A roar came across the crowd; no one was meant to have found their missing object that quickly. Neville, the only one smart enough to have bothered with bringing binoculars, gasped.

‘It’s Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons.’ He focused with his binoculars, ‘She’s hurt.’ Soon enough she emerged from the bank of the lake, covered in scratches and bruises, crying. Fred watched as she was embraced by Madam Maxime holding a towel, the difference in size making her look like a small child who needed her mother rather than a deadly champion. It was a stark contrast from the Fleur Delacour they had seen facing the dragon on the first task. She was wailing something in French.

‘What is she saying?’ he asked aloud, pointlessly as he was unsure that anyone actually spoke French. Remus looked at Sirius with an expectant expression. The dark-haired man looked sad.

‘She’s devastated that she was attacked and is scared about her sister. Her little sister Gabrielle is in the lake and she’s terrified she’ll die.’ Sirius paused as he listened. ‘Dumbledore is assuring her that Gabrielle is asleep and safe and will be returned when all champions return.’ Fred let out a relieved breath.  _ Hermione will be okay _ . It seemed as though everyone had the same thought. Remus and Sirius looked more relaxed, as Fleur calmed down but they were still very tense; after all, Harry and Hermione could be attacked by Grindylows or something worse. The crowd seemed to calm down and soon went back to waiting. 

The large ringing of a bell began which soon signified that the hour was up. No one was back yet. Fred gripped George’s hands tightly and his twin began to protest. 

‘It’s Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang!’ Neville shouted suddenly and soon enough the pair could be seen swimming towards the shore. A loud cheer came from the mostly Hogwarts crowd cheered loudly as they too were enveloped in large towels and ushered towards Madam Pomfrey.

‘Just a minute out of the hour, not bad.’ Angelina said by George’s side. Fred would feel the same, he generally liked Cedric Diggory outside of the terrible Quidditch match last year and felt he was a good Hogwarts champion, but Hermione and Harry were still out there.  _ Where are they? _

It was not long before someone else shouted and all eyes were trained on the lake where Viktor Krum and a dark-haired girl were swimming towards shore. 

‘Viktor Krum.’ Neville confirmed. ‘That’s three out of the four champions.’

‘Except Harry and Hermione.’ Ginny deadpanned, turning slightly pale. As much as Fred was worried, he could not forget that Ginny considered Hermione her best friend and would be equally as worried. Everyone in the small group cared a great deal for the two and he could not be selfish and make it all about himself, no matter how hard his heart was beating in his chest or how sweaty his palms were. Luna turned to her friend comfortingly and hugged her.

‘Don’t worry, the nargles say they’re not in danger.’ Not used to some of the eccentric things Luna Lovegood could say, Angelina giggled slightly whilst Sirius and Remus exchanged amused looks. George elbowed his girlfriend, giving her a look and she attempted to contain it.

It was a long time before the lake surface disturbed once more. 

‘It’s Hermione!’ Neville shouted and Fred leaned over. Sure enough, Hermione could be seen with a small silvered-haired girl who looked to be no older than eleven. Fleur’s sister. Harry could not be seen.

‘Where’s Harry?’ Sirius muttered. From the corner of his eye, he could see Remus Lupin take the man’s hand comfortingly. His question was answered a minute later when Harry’s dark hair could be seen from the surface.

‘He’s okay,’ Remus said. Still holding hands, they quickly exited the stands and made their way to the shore. From the distance, he could see Hermione and Gabrielle almost reach the surface. He needed to see if she was okay. Giving George a quick look to which his twin only nodded, he followed Sirius and Remus towards the lake bed to see Hermione being pulled out of the water by Fleur Delacour.

‘Hermione!’ he called, racing towards her. She was already wrapped in a warm towel, currently being hugged by Fleur; Harry was being embraced by the two Marauders. 

‘You saved ‘her, my Gabrielle, thank you.’ She was saying to both of them. The little girl in question was being looked after by Madam Pomfrey. 

‘It was nothing Fleur, she’s safe, go be with her.’ Hermione replied whilst Harry blushed at Fleur’s kiss on his cheek. She turned towards Fred, a smile lighting up her face as she saw him and she ran towards him. He embraced her tightly, not caring that she was still soaking wet. She was in his arms, safe.

‘I was so worried when I did not see you this morning - Harry figured it out though, you would have been proud.’ He whispered in her hair. Hermione sighed. 

‘I’m okay, I did not know anything until I broke the surface.’ she assured him, looking up at him with her big, brown eyes.

‘I missed you.’ He said, wishing he could kiss her. She smiled in response and in the corner of her eye he could see a bug, he picked it out before flicking it away, kissing her forehead. A cough was heard from behind them and they turned to see Sirius, Remus and Harry looking at them. Hermione went red and Fred could feel himself blush as well. Hermione let him go and embraced her brother.

‘I’m so proud of you’ He could hear her whisper. She then was embraced by Sirius and Remus and Fred could hear her assure them that she was okay. Fred looked upon the family and could not feel jealous, after all, if he wanted to be with Hermione he needed to accept that Harry, Sirius and Remus would be a big part of her life as much as she’d have to accept that George was his other half. The family was important to both of them, that was one of the reasons he liked her so much. One of the reasons why he… loved her.

_ I love her.  _ The thought hit Fred Weasley as hard as a stunning curse. The events of the day had confirmed it; his anxiety and fretting, his relief at seeing her safe and more importantly happy. He loved everything about her; her wild curls, her dark eyes that sparkled mischievously, her intellect and passion for learning, her bravery and loyalty to her family and friends, the way she stood up for those more misfortunate or misfits, the way she supported his dreams and his pranks even though she also respected the rules, the way she was so strong… he felt that the list would only grow the more he got to know her.

_ I love Hermione Granger. _

* * *

Remus Lupin was on edge, anger, the wolf, brimming the surface during the entire second task. It was years of meditation that kept him at bay. Of course, his anger was justified, his adopted daughter had been held hostage underwater and the son of his best friends was forced into a deadly competition where he was convinced that the aim was to kill him, Voldemort was back, he was sure and it seemed that Hermione… had a boyfriend.

Not that she had revealed that to Sirius and himself, although seeing the Weasley twin today had confirmed it for him. He felt the pack bond, obviously not as strong as to Harry and Hermione, but the notion that the twins were now important to his cub and therefore important to him. However, more importantly, it was seeing Fred Weasley fuss over a still drenched Hermione that made it so completely obvious that he was not only infatuated with her but that there was something more. From the way she looked at him in return, Remus knew that Hermione felt the same.

He was not on edge because the girl he considered his daughter was in a relationship - even though he thought her too young he would be hypocritical to say anything considering at the same age he was head over heels for one Sirius Black - but rather because she had not told him. Even though himself and Sirius moved closer to Hogwarts and were in contact with both Harry and Hermione, he was feeling a sense of disconnect from his children. Because that's what they were in his heart - his children, his pack,  _ his _ . He was sad that Hermione did not trust him and Sirius enough to tell them about her budding relationship with Fred, it left him wondering if he had done something wrong. He knew she was still grieving the loss of her parents.  _ Did we push her too much? _

‘Did you know Pads?’ he asked. His dark-haired mate shook his head, hurt colouring his expression. 

‘No - but they’re young and it’s obviously new. She was probably waiting for the right time to tell us - we’ve all been stressing about the Tournament.’ He rationalised. Remus sighed in agreeance as he watched Fred Weasley embrace his daughter. Sirius let out a cough and before he knew it, Hermione was in his arms. He tried not to worry about it, hugging Hermione tightly to him. He breathed in her scent, the wolf inside him calming down because both of his children were  _ safe. _ At least for the current moment.

‘They’re both okay Moony.’ Sirius whispered to him, arms wrapped around Harry. Remus was not sure if he was trying to placate him or himself. ‘Thank Merlin they’re both safe!’ Remus let go of Hermione and grabbed Harry, breathing him in deeply as well. He needed to keep Harry safe, for James and Lily.  _ I’ve already failed _ , he thought, _ I can’t fail again _ . The guilt at not being able to raise Harry whilst Sirius was in Azkaban would haunt him more than his condition. 

‘Remus, I can’t breathe.’ Harry huffed and he realised he was squeezing too tight.

‘I’m sorry, I just -’ Hermione smiled.

‘We get it, it’s okay.’ She said, laying a hand on his cheek. ‘I was not happy either, nor was Professor McGonagall - honestly using human hostages, what was the Ministry thinking?’ From the corner of his eye, Remus could see Sirius’ expression turn dark.

‘I don’t know but when I am through with them they will think twice before ever messing with me or mine again.’ He said, voice matching the severity of his expression. Hermione smirked humorlessly whilst Harry went white. Harry was that innocent kind of love and bravery, whereas if he had not known Sirius as he did, he would be sure that Hermione could be his daughter - she had the mean streak to match her curls. Both Sirius and Remus were furious when Minerva informed them of what happened the previous evening. How Dumbledore could do what he did without informing the parents of the minors he enchanted? Crouch and Bagman from the Ministry of Magic should have known better.  _ Crouch _ . Remus still had not forgiven the old fool for what he did to Sirius, for barring Remus from visiting, for allowing the circumstances that allowed Harry to stay at the Dursleys for far too long. Then there was Dumbledore. A part of Remus knew that the old headmaster did have good intentions, however, he was too blind-sighted by the greater good to realise that his actions had consequences for the people he considered pawns. No, Dumbledore had proven time and time again that he could not be completely trusted.

Remus watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled around the four champions and their hostages, muttering to herself. Due to his advanced hearing, he could hear her curse the competition, ‘Utterly mental, sending children out into the Black Lake without proper heating charms. Botched up transfiguration and Grindylows. Nightmare.’ She handed each student pepper up potions to ward off colds whilst they waited for the announcement.

Minerva approached them, or Hermione specifically. She was holding something and as she got closer he recognised the gold glint of the Potter bracelet and the necklace he and Sirius had commissioned for Hermione. He growled at the thought that she had to remove her protection charms, obviously to be enchanted and he was angry at the aforethought the old meddling fool Dumbledore had, and yet he did not advise all these young girls’ parents of what was happening to their children. 

‘Here you are Miss Granger; I would advise you to make sure they remain on in the future.’ She winked at Hermione and made her way towards Sirius and Remus. He watched as Fred helped Hermione put on her necklace with reverence and instantly felt relief knowing that they were on her once more; she was protected. ‘I fortified the charms with spells from the Frasier tome, as obviously there is no McGonagall.’ 

‘Thank you, Minnie,’ Sirius said, taking her hand gratefully. ‘For looking out for her, for them both.’ A rare smile flitted across Minerva’s face. 

‘I see the best of James and Lily in Harry, and somehow, even though she’s not biologically yours -’ she motioned to himself and Sirius, ‘-Hermione is the best of you. I… failed you all when you needed me. I will not do that again.’ The sentiment was strong between the trio as they remembered the ghosts of the past; the impending weight of their responsibility to protect the children in front of them in the way they were not protected for the majority of their lives, the sense that they could not fail again, fell heavily on their shoulders.

Ludo Bagman’s voice broke through the air of reminiscence as he made the announcements of the winners and Harry came in second. Despite being last and well outside the time limit, Harry was given extra points for his perfectly casted bubblehead charm and for finding the hostages first, not to mention the fact that he stayed behind and rescued little Gabrielle even though he had no reason to. Harry was a bleeding hearted, true Gryffindor that was too daring and too loyal to his friends. The Diggory kid came first, whilst Viktor Krum was behind Harry since he had tried to transfigure himself into a shark but was unable to complete the transformation properly. The French champion was last, but she seemed not to mind, holding onto her sister as though her life depended on it.

Looking around, Fred and Hermione - who thankfully had a new robe and scarf to keep her warm - were holding hands whilst talking to Viktor Krum and the dark-haired woman at his side, Remus surmised that it was his girlfriend. He knew from letters that Hermione had struck up a friendship with the Bulgarian Champion, even attending the Yule Ball with him. As he watched, he grabbed Sirius’ hand and raised a kiss to it.

‘Who wants to be the strict, scary parent today?’ he asked, gesturing to Fred Weasley. Sirius smirked again, a little less evilly than before.

‘Hmm, let’s see - the werewolf or the ex-convict, which one do you think is more scary Prongslet?’ Harry raised his hands in surrender with an innocent expression.

‘Don’t get me involved - you do not want to piss off the Weasley twins or worse… piss off Hermione!’

‘He has a point.’ Remus laughed. 

‘Fine - I’ll be the scary parent.’ Sirius conceded, flinging his hands dramatically. 

‘Your funeral.’ Harry muttered, spotting Ginny Weasley and a dirty-blonde haired girl and joined them in celebration. Sirius pouted at being abandoned.

‘C’mon Pads, let’s go talk to Hermione and her new boyfriend.’ Remus said, pulling his mate towards Fred and Hermione. The couple waved off Viktor and his partner as they saw them approach, both sharing a look of apprehension. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest in a dramatic, menacing way and Remus attempted to look menacing. He could not help but notice Hermione rolling her eyes at the pair.

‘Yes?’ she asked, an eyebrow raised.

‘So when did this… thing happen?’ Sirius asked, wagging his finger between the pair. Hermione huffed.

‘Officially, Boxing day.’ Remus’ eyes widened slightly, that was when he felt the shift. It made sense but it also meant that they had kept it quiet for two months.

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ he said. Hermione’s expression softened as she looked at him and Remus knew he could not leave the hurt expression off his face.

‘I - I…’ She fumbled on her words, ‘I guess I was scared. I did not know if it was allowed or what you would say.’

‘It was my fault too,’ Fred interjected, ‘I guess we were both wrapped up in the relationship and at being at Hogwarts, I should have encouraged her to tell you. I haven’t told my parents yet either.’ He hung his head but Remus noted how he still held Hermione’s hand in comfort.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Hermione finished. Her heartbroken expression made him feel guilt inside, his insecurities meant that something that was meant to be a happy time for Hermione was now turned sad.

‘No, I should be sorry. I guess I was missing you and Harry and we feel a little left out. But ‘Mione,’ he said, moving closer and cupping her face so she would look at him, ‘you should never be afraid to tell Sirius or me anything. We love you and will always love you.’

‘Yeah kitten,’ Sirius said, coming forward, ‘We’ll never be mad at you for wanting to be happy. If Fred makes you happy, that’s fine with us.’ Turning to Fred, he clapped him on the shoulder amicable, but his expression darkened, ‘However if you cause her to be  _ unhappy _ , you will find out why they thought I was capable of killing.’ Fred Weasley gulped at the threat, wincing slightly as Sirius’ fingers dug into his shoulder.

‘Of course, Sir - I would never-’ 

‘Good!’ Sirius interrupted, releasing him, ‘because I like you kid, don’t make me change my mind.’ He clapped Fred on the back and the boy flushed red. ‘Also - we’re too young to be grandparents so  _ keep - your - hands - to - yourself. _ ’ He ended on a flourish and Remus had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing. Fred and Hermione both turned a deep shade of vermillion and Hermione splattered.

‘Padfoot!’ Sirius laughed at her horrified expression, hugging her tightly. Remus smiled, content that the red-head was thoroughly warned.

‘Okay Pads, let’s let them get back to school and say goodbye to Harry.’

‘Are you sure you don’t want to stay for the celebrations?’ Hermione asked. Remus shook his head, he wanted to but knew that he had to give both Harry and Hermione the space to be their own people. Besides, Easter holidays were not that far away.

‘No - we should be heading back home, go enjoy!’ He said. With a final hug from Hermione and a firm handshake from Fred, the couple watched them go off towards the castle. Sirius sighed and flung his arm around Remus’ shoulders, he put his arm around Sirius’ waist, turning to his lover and kissing his cheek.

‘I think we have different definitions of being the ‘strict parent’.’ Sirius laughed, shrugging.

‘Eh - I like Fred, he’s a good kid. Harmless. Besides - Hermione can look after herself.’ Remus nodded, knowing that his daughter definitely held grudges, if Fred Weasley hurt her, she would retaliate in a much more calculating and effective way than Remus or Sirius ever could. It was a wonder she was not a Slytherin. ‘It would be a much better use of our time dealing with Dumbledore and Crouch rather than a sixteen-year-old boy.’ Sirius’ eyes turned dark once more and Remus could not help but shiver with excitement. He strove to be a good man, however, the wolf in him provided a dark streak, a lust for vengeance. Dumbledore thought he could get away with harming his children, had repeatedly put them unnecessarily in danger. His eyes glowed gold as he allowed his wolf to come to the surface and the two men headed towards the castle, wands in hand. Crouch and Dumbledore were finally going to know who they were dealing with. 


	20. Even Through the Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Chapter 20, cannot believe we are here! I have begun to write the final chapter for this fic and planning the sequel! Let me know what you think of this chapter and also what you would like to see in particular in the next installment! Thanks everyone, as always, for the love and support! 
> 
> Xx Dani 

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 20: Even Through the Flames_ **

_ Isn't it strange? _

_ I don't wanna walk away _

_ I just wanna go wherever heaven takes me _

_ Even through the flames _

Strange - Gabrielle Aplin

Hermione Granger hesitated outside the sixth year boy’s dormitory. It wasn’t her first time sneaking into the boy’s quarters at night, she had spent nights with Harry when either of them had nightmares but she was nervous to turn to Fred at her hour of need, as though she was crossing a line.

Biting her lip and shivering in the cold, she knew she needed to make a decision soon. A part of her knew she should probably just bother Harry but the other part did not want to; he had already been through a lot in the past day and she did not want to add his emotional burden. However, she was also embarrassed, with Harry she knew that he would never ridicule and question why she needed comfort and support, they understood each other as they understood themselves. With Fred, it was riskier. He could reject her, break her heart.

_ But he wouldn’t do that _ , a small voice inside her said and Hermione knew she was being silly. Fred had comforted her more than once after a nightmare; stood at her side while she was in the hospital. He cared for her, about her. She could rely on him, after all, he was her boyfriend. She took a deep breath and opened the door. This dormitory was much smaller than she was used too as the only male sixth years were Fred, George and Lee Jordan. None of the boys had their curtains drawn. In the dark, it was harder to discern which twin was Fred and which was George. The only physical clues were their freckles, George’s was more clustered on his cheeks and Fred was clustered on the bridge of his nose. She wouldn’t be able to see unless she got close and was not about to risk the embarrassment of snuggling up with the wrong twin, not that they would hold it against her. Well, not for  _ forever _ at least, but a long, long time.

‘Fred.’ She called out, hoping not to wake Lee Jordan. She could handle waking up George.

‘’Mione,’ a thick, sleepy voice called from the middle bed, ‘what-what are you doing here?’ She couldn’t distinguish the voice as Fred or George.

‘Are you Fred?’ she whispered, coming closer. The redhead sat up, searching for her.

‘Yes,’ he said. She moved closer, focusing on his freckles, but she could not see them in the dark. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, not that the twin could see it.

‘Are you sure?’ she asked sceptically, sitting on his bed, the twins were known for their jokes, especially switching identities. She had witnessed them attempt it with their mother and professors frequently, it would not be out of character for them to pull something similar with her. The twin lent forward and kissed her. She knew these lips, the familiarity of the spark and the softness of them on hers, they were Fred.

‘Convinced now witch?’ Fred said gravely. She smiled wickedly, not above messing with Fred, after all, she had to live up with the Marauder name. 

‘You know George I don’t think Fred will appreciate you snogging his girlfriend. I’ll just go wake him and -’ She was cut off by both Fred’s soft growl and his action of pulling her down on top of him. As her eyes adjusted she could see Fred better now - a clustered smattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose - his blue eyes dilated. He kissed her again, this time more intensely. Hermione could not help but lean in and moan, something within her throbbing slightly. She wanted  _ more _ . Feeling slightly embarrassed at her reaction, and the fact that there were two extra people in the room, she stopped and pulled away. She was glad that it was dark enough that he couldn’t see her blush. Sensing her discomfort, Fred pulled the curtains around the four-poster bed and cast a silencing charm. Hermione snuggled into Fred’s side and felt as he put his arms around her. Hermione blushed when she realised Fred was once again shirtless.  _ Does the boy ever wear a shirt to bed? _

‘Not that I am complaining ‘Mione, but what are you doing here?’ She looked up to see him looking down at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes; it made Hermione feel safe.

‘Um, can’t I just want to snuggle with my boyfriend?’ she asked and was met with a sceptical look.

‘Hermione Granger doesn’t break the rules lightly.’ She sighed, snuggling in deeper to his chest. She could hear the regular, dependable thump of his heartbeat and took comfort in it.

‘I was scared.’ she said, Fred did not say anything so she sighed again and continued, ‘I just know I’m going to have a nightmare tonight and after what happened last time…’ she trailed off. She did not want to wake the entirety of the Gryffindor dorm again and find herself in the hospital wing; people already thought her weird. Fred kissed her head in a comforting gesture. 

‘Why do you feel like you’re going to have a nightmare?’ he asked. Hermione bit her lip, this was her moment to be completely honest and be vulnerable with Fred but she didn’t want to burden him. She felt his fingers run gently over her arms, lazily and it made her shiver, a throbbing feeling felt deep inside her at his touch. He brought his forehead to hers, ‘C’mon ‘Mione, you can tell me. I want you to feel as though you can. No judgement, I promise.’

‘The last time I was asleep like that like I was in the lake, I… was petrified from the basilisk and I just, I’m scared that if I go to sleep, I might have a nightmare again and not be able to wake and…’ she trailed off, she did not know what else.  _ What if I never woke up? _ She wondered. Fred brought his hand to stroke her face, her cheek and then he traced her lips with his finger. She felt tingles at his touch and ached to be closer to him. Perhaps it was not a great idea to be in bed with her boyfriend.

‘I will never let that happen, Hermione.’ Fred whispered and she felt herself shiver at the intensity of his voice, the earnest drive and intensity he had in his words. ‘You sleep and I will look out for you okay. You’re safe here. I promise.’ Hermione nodded at his words and lifted her head slightly to kiss him, pulling closer to him. It seemed as though every inch of her was touching a part of him and it did not seem close enough for her. He brought his hand to her hair as she grabbed onto his broad shoulder, her leg kicking up to move over his instinctively seeking friction. This time Fred moaned, pulling away slightly.

‘We need to sleep.’ he whispered, his voice more gravelly and strained than previously. Hermione flushed, embarrassed. Fred brought a hand back to her face. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, I want you ‘Mione, but neither of us is ready and we’re  _ certainly _ not doing it in the presence of George and Lee.’ Hermione nodded, kissing his exposed chest which caused him to growl. 

‘Goodnight, Fred.’ she whispered, ‘Thank you.’

‘Anything for you, ‘Mione.’ As he tightened his arms around her, she snuggled deeper into his chest. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat and the steady sound of his breathing against her ear, she fell asleep.

* * *

‘ _ Harry Potter’s Secret Heartache! _ ’ Hermione read out in disdain, ‘What a lot of bollocks.’ After quickly reading the article, she flung the copy of  _ Witch Weekly _ that was found in her school bag with an anonymous note. ‘Should have gotten Padfoot to sue Rita Skeeter instead of threatening the Daily Prophet.’ She muttered under her breath. She looked back at the note, which simply read:  _ Thought you should be aware of what has been written about you. _ It had no author and she did not recognise the handwriting.

‘Can’t be that bad ‘Mione,’ Ron said, mouth full of food. He picked up the magazine and began to read, mouth falling slack and food falling out as he continued reading. ‘Actually, it is bad - she’s made you out to be some sort of scarlet woman.’

‘ _ Scarlet woman! _ ’ Hermione scoffed, turning her head slightly so she did not have to witness Ron’s breakfast. Ron shrugged.

‘It’s what my mum calls them.’ He said. Hermione attempted to suppress rolling her eyes at the thought of what Mrs Weasley considered outlandish behaviour. She loved the Weasley matriarch but also knew that the woman was very old fashioned when it came to gender roles. Ginny revealed that her mother had been strict on what Ginny could and could not do growing up, which meant that the girl had to sneak around to play Quidditch and do what was considered ‘unfeminine’. It was a downside to the wizarding world in Hermione’s opinion, they were a bit old fashioned in some aspects, especially towards women. Hermione knew the article was a load of rubbish, however, a part of her could not help but feel a bit insecure; after all, Skeeter’s article insinuated that Hermione was in relationships with Fred Weasley, Viktor Krum as well as Harry, she went as far as calling her Harry’s ‘ _ steady girlfriend. _ ’ A completely ridiculous notion that she had hinted at before, however now felt the need to make more explicit. Not to mention that Viktor Krum was with his longtime girlfriend Anya Dobrev, whom she had the opportunity to get to know after the events of the second task. They were a cute couple, Anya was extroverted and Viktor introverted. They complimented each other in a similar way that Fred and herself complemented each other. Hermione knew that anyone who knew her, therefore her friends and family, would not believe the article but it also cast a bad light on herself when she had not done anything wrong. 

‘Don’t give it another thought ‘Mione, we all know the truth.’ Harry said, sitting down next to her. He flung his arm around her and she could not help but feel like the action could propel rumours. But she knew Harry was right, as long as the people she cared about knew the truth, that is all that mattered.

‘Yeah, anyone who believes that article is a few hippogriffs short of a herd.’ Ginny muttered in disdain, skimming the article. ‘I don’t know who should be more offended, you or Harry, she’s made him out to be a lovesick fool.’ Harry coloured at that; Hermione knew for a fact that his crush on Cedric and Cho had grown, although he had been vague on the details. Apparently, after the kiss before the second task, the three had begun to ‘hang out’. Harry would blush and stutter whenever Hermione brought it up.

She wanted to see Fred in wake of the article but was unable to find him before class. Potions that day was particularly horrid as Professor Snape proceeded to read out sections of the  _ Witch Weekly _ article in front of the class, much to Harry and Hermione’s embarrassment. It took everything within Hermione not to hex her Professor for his blatant bullying. It was not worth the detentions and loss points. Hermione knew now that it was more evident that Sirius and Remus adopted her, Professor Snape would never respect or be fair to her. Instead, she focused on her work. Throughout her lessons, she could feel eyes on her and whispers behind her back. Most of them were directed from Pansy Parkinson; she had no clue what she did to the girl to make her hate her so much but it was now a fact of life that for some reason they were mortal enemies. Well, Hermione was loathed enough to be called  _ ‘ugly _ ’ at least. Draco Malfoy was again, suspiciously quiet in face of the article although Hermione had caught him looking at her a few times.

It was not until Transfiguration that afternoon that she found out why Malfoy was behaving strangely. They had spent the lesson working on larger objects and only Hermione and Draco Malfoy had managed the desired outcome of the transfiguration of a chair into a dog. Professor McGonagall held back a smile as Hermione’s chair turned into a huge grim, jumping up on Pansy Parkinson’s desk in a similar manner that Padfoot would and Hermione herself giggled at Pansy’s shriek of fear. 

‘Miss Granger, please stay back, I need to speak with you.’ The Professor said as they were packing up, Professor McGonagall summoned their homework and Hermione watched in fascination as it tidied itself and stacked on her desk. She readied her bag, sent an encouraging smile to Harry, Ron and Neville, assuring her brother that she would catch up to them in Care of Magical Creatures and moved closer to the Professor’s desk.

‘Oh, you’re not in trouble Hermione, wipe that look off your face.’ Professor McGonagall smiled at her and she realised she must have looked very perplexed; ‘I just wanted to see how you were after the article in  _ Witch Weekly _ \- I have spoken to Sirius this morning who assures me he is taking some legal action but I wanted to check in on your wellbeing.’ Hermione flushed slightly but was also quite relieved at the check-in. She pushed back her hair and bit her lip nervously.

‘I’m fine, really - thank you Professor-’ Professor McGonagall gave her a look ‘-urgh I mean Minerva. Really! I just I guess I’m worried about… well… what  _ some _ people might think.’ Looking down at the desk rather than to meet the eyes of her favourite Professor (now that Remus was no longer teaching it was no longer a tie), her eyes caught the parchment of homework on top of the ones the teacher had collected. It was the same writing as the note on the article that she had found in her bag. She quickly scanned the top of the page to see there, written in the same neat handwriting:  _ Draco Malfoy _ .

‘Well if  _ some  _ people are getting their news from  _ Witch Weekly _ when they can consult the source, they are extremely misguided.’ The older lady lent forward and patted Hermione’s hand comfortingly; ‘I would - ignore those people, Hermione, and know that you have more magical talent in your little finger than some have in their entire being.’ Hermione nodded, not taking in the comforting words of her Professor to heart, a small part of her was still grateful for the woman’s advice and encouragement, however, she was internally too transfixed on the notion that  _ Draco Malfoy _ sent her the magazine. Her only question was  _ why _ ? Normally, she would think that he did it to torture and torment her, but wondered if that were the case why he did not do like Pansy and do so publically. No one knew she had a copy of the magazine. She thought back to his lack of bullying behaviour to her over the past four months. It honestly had been the longest time that she or Harry had been accosted by Malfoy. Did he do it to warn her? The thought was completely, utterly ridiculous; after all, he was Harry’s self-proclaimed enemy who considered himself better than others due to his wealth and blood status, or at least blood status was his gripe with Hermione. However, he had been acting odd, even before the teeth incident; at the Quidditch World Cup he had been cruel, yes, but he also warned her that the Death Eaters were targeting muggles and advised them to get out of sight. She could not understand his intentions then or now.

‘Hermione - are you alright?’ Professor McGonagall’s concerned braw broke Hermione out of her thoughts and she looked up from the paper and shook her head slightly.

‘Yes, I’m fine - thank you, Minerva. For everything!’ She said, smiling at her; she knew that Professor McGonagall was only looking out for her and appreciated the sentiment.

Hermione spent the entirety of her Care of Magical Creatures lesson staring down Malfoy. Why the idiot was still completing the class after the previous year absolutely astounded her; he could easily drop the subject and pick up Ancient Ruins or Arithmancy. But he was looking after the growing Blast Ended Skrewts begrudgingly like the rest of the students. She noticed then how he was sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

‘What’s going on with you and Malfoy?’ Harry nudged her, whispering so Ron and Neville would not hear. ‘You’ve been checking him out all lesson!’ Hermione scowled at the implications, extinguishing the small fire her skrewt just created. 

‘I’m not checking him out,’ she said irritably, ‘Malfoy sent me the magazine and I think it was a warning - if it wasn’t he’d have teased me by now. I want to know why.’ 

‘Ask him then!’ Harry hissed, ‘don’t make googly eyes.’

‘I’m not making  _ googly eye _ s Harry,’ she whispered pointedly, ‘I am infatuated with Fred Weasley thank you very much and I do not appreciate you propagating otherwise.’ Harry stuck out his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes at the childish action. However, she did take his words to heart and cornered the Malfoy scion after the lesson. Grabbing his elbow as he walked she yanked him around the corner before they entered the Entrance Hall, his cronies - Crabbe and Goyle went ahead, not realising that the blond boy was left behind.

‘Watch it, Granger!’ He hissed. He straightened up his robes and Hermione could not contain another eye roll as he primped and preened. 

‘Why did you send me  _ Witch Weekly _ ?’ she said, getting to the point. It did not matter that he was related to Sirius - she still did not like the greasy git and would rather spend as limited time with him as possible. He glared at her, grey eyes - she did not realise how similar to Sirius’ they were - narrowing slightly before softening.

‘You don’t get it, do you? And they call you the brightest witch of her age.’ he sneered, Hermione glared back, ‘Whether you - or I - like it or not; you are going to be blood adopted by Sirius Black. That makes you the heir to house Black and for all intents and purposes, you will be considered a pureblood. You’ll be one of  _ us _ .’

‘But - but I’ll still be a muggle-born.’ she said confused. She needed to read into the adoption ritual more closely and ask Sirius and Remus more serious questions about what it entailed.

‘Not to society. For all intents and purposes, you’ll be considered Sirius’ child. You are the future of House Black, Granger.’ Hermione took in the words and felt the air around her shift slightly. She braced against the wall.  _ This is not the time to panic. _ ‘Look Granger, I sent you the magazine because I did not want you to be unaware. Give it to Lord Black, he’ll be able to take legal action and stop it all before you get hurt. We’re going to be  _ cousins _ -’ he spat the word, ‘- and believe it or not, my mum and I are not necessarily… we may, in the end… need an out… if you know what I mean.’ Hermione looked into Malfoy’s eyes and for the first time did not see a bully, no, this time she saw a scared boy who did not know any better, who tried to please his father, who possibly, maybe, if given the chance and support, was able to be redeemed. She nodded.

‘Thank you.’ She said. Malfoy nodded grimly, his eyes expressing the threat he did not say:  _ don’t you dare tell anyone _ . She shifted her head slightly and he was gone, almost as though he was not there in the first place. She sighed out, taking in the weight of what just happened. Draco Malfoy was _ protecting  _ her. She knew that after years of bullying, it was not a surprising selfless act - no - Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin to the core and he would do anything for his advancement and self-preservation, but she took in his words carefully, he was after all, also a Black.

She made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room in a daze, shaking herself out only when she saw Ron and Harry.

‘Where were you ‘Mione?’ Harry asked, ‘you just disappeared!’. Hermione shrugged, she wanted to tell Harry and Ron about Draco Malfoy but decided against it in the publicity of the common room. 

‘I forgot my scarf at Hagrid’s,’ she lied easily, not like the slimy feeling it left on her tongue. She rationalised it with the promise that she would tell the boys that evening when they were in a much more private setting. She looked around, still unable to see her favourite set of twins. ‘Where’s Fred and George?’ she asked. Ron grimaced.

‘Gin just told us that they’re in the hospital wing. Something about one of their product testing going wry.’ Hermione felt her heart pick up speed and a chill run down her spine. She loved that Fred and George had their passion and were actively working towards their career, however, she could not ignore the fact that the magic and potions they created were largely experimental. They were smart and worked out the theory before, she knew, but the application of theory to practice was not always successful. She was angry - he promised her he’d be careful - Hermione knew that his future business was risky but to scare her like that made her think slightly irrationally.

‘I’m going to go see them.’ she said and saw Harry nod in return. Picking up her things, after all, she did not know the extent of the damage, nor what time she needed to be there until and headed towards the hospital wing. Her heartbeat just a little bit faster in her chest and she hoped her boys were okay, despite her anger. She almost stopped short, her  _ boys _ . She did not know when she included Fred and George and considered them both hers. Somehow she was like Remus, she had a pack of sorts, a family that she knew she could rely on. 

She entered the hospital wing to see one twin in a bed and the other sitting in the chair by his side, as she got closer, it was clear that Fred was in the bed and George in the chair.

‘’Mione,’ George said, jumping up, coming over to embrace her. ‘He’s okay he just lost some blood. Madam Pomfrey gave him some blood replenishing potions and he’s resting. He needs some more when he wakes.’ She hugged George tightly, relieved that the twin was okay and that Fred was not more seriously hurt.

‘What happened?’ she asked as she pulled back from George. The twin looked pale, his freckles more prominent on his cheeks. He hung his head in chagrin. 

‘We were testing out our nose bleeding nougat. We largely have perfected them but then the antidote, well it didn’t work and Fred was bleeding a lot. I think we need to make the bleeding less next time…’ he grew contemplative and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, typically they never stopped planning, even if it hospitalised them. ‘Anyway, I rushed him over here. I should have sent someone to fetch you but he’s been mostly out of it - I’m so sorry.’ She wanted to continue to be angry at the pair, they could be reckless at times and she wanted to make sure they thought things through first. Human trials were dangerous! But as Hermione took in the distress on George’s face, she could not do it. Even though she was falling in love with Fred, the twins had a bond no one ever understood, therefore whatever Hermione was feeling inside, she could only imagine George was feeling much worse. He did not deserve a lecture on top of that. He pulled up a chair for her next to his and they sat in a comfortable, but tense silence.

‘He’s really happy, you know, with you.’ George said quietly next to her and she looked up in surprise and smiled. ‘I mean he doesn’t have to say it, it’s written all over his face and we both feel, so complete now. I have Angie and he has you.’ He offered her a timid smile and held out his hand. She took it gratefully.

Fred soon stirred, opening his eyes and they both jumped. She watched as Fred took them both with a smile.

‘Hey ‘Mione, Forge.’ His voice was croaky. She reached out to grab his hands in hers.

‘I’m so glad you’re okay.’ she said. He looked like he was expecting her to lecture him but he sent a quick look at George, having a private conversation and he squeezed her hand. ‘Please don’t worry me like that again,’ she looked at George, ‘Either of you!’ They looked back at her guiltily.

‘We’ll try,’ Fred compromised and she knew that they would probably be in a position similar to this in the future if they were serious about Weasley Wizard Wheezes but she decided to ignore that future possibility for that moment. Fred was okay and that was all that mattered.

‘I’m going to go find Angie,’ George said, getting up from his seat, ‘she’s bound to be worried by now as well.’ With a wink at Fred and a kiss to Hermione’s cheek, the young couple were alone. Hermione, already stiff with sitting in the uncomfortable chair, took the opportunity to join Fred on the bed, stretching out beside him. He still looked pale, although she could see the blood replenishing potions working, giving him more colour so his freckles were not so prominent. His blue eyes look at her piercingly.

‘I am sorry if I scared you.’ he whispered. Hermione buried her head in his warm chest, once again taking comfort in his strong, steady heartbeat.

‘I just got worried when I did not see you all day, I needed you.’ she said. Fred wrapped his arms around her and hummed.

‘I saw the  _ Witch Weekly _ article - do you want to talk about it?’ he asked. She looked up at his blue eyes and smiled. Even sick from blood loss, Fred was a kind, considerate boyfriend.

‘No, thank you. I just want to be with you. The article can wait.’ she smiled, reaching up to meet her lips to his. The kiss was soft, full of emotions, of things left unsaid. Fred pulled her closer.

A loud clearing of her throat was heard and the pair broke apart, embarrassed. Madam Pomfrey looked at them both disapprovingly, carrying two bottles of what seemed to be a blood replenishing potion and a pepper up potion in her hands.

‘You have taken too much after your guardians, Miss Granger.’ she said, smirking slightly at Hermione’s flaming cheeks. She hid her embarrassment in Fred’s chest as he let out a rumbling laugh. ‘Mr Weasley, you can take the last potions and go. I’m sure Miss Granger will be able to escort you straight to the Gryffindor Common Room for  _ rest. _ ’ She looked pointedly at the pair who nodded. Hermione untangled herself from Fred and moved to the chair as Fred sat up and had the potions. He looked much better, the combination of the blood replenishing and the pepper up meant that he was back to having a healthy glow in his face. He got out of the hospital bed.

‘Thanks, Madam Pomfrey.’ he said, flinging his arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

‘Straight to the Common Room Mr Weasley!’ the matron admonished and they both giggled as they made their way out of the hospital wing. 

‘That was mortifying!’ Hermione said as soon as they were safely out of hearing range. Fred was still giggling slightly. ‘I don’t know what’s worse, Madam Pomfrey catching us or comparing me to Sirius and Remus!’ Fred paused and swung her around, kissing her lightly on the lips.

‘Let’s just go back to the common room before we get caught by Filch - or worse - Snape.’ He grabbed her hand tightly in his and Hermione felt something shift within her.

_ I think I’m in love with Fred Weasley. _


	21. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: It’s so wild to think we’re on the home stretch with this story. I am still struggling with the ending but have so many exciting ideas for the sequel! Thank you so much for all the comments and interest in this story - I read and appreciate every single one! Keep up the love and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Xx Dani 

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 21: Please Don’t Say You Love Me_ **

_ Just please don't say you love me _

_ 'Cause I might not say it back _

_ Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping _

_ When you look at me like that _

_ There's no need to worry when _

_ You see just where we're at _

Please Don’t Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin

  
  


It was the first sunny day of spring. Hermione could see that even outside the window of her dormitory. It would still be a chilly morning, but the sky was clear and the wind was breathless. And it was Saturday. She had just gone for a run with Harry and now could not help but be excited as she got ready for the day. Lavender and Parvati were still asleep with their curtains drawn so she did not have to worry about being too quiet that morning. She let her hair out but stuck on a beanie and put her tartan scarf on. It was time for her specially planned date. It was an idea that had been brewing for a while and had depended entirely on the weather. She and Fred tended to spend the majority of their alone time together in the Room of Requirement, not that she was complaining as the room was versatile, however, Hermione was excited to be seen more in public and to do more things as a couple. She knew that a huge part of herself was dedicated to Harry and she did not want her relationship with Fred, which was equally as important but had a less of a life or death circumstance, to take a backseat. She knew how invested Fred was in their relationship, through his actions if not entirely by his words and she wanted him to feel the same level of specialness from her as she did from him. 

She needed to thank George. The twin had come in handy when Hermione had approached him trying to plan out the perfect date - after all, whilst she had Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, who else would know Fred better than his other half - to beg him to give her some ideas. It wasn’t that she did not know what Fred liked, on the contrary, Hermione knew exactly what he liked; he loved shepherd's pie at dinner and sticky date pudding for dessert, but only if he could taste the dates, he surprisingly had a soft spot for poetry, not about love, but nature and beauty, especially when Hermione read it to him and he also liked it when Hermione could grab his hair and kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulder… oh yes, Hermione Granger was aware of what Fred  _ liked _ , it was more that she wanted to do something Fred would never actually ask from her.

‘He wants to take you flying.’ George deadpanned as soon as she approached, she did not even have the time to utter her question. ‘It’s one of his fantasies.’

‘Fantasies?’ Hermione repeated, flabbergasted. George shrugged but he had an evil look in his eye. 

‘Well, I mean he would like to do more than just snog you up there if you catch my meaning.’ He sent her a suggestive look and Hermione felt herself flush hot and red. She wasn’t innocent, after all, Hermione read; the book Ginny gave her for her birthday had come in handy so far in her relationship with Fred Weasley, not to mention the countless romance novels she used to catch her mother reading. However, she had little practical application of what she read and knew she was not ready. It was as though George could read her face as his expression softened to one of a sheepish chagrin. ‘He won’t expect that from you, that’s a conversation you both will need to have when the time is right and I shouldn’t be stirring the cauldron. I’m sorry for that, honestly Granger. But I know Fred and he is obsessed with the idea of teaching you how to fly.’

‘Oh, okay, thanks George,’ she said, kissing his cheek. The pair had gotten closer over the period that Hermione and Fred began dating, joking with Angelina that it was sometimes as though they were this polygamist quartet. She loved hanging out with Fred and George as they were extensions of each other and would sometimes join them brainstorming ideas for Weasley Wizards Wheezes. 

The flying date was an idea Hermione could not get out her head. The one clear problem was that she hated flying; she was never very good at it, ever since first year, she felt so out of control on a broom, not to mention her phobia of heights. Harry and Sirius - both obsessed with Quidditch - attempted to teach her over the summer, however, she always opted to sit out. She trusted Fred with everything within her, in a similar way that she did her family, and knew that he would protect her and make sure she never got hurt, however, she was not sure that she would be able to get over her sheer terror to make it enjoyable for the both of them. Or she hoped so. A part of her, the brave, bold, Gryffindor part, wanted to fly with Fred, not because the notion was terribly romantic, but also because she was so afraid of so many things, she no longer wanted to be scared of this. Hermione was not naive enough to think that one flight with Fred would end her phobia, however, if she was open to it, perhaps in time she would be able to go on a broom without the fear that she would faint in terror. Not to mention, she wanted to do something special for Fred. So she planned the date: a picnic by the Black Lake followed by a flying lesson. Unfortunately, going into March had still seen bleak weather, so it was not until halfway through the month that the sun decided to reveal itself. A part of Hermione was still a little hesitant, but she also relished in the idea of herself and Fred so tightly intertwined, a moment special for the two of them.

Gathering her things, she paused at the foot of her bed. Already there was a large basket. She opened it to see some sandwiches and well as some bottles of butterbeers as well as sticky date puddings under a stasis charm. Hermione smiled, almost a bit guiltily, at the house-elves’ attention to detail. She had organised it a few weeks ago with Dobby, who apparently looked at the weather and took it upon himself to get it all ready. She still was not entirely comfortable with the idea that there were house-elves at Hogwarts, especially since they did not have the same family bond and care that they may have had with a family. Even though she loved Winky she still struggled with the idea of having, for lack of a better word, a  _ servant _ , even if the elf was happy.

Picking up the basket, she made her way downstairs into the common room. She was not sure what Fred had planned that day but knew that George would back her up. She also planned for a lunch date but also figured that they could fly in the morning whilst the grounds were still quiet and everyone was still indoors. The first person she saw was Harry, surprisingly, hunched over some homework, still in his running gear.

‘You’re keen today Harry,’ she said, sliding into the seat next to him, ‘what are you working on?’ 

‘Potions,’ he grunted, pausing from writing to slide his glasses up his nose, his parchment only half full. Hermione nodded, having finished that particular task the night before. 

‘Do you want help?’ she asked. She did not mind helping Harry with his homework as unlike Ron, he didn’t expect Hermione to do it for him. Harry shook his head.

‘I’ve got it - I uh, just wanted to finish it as later I’m hanging out with Cedric and Cho.’ he said, cheeks colouring slightly. Hermione resisted the urge to question him endlessly, only giving him a questioningly look. She was happy that Harry had initially confided in her about his conflicting feelings for both Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, but had not since they started to ‘hang out’. She was unsure what it all meant, especially after his kiss with Cedric, and therefore was wondering if the trio were hanging out just as friends or as more. Hermione did not want to pry, and her brother had seemed happier in the past couple of weeks even though he was in a deathly competition, so his vagueness should not have annoyed her  _ that _ much. She tried to shake the feeling away and focused on the plan for her intended date with Fred.

‘You seem tense,’ Harry commented, finishing the final word on his page before lodging his quil in the holder. Hermione smiled nervously. 

‘Just waiting for Fred,’

‘He- he does treat you well ‘Mione, doesn’t he? Because you’re tense and if he’s pressuring or hurting you in any way…’ Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, effectively cutting Harry off.

‘Fred is a perfect gentleman - he hasn’t forced anything on me, I promise! I am  _ happy _ Harry, I would tell you if it were different.’ Harry grumbled under his breath and whilst she was annoyed at the macho brother act, she was also grateful that Harry cared about her enough to be so concerned that Fred was possibly pressuring her. She just hoped he was being as careful when he was with Cedric and Cho.

‘Are you being pressured, Harry?’ she asked in retaliation. He blushed red, putting down his quill again.

‘N-no.’ he stuttered. She looked at him warily, ‘I promise we’re just friends.’ he amended. She nodded, grasping his hand.

‘You’ll tell me if that changes - right?’ He nodded again before going back to his potions essay.

It was not long before she saw George and Fred make their way down the stairs, smiling almost involuntarily at the sight of her boyfriend, who greeted her with a swift kiss on the cheek, George planted one on the other side.

‘Oi - go kiss your own girlfriend.’ Fred teased and Hermione blushed.

‘He shan’t keep us apart for long. One day, we will be free to love each other.’ George sighed dramatically, winking conspiratorially. She let out a giggle at the fake outrage on Fred’s face. He gestured to the basket.

‘What you got there ‘Mione?’ She grinned.

‘I am taking you on a date, Fred Weasley!’ 

‘Do I get a choice in this?’ he asked, smiling.

‘Nope, grab your broom and let’s go.’ He sent her a questioning look but with a nod, ran up the stairs towards his room and then came back, broom in hand. She grabbed his hand and with a wave to Harry and George, pulled him out of the portrait hall. Fred put his arms around her. She still got butterflies in her stomach when he touched her. 

‘A broom huh?’ he asked, Hermione, looked up at him and bit her lip in thought. 

‘Well, I - I have some ideas, for the date, that involve the broom, if that’s okay.’ He grinned and she blushed as she remembered what George said to her. She was nervous that perhaps Fred would get bored with her, even Harry was concerned. She was not ready to have sex, but she did want more with Fred, was that enough for him?

‘You are full of surprises Hermione Granger.’ He kissed the side of her head as they made their way out of the castle. Hermione led them towards the Quidditch pitch, figuring it was the best place to fly. As they got closer, she realised that the pitch was different - small hedges adorned the pitch in a maze.

‘What in Merlin’s hairy testicles,’ Fred let out in shock and outrage, ‘What happened to the Quidditch pitch?’ Hermione shook her head, she did not know.

‘Didn’t yer know?’ A gruff voice sounded behind them and they turned to see Hagrid trudging towards them, a pair of hedging scissors in his giant hand. ‘It’s fer the third task.’

‘But the Quidditch pitch?’ Fred repeated dumbfounded, his voice took on a high pitched edge and wore a heartbroken expression on his face. Hermione patted his arm comfortingly.

‘Don’t worry Fred, I’m sure it will be all fine again for next year!’ He nodded dumbly, eyes still focused on the pitch.

‘It’s goin’ ter be a hard one. A huge maze filled with all sorta creatures - Blasted-Ended Skrewts and I think we’re getting a chimera…’ he seemed to remember who exactly he was talking to. ‘Oh, I should not have said that.’ Hagrid muttered when he spotted the look on Hermione’s face. She filed it away to fill in Harry, Sirius and Remus when she had the chance. The third task had been the vaguest and Harry would need all the help he could get.

‘C’mon Fred, we can go near the Black Lake instead.’ Hermione said optimistically. ‘We’ll see you later Hagrid.’ She wanted to get Fred far away from what used to be the Quidditch pitch - she was sure that the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team would lament on that later, but a part of her was disappointed that they would not have the privacy of the pitch. Luckily it was still earlier in the day and therefore there were not too many people around to see Hermione embarrass herself. She put down the picnic basket under the tree and Fred did the same with his broom, pulling her down to sit next to him on the grass. She fell on top of him and he took the opportunity to pull her in for a searing kiss.

‘I’ve missed you.’ he said once he pulled away. Hermione struggled to catch her breath as she attempted to sit herself up. 

‘I know I’ve been neglecting us -’ 

‘’Mione, no - that’s not what I meant.’ She stopped him with a finger to his lips. 

‘I know you would never, but I care about you Fred, and I want you to know that - that’s why I organised a date, to show you how much you mean to me.’ She said. Fred smiled, bringing his fingers to play with a strand of her hair.

‘That involves my broomstick?’ Hermione blushed more.

‘Well… I heard from a certain source-’ 

‘George,’ Fred interrupted.

‘-that you think broomstick rides are romantic. So I was thinking perhaps… we could fly together or you could teach me…’ Saying her plan out loud, she felt a little stupid and embarrassed, imagining that George was playing a prank at her, however as she was talking, Fred’s face began to light up, his smile growing so big that Hermione thought it might encompass his whole face. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione, his soft lips on hers effectively cutting off her words.

‘Are- are you sure?’ He asked in a concerned voice despite the large smile on his face. She felt butterflies in her stomach, nerves - she was unsure if it was at the thought of flying or the thought of being so close to Fred - encompassing her body. She nodded.

‘Yes - I trust you, Fred.’ 

Fred got up from where he was sitting, wiping the grass from his legs and giving a hand to help Hermione come to her own two feet. He picked up his broom, still holding Hermione’s hand, making it hover in front of them.

‘Okay, so the key to flying is trusting your broom. You do need to keep balanced, however, brooms are engineered to keep you upright. You need to trust that.’ Hermione nodded in understanding although her heart was beating inside her throat. She grew up in the muggle world and therefore it was not in her nature to trust that something was going to defy the laws of physics easily. But she also knew that Fred was not going to let her fall. ‘The second thing you need to do is hold on tight and lean your body slightly forward, this will help you keep balanced, if you move too forward, however, you will pick up speed which is not the point of today’s exercise.’ Hermione bit her lip, letting go of Fred’s hand as she crossed it around her body.

‘You’ll be on the broom with me won’t you?’ Fred looked at her with an expression she could not name, it made her feel nervous but safe at the same time. He looked at her like Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

‘Of course. I’m not planning on letting you go.’ Fred quickly mounted the broom, holding his hand for Hermione to take. Hesitantly, she took it and he led her to sit in front of him. She was surprised, expecting to sit behind him, but as she got on the broom, she felt his strong thighs cup the outside of hers, her back meeting his chest. His arms embraced her shoulders, hands just below hers on the broom. They had never been closer and Hermione was aware of that fact. She could feel his breath at the back of her neck and she shivered, feeling a heat down below her stomach, almost an ache, at the intimacy of the position. She felt his breath behind her ear.

‘Are you ready?’ She nodded. 

‘Ready.’ Fred took off slowly, but Hermione still felt her heart race and the feeling as though her stomach was going to fall out of her body. Slowly they soared higher and higher and Hermione resisted the urge to look down, knowing it would not help her phobia of heights. Fred slowly paused, they were above the Black Lake at this point. 

‘Are you okay ‘Mione?’ Fred asked. Her heart soared at how considerate he was being and she felt selfish that the one thing she was trying to do for him ended up revolving around her. She turned her head to look up at him.

‘I’m fine… I think.’ she said honestly. She was nervous at being so high up in the air, but she felt safe. It was not as bad as she knew it could be. His eyes sparkled as he leant slightly forward, eyes searching hers. 

‘Can I?’ he asked, eyes flickering to her lips. She nodded and without hesitation his lips were on hers, kissing her softly. She was overwhelmed with feelings; the slight trepidation on being on a broom, the feel of her hair slightly whipping around her, the feel of the broom between her legs and Fred so close behind her, the feeling of his hot lips on her that made her burn on the inside. She wanted  _ more. _ She wasn’t naive enough to not recognise that she desired him, she wanted to do more than just kiss him. When he pulled away she moaned slightly and caught a quick glimpse of a wicked smile on Fred’s face. She turned her head to face in front of her but jumped slightly at the feeling of Fred’s lips at the sensitive spot just behind her left ear.

‘You trust me, right?’ he whispered, voice sensual. Hermione shivered and nodded. 

‘Always.’ It was still for a moment as Fred tightened his hold around Hermione before he leant forward and they picked up a lot of speed. They were flying high and Hermione let out a slight scream. Fred cackled in delight from behind her. The exhilaration was too much, she felt as though she were on a rollercoaster. Despite the pounding in her chest, she was happy. She was in Fred’s arms and was doing something he loved. It was worth the fear and trepidation. It was then, hundreds of feet in the air that Hermione Granger realised something:  _ I am in love with Fred Weasley. _

They were in the air for about an hour before Fred slowly lowered them both towards their picnic basket on the ground. She dismounted with shaky legs and plopped to the ground, Fred following, placing his broom beside him. Hermione did not want to think about the state of her hair under her beanie. She cuddled into Fred, missing the closeness they had on the broom. His hair was windswept and his nose was slightly red from the wind. She lent up and kissed it. 

‘Thank you, Hermione,’ he whispered, trailing his fingers up and down her arm, ‘I know that was not easy for you to do, and I appreciate the fact that you went out of your comfort zone to make me happy.’ 

‘I - I actually liked it. It felt… wonderful, flying with you.’ She bit her lip and could feel her cheeks colour slightly as she said it. Even though they had been going out for almost four months, they were still quite tentative in their relationship. Hermione was not used to asking for what she wanted or saying exactly how she felt, she struggled with it almost. She looked down, ‘I know it was not exactly what you wanted, I mean I don’t know if I’m ready for that and it’s not fair that you have to wait and I…’ her ramble was interrupted by Fred’s finger on her lips. He tilted her head so she was looking into his sapphire eyes. They looked at her with that expression, once again making her stomach flutter in delight.

‘It was  _ everything _ to me ‘Mione, you’re everything. You’ve made me so happy these past few months. Please don’t doubt yourself.’ He lightly thumbed her lip. She sighed.

‘I just… don’t want you to resent me. For not… doing that.’ Fred groaned.

‘Hermione, I - I would never resent you. I am a male, a teenage male, and I won’t lie, I  _ want  _ you, but I said it when we got together, it’s your terms, I am happy with what we’ve done, and I do not expect more from you… I love you, Hermione.’ The words sent Hermione into a shock.  _ Fred Weasley loves me. _ The phrase rang around her ears and awoke something inside her. A confidence in herself and their relationship.  _ Fred Weasley loves me. _ It made her feel giddy.

‘You love me?’ Hermione asked. Fred looked at her with an expression that caused a sense of anticipation to wave within her, she recalled how good it felt to have Fred pressed behind her on the broomstick. Fred groaned again, leaning forward to kiss her passionately. He pressed her close until she felt she couldn’t breathe. He pulled back and she gasped slightly in his arms.

‘Does that convince you?’ His words and ragged expression made Hermione feel powerful and secure. Fred desired her just like she desired him, he  _ loved _ her and much as she loved him. But she wasn’t ready to say it back. She knew she loved him, but was not Gryffindor enough to return his sentiments. Fred stroked a piece of her hair as she thought, ‘I don’t expect you to say it back ‘Mione, I just wanted you to know how I felt about you.’

Then she kissed him. Slower, softer than the previous snog, however it lit her up from within. Taking the lead, she pushed Fred so he was lying on the grass, breaking the kiss to lie down next to him. A part of her was embarrassed at the blatant public display of affection and placed a disillusionment charm around on them both, even though there was not a lot of students about yet. She shivered with the chill of the spell and allowed Fred to embrace her in his arms, lips coming to her neck, kissing softly. She moaned, hands coming in under his shirt, entirely grateful to the sport of Quidditch as she caressed his toned stomach. Fred shivered and groaned.

‘’Mione. I - are you sure?’ he asked, voice cracking slightly. Hermione answered by kissing the underside of his chin lightly. 

‘I want you, Fred,’ she breathed. ‘I…’ the words stuck in her throat.  _ I love you _ . Fred looked at her and chuckled.

‘I know ‘Mione, you don’t have to say it, I know.’ Her reply was swallowed by another kiss, this time more enthusiastic and less hesitant. She responded, getting as close to him as she possibly could. She felt his hands at the sliver of her waist where her top met her jeans. She moaned encouragingly as Fred’s hands wandered up the small of her back until they teased her bra strap, making her shiver. He leaned over and kissed the sensitive spot behind her right ear which made her thighs clench together. He brought his right hand down her leg, hitching it over his; she could feel his hard member against her thigh, causing her to moan at the friction. The feelings of pleasure that waved over her felt consuming. The kisses turned lazy.

‘Is this okay?’ He asked, blue eyes searching hers. She nodded. 

‘Yes,’ she breathed, feeling weightless. She closed her eyes. Being with Fred made her forget all her problems; it was easy being with Fred, despite all the issues it had taken to get to this point. She loved him, she just couldn’t say it. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her slowing pulse point.

‘Tell me something, about before.’ he asked. Hermione smiled at him; with worrying about Harry and the tournament and all that has been going on, not to mention being friends for so long, she felt as though sometimes there were no expectations for them to know each other. But Fred always asked, always observed. He somehow knew her favourite flowers and the fact that she liked Sugar Quills, he wanted to know all about her. She turned to face him.

‘When I was five, my mum and I were reading this novel,  _ Matilda _ , where the protagonist is a small girl with the ability to move things with her mind. I wanted to be like Matilda  _ so badly  _ that I levitated a book from my shelf. That was the night my mum and dad realised the strange things that happened around the house might have had something to do with me.’ Fred chuckled lightly.

‘Only you would use magic for books.’ She glared at him and laughed. ‘Were they good parents?’’ He asked.

‘Yes,’ Hermione said without hesitation. Her life wasn’t perfect but she knew her parents loved her the only way they knew how. ‘They didn’t understand magic and that was sometimes hard, especially once I started Hogwarts and began to just  _ belong  _ somewhere else, but they wanted what was best for me, wanted me safe…’ she trailed off, the familiar tears of grief stinging her eyes, she hated them. ‘They loved me. I miss them.’ A tear leaked down the corner of her right eye and Fred wiped it with his finger. She closed her eyes tightly to stop more from falling.

‘Hey, ‘Mione, it’s okay - you’re allowed to miss them, you’re allowed to cry. It’s natural.’

‘I know,’ she said thickly, ‘but I feel like I’m so happy with Sirius and Remus and Harry and then I get this wave of grief and I can’t stop it.’ She abandoned all notions of stopping tears and they ran freely down her face. She needed to stop crying on Fred. He wiped her tears from her face.

‘You can miss them and still love Sirius, Remus and Harry. Your heart is big enough to love them all. That’s what makes you so special.’ He kissed her nose and Hermione giggled at the action.

‘Thank you, Fred, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.’ 

‘I should be - although you apparently have so many!’ he teased, Hermione lightly whacked him on the chest.

‘Prat.’ She kissed his chin, ‘Tell me about you then?’ she said. He gave her a thoughtful look before kissing the side of her neck.

‘George and I used to always sleep in the same bed. Always. We hated sleeping alone and it used to drive mum mental whenever they would wake up to find us both in the same bed. However when we were small, maybe four, George got sick with the flu and was very contagious so mum moved me in with Percy and locked the door. I was in his bed the next morning with George with a high temperature and a runny nose.’ Hermione could picture that; the bond between the two wizards was strong. She envied it, the idea of belonging completely to someone else.

‘That’s adorable.’ She kissed his cheek, then his mouth lightly. ‘You’re adorable.’

‘I’m not going to say it back because we’re not going to become that sickly couple,’ Fred made a face to Hermione’s laugh, ‘but I will say that I love you, Hermione Granger!’

* * *

‘Ah Sirius, Remus - welcome, come in out of the cold.’ Arthur Weasley greeted the couple into The Burrow and out of the fierce gusts of winds outside. It was a Sunday lunch, which since the start of term, the two Marauders had spent at the Weasley household, allowing the matriarch to feed them until they were stuffed and ‘nourished’. Remus personally had enjoyed the afternoons, especially with the children at Hogwarts; it provided a sense of routine and he liked spending time with Arthur. He felt that they were alike in many ways and in the same way, Molly and Sirius were alike, even if their relationship was much more tumultuous than his and Arthur’s; Remus equated that to the Black temperament within them both.

‘Thanks, Arthur,’ Sirius greeted kindly, shedding his coat and reaching out to take Remus’, ‘whatever Molly’s cooking smells divine!’ Remus had to agree as the smell overwhelmed his enhanced sense of smell; Molly was cooking a roast with Yorkshire pudding and an apple pie for dessert. His mouth watered and stomach rumbled. They made their way into the kitchen through the living area where out of the corner of his eye he saw a  _ Witch Weekly _ . A small growl emerged from his chest, unheard by Arthur but has caught Sirius’ attention, his eyes flicked darkly to the magazine. It had been Sirius’ cousin Andromeda that informed the pair of the slander that was written against their daughter; Remus thought it odd that Andromeda would get a  _ Witch Weekly _ but was grateful. Both men were livid; apparently, the action taken against the Daily Prophet had not stopped Rita Skeeter from printing lies and after breaking a few kitchen cabinets (which Remus repaired after he fixed the large hole he created in the wall) Sirius had filed a complaint at the Ministry of Magic, suing Rita Skeeter. It was what both Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy suggested doing instead of Remus’ initial suggestion of tracking the woman down and cursing her to oblivion. He’d settle to see her career destroyed. 

More troubling was the letter that arrived from Hermione the next morning asking about the adoption ritual. Remus had to admit that neither he nor Sirius had spoken in detail about it to Hermione and had wondered how she had heard of it. It was not something written about its books and the only information was found in the family tome owned by the head of each house. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Narcissa Malfoy had something to do with it. Sirius was anxious when Hermione expressed her concern at the implications of the ritual, but Remus knew that if they all sat down together as a family it would all be straightened out. It was a conversation they needed to do after the school year was over; once Harry was safe from the damned Triwizard Tournament.

Bill Weasley was setting the table; the oldest Weasley had transferred to the London branch of Gringotts this year and both Sirius and Remus liked the young man, having gotten to know him well in the months following the Quidditch World Cup. He was responsible, smart and eloquent, a good role model; he could only hope that Fred took after his older brother. Especially if he was dating his daughter.

‘Hey Remus, hey Sirius, nice timing - dad, mum said lunch will be ready in five minutes can you grab Perce?’ Arthur Weasley nodded and headed up the rickety stairs to find the other Weasley in residence. Then Molly Weasley emerged from behind an open cupboard and opened her arms wide.

‘Remus, Sirius, good to see you.’ She hugged Remus first and then Sirius. 

‘Thank you for having us,’ Remus said politely. Molly waved her hands.

‘Please, it was no trouble, you’re family.’ Once Percy and Arthur joined the group they sat down and Molly gestured them all to help themselves. Remus smiled as Sirius made a plate for him, it was the little things that Sirius did that constantly showed him that he loved him.

‘How are things at the Ministry Arthur?’ Remus asked politely. He knew a fair bit of the Ministry’s dealings from Sirius, but wanted to know what was being propagated to those that did not have a seat on the Wizengamot nor the title and wealth that Sirius did.

‘Well, as you know, there was quite a stir after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. A bit of an international incident - Miss Delacour’s father is quite prominent in France and so is Miss Dobrev’s family in Bulgaria. At least Miss Dobrev was consulted but Mr and Mrs Delacour were not aware that their eleven-year-old child was enchanted and placed under a lake. Fudge, Crouch and Bagman are in a bit of hot water - the future of the Triwizard Tournament hinges almost entirely on the success of the third task. Even Dumbledore couldn’t smooth it completely over.’ Remus nodded although he felt quite grim. The first and second tasks were quite dastardly and he knew that the third task would be worse. He hated the feeling that he was not able to protect his family at Hogwarts. He thought he would feel better after Sirius and himself threatened Crouch and Dumbledore; Sirius made it very clear that the headmaster was to not even address Harry or Hermione in the foreseeable future on pain of death. After they had left Hogwarts, Sirius had gone straight to the Ministry; the Triwizard Tournament didn’t hang on the third task, it was over, permanently. Remus had wanted to hurt the two men, the wolf inside him fought to be free and he knew Sirius felt the same, yet Dumbledore and Crouch were too influential to do any physical damage. He felt as powerless as when Sirius was imprisoned and he hated that feeling, the feeling of not being able to do  _ anything _ . A hand on his made him aware that Sirius felt this too - they were adults, powerful and influential wizards and yet they could only play this tournament out and hope that Harry would survive it.

‘How are Harry and Hermione doing after the whole ordeal?’ Bill asked Sirius, out of the corner of his eye Remus could see Molly stiffen slightly and he frowned, finding it odd. She seemed tense which was surprising as she loved both Harry and Hermione, considering them like her own. Arthur placed a hand on hers and sent her a warning look. If Sirius noticed this, he gave little indication as he smiled and answered Bill’s question.

‘They’re both doing very well at the moment. Harry is preparing for the third task but it is difficult with little clues or directions so he and Hermione have focused harder on their training - making sure they are both fit and fighting ready. I think even your siblings and Neville have joined in on occasion…’ he trailed off as Molly visibly gawked, cheeks turning a bit red, ‘Everything okay Molly?’ Sirius asked. A silent exchange occurred between Molly and Arthur that made Remus’ stomach drop. It looked as though Arthur was begging Molly with his eyes, however, she glared at him in response.

‘Yes, yes of course.’ She said, smiling weakly. There was an awkward pause at the table before Percy filled it with some tidbit about how Crouch liked his tea - Remus was not really listening, studying Molly. She looked a little uncomfortable but soon lightened up. They continued with small talk throughout lunch until Molly brought out the apple pie. Apple pie reminded Remus of Hermione - it was her favourite. Even though it had only been a month since he had seen Harry and Hermione, and he knew he was luckier than most parents who had not seen their children since September, he missed his children a lot. 

‘Hermione would love this apple pie,’ he said nostalgically, ‘Molly, you’ll have to give me the recipe so I can make it for her when school ends.’ Arthur smiled in response but Molly narrowed her eyes slightly. Remus was taken aback by her response, similar to the previous one, and the commonality was Hermione. Why did Molly suddenly have an issue with Hermione?  _ The Witch Weekly magazine. _ It hit Remus suddenly, Molly believed Skeeter’s article in  _ Witch Weekly _ .

‘I’m sorry Molly, this is the second time you have responded negatively when Hermione has been mentioned… do you want to say something to Remus and I?’ Sirius said, his voice taking on a hostile edge. Remus did not realise that Sirius had made the same connection he had, but also Molly had not been subtle in her sudden disdain for their daughter. She looked stunned at the accusation and it almost made him feel sorry for her; he knew Molly was generally a lovely, warm and kind person, but she also did have some underlying prejudices that made her slightly judgmental and conservative in her ideas.

‘I - I…’ Molly took a deep breath, ‘I just think that Hermione needs to be careful about who she leads on… and her reputation as a young woman, is all.’

‘Leading on?’ Sirius began to bluster and Remus growled. ‘Hermione hasn’t led anyone on. She’s a fifteen-year-old girl Molly.’

‘Who has broken Harry’s heart, not to mention my own son’s!’ Molly yelled back. Remus’ growls got louder, he was very angry at the accusation and he could see Arthur, Bill and Percy balk at his expression, no doubt his eyes had gone amber with the wolf at the surface. There was a reason that Remus always presented himself as calm and collected; he knew that if he showed the rage and anger he constantly felt inside, people would equate him to the monster he always tried to distance himself from. But Molly’s rage needed to be matched. It was Sirius and himself who should be angry, it was their daughter whose reputation was questioned.

‘Molly…’ Arthur comforted, ‘We know Hermione, she is not like that.’

‘I’m just trying to protect my family!’ Molly hissed back. Something within Remus snapped and he stood up, knocking the chair to the floor. His vision started to tinge red, the only thing grounding him was the soothing hand of Sirius. He knew his partner was similarly livid but was also grateful he was taking the calmer route so Remus could dwell in his anger.

‘Isn’t Hermione part of your family Molly? Didn’t you just tell Remus and I we are your family? Harry? She is a fifteen-year-old girl that just lost her parents, you have taken her into her fold, told her she is welcome and then what? Just cast her out over a biased, blatantly lying article written by a woman who is infamous for writing slander?’ Sirius remained stoic despite the tension in his voice. ‘Why? Because Hermione is a girl and you have these misguided, conservative ideas of what a woman should be? And what, because Rita fucking Skeeter told you she was whoring around, you believe that she’s less than a person and less worthy of your love? That’s so fucked up.’ He was angry, Remus knew that clearly from his lack of control over his language; he was usually careful not to swear in front of Molly. Inside he was seething, but his demeanour was deadly calm as he talked to Molly. He could see the Weasley matriarch flush at the accusation, knowing she was wrong.

‘Yeah mum,’ Bill piped up nervously, ‘You know Hermione is not with Harry, they are essentially siblings and Hermione is dating Fred, Viktor Krum is a friend.’ Remus did not know where the oldest Weasley boy got his information but assumed he was writing to one of his four younger siblings currently at Hogwarts with his children. Molly looked down.

‘Hermione’s name is being dragged through the mud senselessly. You’re meant to be looking out for her. Did it even occur to you to ask Hermione? Offer support? No, you just consumed the mass media like everyone else, participating in the bullying and harassment of a minor. My daughter.’ Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand. 

‘Thank you for lunch, but I think we must be going.’ Sirius directed towards the three men. Remus picked up the chair he had knocked down and turned to leave.

‘Sirius, Remus - wait.’ Molly called. The pair turned back towards her. Remus almost felt bad for her as her face was flushed and her eyes shiny. ‘Y- you’re right, I should be ashamed. I do love Hermione and I let lies and my prejudices get in the way… I should be protecting her. I want to apologise to you and I’ll apologise to her. It’s just, I thought of Harry so long as my own because he did not have anyone, and Hermione always was a bit separate from that until this summer and I don’t know her as well, but you’re right... I will work harder on disbanding my prejudices.’ Arthur put his arm around her comfortingly and the wolf within Remus eased slightly. His cub wasn’t in immediate danger. He saw Sirius nod and Remus grabbed his hand.

‘Thank you Molly.’ he said. Remus could tell that he meant it. Sirius may carry grudges but would never against Molly, at least outwardly.

‘Does anyone want a cup of tea.’ Arthur suggested, breaking the tension. Remus sat down, he definitely needed one.


	22. The Only Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all the support and comments! We are almost at the end, three more chapters to go after this and then the sequel. Just wanted to PSA that Fred and Hermione did not have sex last chapter, just some heavy kissing! Let me know what you think of this chapter, the next chapter will be the third task! 
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 22: The Only Treasure_ **

_ This time we go sublime _

_ Lovers entwined divine, _

_ Love is danger, love is pleasure _

_ Love is pure, the only treasure _

_ I'm so in love with you _

_ Make love your goal _

The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin

Hermione imagined it could have been much worse. After he found out about the  _ Witch Weekly  _ article, Sirius and Professor McGonagall decided to not allow her mail that did not arrive from Hedwig or Errol. This was to reduce the amount of hate mail she had been receiving, calling her all sorts of names, such as ‘slut’, ‘whore’, ‘homewrecker’. They told her to ‘stay away from Harry’ and to ‘leave Viktor alone’, accusing her of using love potions and spells. Sirius and Remus were afraid that the threats would get more serious than just some misguided words and therefore all mail addressed to her was rerouted to Professor McGonagall’s office. 

Hermione was never the most popular girl in school; she had spent years being bullied or left alone in primary school and really before Harry and Ron, she only had Neville, with the exception of a few times the Weasley twins would annoy her. However, she never felt that she was hated. Initially, she had laughed at the article, but the number of people who not only believed Rita Skeeter’s lies but felt that it gave them a right to attack her, was astounding and made her feel so uncomfortable. She also could not believe how accessible she was at Hogwarts, no security, anyone was allowed to send her a letter. She felt that the longer she was at Hogwarts, the more she realised there was a distinct lack of security because of Professor Dumbledore’s lack of foresight.

With this in mind, she should have been more careful opening up her mail in the morning. It had been a couple of weeks since the article surfaced; Sirius had moved legal proceedings personally against Rita Skeeter, but the woman had disappeared; her apartment empty and without a single trace of her at any of her usual haunts. The whispering and accusations seemed to die down a little; it was approaching April so people were starting to worry more about exam preparation as well as Easter break. Hermione could not wait to see Sirius and Remus once more. Their correspondence through the mail and the mirror was not enough; she wanted to sit down and have them explain what Draco Malfoy was talking about with the adoption ritual. She had spent hours combing through the Black family tome but Fred had told her that an adoption ritual would not be in the female, but rather the male version - women were expected to birth children whereas men could blood adopt them if they had no legitimate heirs. It was not something done often, Fred had explained, but with the pureblood pool becoming smaller and smaller due to inbreeding, it could be used more often. 

Fred and George had detention before breakfast, having to help Filch clean out the Owlery for a bad prank that involved Peeves and the statues on the fourth floor. They really could only clean the owlery when the majority of the birds were out delivering letters. Hermione was in deep conversation when Hedwig delivered her daily letter from Sirius and Remus, distracted by Harry’s account of seeing Barty Crouch die when he was hanging out with Cedric and Cho. It was a huge scandal that had shocked Harry to his core; Hermione had not liked Crouch, mostly because of his history with Sirius but also because he seemed unapproachable and cold, but he still did not deserve to die. Harry was fairly shaken about the whole ordeal.

Therefore, she did not see the extra letter that had appeared in front of her until she felt the sharp stinging sensation rip into her fingers… followed by the intense burning. She heard a scream seconds before she realised it escaped her lips. Looking down, her hands were covered in a green, slime looking puss and boils.  _ Bubotubers puss.  _ Her mind started to catch up to the pain. She looked at the envelope, realising it was next to the one from Remus. Someone knew that she was not accepting any foreign letters.  _ Someone at Hogwarts _ . 

She did not have time to dwell on her suspicions as the burning became more prominent. She was aware of Harry and Ron in front of her, panicked expressions on their face before they were replaced with someone blonde, pale and almost ethereal;  _ Fleur. _ She was aware of being hauled away from the Great Hall towards the hospital wing. The pain was paralysing and she hated the feeling of being helpless. She could hear an intense ringing in her ears as she was sat down on the bed, Madam Pomfrey hovering over her, carefully wiping the gunk from her fingers.

Her hands were placed into a large bowl that felt cold and soothing against her burning flesh. A dainty hand began wiping the tears on her face that she did not realise were there. She was sure she looked a frightful mess but as the pain in her fingers began to decrease, she did not seem to care too much.

‘Iz okay ‘Ermione, you’ll be okay.’ An accented voice soothed and Hermione realised that Fleur Delacour had been one of the people to accompany her to the hospital. Her pale blue eyes were staring at her concerned and by her side, she could see Ginny. 

‘Thank you.’ Hermione sobbed. ‘I didn’t know - I didn’t notice the extra letter until…’ she looked down at her fingers submerged in a clear liquid - she assumed it was Murtlap Essence.

‘It was obviously someone who knew you were not receiving normal letters, someone has it in for you bad ‘Mione.’ Ginny said. It was at that point that Harry, Ron and Neville burst in, running straight for the trio.

‘’Mione are you okay?’ Harry asked, reaching for her. She leaned into his embrace slightly awkwardly, understanding his need to feel close to her. She nodded.

‘Yeah, the Murtlap essence is working already.’ she said. 

‘We gave the letter to Professor McGonagall, she’s going to look over it with Professor Dumbeldore.’ Neville explained and Hermione smiled at him gratefully. ‘We wanted to see if you were okay though.’

‘Thank you.’ she said gratefully. Ron squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at the display of affection. ‘I really appreciate everyone coming to see if I’m alright. I’m sorry for scaring you all.’

‘Don’t apologise ‘Mione, you didn’t plan to get hurt this morning.’ Harry said and Hermione smiled at him gratefully. They were soon interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

‘Out out - you all should be heading to class! Miss Granger will be fine in a couple of hours and should rest! To class, you lot!’ She shushed the combined protests.

‘Madame, I do not ‘ave class this morning so may I stay with ‘Ermione?’ Fleur asked politely and Madam Pomfrey sighed before nodding.

‘Fine - the rest of you - to classes now before I call Professor McGonagall!’ Harry looked sadly at Hermione as the rest gave her awkward hugs before leaving her with the French witch.

‘When I see Fred and George, I’ll send them your way okay ‘Mione. I’m sure Professor McGonagall has contacted Sirius and Remus.’ Harry said, placing a kiss on Hermione’s forehead. ‘I’ll take notes for you.’

‘Thanks, Harry.’ She said as he left. She turned to Fleur in front of her. The Beauxbatons champion had joined them many times studying in the library after the Yule Ball and had helped Hermione with her French whilst practising her English. In that time, she had learnt that Fleur was a formidable, intelligent witch and did consider her a friend. But the relationship was so new - and Hermione was not good at making friends - she did not want to inconvenience Fleur anymore. ‘You don’t have to stay Fleur, it’s incredibly kind of you and I thank you for everything you have done but I don’t want you to waste your time.’ Fleur smiled and shook her head. 

‘’Ermione, I wanted to. You’re my friend. One of the few I ‘ave.’ Fleur said, lightly patting her arm. ‘You ‘ave been so kind to me and you saved my sister Gabrielle in the lake.’ 

‘That was nothing.’ Hermione protested, embarrassed.

‘No, but Madame Olympe told me ‘ow you stood up to your ‘eadmaster when ‘e was enchanting you. You cared when no one else was! I see how you care for your brother and Viktor and the Weasley twins. You care for others. It is time someone took care of you.’ She said passionately and Hermione was slightly shocked; whilst she knew she liked the French witch, she thought her slightly aloof, the passion emanating from the witch was surprising and she felt foolish for underestimating her.

‘I - thank you Fleur. I - I consider you a friend too.’ Hermione wished she could touch the blonde but her hands were still submerged. Fleur blushed.

‘Thank you, you have no idea ‘ow glad I am to ‘ear that. I… I struggle at making friends. Girls don’t like me because they think I want their boyfriends and boys think I enchant them. I am part Veela, you see, my grandmother is veela and people judge me for it… for how I look, not how I think...but not you.’ Hermione wanted nothing more to hug the part-veela, instead, she smiled softly.

‘Well, I think that you are a powerful witch. I was so impressed with the way you handled the Welsh Green in the first task, and your strategy for the second was really good, it was just unfortunate about the Grindylows. Your advantage in the third task is that people will underestimate you, use that.’ Hermione said, ‘But I am glad that you are my friend, you are so much more than your looks.’

The doors of the hospital wing burst open and two red-heads ran in, skidding to a stop in front of them, effectively cutting off Fleur’s reply. They were both slightly dishevelled and Hermione could see a slight smear of blood below George’s nose. She frowned slightly.

‘We have to stop meeting like this, Hermione.’ George joked and Hermione laughed, Fred, surprisingly didn’t, but was looking Hermione up and down, as though he was cataloguing her injuries, sapphire eyes focused and concerned. She warmed under his gaze at how much he cared for her. 

‘Angie told us what happened, are you okay?’ He asked, moving closer to her, Fleur seamlessly shifting slightly out of the way so Fred could sit next to her. Hermione smiled gratefully to her as Fred was too worried about her to appreciate what the French witch had done. 

‘I am fine now, the Murtlap essence has helped heaps and Fleur looked after me, made sure I got to the Hospital Wing and kept me company when Madam Pomfrey shooed the rest of them to classes.’ It was then that Fred turned to Fleur.

‘Thank you… I - just… thank you.’ Fleur coloured lightly.

‘It was no problem. I am glad ‘Ermione is okay.’ she said, tucking a piece of her long, silvery hair behind her ear. 

‘How did you get here?’ Hermione questioned, eyebrow raised. The twins sent each other a guilty look and George wiped his nose, and the last remaining trace of blood, from his nose. She was faced with two identical innocent expressions and she pursed her lips, suddenly feeling sympathetic for Molly Weasley. Fred grinned, despite his obvious concern for her wellbeing, obviously understanding that she was okay.

‘Well, let's just say that we figured out that kink in the Nosebleed Nougat.’ He winked at her and despite her initial fear, she was happy that the twins succeeded. 

‘That’s fantastic, I’m so proud of you both.’ she said. The smile emitting from both of her boys was reward enough, but so was the kiss on the cheek that Fred bestowed upon her cheek. 

‘Thanks, Hermione,’ he whispered, ‘I love you.’

* * *

When Hermione entered the Great Hall on the first of April with Harry at her side, fresh from their run, there was a palpable tension in the air. She was quite anxious herself, unable to find Fred and George in the Gryffindor Common Room, but it seemed she was not the only one that was anticipating the arrival of her boyfriend and his twin brother on their seventeenth birthday.

Unable to see them, she shrugged and sat down at the table next to Ginny who wished them ‘Good morning.’

‘Have you seen Fred and George?’ Hermione asked. She wanted to give them their present and was nervous about how they would react to it. They were both now of age in the wizarding world which was a big deal, and Fred went to a lot of effort for her birthday in September; she wanted to return the favour. She had the present shrunken down and placed in a box. Both Fleur and Viktor helped her with the spell work needed for the present and it was not the first time she was grateful for their friendship. She felt terrible that she did not wait for the twins to escort them to breakfast, but Fred told her that they would meet everyone in the Great Hall, wanting to spend the morning just the two of them.

‘No, but I am not looking forward to when they do eventually show up.’ Ginny said grumpily and was met with bemused stares. ‘What?’ the red-haired girl shrugged, ‘everyone’s thinking it!’ Hermione looked around the room, realising what the tension was about: it was the twins birthday and Hogwarts was preparing itself for an epic prank.

It was an annual tradition, not that the Weasley twins did not prank people on the other days of the year as well, but their  _ birthday prank  _ was always extra spectacular and their work; sneaky, but with a clear indication of who was at fault. After all, they were born on  _ April Fools Day _ and Fred told her it was in their birthright to cause havoc. It was almost like the Weasley twins wanted to be caught on their birthday, a present to themselves. Last year it was letting a niffler into the school that ended up burrowing into the trophy room, the year before, everyone had Gryffindor coloured hair at breakfast. Therefore when Fred and George strutted into the Great Hall with satisfied smirks on their faces, it struck fear into the hearts of the students and staff of Hogwarts, Hermione included, if she were to honestly admit.

‘Happy Birthday Fred, Happy Birthday George!’ she greeted, kissing George on the cheek and kissing Fred lightly on the lips. 

‘Hey hey, young children here,’ Harry protested as Fred deepened the kiss slightly. They broke apart and Hermione cuddled into Fred whilst sticking her tongue out in Harry’s direction, cheeks flamed from embarrassment.

‘Sorry we’re late, we had to take care of… things.’ George said cryptically as he greeted Angelina with a kiss. Angelina gave them a questioning look.

‘Do we get any details on what this prank will be? And are we excluded?’ she asked. The twins shared a look before replying with matching smiles.

‘No - and no.’ Fred said confidently and Hermione elbowed him.

‘Ouch, ‘Mione, it’s my birthday, give a bloke a break.’ Hermione grumbled and crossed her arms at the pair, she thought that being Fred Weasley’s girlfriend would at least have some perks when it came to avoiding pranks; usually, it did, but not on their birthday.

‘Do you want your present or not?’ she said hotly, her tone softened by the grin on her face, she found it hard to be angry at Fred and George.

‘Now please!’ They chorused in that magical twin way. Hermione passed them the small box and Fred opened it. Inside, there were two small briefcases. Hermione tapped her wand with the incantation Fleur taught her and they grew to be full-sized. On the side was embossed  _ Weasley Wizard Wheezes _ and underneath was their initials: FGW and GFW.

‘It’s for when you open up your shop, but they have an undetectable extension charm and a weightlessness charm. I figure that you could hide your products there until you get a proper shop, your mum wouldn’t be able to find and confiscate them anymore.’ As she was talking, she began to doubt the idea in her head.  _ Stupid, _ she thought,  _ they deserved a better gift it’s so boring and - _

Her train of thought was interrupted by the act of being engulfed in a Weasley twin hug. 

‘Thank you, Hermione,’ they said again in unison. She smiled. The twins then showed off the watches they received that morning from their parents, they had belonged to their uncles who they were named after, also twins, and she could see in Fred’s demeanour how much it meant to him. She had heard briefly from Sirius about Gideon and Fabian Prewett, they had died in the first wizarding war, she was unsure if Fred and George remembered them or if they died when they were too young. She did not think their birthday was the time to ask.

The twins, unsurprisingly, wanted to play Quidditch, much to Harry and Ron’s excitement. After a few moments, they had two small teams that included not only the Gryffindor Quidditch team but also Ginny, Ron, Lee Jordan, Viktor, Cho and Cedric. Luna, Fleur, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and herself had decided against participating and watched from a picnic blanket under the tree near the Black Lake. Luna and Neville were discussing the different properties of plants whilst Lavender and Parvati cooed over the match. Fleur and Hermione spoke in a mixture of French and English, deciding to switch between the two languages so that Hermione could practice her French and Fleur could practice her English. From her vantage point, she could also see Draco Malfoy with his lackeys: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaze Zabini and Theodore Nott. She had nothing against the latter two as she had only had interactions with them, mostly neutral in classes. She could not help but notice how Draco Malfoy’s eyes flickered her way now and then. She felt bad, perhaps in another life, where Sirius had not been incarcerated and Draco had not been raised by the bigot Lucius Malfoy, he could have been a decent human being and her friend. She could not deny that his logic for warning her about the article was flawed, but somehow, she was also grateful that the idea of family was so binding for him - perhaps he was not completely lost after all.

Hermione also was able to keep an eye out and watch the game; it was a fairly friendly game and therefore it did not trouble her and encapsulate the entirety of her attention as much as it usually did. As her eyes followed Fred, she shivered slightly at the thought of when she was on the broom with him, making her clench her legs together and her face colour.

‘You love him don’t you?’ Fleur asked. Hermione tore her eyes from Fred’s speeding form to see the blonde witch smirking at her.

‘What? What gave you that idea?.’ She tried to hide the burning of her cheeks but Fleur just eyed her dubiously. She sighed in defeat. ‘ _ Oui _ \- is it that obvious?’ she asked in French. The other witch nodded.

‘’Ave you told ‘im yet?’ Hermione sighed.

‘ _ Non _ , I am too nervous. He said he loved me a few weeks ago and I do love him - I just am afraid to say it.’

‘Please ‘Ermione, that boy so obviously loves you, ‘e dotes on you and even playing Quidditch, ‘e still looks your way.’ Fleur gestured to where Fred was watching her before narrowly missing a bludger. Hermione gasped before he zoomed away, obviously unharmed.

‘You’re right, I should just tell him.’ Fleur giggled.

‘You’ll soon find ‘Ermione, that I am always right.’

The twins ended up winning the match, much to their happiness and the other team’s chagrin and they entered the Great Hall for lunch. The small amount of tension she felt at breakfast suddenly escalated and hit her like a wave as she entered the hall. It seemed that everyone in the room suddenly fell silent as the group entered, eyes trained on the twins, with matching smirks reappearing on their face.

‘Can’t you just do your prank and let everyone live in peace?’ Katie Bell asked, eyes jumping about the room.

‘Where’s the fun in that Katie?’ George said, putting his arm around Angelina. ‘We have to keep our fans in suspense.’ Hermione was unsure if that was the best idea; it seemed almost cruel to allow the students of Hogwarts to live in fear for a day. Well, it wasn’t fear for their lives, because as annoying as some of the twins’ pranks were, they were never dangerous or malicious, but the anticipation for something to  _ happen _ was becoming overwhelming. But then again, that was something the twins would do; build up a reputation to then completely subvert their expectations. People were always expecting and assuming things of both George and Fred and they always seemed to surprise people. She wondered if there was even a prank in the first place, turning to Fred as they sat down, she asked in a fierce whisper. 

‘There’s no prank, is there Fred?’ There was a brief, almost missable sense of shock in Fred’s reaction and she was briefly disappointed that he underestimated her; after all, she knew the Weasley twins well, not to mention had the Marauder legacy to live up to. She was aware of what was needed to pull off a good prank and even though she was bookish, she was observant, she knew how people worked. But after the flash, Fred winked at her and leant over to whisper in her ear.

‘You are too smart for your own good ‘Mione.’ He then lent even more forward and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear before pulling back and reaching for the roasted lamb. His actions left her slightly dazed but also confirmed that the Weasley birthday prank was, undoubtedly, no prank at all.

‘That’s positively evil Fred.’ she giggled. A huge sense of relief flooded her system and she realised the power of anticipation. He leaned over once more.

‘We’ll make the announcement at dinner, the torture won’t go for too much longer.’

‘I think you should pull out some canary cremes after dinner just to really mess with people.’ she said pointedly, reaching for some roasted brussel sprouts. Fred nudged her with a grin.

‘Now that, Hermione Granger, is positively evil.’

* * *

‘Ladies and Gentlemen and all those in between,’ Fred and George stood on top of the Gryffindor table much to Hermione’s (and she was sure Professor McGonagall’s) chagrin. Harry leaned over.

‘I wonder how long until they get detention?’

‘They’ll get one at the end of their speech I’m sure.’ She whispered back, eyes still trained on Fred.

‘-as you are aware, it is our seventeenth birthday, and our birthday would not be without a birthday surprise,’ George continued. Many students started to balk at their words. Some stopped eating and inspected their food, afraid it was too late.

‘We are here to tell you,’

‘That your anticipation has been rewarded.’

‘As our birthday gift to you,’

‘Is that there is no prank this year.’ George finished with a flourish, a satisfied smirk on his face, eye giddy in excitement. A loud pause went through the entire hall and students began to murmur in delight and confusion. After six years of April fools pranks, they were spared. It seemed as though they could not believe it. 

‘However,’ Fred continued and the hall went silent again. It was amazing how much respect and attention they could command, a mixture of popularity, respect and fear.

‘We could not let the day pass with no surprise.’

‘So some Whizzing Whizbangs from our Weasley Wizard Wheezes venture.’

‘Enjoy.’ With this, Fred and George raised their wands and fireworks erupted above their heads. Students looked up in wonderment, Hermione amongst them. She had seen their fireworks before of course, but not to this extent. They lit up the usually dark sky in the Great Hall with an assortment of colours. The twins’ creativity came out in full force; a large Hogwarts crest formed and from that, the animal mascot’s came alive and whirled towards the respected tables. The Gryffindor lion roared in front of poor Dennis Creevey whilst the Ravenclaw eagle zoomed past Padma Patil’s head. Beside her, Harry laughed in delight and even members of staff were impressed. After five minutes, the fireworks died down, the Weasley twins bowed and sat down.

‘Detention tomorrow Messrs Weasley.’ Professor McGonagall said as the last firework burst and the twins nodded to show they understood. However, a cake arrived in front of them as the dessert appeared and Hermione could not help but have a suspicion that the head of Gryffindor was behind it, due to her smirk when the twin blew out their candles.

Professor McGonagall also looked the other way when the Gryffindor common room hosted its second big party of the year; Hermione figured the event of a Triwizard Tournament allowed them to celebrate a little more.

The Weasley Twins were in their element, with the entire common room involved there seemed to be several things going on: dancing, exploding snap, a game of spin the bottle that was being introduced by Dean Thomas much to the delight of Lavender Brown and various groups in conversations around the room. Hermione had spent the majority with Fred, narrowly missing being invited to play spin the bottle - she had little desire to make out with her boyfriend in front of the entire common room - leaving Fred with his other half in a conversation with Alicia and Angelina, enjoying the idea that she did not feel so jealous anymore.

It was then that she noticed Harry sitting alone, absentmindedly watching the spin the bottle game that Ron was involved in. He looked deep in thought, emerald eyes troubled and Hermione nudged him lightly.

‘What’s on your mind Harry?’ she asked gently. He looked at her briefly before sighing.

‘Nothing - I’m just being silly.’ His voice was serious but vulnerable. She put her hand over hers.

‘Well I’m here if you need to talk, you know that.’ she reminded him encouragingly. Harry sighed again before speaking; Hermione could not help but be a little smug that she knew he needed to talk.

‘I - I’m just confused again. I’ve been hanging out with Cho and Cedric and it’s been great. But recently, I realised that whilst I think Cho is beautiful and smart… she can be mean. Especially towards Luna, who I consider a friend and she’s said some really bad things about you and me…’ he paused and Hermione gripped his hand tighter to remind him that it was okay. ‘I don’t think I could be with someone, or even like them anymore, when they did not respect my family and friends. I - I think she bullies Luna when they’re in the Ravenclaw common room and hides her stuff from her.’

‘That’s terrible Harry,’ she interjected, shocked that anyone could treat Luna Lovegood in that way. Yes, the girl was eccentric and unconventional, but she had proven herself to be a loyal friend and someone fun and easy to hang around with.

‘Yeah it is - and I mean I should say something - to Cedric but I don’t want to get in the way of their relationship or make him hate me. Getting to know Cho, for who she really is, has changed my feelings and I don’t want the same to happen to Cedric.’ He looked really sad and Hermione realised that at least with Cedric, this was not just a little crush for Harry.

‘Harry - I don’t think Cedric is like that,’ she comforted him, patting his back comfortingly, ‘but if he is, it is better to know now, rather than be hurt in the future isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, I guess.’ He shrugged. ‘I just feel insecure. Cho and Cedric are a couple, I’m just tacked on you know? A little plaything to spice up their relationship. If I speak up, they’ll just not talk to me again!’ The distress in his voice made Hermione’s heartbreak a little. She felt like she should have known and protected Harry from this as his elder sister, but she had been so wrapped up in her business she did not notice Harry was hurting. Granted, it was not like he revealed a lot about his relationship with Cedric and Cho, just mentioning that they ‘hung out,’ but it sounded like her brother was invested deeper than she, or he, initially thought.

‘You’re falling for Cedric, aren’t you?’ she whispered. Harry’s eyes snapped to hers and she could see the truth reflected in them.

‘I think so - that’s what is so confusing! He’s not going to break up with Cho to be with me.’ He rubbed his face in his hands before running it through his inky black hair, making it stand at more of a mess than it usually did.

‘Harry, you are worthy of being loved. I know that the Dursleys… they treated you very poorly and made you feel unworthy and freakish… but that - that isn’t a reflection on you.  _ You _ aren’t freakish or unlovable. You are a powerful wizard who loves strongly, you’re loyal to a fault and you always try to see the good in people. If Cedric can’t see that, then he is a fool and he’s unworthy of  _ you _ . And if that is the case… one day, you’ll find someone who treats you with respect and kindness and loves you for who you are, not because you are the Boy-Who-Lived.’ she said passionately. Harry stared at her with shining eyes, cheek’s slightly red. He grasped her hand on his.

‘Thank you, Hermione, I am lucky to have you as a sister.’ She kissed his cheek.

‘Anytime Harry - I love you and will always be here for you.’

Harry was soon persuaded to join the spin the bottle match, kissing an enthusiastic Parvati Patil until his entire face went red in embarrassment. Hermione laughed, happy that Harry was enjoying being a teenager for a short while in the chaos.

‘Having fun?’ Fred’s voice sounded behind her and she whirled around, happily embracing him with her arms around his neck, on her tiptoes to match his height. He put his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him; a position familiar to when they were dancing.

‘Isn’t that the question I should be asking you?’ she teased, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his steady, if not slightly fast, heartbeat.

‘Hmmm, well, I’ve come of age, I’ve pulled a successful prank, I have a beautiful girlfriend and a loving family, I received some awesome presents and this party is pretty fantastic… I think it’s probably my best birthday yet.’ He said happily and Hermione smiled. She was glad that she was able to help make this day special for him, just like he did for her months previously. 

‘I’m glad.’ she looked at him, still smiling, ‘Happy Birthday Fred.’ she whispered before taking a deep breath and summoning her courage. She looked into his sapphire eyes and said the one thing she knew that would make his birthday even better, ‘I love you.’

She watched as he took in the three words: his eyes widened and sparkled in delight before looking at her with an intense expression and his face broke out in a wide smile. The sudden feeling of his lips on hers told her that she was silly for being anxious about saying it. She loved Fred Weasley, and now he knew.

Fleur said she was always right.


	23. Going Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all the love! I know I’ve been behind in responding to comments and I will get on to that this week! Good news is I’ve finished writing the last chapter (after four weeks) and am happy where I have left things. Although I am still writing the sequel I am excited to have a completed story under my belt. I am taking some suggestions of ideas of one-shots or perspectives you want to see in the sequel! As always, let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Dani xx

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 23: Going Under_ **

_ The house is burning _

_ Better run for cover _

_ Run for cover _

_ Run for cover _

_ Wheels keep turning _

_ And I'm going under _

_ Going under _

Run for Cover - Gabrielle Aplin

Shit was going to go down in the third task. The wolf deep inside Remus Lupin was warning him; from the roughest transformation since he had found his pack almost a year previously to his irritability and anticipation. He struggled to sleep, barely ate and felt that he could not express it all to Sirius, although he was sure his mate noticed the change. He did not want to stress out the animagus more than he already was - dealing with the disappearance of Rita Skeeter, pressures of the Wizengamot - it was all too overwhelming for him and Remus didn’t want to add to it.

Things had gotten worse when Hermione contacted them saying Harry was seeing Dumbledore because he had suddenly begun screaming in History of Magic. Professor Binns, a ghost so boring he woke up dead one morning and still went to work, continued on with his lesson as though he could not see Harry, not even noticing when Hermione and Ron escorted him to the Headmaster. When Harry eventually returned from his office, he told Sirius and Remus that he saw Wormtail being tortured with the cruciatus curse for a blunder he had made. Whilst Remus hated his former-best-friend-turned-traitor, his stomach still turned at the thought of anyone being submitted to the most extreme type of torture. He then told the three of them the memory he had seen in Dumbledore’s Pensieve (why the man would keep that out in the open, Remus knew had to do only with meddling purposes, which had pissed him off immensely) of Kakaroff’s trial. Remus and Sirius both knew the man was a Death Eater, who avoided Azkaban due to naming other Death Eaters, but Harry informed them that Ludo Bagman, Severus Snape and Barty Crouch Jr were also Death Eaters.

‘Yes, we know about Snape and Barty Crouch Jr but Barty died years ago, his mother soon after, poor woman, she was broken after the ordeal.’ Sirius had said. This was common knowledge, common enough that Sirius had heard it even in Azkaban and Remus in hiding. It seemed that the whole family was now gone, with Crouch dying weeks previously. ‘Snape,’ he snarled and Remus felt anger in his chest, ‘well Dumbledore’s been protecting him fiercely against all sense.’ Both men were livid that Dumbledore had ignored their strong warning and managed to engage with Harry, especially considering all these events were largely the fault of his strategic inaction.

‘With all these Death Eaters at Hogwarts,’ Remus interrupted Sirius’ scowling, ‘It is no wonder your name came out of that Goblet Harry, we have little knowledge about where any of their loyalties lie!’ 

‘No, you don’t understand, that boy - he’s the one in my dreams. I haven’t gotten a good look at him but they look similar. Barty Crouch Jr, there is a chance he’s still alive!’ Harry exclaimed.

‘But Harry - we haven’t seen him around Hogwarts, he can’t be involved!’ Hermione said. Remus could see that she was trying to figure out the puzzle, but they were all missing a large piece.

‘I know he has something to do with it ‘Mione, I can feel it.’ Even though the mirror Remus could feel the desperation coming from Harry. They were all desperate. The Third Task was soon becoming the final hour and even though Sirius had kept his ear on the ground at the Ministry and used his influence where he could, even he could not figure out the Death Eater’s plans.

‘Let’s just say Barty Crouch Jr is alive,’ Sirius reasoned, ‘how do we find him?’

Remus could see the clogs working in each and every one of his family member’s brains; it was, of course, Hermione, who answered first.

‘Winky.’ she said. ‘Winky was their elf - she was there that night when we heard the man’s voice. She - she was in pain as though trying not to break an order even though she was scared… what if Barty Crouch wasn’t the only family present at the game? She was up there the whole night even though Mr Crouch wasn’t!’ 

‘You think Barty Crouch Jr was up there with Winky?’ Remus had gasped and Hermione nodded in response.

‘Do you think she will tell us? I mean without hurting herself or putting herself in a bad position. I remember how Dobby used to act when he told me about the Chamber of Secrets, he kept hurting himself.’ Harry said. Hermione gasped at this; she not only loved the elf but was a firm believer that they needed the same rights as witches and wizards.

‘It’s okay Hermione,’ Sirius said firmly, ‘I won’t push her, I promise. I don’t want her to be in distress.’ Hermione nodded. ‘Besides, we’ll get our answer if she cannot answer us.’

‘In the meantime, Harry, Hermione - you both need to be extra vigilant. Trust only Professor McGonagall at school. Train and prepare for the third task as much as you need to. Look out for each other.’

‘Of course,’ Harry said whilst Hermione nodded. Remus could see her wonderfully large brain planning, organising and thinking, trying to figure out all the angles and possibilities. It was like Hermione was biologically his and Sirius’, she had a mixture of both their personalities and sometimes Remus found himself mirrored in the young witch. He just hoped she did not make the same mistakes as him.

In the end, even though they were now her bonded family, Winky splattered when asked the question if Barty Crouch Jr was still alive. It had taken the whole evening and some strong cups of tea to assure the elf that they were not angry at her. However, her reaction did confirm that Barty Crouch Jr was alive. The only question is how did he have access to Harry at Hogwarts?

It was not the first time Remus felt that he was failing Lily and James in protecting their only son. He knew Sirius felt the same way; after putting Winky to bed he sat on the edge of theirs, his face in his hands, resting on his knees. Remus knelt in front of him, placing his hands on Sirius’. 

‘It will be okay, won’t it Moony?’ Sirius asked, sounding more childlike than he ever had at the age of eleven. Remus wanted to reply with a, yes, to not only assure Sirius but himself, but he also knew that there was a shred of doubt within him. He wanted Harry - and Hermione - to be okay, but every passing day brought a little more doubt.

‘I want it to be.’ Remus said firmly. ‘Harry will survive this tournament Padfoot - we can only take it one step at a time.’ 

‘Together.’ Sirius said, moving his hands to reveal his tired, grey eyes. Remus fell more in love with the man every day, more than he ever thought possible. He nodded and Sirius dropped a kiss on his forehead.  _ Yes, _ he thought,  _ we will figure this out - we have to. _

* * *

Hermione once again was questioning the logic of Hogwarts as the third task was on the last day of exams. It meant a stressful couple of months for both Harry and Hermione. They spent the majority of their day’s training or studying and Hermione was feeling a burn out more than the year before when she was using the time turner. She tried not to let Harry see that he was already so stressed and put the weight of the world on his shoulders; if she could spare him her burden, she would.

To top it all off, Rita Skeeter was back, this time outrightly attacking Harry, calling him deranged and dangerous. Considering the legal implications, it was a very big risk she was taking, with little reward. If Sirius didn’t kill her, Hermione was sure to. She was sure that it was a tactic to throw Harry off-kilter before the final task and she would be damned if she let it work. She was also trying to figure out how Skeeter was getting her information, especially about Harry screaming during History of Magic, considering it was a secret that did not leave Hogwarts.

‘It’s almost like she’s bugging the castle.’ Harry said offhandedly. 

_ Bug _ .  _ The castle _ . It hit Hermione like the Hogwarts Express. Her hands flew to her hair as she remembered how Fred removed a bug from it after the second task, the times when she saw Pansy Parkinson walk the halls like she was talking to herself. Rita Skeeter was an illegal animagus like Sirius was! 

She shook her head; she couldn’t worry about that now, she needed to focus on passing this exam and then making sure Harry outlived this blasted tournament. The end was in sight and it made her stomach burn in anticipation. It was so  _ close _ . Harry had to get through that maze alive and then it would be all over.

Harry was exempt from final exams, luckily for him, and Professor McGonagall grabbed him after breakfast to greet families. Sirius and Remus had been to all the tasks but the invitation was now extended out beyond parents of champions (only Amos Diggory was able to make it to the other tasks, whom Sirius and Remus stayed far away from as they did not like the man), to more members of the family and the public. She was slightly jealous that Harry got to spend more time with Sirius and Remus but also knew that he deserved time to connect with his guardians as much as she did. They severely missed them but they would also be back home in a week; she could not wait to be able to relax and have a fun summer.

She took a deep breath upon entering the exam classroom. She needed to focus on the task at hand. However, how was anyone meant to complete essays when there was so much excitement and palpable tension in the air? Not one to give up, she tried to buckle down and do what she needed to. She could not help Harry now, that job was now solely the responsibility of Sirius and Remus.

She was sure that she had failed the History of Magic exam but tried not to worry about it as she entered the Great Hall for lunch. 

‘Sirius!’ she called out upon seeing his raven hair, the other Marauder next to him. ‘Remus!’ She was embraced in a big hug by Sirius. ‘Oh I’m so happy you’re both here.’

‘Hey there kitten,’ Sirius said, kissing her forehead. ‘We missed you.’ She hugged Remus tightly, not missing the way he breathed in her scent. She did the same, he smelled faintly of chocolate. Pulling away, she could see Harry sitting at the table, looking better than he had in months, chatting with Bill Weasley; Mrs Weasley looking on.

‘What are you doing here?’ Ron asked upon seeing Bill and his mother. Bill arched an eyebrow in response to his little brother’s slightly rude question. Mrs Weasley stood up and embraced Ron.

‘Well we thought we’d come to see the final task now that it’s been opened up to the public.’ she said, ‘Sirius and Remus thought that Harry might like the extra support. Your father will join us a little later. It’s so wonderful to not have to cook.’ She spotted Hermione and opened her arms wide for a hug, ‘It’s so lovely to see you, dear.’ 

Hermione entered the hug cautiously; it was the first time she had seen the Weasley matriarch since Fred told her that they had been dating, which they did after the second task, but she was also aware that Mrs Weasley was overly protective of her boys. She was expecting the matron to be angry at Hermione and believe the  _ Witch Weekly  _ article, presently surprised when it did not happen. She wondered if Fred, Sirius or Remus had anything to do with that. However, when her arms tightened around her, she began to relax. 

‘So great to see you too Mrs Weasley!’ she said.

‘Mum, Bill -’ Fred was cut off as he too was crushed in a Weasley hug next to George. They were released and Fred shook Sirius and Remus’ hand before turning to Hermione and kissing her cheek lightly.

‘How was your exam?’ he asked her. She shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. 

‘It was okay, I guess I am a little distracted…’

‘Please ‘Mione, you probably aced it,’ Ron said encouragingly, ‘you always do brilliantly.’ He was earnest, which seemed to be a new development in their friendship. He had been trying to be a better friend since Christmas and she appreciated his effort.

‘Thanks, Ron.’

From the corner of her eye, she could see Bill eyeing Fleur in interest, the blonde standing a few feet away with her parents and her little sister; Hermione was glad to see the little girl in much better spirits than when they were both under the lake. A wicked smile appeared on her face, which Fred noticed immediately, following her line of sight and with a quick wink at her, he gestured to George whose smirk rivalled Hermione’s. She waved to Fleur who excused herself from her family, who had just caught the attention of Amos Diggory who pulled Cedric along like a show pony, before making her way towards the large group.

‘Mrs Weasley, Bill, Sirius, Remus, this is Fleur, our friend and the Beauxbatons champion.’ Hermione introduced them and watched as Fleur flushed under Bill’s gaze.

‘Bonjour.’ Fleur said, unusually timid in demeanour. Sirius greeted her by kissing her hand.

‘So lovely to finally meet such a talented witch,’ he said in French, ‘and such a loyal friend to my daughter.’

‘Merci Monsieur,’ she replied. 

‘Are you nervous for the third task?’ Bill asked and Hermione saw Fleur blush; a sight Hermione never thought she would see from the normally cool and collected Veela.

‘Non - I ‘ave nothing to lose.’ she said, the nerves in her throat betraying her collected words; Hermione was impressed with her courage. She was in last position, losing her great score because of the Grindylow attack in the lake. She was sure that if she was able to complete the task, Fleur would be in prime position, but also knew that the witch did not care about the results of the task, not after the fear of almost losing her little sister whom she adored. They ate lunch all together and for a little bit, Hermione was able to forget that her pseudo-brother and friends were about to go into a dangerous maze for an absurd tournament. With the arrival of Arthur and Neville and Luna (who were both a bit hesitant to join until Ginny grabbed Neville and Harry grabbed Luna), it almost felt like lunch at The Burrow and she almost felt relaxed. She felt as though she belonged, sitting next to Remus, Fred sitting next to her (trying hard to not show too many public displays of affection for fear of a werewolf and ex-convict a few seats away, who eyed the young couple carefully), laughing at something Ron said.  _ Family. _ She loved hers.

Soon Professor Dumbledore called for the champions and Hermione had to watch as four people that she had come to care for suddenly made their way down to the Quidditch pitch to face off for the final task. The entire Gryffindor table got up and clapped for Harry as he made his way out of the Hall.

‘He’ll be okay, kitten.’ Sirius comforted, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. She nodded, not taking in his words.

Soon, they were all asked to make their way to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione could feel her heart beating in her chest and she clutched onto Fred’s hand for comfort. There were a lot of people filling the stands, excitement, tension, palpable in the air. They entered the stands, close to the entrance so that they could have a good view of the events. She saw the judges - Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge filling in for the deceased Mr Crouch - as well as some of the teachers with their wands in their hands.

‘They are going to patrol the edge of the maze to look out for any trouble.’ Remus commented, eyes trained on where Harry was talking to Professor McGonagall and she realised he was hearing their conversation, his wolf senses filling in the distance. It made her feel marginally better knowing that Harry would be looked after.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!’ Ludo Bagman’s voice filled the air, ‘Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, on eighty-five points each - Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!’ The school cheered loudly, after all, with both the champions in first position they had the most chance of winning the tournament, ‘In second place, on eighty points - Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!’ There was a round of applause, more subdued than the cheer, but Hermione cheered loudly for her friend, ‘And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!’ More tapered cheers.

With a loud bang that emitted from his wand, the four champions went into the maze. Then… nothing. Once the champions disappeared, the big crowd simply were left staring at the hedges, with no indication for what was happening within.

‘You’d think they’d learn after the second task and provide some entertainment.’ Ron muttered, Neville, nodding in agreement. 

‘Yeah, the first task was definitely the best to watch.’

‘Now we wait.’ Ginny said, sitting. She pulled Hermione and Luna down with her. In the distance, she could see many doing the same: Anya caught her eye and gave her a little wave before turning back to talk to Viktor’s parents; Lavender and Parvati were sitting with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and the rest of Gryffindor house a bit further back, but Hermione motioned for them to come forward and join them, Gabrielle talked to her parents rapidly in French, Amos Diggory looked on nervous, his wife pale at his side. Hermione almost wished she brought a book but knew she would not be able to concentrate at all. Sirius clutched Remus’ hand and if he were not a wolf, she would imagine it would hurt. There was still a nervous energy in the air.

It wasn’t long before red sparks were seen from the vast maze. They waited with bated breath before a stretcher was levitated towards the crowd; Fleur lying on it, unconscious and badly injured. Hermione’s breath hitched, concerned for her friend. Fred put his arm around her.

‘You can go check on her,’ he prompted quietly but Hermione shook her head. She wanted to go but also knew there was little point as the witch had been taken towards the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. She did not want to miss anything, she did not want to miss Harry. There was nothing that she could do now for her friend right at that moment, despite the fact that her heart clenched at the thought that her friends were hurt. 

‘She will be okay, Hermione,’ Luna said encouragingly, ‘there are not many nargles near her.’ She nodded, grateful for the girl’s assurances, even in her unconventional method and did not miss the quick amused look that passed between Sirius and Remus. She liked Luna, she was quirky enough for their band of misfits. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw something flutter and land on Fred’s shoulder. Instinctively she grasped her wand. She turned slightly, using her peripherals to see that it was a beetle.  _ Rita Skeeter _ . She was not completely sure but knew that she needed to act quickly to catch the tiny animagus and could examine her later. Luna tapped her shoulder and handed her a jar, much to Hermione’s shock as it saved her from transfiguring one herself. She quickly tapped the jar, whispering a spell that she had found in  _ Animagi, Maledictus and Werewolves _ to make sure that if it were Rita Skeeter, she would not be able to transform back into a witch. Leaning closer into Fred, as though to hug him, she scooped the bug up into the jar.

‘Aha!’ she cried out gleefully, shaking the jar slightly. Looking in, she saw that the beetle had square markings, reminiscent of the journalist’s glasses. 

‘What’s that kitten?’ Sirius asked curiously and she realised she had all eyes on her. She held up the jar, showing off the bug.

‘Luna and I just got rid of a bug infestation at Hogwarts.’ she said evilly, shrinking the jar down to fit in the pocket of her robes. She would deal with Rita Skeeter later.

‘You should probably soundproof the jar too.’ Remus advised casually; Hermione did not miss the evil look on his face. She was not the only one that wanted revenge on Rita Skeeter for the pain she put her family through. 

‘How did you know?’ she turned to Luna, who was standing there with an innocent expression. The girl shrugged.

‘There was an extra aura around - not a nice one other - very grey and sludge-like.’ Hermione giggled as she hugged the other girl tightly, thanking her for her assistance. She was grateful for Luna Lovegood’s presence in her life.

It was only half an hour later that more red sparks and another stretcher came out, carrying a stunned Viktor Krum. She saw Anya fawn over her boyfriend before he too was taken to Madam Pomfrey. Moments later, she clutched Fred’s arm in alarm.

‘What is it love?’ he asked worriedly. Hermione felt as though she could not breathe, deep down, in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong.

‘It’s Harry.’

* * *

Something was wrong. Remus knew that at his core. It had not been long after the Krum kid was escorted out of the maze that he felt it. He felt the terror and his stomach clenched. The wolf inside him was scratching to come out, even though it was nowhere near a full moon. 

‘Moony, what?’ Sirius asked as Remus grabbed him, a sharp pain filled him.  _ Harry. _ Harry was in trouble.

‘Somethings wrong Pads, Harry - I - I feel it.’ Sirius did not have the time to react as suddenly a deafening cheer filled the Quidditch pitch. Cedric had returned, the Triwizard Tournament Cup in his left hand, his wand clenched tightly in his right. He did not look happy, or relieved, in fact, to Remus, he looked terrified. Remus could smell the fear, as well as the faint scent of Harry, rolling off him. Cedric had won the Triwizard Tournament.

A crowd of people swarmed towards him, trying to congratulate him but he stepped back, wand brandished in fear.

‘STOP! NO - GET OFF ME! IT WAS A TRAP!’ He screamed. His words made Remus’ blood run cold. He grabbed Sirius’ arm tighter and Hermione gravitated towards them. The three of them rushed toward Cedric and from his peripherals, he could see Dumbledore, Fudge and Bagman do the same.

‘STOP - HARRY’S BEEN CAPTURED BY PETER PETTIGREW!’ Cedric screamed, tears running down his face. It was then that Remus felt a sharp, blinding pain rip through him and fell to the ground. He felt like he was burning. Harry was being tortured.

‘Remus,’ He felt Hermione come from behind him and Sirius helped him back up.

‘What do you mean Mr Diggory?’ Dumbledore asked calmly and Remus was annoyed that he was not acting more urgently - Harry was in trouble, it was not the time to talk but rather to act.

‘The Cup - it was a portkey - it brought us to a graveyard where Pettigrew and this -  _ thing _ \- were. Pettigrew tried to kill me but Harry he - he pushed me out of the way. He - he told me to get you, Professor Dumbledore, and you-’ he addressed Sirius and Remus directly, ‘he needs help. They will keep him alive I think - I think - they mean to bring Voldemort back.’ A huge gasp followed his mention of You-Know-Who’s name and Remus could not help but admire the boy for being brave enough to use it, many adults cowered before it. Hermione tugged his sleeve.

‘Harry’s been having dreams - of Pettigrew and a baby, and Barty Crouch Jr. This must be why he was entered in the Tournament - to bring Voldemort back!’ A part of Remus did not want to believe it but a look at Sirius, seeing the determination and apprehension in his slate grey eyes told him that it was their worst nightmare coming true. They needed to rescue Harry from… Voldemort.

‘Poppycock!’ Moody cried, ‘the boy has been confounded is all.’ He said. Remus eyed him nervously; the ex-auror smelled off. Sirius pulled out his wand, pointing it at the Professor. 

‘The Moody I knew would be paranoid enough to want to check it out.  _ Constant Vigilance _ and all.’ He said, voice low and steely, it sent shivers down Remus’ spine and if he were not scared for Harry, he would be aroused, ‘This is not Mad-Eye Moody - arrest him.’ From Sirius’ wand emitted rope that bounded Moody’s arms and legs, causing the old man to fall from the floor. Before he was arrested, Sirius trained under Moody and was one of his Aurors, he knew the man well and combined with the fact that his scent was slightly different, Remus was realising that perhaps Barty Crouch Jr was under their - and Dumbledore’s - nose the entire year.

_ Fuck. _ He wished he had paid attention earlier, perhaps then Harry would not be stuck in some random graveyard with their traitorous ex-best friend and possibly You-Know-Who. Perhaps his life would not be in danger.

‘We need to go save Harry.’ He growled and Hermione nodded next to him. Relief flooded Cedric’s eyes and Remus realised that the other Hogwarts Champion cared for Harry, perhaps more than just a friend. Dumbledore stroked his beard, thinking.

‘I can re-activate the Cup to return to its original destination - Minerva-’ he turned to the head of Gryffindor ‘-keep Professor Moody detained, at least until I return and confirm his identity. Sirius, Remus and I will go to the graveyard and retrieve young Mr Potter.’

‘This is preposterous!’ Fudge interrupted, ‘Albus - you cannot go! You’re believing the word of a boy - how do you know he is telling the truth?’

‘Are you calling my son a liar Minister?’ Amos Diggory stared down the minister with angry eyes. Remus may not have liked the man and thought him egotistical, but he cared for his son. He saw the fear on Fudge’s face, Amos was well-liked and connected within the Ministry and getting him on a bad side could be detrimental to Fudge’s political career. He sighed.

‘Shaklebolt, Dawlish - go with them. Bring back, Harry Potter.’ Two large Aurors (Remus recognised Kingsley Shaklebolt from his days in Hogwarts) approached and nodded at Fudge’s words.

‘I wanna go with you.’ Hermione said suddenly and Remus turned to see the girl he considered his daughter staring at him, Fred, George, Neville and Ron behind her. She looked at him pleadingly and he understood why. If it were James or Sirius, Remus would have volunteered at that age, he would have done anything to protect his friends; Hermione would have felt the same.

‘Absolutely not, kitten.’ Sirius said. ‘We can’t risk you too.’ He said. Remus knew that the man was living his nightmare - feeling as though he was failing to protect his godson.

‘It’s Harry!’ Hermione cried. Fred put his arm around her, Remus held back a growl.

‘We need you here Miss Granger,’ Dumbledore said, ‘To keep an eye on Professor Moody.’ Remus growled again. He did not appreciate that Dumbledore was addressing his daughter, trying to placate her as though she were an ignorant child. Hermione deserved more respect than that.

‘I think you should stay here Albus,’ Minerva cut in, ‘This crowd - they’ll need you to control it’ At the Minister’s shocked glance she rectified, ‘You and the Minister of course.’ Dumbledore took a moment to think and Remus was getting agitated, they were spending too much time talking - Harry could be dead.

Hermione moved towards the bound Moody, taking the flask from his belt. Opening it, she sniffed. ‘It’s polyjuice potion.’ Remus could smell it from where he was and knew Hermione was familiar with the potion from brewing it in her second year.

‘That’s who has been stealing from my potions cupboard,’ Snape said, sneer etched on his face. 

‘It is also possible that if Alastor is an imposter, he has made things more difficult for Mr Krum and Miss Delacour,’ Hermione nodded at Minerva’s assertion.

‘If he’s been using polyjuice potion - that means the real Professor Moody must be in the Castle - accessible and alive to ensure a fresh supply.’ Dumbledore nodded and Remus was proud of his ward - despite her fear and apprehension, her brilliant mind kept working - always logical, it was no wonder she kept Harry and Ron alive all these years.

‘Right… Cornelius and I will address the crowd. Minerva, Felius, Pomona, escort the students back to their dormitories and ensure that Madame Maxime and Karkaroff are seen to and their students settled. Severus, keep an eye on the impostor Alastor. Miss Granger, perhaps you and the Weasleys can search the DADA office for the real Moody? Mr Diggory, perhaps go get checked by Madam Pomfrey.’

‘No,’ Cedric cried, ‘I’m not going anywhere until Harry is safe - I’ll stay and look after Moody.’

‘It’s too late,’ the imposter Moody cried, making Fudge jump, ‘The Dark Lord will rise tonight and Harry Potter will be dead.’ He grinned wickedly.

With a flick of his wand, Snape gagged the imposter as Remus growled. Fear struck his heart. 

‘Let’s stop wasting time,’ he growled. Sirius agreed. ‘Harry’s waiting for us.’

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the cup that Cedric dropped, a sense of anticipation built in Remus’ stomach as he and Sirius reached out and grabbed it alongside Kingsley and Dawlish.

Suddenly and ever more uncomfortably, the team of four landed in a graveyard. It was dark now. They were hidden by tall monuments and Remus could not help but feel a shiver down his spine - the wolf inside him was uncomfortable; despite being a dark creature himself, the area around him was teeming with dark magic, making his wolf anxious.

‘Wand out, Pads,’ he spat. From his vantage point, he could see a circle of death eaters, but it was what was in the middle that drew his attention. A large cloaked figure in the middle, wand drawn, pointing to Harry.

Harry was still alive. He stepped forwards to intervene but a hand stopped him.

‘Wait, Lupin.’ Kingsley whispered.

‘Why? We need to save Harry,’ Sirius cried. 

Dawlish stayed quiet but paused, shock on his face at the events unfolding in front of his eyes.

‘Can’t you see? We need to take out some of the Death Eaters - if we rush in, we lose our advantage. They’re transfixed on what’s happening in the middle.’ Remus hated that Kingsley was right. It was normally Sirius who was the more reckless of the bunch, Remus usually stopped and thought about situations before acting but at the moment all he cared about was getting Harry safe. His wolf was begging to be released and he was about to give up control.

With a look at Sirius, he charged forward to be blasted back by light. Voldemort sent the Killing Curse to Harry, his  _ Avada Kedavra _ ripping through the air, then he heard Harry’s voice screaming,  _ ‘Expelliarmus _ ’. A jet of green light issued from Voldemort’s wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry’s - they met in mid-air - the connection turning gold. Remus could not believe his eyes as both began to lift from the ground, the connection not breaking until they were floating mid-air. They were floating away from the gravestones, to a clear patch. The Death Eaters began to scream, asking questions, scared, but soon the gold became a dome that shielded Harry and Voldemort from them. They were unable to see what was happening in the centre any longer and both Remus and Sirius did not like that. They had little clue to whether Harry was alive or not. 

However, they took it as their moment. Rushing forwards, they stunned the Death Eaters as they remained transfixed on the display before them, yelling in panic.

He stunned a Death Eater before dodging fire. It had been a long time since he was combative but looking at Sirius, he knew his mate was in his element, years of training coming back. Death Eaters were beginning to attack them now, although some disappeared. Cowards.

‘It’s him,’ He heard Dawlish whisper in shock, narrowly missing a spell shot by a masked Death Eater.

‘Concentrate Dawlish!’ Shacklebolt yelled, stunning another. They had managed to apprehend ten of the Death Eaters. Remus wished they had managed to get more.

‘We need to get them to Azkaban.’ With that, Dawlish and Shacklebolt used a special Portkey, which Remus remembered both James and Sirius having when they were both active Aurors, each with five men and disappeared. Voldemort seemed to have little idea that his Death Eaters were gone.

‘How do we get Harry out?’ Sirius asked. Remus did not know. He had never seen anything like this in his life. But there was something there that was connecting Harry to Voldemort, and he was sure that they had to wait for the connection between them to break before intervening. Almost as though he had willed it, the connection broke and Harry ran in their direction, not surprised to see them there. Voldemort was distracted by ghosts. Despite the distance, Remus could make them out.

‘James.’ he breathed, recognising the messy hair and glasses, the image of his son. ‘Lily,’ she looked - they both looked exactly like they had the last time he saw them, frozen in an icy ghost form. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had not seen his friends in almost fourteen years. They were so close...

‘COME ON!’ Harry screamed, reaching for the pair of them, knocking Remus out of his reverie. The ghosts were gone now and he considered for a moment whether they were simply a figment of his imagination - a hallucination due to stress or trauma. Sirius summoned the portkey and holding on tightly to him and Harry, the spinning sensation returned and they landed on the Quidditch pitch - now empty. Harry slumped against him and with his wolf reflexes, Remus was able to catch him. He looked at Sirius, who wore a similar grave expression.

They were back at Hogwarts. Harry was safe. But Voldemort was back.

_ And I think I saw James and Lily. _


	24. The Darkest Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.
> 
> A/N: I can’t believe this is the penultimate chapter of A Shining in the Shadows! All those telling me not to finish the story - do not fret! I am currently writing the first chapter of the sequel: ‘And the Fire Bright’ as I post this! A lot of feeling in this chapter, I’ve had the last scene in my head for so long, I’m so happy it’s out! As always, thanks for all the love and let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Dani xx 

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 24: The Darkest Fairytale_ **

_ You are the snowstorm _

_ I'm purified _

_ The darkest fairytale _

_ In the dead of night _

_ Let the band play out _

_ As I'm making my way home again _

_ Glorious we transcend _

_ Into a psychedelic silhouette _

Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin

It turned out that the real Alastor Moody had been stuck in a trunk for the whole year. The man was angry at being attacked and locked away and was confused at the thought of being at Hogwarts, unaware at the length of time passing. He looked slightly horrific with clumps of hair pulled out and missing his left eye, Hermione felt sorry for the old man, whom she knew to have been a formidable Auror.

Hermione’s suspicion had been correct; Barty Crouch Jr was pretending to be their professor and was both the man at the World Cup that cast the Dark Mark, and also the person who killed his father, Barty Crouch. Snape, with a rather forceful hand, dripped Veritaserum down his throat and he confessed everything, right in front of Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic as well as members of the British and international public. Hermione could not help but feel slightly triumphant that it was a truth Fudge could not ignore, something that perhaps he could have if there was no tangible proof. It was a wonder she always had, wondering what would have happened if she and Harry were not successful in saving Sirius that night, what could have been different. She imagined Harry not having the back up he needed, Cedric dying and no one else witnessing Voldemort’s return. She imagined Sirius still in hiding, still wrongfully labelled a Death Eater and Peter Pettigrew, still free under the anonymity of death. She probably would still be with the Shitelands… maybe even dead. She shook her head, there was no point dredging up what could have been, it was unimportant now. She was so entirely grateful that she had them in her life, and that’s why it was so distressing that her family was still in danger. Fred and George attempted to comfort her, but with every passing moment and still no sign of her family, she became more anxious. Hermione did not know what she would do if she lost them, she did not want to think about it.

Dumbledore and Minister Fudge had dismissed the Tournament shortly after Crouch’s confession. Both Cedric and Harry were declared winners, as Cedric testified that they both touched the Cup at the same time, therefore Hogwarts had won the competition. He refused the money, saying Harry could have it and so Ludo Bagman lamely left it on his nightstand, much to Amos Diggory’s chagrin. She could see him eyeing it sporadically. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor all resided in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey fluttering between them all, making sure they were all okay. Viktor had woken up from being stunned - by Harry, Hermione was shocked to learn - and Fleur’s injuries from the cursed vines were largely treated.

‘I am not angry Mione,’ Viktor said when Hermione attempted to apologise to her friend on Harry’s behalf, ‘I was compelled - forced - to hurt them and if they did not stop me, I don’t know what I would have done… I could have killed them.’ Hermione grasped his hand and gave him a quick, grim smile before sitting with Fleur. She could not help but notice that the eldest Weasley brother had slowly, but surely, edged his way closer to Fleur’s bed, as though to protect her. Something told her that it was the beginning of something for the pair and she could not help but feel happy for her misunderstood and judged friend. She hoped it worked out despite Fleur needing to go back to France after the conclusion of the Tournament.

She felt the comforting embrace of Fred as he snaked his arms around her, kissing her shoulder. She leant into him, allowing him to carry some of her burdens, appreciating that he did not just placate her with false words and assurances. She looked around and saw all the people willing to support Harry and felt slightly lighter - maybe it was not all entirely on her to keep him alive, to protect him.

The door of the hospital wing slammed open and Remus entered, carrying an unconscious Harry, followed by Sirius. She noticed Kingsley and Dawlish were not there. She gripped the arm that was around her, resisting the urge to fly to her family. He squeezed her close before letting her free to rush to Harry’s side as Remus put him in a bed.

‘What happened?’ she cried. Remus and Sirius shared a look before looking down at Harry; they seemed unable to speak. It was then that Dumbledore re-entered the Hospital Wing, without the Minister for Magic at his side.

‘I have just spoken to Dawlish and Kingsley; they are processing the Death Eaters and it seems that Lucius Malfoy is one of them… Karkaroff has also disappeared off school grounds.’ His declaration was met with silence as they sunk in, Hermione felt a tiny bit bad for Draco Malfoy and knowing how hard it will be going forward now that his father has been arrested as a known, active Death Eater. ‘It is as I suspected… Voldemort is back. Somehow he has gathered a new body - I suspect a dark ritual that included Mr Potter, hence why his name was put in the Goblet of Fire in the first place.’ Hermione could not stop the anger that whirled within her. If Dumbledore had suspected it all, he allowed her brother to become trapped as a pawn for a much bigger plan. She wondered what else Dumbledore allowed to happen for the greater good. She heard Remus’ soft growl and could feel the dark look Sirius sent the headmaster’s way.

Harry stirred on the bed and Hermione gripped his hand tighter, ignoring Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were poised similarly on the other side of the bed. She admired the was Sirius lent into Remus for support; a few months ago, she would almost be jealous by the way they interacted and sought comfort and strength from each other, but the tentative, yet warming, touch of Fred’s hand on her shoulder reminder her that she now had something like what her guardians had. She grasped his hand in hers and gave him a small smile, he was extremely supportive and she was grateful that he was hers.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, automatically reaching for his glasses. Realising where he was (Hermione knew that the hospital wing was as familiar to him as his own dormitory), he bolted upright, causing them to jerk back in response.

‘Voldemort is back!’ He yelled at Dumbledore, ‘He used my blood for a ritual and has a new body and now he can touch me… and we - our wands, they - and Cedric!’ his eyes scanned the room, distressed at not being able to find the sixth year Hufflepuff in the sea of faces staring at him, ‘is Cedric okay?’ 

‘I’m fine Harry,’ Cedric said from the next bed and Hermione watched as Harry’s demeanour relaxed when he saw the older boy in a hospital bed with his mother and father beside him, ‘thanks to your quick reflexes, you saved my life.’ Hermione could not miss the charged look they sent each other and wondered if it was because she knew the relationship between the boys. Perhaps because they had faced a life and death situation, their feelings have become clearer towards each other. But the hurt expression that flashed briefly across Ginny Weasley’s face told her that she was not the only one who understood the true motivations of the exchange and her heart clenched for her best friend. Ginny was such an amazing girl, who’s crush on Harry had not gone away but rather evolved into an infatuation with the real boy rather than the legend. It was going to be hard for the younger girl and she would need her. She vowed to help as much as she could.

‘We saw Voldemort,’ Sirius said, ‘We’re going to submit our memories as evidence. We managed to arrest a few Death Eaters, some disappeared though.’ There was a pause as Harry took it all in.

‘On that note, I need to get back to the Minister. He’s in my office with Ludo. Amos, Arthur - will you accompany me to the Ministry? We will need a full force to process the Death Eaters and sort out this mess. Sirius, Remus, when you both are ready, please come past and submit your memories. We will leave Mr Potter to rest after his ordeal, if we need his or Mr Diggory’s testimony we will get it later.’ With a calming smile, which somehow has an opposite effect on Hermione and infuriated her, they left.

‘You heard the Headmaster - Mr Potter needs rest! Family only, out the rest of you!’ Madam Pomfrey interrupted. The Weasleys, who were the only ones not directly related to a person currently on a hospital bed suddenly went to leave. Hermione squeezed Fred’s hand, sad that he was to leave her. She found herself in a hug with Mrs Weasley, who squeezed so tightly she was void of breath for a moment before she quickly hugged Bill and George. Approaching Ginny, the young girl folded into her.

‘I’m sorry.’ Hermione whispered. She wanted Ginny to know how much she cared for her, how important she was, even if Harry did not see that. 

‘I know. It’s okay.’ Ginny whispered back. ‘I’ll update the girls and wait for you okay ‘Mione.’ Hermione nodded, thankful. 

At last, she turned to Fred, who embraced her and kissed her forehead tenderly. 

‘I love you,’ she whispered, cheeks warming at the public display of affection. His arms tightened around her.

‘I love you too.’ Hermione’s stomach still had butterflies when he said those three words and she felt a small smile grace her lips. ‘ After?’ The whisper was low, making Hermione shiver. She understood the intonation, knowing that like herself, he would need comfort and assurance to sleep that night. She nodded.

Soon the curtain closed and for the first time since before the first task, it was only the four of them. Hermione felt her body relax as she sat down on Harry’s bed. He grabbed her hand once more.

‘I - I saw my parents.’ Harry said flatly.

‘W-what?’ Sirius hissed, shocked, his expression matching the pained expression that Remus wore. They would do anything to see their beloved friends once again.

‘I saw them too.’ Remus whispered. Sirius looked as though he had received a bludger to his head. ‘Briefly. From a distance. In the graveyard.’ His voice was deadpanned, as though he could not believe, or even feel, what he was saying.

‘W-when our wands did  _ that _ thing - they came out like ghosts. I don’t know why but I saw my mum… then my dad.’ Harry’s bright green eyes shone behind his glasses, filled with emotion. Outside of his first year with the Mirror of Erised and the powerful screams of his mother when faced with Dementors, Harry had no other memories of his parents; seeing them, even in a transcendent form, talking to them for the first time, but in such a scary and terrifying situation must have been bittersweet for him. ‘They saved me, distracted Voldemort enough for me to get over to you. They…’

‘They loved you so much Harry,’ Remus finished, his voice thick, ‘And they would have been so proud of you. We’re so proud of you.’

‘I know,’ Harry choked out, ‘they told me.’ Despite the tears in his eyes, he had a small smile on his face; he had never heard his parents tell him that they loved him before. Hermione felt her own tears start to fall, not only for her brother who was so deprived of familial love for so long but for herself. She wished she could speak to her parents one last time, tell them that she loved them. It had almost been a year since they died and she did not miss them any less. She could only imagine how Harry felt upon seeing his parents…

‘You have survived this - that’s all that matters right now.’ Remus said. Sirius was still unable to talk and Hermione understood that the Black Patriarch felt more deeply than any other; she knew that Sirius and Remus were on autopilot, largely like herself, needing time and space to process the events of the last eight hours. She also knew that a part of Sirius was jealous, he wanted to be the one that saw James and Lily, but he was the only one that had not. It would have hurt the animagus, who wanted to say goodbye to his dear friends, to the man he considered his brother. But Remus was right, it did only matter that Harry was alive right now, they had reached their end goal. Harry was alive, the rest they would get through.

‘Thank you,’ Harry whispered, ‘I wouldn’t have been able to make it through if it wasn’t for you all… especially you ‘Mione.’ 

‘We’re your family Harry, of course, we are going to look out for you.’ she replied. He smiled at her gratefully and for the first time in a long time, Hermione had an immense feeling of  _ home _ . Whilst she had missed her parents whilst at school, she had never felt so incomplete at Hogwarts before; she knew that next year, without seeing Sirius and Remus periodically because of the tournament would be even harder. Harry’s eyes watered again and Hermione had to remember that even though it had been a year, Harry had spent so much of his life without a family to look out for him. She promised to do even better in the future.

‘Speaking about family,’ Sirius said after a long, comfortable, yet emotional pause, ‘we need to discuss something important.’ Hermione and Harry shared a concerned look and Remus looked at Sirius as though his hair was still green.

‘Are - are you sure Pads? We’re not exactly private here!’ Remus hissed. Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked his wand lazily. She sometimes forgot that her guardians were powerful and gifted wizards and also that Sirius used to be an Auror. He was soundproofing the room so that they could not be overheard.

‘With V-Voldemort back,’ He spat out the name, tone as serious as his name. Remus wrapped an arm around him. ‘Well, we’ve discussed it in passing and I know you heard about our intentions from Narcissa Malfoy… but you both will need protection. Harry, you’re still a half-blood wizard and the Potter name gives you enough clout, not to mention your official position as my godson, but if you wanted to… this could be open to you as well. However, Hermione, as a muggleborn, you’re completely vulnerable.’ Hermione knew this, well, a part of her did; the part that read into the cryptic warnings from Draco Malfoy and realised that Voldemort would hunt her down as a muggleborn and best friend to Harry Potter, but perhaps the more naive part of her did not realise the severity of the situation, ‘We… well there’s a spell, usually used when there is no heir to a house, but it’s a blood adoption ritual… we have only adopted you in the muggle sense of the word, but with this ritual, you would be considered biologically mine and well… a pureblood witch and heir of House Black.’ There was a silence that followed his words as Hermione took it in. ‘It would protect you from Voldermort and the Death Eaters to an extent - they would not outright attack you because doing so would hurt them politically. It doesn’t completely alter your blood though, and you still technically would be partly muggleborn… it depends on how much you need to change to fit in, and we don’t think that will be a lot for you kitten. It would make you completely ours. Forever.’ 

‘Well, Sirius’,’ Remus said bitterly. Sirius scowled at him.

‘No -  _ ours _ .’ His tone clearly stating it was not up for debate. Hermione knew that Remus still struggled with his condition and was sure that this ritual would place some sort of tension. She knew about the ritual for months, but had no further information and wished that she was able to research it; perhaps there was a way that Remus could be included. 

‘I -’Tears formed in her eyes. She was unable to speak. Harry laid a hand on hers. 

‘I love you both so much.’ He said, ‘and I consider myself yours - but… after tonight and seeing my parents - I don’t think I could give up my name. Would it be okay if I still just remained your favourite godson?’ His voice was tentative, afraid of disappointing them. Hermione watched as Sirius and Remus embraced him gently.

‘Of course Harry - we understand completely. You're still our son in our hearts. James was my brother in blood and love… and technically has Black blood in him. The ritual would probably not work for you, but we wanted to extend the offer. You’re still ours.’ He said passionately and Harry sighed in relief. 

‘Thank you.’

Hermione bit her lip. It scared her, the idea of being  _ biologically _ Sirius’, not because she did not love Sirius and Remus, sometimes she thought that she was theirs, there were a lot of similarities in behaviour and mannerisms, but more because her name was the last thing that connected her to her parents. She knew Sirius and Remus knew this, it was why they waited, they probably would not have broached the subject as soon as they did if not for the fact that Voldemort returned. However, she also knew that she wanted to be theirs, she wanted the rag little group of theirs to be official, Harry was already so tangibly connected to them. She wanted that, and now she could belong permanently. She also knew that the longer she thought about it, the longer her guardians would think she was rejecting them. There were so many insecurities within them all, they all needed each other. She needed to be officially a Black, just like Sirius, Remus and Harry needed her to be connected to them in a more tangible way. 

‘Yes, okay. Let’s do it. I - I want to do the ritual.’ Hermione said and as the words came out of her mouth, she knew she had never been so sure about anything in her life. Relief flooded Sirius’ face and Remus smiled tightly. She went around and hugged them both, tears falling from her eyes. ‘Could I read it first?’ she asked, her innate desire to understand how the world worked was ever prevalent.

‘Of course, thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me… to us.’ Sirius said. Remus kissed her forehead before breathing in deeply. 

‘Thank you,’ Hermione croaked, ‘For making me your family. For wanting me. I - I consider you both my parents… even without this blood adoption ritual.’ The hugged her tighter and her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She turned her head towards Remus, who was looking at her sadly. ‘I want you to know that even though you can’t… I consider myself just as much yours, and love you just as much as Sirius… you’re my dad Remus, werewolf or not.’ Remus’ eyes shone and a small year fell as he hugged her tighter. 

‘I love you, Hermione.’ He whispered into her hair. Her heart felt warm and content. She felt Harry’s hug from behind and could not even bother to admonish him for being out of bed after all he had been through. She was too busy enjoying her family.

* * *

Eventually, Hermione had to leave the hospital wing and head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. A part of her wanted to stay, similarly to how Remus and Sirius wanted to pull Harry and Hermione out of Hogwarts early but feared Madam Pomfrey too much to do so. The other part of her was relieved, as she wanted to catch up with Ginny and Fred before she left Hogwarts for the year. She knew she would be able to see them on break; more than she was able to in the past, but some issues could not wait.

Professor McGonagall escorted her back to the common room as it was past curfew. They walked quietly, Hermione still trying to process all that was happening, the fact that she would become an official Black and what it would mean, but she also knew it wasn’t the right time. She also wanted to ask about the process in becoming an animagus; now that the Tournament was over and Voldermort was back, they needed to become animagus for more strategic reasons than just being with Remus; but she also knew that if she asked, herself and Harry would need to register themselves. They couldn’t afford to do that, if a war was brewing, they would need all the secret advantages they could get. That did not mean they could not ask Sirius however.

‘Hermione, dear,’ Minerva said - the use of her first name showed that the woman was talking as a guardian rather than her professor - as they stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who seemed to be feigning sleep. For the first time, the Head of Gryffindor looked old, there seemed to be more lines around her eyes and more greys in her hair than what appeared yesterday, ‘I know that Sirius and Remus are going to blood adopt you, and I know that is scary… I just want you to know that you are still you - Hermione Granger - no matter what blood runs through your veins. There is no gene for the human spirit my dear, you will shine even more brightly as a Black as you do as a Granger.’ The Scottish woman looked particularly vulnerable, her pale blue eyes brimming with something… Hermione underestimated how much the matron cared about her, and she knew she was one of the few people who would ever see her in this way. She moved forward to hug her.

‘Thank you, Minerva.’ She whispered, voice thick with emotion, ‘And you will always be in my family, no matter whose blood I have… I love you..’ She felt the comforting pat of Minerva’s hand on her bushy hair.

‘I love you too, Hermione.’ With a kiss to her forehead, Professor McGonagall stepped back, clearing her throat, donning her professor facade once more. 

‘Flibberty Gibbets.’ The Fat Lady woke up suddenly (she clearly wasn’t sleeping from the lack of snoring) and Hermione stepped inside. It was eerily quiet, no party and no one up now that exams were over. It seems that the news of Voldemort’s return had a toll on the students of Hogwarts. She walked up to her dormitory, wishing she could go straight to Fred’s arms and saw that her roommates - plus Ginny - were still up and waiting for her.

‘How’s Harry?’ Lavender asked. 

‘He’s okay now, sleeping. He was pretty shaken.’ Hermione explained. Ginny looked down, playing with the ends of her red hair.

‘Are you okay Hermione?’ Parvati asked, Hermione sat down next to Ginny on her bed, putting her arm around the younger girl, she shrugged. 

‘I’m.... good, actually. Sirius is going to blood adopt me when we leave Hogwarts.’ She was not expecting the high pitched squeal that emitted her two friends, not realising how excited they were for her and the new phase of her life.

‘That’s so amazing Hermione!’ Lavender exclaimed, ‘I know they’ve been your family for a year now but I am so happy it’s going to be official in the wizarding world.’ Hermione smiled despite all the angst that had occurred in the past day; Lavender was right, despite all that has happened, she has a family that loves her and wanted to protect her.

‘Thanks, girls,’ Hermione said. They chatted for a bit longer but all of them were tired and decided to go to bed. ‘Stay Gin?’ Hermione asked. She did not want to embarrass the younger girl by talking about Harry out in the open but it was something to address before they went to sleep. Bidding goodnight to the two other girls, she drew the curtains around her four-poster bed and put a privacy charm up. The red-head sat crossed-legged on the bed, playing with the edge of the bedding. 

‘Did - did you know about Cedric and H- Harry?’ she asked, voice shaky and slightly cracked. Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

‘Yes - I - I knew.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me ‘Mione?’ the girl cried, no anger, but despair in her tone. Hermione felt guilty; she considered Ginny her little sister yet was too preoccupied in her personal drama and issues that she failed to protect her. Ginny did nothing but stand up for and be loyal to her and she betrayed her in return.  _ This is why you have no friends, _ a voice echoed in the recesses of her mind,  _ everyone leaves _ .

‘I - I just, well, it - it wasn’t my secret to tell,’ she finished lamely, ‘I’m sorry Ginny, I knew you would be hurt and I guess I didn’t know - well I mean they kissed but I thought it was one-sided on Harry’s part. I did not want to out him and betray his trust like that. But I know I hurt you and I am sorry.’ she said. Ginny sniffed.

‘I don’t want to forgive you yet ‘Mione, but I also know I probably would have done the same.’ she said. Hermione nodded. She understood.

‘I know, Gin - I’ve been a crappy friend. But look - as much as I love Harry and he’s my brother, you deserve someone who is going to appreciate  _ you _ . Harry loves you and knows how special you are, but he doesn’t love you in the same way right now.’ Ginny bit her lip, tears falling down her pale, freckled face, knowing deep in her heart that she was telling the truth. ‘I don’t want you to spend this time waiting for Harry to suddenly wake up and -’

‘- because he might not.’ Ginny finished and looked at Hermione grimly. Her heart really broke for the girl; she knew that she was a mess when she thought Fred did not like her. It made her also feel a little bit for Ron as well; it was not easy to feel rejected or left out.

‘Gin - we don’t know this.’ she replied. The girl leant forward and Hermione enveloped her into a hug.

‘You’re right though ‘Mione - I knew he was hanging out with Cedric and Cho and I kept the hope alive. I’m mad at you when I should have been mad at myself! I can’t just sit around and wait for Harry to smarten up and realise I’m pining for him… I’ve got to get over him.’

‘Oh Ginny, you do not have to blame yourself, I should have addressed it earlier, you’re right. But you will recover from this - I will be here for you, whatever you need.’

‘I know Hermione, thank you. You’re the best sister ever.’ Hermione knew at that moment that she would do anything to protect the youngest Weasley. Ginny was not someone to show vulnerability to anyone and she was honoured that she could be so comfortable and open with her. The Weasleys - Ginny especially - were the only family she had outside her rag-tag group of men and Minerva, and Ginny was her sister, even if things did not work out with Fred.

Ginny soon fell asleep, still cuddling Hermione but she couldn’t relax enough to fall asleep. As much as she loved Ginny, the girl was not tall, or warm enough to cuddle with and her hair was too long. She needed to see Fred, to get the reassurance she had craved since Harry returned from the graveyard. Slowly extracting herself from Ginny’s grip, she slipped from the curtains and crept from the room. She was not sure if Fred was still awake, it was fairly late, but she also realised she did not care.

His curtains were already drawn, but unlike previously, she did not hesitate to pull them back. She felt a warm hand pull in and with a soft scream of surprise, she found herself cuddled up to her boyfriend.

‘Hello to you too Fred.’ she laughed, then stopped, worried she would wake George and Lee. 

‘Oh don’t worry, I put up a privacy charm - we can talk.’ He kissed her forehead and she burrowed her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. He always smelt of grass and slightly fruity, something she now equated with comfort. ‘How are you, love? How’s Harry? And my sister?’ She tilted her head to look at him.

‘How do you know about Ginny?’ she asked and he chuckled slightly. 

‘The same way you did - I do know my little sister well you know.’ He set a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose, which she scrunched immediately after.

‘She’s hurt; angry at me for keeping it from her.’

‘She’s probably already forgiven you, it was not entirely your fault.’ He said into her hair. She nodded, knowing that whilst Ginny got angry, she never held a grudge… well, at least against her.

‘Are you angry?’ she asked. She did not tell Fred about Harry either - it was not on purpose or malicious in her intent, but she was unsure if he would see it in the same way.

‘Of course not ‘Mione, it was not your secret to tell.’ He held her tightly and she nuzzled back into his chest, kissing his sternum, feeling a wave of relief at not having another Weasley upset at her. ‘I should have paid attention - it’s so obvious in hindsight.’ She hummed in response, finding herself relaxing in his embrace. Fred ran his fingers in her hair.

‘I just hope Cedric doesn’t hurt him.’ Fred snorted a laugh.

‘Pretty- boy Diggory will have a lot of people ready to kill him if that happens. Will wish he had been killed in the graveyard… sorry, that’s not funny yet.’ He amended, as though he could see Hermione’s terrified look.

‘I was so close to losing them all tonight. I don’t think I could have dealt with that.’ 

‘But you didn’t, you still have them and you have me and my brood.’ He tightened his arms around her.

‘Sirius is going to blood adopt me.’ she whispered. There was a pause.

‘How do you feel about that love?’ he asked. She shrugged, shoulders not really moving due to Fred’s embrace but he got the message. 

‘I’m ridiculously happy but also ridiculously scared. I love them, they’re my family and I am ecstatic that it’s going to become more official and real. But I also feel like I do not have enough information to make informed decisions although I trust Sirius and Remus with my life - I know they would not do anything to hurt me - I just want to know everything about this ritual - and Sirius and Remus said they will let me read all the information they have.’ Fred nodded, knowing how prepared she liked to be. ‘But I also feel guilty, like this ritual will make me less connected to my parents - my name won’t be Granger anymore.’

‘Hermione,’ Fred sighed, shifting to look at her. He pushed a stray hair out of her face, blue eyes glistening despite the dark. ‘Your heart is big enough to love and embrace Sirius and Remus, heck even Harry and Professor McGonagall, and still love your parents. You are strong enough to allow people in - know that we won’t leave you. Not again. You will still be  _ you _ , Hermione, even if your name isn’t Granger and even if you look a little different. I will still love you, Sirius and Remus will still love you, your parents, wherever they are, will still love you. And I’m sure Sirius and Remus wouldn’t get rid of your last remaining link to your parents.’ She nodded, not noticing the tears that fell and stained his pillow as he talked so passionately. He was right of course, she knew deep down that Sirius and Remus would never ask her to give up her identity, she needed to think of it as adding more to it. She would not just be Hermione Granger, daughter of muggle dentists, but  _ also _ the heir of House Black and daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, sister to Harry Potter. Girlfriend to Fred Weasley, friend to Neville and Luna. Granddaughter to Minerva McGonagall. She could be all those things simultaneously. She kissed Fred lightly on the mouth.

‘Thank you, Fred, for being here.’ she whispered. He smiled at her, before lightly kissing her back, pulling her closer.

‘Well considering this is  _ my _ bed.’ He grinned. She lightly whacked his chest. ‘Ow Granger - I’m kidding.’ He nuzzled his face into her hair ‘I will always be here for you Hermione.’

* * *

Despite it being so late when Sirius and Remus returned from giving their memories to the Ministry, neither of them were very tired. They had left a sleeping Harry - a little too close to Cedric Diggory for comfort right now - and Hermione in the capable care of Professor McGonagall for the night, but he knew that they were planning to pull them both out of Hogwarts a day early. They would miss the end of year feast but both Sirius and himself would feel better knowing their children were safe. They had little trouble at the Ministry, although they could already see Fudge trying to spin a narrative of Voldemort not being back; however with so many Death Eaters arrested, the confession of Barty Crouch Jnr and the testimony of Dawlish, Kingsley and himself and Sirius, that idea was discarded quickly. Fudge was trapped, with nowhere to go but accept that Voldemort had returned and that no one was safe.

‘Can you feel it Moony? It’s already starting to feel like last time.’ There was a desperation in Sirius’ voice, a heaviness that he had not heard since the first war. Remus nodded; the tension was already palpable. It already felt darker than it had in years, as though the air itself was screaming  _ danger _ . It was a thick, heavy fog that threatened to suffocate him; he could feel it clawing at his throat.

‘I feel it Padfoot.’ He whispered grimly, ‘I- I feel like I am going to lose everyone again.’ He had spent so long alone, believing three of his friends dead, unable to visit the guilty fourth and unable to protect the only living thing he had left of his family. Now he had a new pack, he had acceptance, love, a home; everything he had ever wanted, and it was at risk of going away, of being  _ taken  _ away.

‘I wanted to avoid this; I wanted to protect them from this, from Harry and his fate.’ Sirius sat down on the bed, actions echoing those of almost forty-eight hours previously. It felt like months since before the third task; Remus felt that he had aged years. 

‘I don’t think we can Pads, as much as we want to. I think - I know that Dumbledore knows more than he’s let on, and we need to remain close to try and figure out what it is - but I do know that Harry has been marked, more than just his scar. We cannot trust Dumbledore, he cares too much for the greater good, but we need to be on his side.’ Remus sat next to Sirius, putting his hand on his knee. Sirius took his hand and nodded.

‘He approached me whilst you were giving your memories. Wants to start up the Order of the Phoenix again.’ He said grimly. Remus raised an eyebrow in shock.

‘But - we’re the only survivors. And we can’t - we can’t exactly hang out in the McKinnon’s basement anymore!’ Sirius’ mouth formed a straight line. Marlene McKinnon was a friend; someone they had grown up with; she too was savagely murdered at Voldemort’s hands.

‘I know - Dumbledore said he’s spoken to Arthur and Molly. Bill and Charlie are already on board - they’re worried about Fred and George and want them to wait at least until they finish school as we did. Shacklebolt and Dawlish - I suppose others will be interested.’

‘But why? The Ministry is aware that Voldemort is back - they cannot dispute it.’

‘Oh please Moony, last time - they did nothing. The ministry is corrupt and I know Dumbledore is no better but at least his end goal is to get rid of Voldemort. We need to make sure Fudge cannot turn this on us as well, as much as I hate going into cahoots with Dumbledore, the Order will keep the Ministry accountable; lest it goes corrupt again.’ Remus nodded, knowing how the Ministry of Magic was no help in the first war, and it was largely due to the fact that Death Eaters had prominent positions within the Ministry that they were able to conceal Voldemort’s plans and deny their involvement.

‘We will do it, for Harry and Hermione.’ He said. They needed to protect their children. He would rather risk his life than let children fight in a war; not again. Sirius nodded.

‘I thought you would say that. I’ve told Dumbledore that he can use Grimmauld Place for headquarters.’

‘Are you sure Sirius? That place…’ Both men did not need Remus to finish his sentence. Sirius’ childhood home was not a place of happy memories or good times. In fact, after he was cast out of the family, found broken and bloodied in front of the Potter’s fireplace, he swore he would never return to the place. It was the reason why they had taken up residence in The Den.

‘It is unplottable, like all Black properties. Central and close to the Ministry. I’ll get Winky to clean it up. I doubt Kreacher is still alive…’

‘I’ll go with you.’ Remus said, grasping Sirius’ knee. He would not let his mate go to a place that held so many horrible memories alone. ‘Although if Kreacher is alive… Hermione will kill you if you do not treat him properly. Better off sending him away, where he cannot overhear important plans.’ Sirius nodded, showing he understood. Kreacher was a complication, not because he did not care for house elves, Remus knew that Sirius loved and cared for Winky, but Kreacher had been complicit in Sirius’ abuse, at the whim of Walburger Black and almost just as cruel.

‘I know you’re right. I’ll do that. Maybe send him to Narcissa. Her husband has just been arrested - we can protect her and Draco, turn them to our side. Perhaps we can give them a safe house. Cissy will do anything to protect her boy and Lucius Malfoy will talk if he is threatened enough.’ His grey eyes flashed darkly and it was a rare moment when Remus was reminded that his mate grew up in a dark, violent family; a streak which was tamed, but not removed in the man himself. It exhilarated Remus. He cupped his face, bringing his forehead to rest on his. ‘Although Hermione can’t really complain too much about Kreacher considering that she’s keeping Rita Skeeter locked up in a jar.’ He smirked.

‘She really was made to be yours hey.’ Remus chuckled.

‘Ours,’ Sirius said, squeezing his hand.

‘You need to keep yourself safe - for them, for me - I can’t lose you again.’ Tears fell slowly down his face. Sirius moved his hands to cup his face, intensity in his grey eyes. They were filled with passion and determination; they embodied the Sirius he knew and loved.

‘I am not going to leave you again Moony - not again. They’ll have to kill me this time.’ Sirius said.

‘That’s what I’m afraid of - we lost Lily and James, not to mention what happened to Alice and Frank, Gideon and Fabian, Marlene…’ Sirius closed his eyes at the mention of their good friends. They felt as though they were sole survivors of a generation, the original Dumbledore’s Army.

‘You saw them?’ He asked softly, the thinness of his voice betraying how deeply he felt. Remus closed his eyes and nodded, the image of the ghost-like James and Lily haunting the back of his eyelids.

‘Just for a moment. They - they looked like the last time I saw them. Young… Merlin, they were so young.’ It frightened him how invested they were in a war when they were just out of Hogwarts - Dumbledore had people barely two decades old dying in a war that did not remember them - now he was aiming even younger. Harry was not yet fifteen and he had seen more atrocities than most fully grown wizards.

‘I miss them.’ Sirius whispered. ‘I wish - Merlin, I wish so many things…’ He got up, clenching his fists. ‘I can’t… Moony, I can’t live without you anymore. I can’t keep putting this blasted war in front of my own life anymore.’

‘I’m right here Pads.’ Remus said, sitting a little straighter, saddened by the fact that Sirius pulled away. Sirius turned around to face him, dark expression softening.

‘No - It’s not enough Remus - I’ve been trying to give us both time and that’s been good for both of us. But - but we’ve both been ripped from each other once before… I can’t let that happen again - I don’t want that to happen. I’ve waited too long, spent twelve years without you, pining for you in Azkaban. It was not a happy memory - they couldn’t take it away, but you - you and Harry and the thought that I was innocent… they kept me sane.  _ You _ kept me sane. I don’t want to wait any longer.’ With that, Sirius got on his left knee, pulling a box from his pocket. Remus felt his heart speed up and his stomach filled with butterflies - they had both waited for this day, and it seemed for a long time it would never happen.

‘I have had this ring for over thirteen years and I am not waiting for another moment. Remus John Lupin, almost twenty years ago, you once marked me as your mate, your other half. Now I want to show the world that you’re mine - all of you, man, wolf, chocoholic, wizard. Will you marry me?’ He opened the box to find a simple ring made of gold, with three small, dark rubies embedded into the band. 

Remus took a deep breath, knowing deep within his heart that he could never love another more than he loved Sirius Orion Black.

‘Sirius, I’ve loved you since I was sixteen. You are my mate, one of the few people who love all parts of me, good and bad. Of course, I’ll marry you.’ Tears ran down both men’s faces and Remus hauled his mate - his  _ fiancee -  _ to his feet before kissing him passionately, tears mingling on their faces. He felt in that moment that his heart could burst from the amount of love coursing through it, for Sirius, for Harry and Hermione. At that moment, Voldemort wasn’t back, the wizarding world was not on the brink of a second war, his son wasn’t in danger. 

No, at that moment, Remus Lupin was kissing his fiancee, and nothing else mattered.


	25. Closer than I've Ever Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.

**A Shining in the Shadows**

**_Chapter 25: Closer than I’ve Ever Been_ **

_ Dear happy, don't go _

_ Not there but I'm close _

_ I just always thought I'd never win _

_ Dear happy, you see _

_ It’s not easy for me _

_ But I'm closer than I've ever been _

Dear Happy - Gabrielle Aplin

  
  


‘Urgh finally.’ Harry flopped on his bed, trunk abandoned in the middle of his bedroom. Hermione stood by the door, trunk already neatly put away in her room, looking on with a smirk.

‘You better put that away Harry - Triwizard Tournament winner or not, it better not be left for Winky considering she packed it.’ Harry rolled his eyes and flopped up from his bed. She turned and began to walk out of the room, after all, her job of annoying Harry was complete and she had other things to do.

‘Don’t forget to give _ the bug _ to Padfoot.’ Harry called from his room and Hermione rolled her eyes. Rita Skeeter had spent a very uncomfortable night in a jar, and Hermione was still debating whether to let her out. The kinder option would be to leave her in the jar and out of Sirius’ reach; there was nothing good for her in the wizarding world with Voldermort back, Harry a hero and Sirius’ lawsuit. She did promise to give the jar to Sirius though and allow him to deal with the implications, she would do so that night and let her suffer a bit more. They had left Hogwarts as soon as Harry was discharged from the hospital wing; they missed the feast and she was already missing Fred, but overall Hermione was so happy to be back at The Den - to be back _ home _ . She made her way down to the library. She needed to research as she had access to the Black family library, or at least a part of it, to prepare for the adoption ritual. Sirius told her it was going to be done within the next week; Remus had already begun to brew the potion.

Slipping into the familiar room, she scoured the shelves, looking for the tome, she couldn’t find it, but found many other interesting books that would help keep her occupied in the holidays after she finished her homework. Sirius always told her to be careful in the Black family library as many books might hurt her even to touch as she was still a muggleborn, but also assured her that he had transferred the bulk of the very dangerous ones to Grimmauld Place. She would need to ask him for his tome, evidently, it was not in the library but kept separate. She also knew she would need to ask him for help in becoming an animagus. Now that they were no longer at Hogwarts they would need some assistance in getting ingredients, and as someone who went through the process before, and someone who wouldn’t make them register at the Ministry, who knew the power of anonymity.

‘Looking for something?’ Sirius’ voice sounded behind her and she turned to see him leaning against the door, a small book in hand, smirk present on his face. Hermione flushed as though she was caught doing something wrong.

‘Thanks,’ she said as he offered the book to her. It looked slightly newer and less worn than her version. 

‘I think it was just generally used less, kept in my father’s study for the majority of my life.’ Sirius explained as he saw the confusion written all over her face. She nodded. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you earlier… I was looking in the wrong place… I thought my brother might have had it.’

‘Your brother?’ she asked in confusion. Sirius did not talk about his family much, and with his disdain she had just assumed that he was an only child. ‘You have a brother?’

‘I had a brother… he was younger than me by a couple of years. His name was Regulus.’ Sirius said softly, his hand tightening on the back of an armchair the only indication of the pain he felt inside.

‘What happened?’ She blurted out and then regretted it… the pained expression that crossed Sirius’ face made her heart sink in her chest. She did not want Sirius to have to relieve more horrible memories. ‘Sorry - you don’t have to… I didn’t mean to…’ He held up a hand to stop her rambling, coming closer to invite her to sit on the large couch. He sat next to her, taking her hand in his own.

‘No, Hermione you’re about to join my family, join this bloodline… you should know.’ He said firmly. ‘Reg was always my parent’s favourite - I was too much of a rebel you see and being sorted into Gryffindor caused an irreparable rift. Regulus - he was the proper pureblood son. When I was disowned at sixteen, he became the heir.’ Sirius took a deep breath. ‘We had been growing apart for years. I ignored him at Hogwarts, largely… I tried to make sure no one messed with him. But Reg… he fell in with the expected crowd, all future Death Eaters and I thought all hope was lost for him. He officially became one when he was sixteen, at the same age that my parents wanted me to. But… the night my parents disowned me, he helped me escape to the Potters. Sent me right through the floor, still broken and bleeding. He was a ponce at times, but he was still my little brother. I suppose with me being so fully on the light side - on Dumbledore’s side - he wasn’t given a choice. I don’t know how he died, but I know it was not long before I went to Azkaban.’ Hermione grasped his hand tightly. She now understood why Sirius did not talk about his family, about his life. She could not imagine having parents that hated her enough to want to disown her, or force her in service of someone else, let alone, beat her bloody. She was so entirely grateful she had the parents she had, and that now she had Sirius. She was interested in Regulus, his mysterious death. She knew how scared she had felt at losing Harry - she could not imagine the pain she would have felt if he died.

‘I’m so sorry.’ she said, looking at his teary face. She did not know what else to say, she wanted to comfort him but knew he was trapped in his own memories.

‘Kitten, you need to know that the Black family… we have always been classified as dark. Me, Andromeda - we’re both anomalies and yes we fight for the light but we still have that darkness within us. You will too. There is a reason why everyone was so quick to believe that I betrayed….’ he couldn’t say it, ‘that I…’ she squeezed his hand again and he shook his head. ‘I did not always do good things. I was reckless and angry and that showed. People always wanted to believe the worst of me. I took blame when I did not need to because no adult, besides Minerva, Poppy and the Potters, believed otherwise. You need to know that whilst I am trying so hard to rectify this - to make House Black a family that is considered good - it might not change. People will judge you for my sins… for the sins of my family. Can you handle that?’ Hermione considered what he was saying. She understood the burden of a legacy; Harry suffered it in the heroism of his parents, Ron suffered it by being the youngest of five brothers and she knew that even Draco Malfoy, for all his wrongdoings and evil deeds, suffered it too, carrying a name that had little meaning outside of bigotry. Being a muggleborn, whilst it came with a lot other issues, protected her from this situation. She was able to start Hogwarts anew, without the weight of a name or family to direct the path to take. Now she had that. Now she would carry the weight of the Black legacy.

‘I understand Sirius.’ she said, giving him a tight smile, ‘But I also know that what you’re doing is working… you have made so much progress in a year. You are making a dark house become light - changing the reputation of the Black name - and I still want to be a part of that.’

‘You are vital in that kitten. You are so good, the best of us.’

‘We will change it together, as a family.’ She said, smiling. With a final squeeze of her hand, he let go and got up, turning to leave. ‘Wait, Padfoot!’ she called out to his retreating form; he turned to look at her again. She took a deep breath.

‘Will - will you help Harry and I become animagi? I got a book at Christmas but it’s not very specific and I think that your insight might be really helpful. We initially wanted to do it for Remus but now that Voldemort is back… a disguise might prove-’ she was cut off by Sirius’ engulfing hug.

‘Yes, of course, I will - thank you for asking me.’ Sirius gushed. Hermione leant into the hug, savouring the moment. ‘We can start whenever you and Harry are ready.’ 

‘Thank you, Sirius.’ 

‘I - I just wanted to say how proud I am of you - this year you’ve been through so much and you’ve always put Harry first and I want you to know that you are  _ appreciated _ , Hermione - you are loved… so damn much. I am so honoured to become your father.’ Tears stung her eyes as she took in his words, her heart feeling fuller than it had in days. She knew deep in her heart that she was making the right decision in regards to being blood adopted. Sirius and Remus loved her unconditionally and she knew that nothing would ever change that; they were supportive, protective and understood her. She did not know how she got lucky twice, but she knew she was more fortunate than most.

‘And I am honoured to be able to be your daughter.’ she replied. He kissed her forehead before stepping back and clearing his throat.

‘Uh we should get to the kitchen - do you want a cup of tea?’ She nodded yes and they made their way to the kitchen; Remus and Harry were already waiting, mugs of hot tea in front of them.

‘What did you both want to talk about?’ Harry asked as he slid a cup of tea towards Hermione; Remus handed Sirius one too. It seemed as though her family was in sync and it was something she loved about them.

‘Well - it’s nothing too bad,’ Sirius started, ‘We wanted to tell you this morning at Hogwarts but we just thought… it would be better if you heard it from us first before it gets out… although, with Rita Skeeter in Hermione’s jar, that will be unlikely. It will change things around here.’ He took Remus’ hand. ‘Do you want to say it?’ he asked gently. Remus rolled his eyes.

‘Always the drama queen Pads - hyping it up to be more than it is. It will not  _ change  _ things, just make things more official.’ Hermione furrowed her eyebrows slightly at their apparent coyness before she noticed a gold ring embedded with rubies on Remus’ left hand. Her eyes widened.

‘Last night, I asked Moony here to marry me, and the poor sod actually said yes, so - we’re getting married!’ They both had big smiles on their faces, thrusting their hands forwards; Hermione noticed that Sirius had a matching ring to Remus. She let out a very Lavender-esque squeal and jumped up from her seat, knocking her tea over the table.

‘Congratulations!’ she jumped up to hug them. ‘I’m so happy for you.’

‘Congratulations to you both.’ Harry said from behind her, going into a hug after her, ‘You both deserve this.’

‘We’re thinking of getting married at the end of the summer before you both go back to Hogwarts - does that sound okay?’ 

‘Sounds perfect.’ Hermione said. 

‘You’ll be our witnesses, won’t you?’ Sirius asked, eyes hopeful. Hermione smiled as she nodded, Harry exclaiming ‘Yes!’ She cuddled into Remus’s side as he cleaned up the mess she made from the tea and summoned another cup, smiling as he made her another cup of tea. They all sat down to discuss some preliminary wedding details. Her family was becoming real.

* * *

‘Fuck!’ Hermione threw the book she was reading across the library in frustration. It was a very uncharacteristic thing for her to do; against everything she believed in when it came to books, which she always valued and looked after; she was not one to swear much either, but the frustration of finding no answers over the past two days became too much for her to bear. She burst into tears. She could not find a way to include Remus’ blood in the adoption ceremony, she had scoured the tome as well as all the relevant books available in The Den’s library. It was not often that Hermione could not find an answer in the pages of a book, and she definitely did not like it. She wiped the tears harshly with the sleeve of her shirt and attempted to take a deep breath, employing strategies from Healer Clarence that had kept her even all year. 

‘Are you okay Hermione?’ Remus had rushed in the room, obviously having heard the thump and frustrated cry.

‘I - I…no!’ she cried, tangling her hands in her hair, ‘I can’t find the answer and the ceremony is in two days! I’m so sorry Remus, I have failed you.’ More tears fell.

‘No you haven’t ‘Mione,’ he embraced her, ‘You could never fail me!’ He ran a soothing hand along her back. ‘What are you looking for?’

‘I’ve been trying to find out a way we can include your blood in the ritual as well, but there is nothing tangible about werewolves at all - with no proper laws and centuries of keeping them outcast and hidden, it means no progress in research or aid.’ It was something that very deeply bothered Hermione about the wizarding world - the way magical creatures were treated. There was so much stigma against werewolves it was dangerous and detrimental. Remus was not dangerous for the majority of the month, just one night. He did not deserve to be excluded and vilified for it. ‘I just want you to also be my dad, biologically.’ 

Remus released her and led her towards the couch, hand in hers. ‘Hermione - I know I haven’t been the most positive about all this… that is on me and has to do with my insecurities, which I am working on! But I  _ do  _ consider you my daughter, and even though you’ll be more like Sirius biologically than me, well… it won’t ever stop me loving you. How could I not love you? My condition had stopped me from ever considering biological children, but it also brought me you… you’re my cub, a part of my pack and that bond is more powerful than blood.’ He wiped the stray tears from her eyes, the tenderness of the action juxtaposing her previous one. ‘I love you too much, care for you too much to ever risk you becoming like me-’

‘You know I don’t think that way!’

‘I know,’ he said gently, ‘But you’re right, there is not enough information for me to take that chance. I  _ know  _ what it is like to have your childhood ripped away Hermione. I was bitten at four years old,’ a bitterness crept into his voice, ‘but you’ve already been through so much, I do not want to add to your burden. I want you to be a teenager for as long as you can… to have fun and get into mischief and be able to love freely without having to carry a secret, a shame.’

‘You shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself Moony, you’re a good person - I love you.’ She gently traced the large scar on his cheek, cupping his face lightly. He leant into her touch and closed his eyes.

‘I love you too Hermione. Despite it all - I did get lucky, not just once. I have friends, a mate, children who love and support me despite all that I am, the evil I have done… but that doesn’t mean I want it for you. I am content, Hermione, I don’t need you to risk your life to make things fair, I’m happy to be a spellcaster with Minerva, that way I am involved - see?’

‘You are my father - blood be damned.’ She laid her head on his shoulder and he patted her hair. 

‘With that sort of attitude, who could deny it?’ He whispered with a chuckle.

* * *

Hermione woke up alone on her last morning as Hermione Jean Granger. The anticipation was already deep in her stomach, causing a knot. She hadn’t slept well, Harry, Crookshanks and Padfoot had kept her company, which she had appreciated but she was desperate for Fred. It had only been a week since she left him at Hogwarts and even though they wrote daily (Hedwig, Errol and Pigwidgeon all got a good amount of exercise), it was not the same. She got out of bed, donning a light robe over her pyjamas and ran a hand through her messy, bed-ridden hair before the enticing smell of bacon wafted through the house, leading her towards the kitchen.

‘What do you mean Malfoy’s coming here?’ Hermione could hear Harry’s surprise as she entered the kitchen, unusually the last one there. Harry and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table whilst Remus and Winky cooked.

‘Malfoy’s coming here?’ she echoed as Remus handed her a plate, smiling gratefully.

‘Good morning kitten,’ Sirius sounded from the table, digging into his eggs. ‘As I was saying, Harry and have explained, whilst the ritual does not require it, having more members of the same bloodline present will make the ritual stronger, tie Hermione more deeply to House Black. The only people still alive who have the strongest Black bloodlines are Andromeda and Narcissa. Hence, Malfoy will be here.’ Harry let out a groan and crossed his arms.

‘I don’t trust him.’ he said darkly. 

‘I know why you feel that way, Harry, he’s been torturing us for years but even you cannot deny that he backed off considerably this year - even warned me about the  _ Witch Weekly. _ ’ Hermione interjected.

‘Doesn’t mean he’s a good person!’

‘Look Harry,’ Sirius sighed, ‘I am not saying you have to forgive him and be the best of friends, but he is Narcissa’s son and part of my house. He and Narcissa are vulnerable now, with Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, they have asked for my protection under House Black. As Patriarch, I need to offer it, perhaps without the influence of his father… he might be persuaded to be a good person.’

‘Fine, I’ll play nice.’ He said, attacking his tomatoes as though they were the boy in question.

‘What time does everyone get here?’ Hermione asked nervously. She knew from all her research that the ritual needed to be completed at dusk, but also knew that Sirius and Remus had other things planned. She hoped the Weasleys at least could come early so that she could spend some time with Ginny, Fred and George.

‘About two in the afternoon,’ Remus said, ‘We are going to do a late lunch before the ritual as I expect you and Sirius to be quite tired, if not drained, after the ceremony.’ Hermione nodded, this was also something she was aware of, the fact that the ritual would take a toll on hers and Sirius’ magic; she imagined that was also why he wanted more Black family members around, so he would not have to take the entire burden of the family magic. She looked down at her plate, feeling too nervous to eat. She was worried that perhaps something may go wrong with the ritual.

‘I promise you kitten,’ Sirius said from across the table, ‘Everything will be alright. This ritual is rare and not done often, but it isn’t dangerous.’ He held out his hand which Hermione grasped in her own, ‘but I also want you to know that if you don’t want to do this anymore - we don’t have to… it’s your choice.’ He squeezed her hand and could tell that he was trying to not look too disappointed. She was nervous, definitely, but also realised that she  _ wanted  _ this; she wasn’t doing it to not hurt Sirius or Remus, but because she wanted to be their daughter.

‘No - I want this, honestly… I love you both so much… but before everyone gets here - can I, can we, go see my parents?’ It was something she had been thinking about since the end of the Tournament, now that it had been a year since her parents died; she was still at Hogwarts when it had been the anniversary and too preoccupied with the final task to consider asking to go see them. Then Voldemort came back and, well, she felt like she was a failure as a daughter.

‘Of course, it is Hermione!’ Remus said as he sat next to her. ‘We can go right after breakfast if you want - do you want us to go with you or?’

‘I want you to come if that is alright!’ Sirius squeezed her hand once more.

‘If course it is.’ he replied, he turned to Harry, ‘We could go see your parents too if you want… I know we haven’t gone yet and I think that’s more on my inability to handle it, but..’ 

‘My parents have a grave?’ He asked, surprised. Hermione sucked in a breath. It always shook her to the core how neglected he was with his aunt and uncle. Not even knowing his parents had a final resting place, a place he could visit. 

‘Yes - you didn’t know?’ Remus asked angrily, not at Harry, but rightly at the Dursleys. 

‘Prongslet, I am sorry. I - I should have brought it up earlier I…’ Sirius started but Harry shook his head, patting Sirius’ arm. 

‘No, don’t apologise Sirius… I never thought to ask.’ He said sadly. Hermione bit her lip, Harry had been struggling since seeing his parents as ghosts in the graveyard; it would be better, more cathartic for him to visit them than it would for her.

‘Let’s go visit them then Harry, you deserve to.’ she said quietly. Harry jerked his head up to look at her.

‘No - no. ‘Mione… I don’t think I am ready just yet and besides… it’s always about me and today is about you… about this family.’ He said, smiling softly. 

‘Are you sure?’ she asked. He nodded.

‘We’ll go next week to see my parents.’ He said softly, ‘Besides, I’ve technically seen them more recently.’ He let out a strained chuckle. There was a long, silent pause at the table, the only noise was Winky bustling about.

With instructions to Winky for preparing lunch (and Hermione’s numerous apologies that the elf would have to do it herself), the four of them apparated to the graveyard just outside of Oxford. It had been a year since she had been here and as she landed, the weight of it all overwhelmed her.

Remus, Sirius and Harry hovered behind her as she knelt before the matching tombstones. Tears fell from her eyes as she read her parent’s names. Her name. She had not seen them since the previous Christmas and was beginning to forget what they looked like without photographic help. She  _ missed  _ them. She felt guilty for being so happy with Sirius and Remus and for wanting this blood adoption to happen, for giving up the last part of them.

_ I miss you. I’m sorry. I love you _ . They were words she wished she could say out loud but screamed from her very soul. She felt hands on her shoulders to see Sirius and Remus on either side of her, faces solemn and grave. 

‘We promise we will love her and protect her for the rest of our lives.’ Remus whispered into the wind; she was unsure if she was meant to hear him, or if it was simply promised between them.

‘We can come here anytime you like kitten, okay?’ she nodded. Looking at the gravestones once more she took in a deep breath before getting up and turning.

‘Let’s go home.’

* * *

It had been hard to see Hermione at her parent’s graves… as hard as it was at their funeral. He understood the guilt associated with having parents that you loved but never connected with. He knew his parents loved him, although the trauma of being a werewolf created a rift that was unable to be repaired; their death hit him hard but he was also so grateful he had a new family, people he chose. He could imagine Hermione felt the same. He knew that a year had barely softened the blow of their deaths; although he knew she felt a stronger family connection to himself, Sirius and Harry. He was protective of his cub, she had been through so much in a short amount of time and her friendship with Harry only made her life more complicated and dangerous. He was glad they finally could do something substantial to protect her. He watched as Harry took Hermione into his arms after they arrived back at The Den and settled her on the couch, stroking her hair. They could not be closer than if they were biological siblings and it always amazed Remus of how much they reminded him of the dynamic of the Marauders. Two generations now that demonstrated so clearly that you did not need the same blood to be a family.

‘I’m glad you’re my sister ‘Mione.’ Harry whispered so softly; if it were not for Remus’ enhanced hearing, he would not have heard it. ‘My parents would have loved you.’

‘My parents loved you,’ Hermione whispered back, ‘even though they only met you once!’

‘Do you think we were always meant to be friends?’ Harry asked. ‘That things worked out this way to keep us together?’

‘I don’t know Harry - all I know is that this feels right… when you and Ron saved me from the mountain troll, something changed - for the better.’ Harry kissed Hermione’s forehead and Remus felt Sirius’ arms wrap around his middle as they watched their children. Maybe Harry was right, maybe, despite all the atrocities and hurt they had collectively gone through, they were meant to be a family, their reward.

It was not long before the first visitors arrived. Bill Weasley led the large Weasley bunch as they individually crashed through their living room fireplace, creating havoc wherever they went. He loved that about the family, they were the definition of homely. Remus was surprised it was not Fred first out of the Floo, but seeing the awkward exchange between him and Hermione, it became apparent that it was the first time they were interacting as a couple outside of Hogwarts - both unsure of how they were to proceed considering the amount of family around them. He watched as Fred gave Hermione a hug and the blush on both their cheeks. He was grateful for the red-head for not snogging his daughter straight out of the gate, although looked the other way when they disappeared into the library.

The second to arrive was Andromeda Tonks, her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphadora, whom Remus was not used to seeing as a fully-fledged adult and not the kid he remembered, followed by Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. It was a smart move to come in with the Tonks, showing a united family front. Remus never really knew Narcissa or Lucius Malfoy well, and besides Draco being a snob in his class, he was a capable wizard. However, Remus also knew that the Weasleys and Malfoys had some bad history and a feud from generations ago. He hoped that as Lucius Malfoy was in prison, the Weasleys would see their presence as more  _ Black _ than Malfoy. Or at least, for the sake of Hermione, both parties kept it civil. Arthur Weasley was a logical and calm man and so he was not too worried as he watched them greet each other stoically. 

‘Harry,’ Sirius said with a hand on his shoulder, ‘I want you to officially meet Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Andy is my cousin - and their daughter Nymphadora.’ The younger girl glared at her cousin before sticking out her hand.

‘Wotcher Harry, call me Tonks.’ She said as Harry shook her hand.

‘Where’s Hermione?’ Andromeda asked, ‘I’ve been looking so forward to meeting her.’ Sirius and Remus exchanged curious glances. Harry put his hands up in surrender.

‘I’m not finding her.’ 

‘She’s with Fred - I’ll call them down now.’ Sirius said. Two minutes later a blushing Fred and Hermione re-entered the room with Sirius, who had a very amused expression on his face.

The Longbottoms arrived soon after followed by Minerva, who would also be a part of the ritual as the spell caster. Augusta Longbottom had proven to be a loyal and influential ally to Sirius in the Wizengamot and throughout the year, he had seen how Neville had changed and grown in confidence since his relationship with Harry and Hermione had been cultivated. The youngest of them gravitated together, except for Draco Malfoy, who stuck to his mother’s side. Remus almost felt sad for the boy and could see Hermione making an effort to talk to him and Narcissa, thanking them for the Christmas and Easter gifts. 

Winky had prepared a beautiful lunch, a Sunday roast (Molly Weasley brought her apple pie which Winky did not appreciate but Hermione did); Remus thought of the event as a polite affair if not slightly awkward due to the diverse characters in the room. Draco and Harry glared at each other although Remus was unsure whether their tension had to do with their mutual hate or something more, whilst Augusta Longbottom made no secret of her disdain for Narcissa Malfoy, much to Neville’s horror, but the younger woman kept poised and polite.

Through the lunch he could see Hermione get more nervous, barely touching her food, Fred Weasley looking over with worry in his eyes whilst Harry piled her plate, daring her to object.

‘C’mon ‘Mione, you’ll need your strength for the ritual.’ Fred whispered. Hermione picked up a small piece of meat and stuffed it in her mouth, glaring at Harry and Fred.

‘Happy?’ she grumbled, petulantly jutting out her bottom lip. Remus was transported to a vision of a young Hermione doing that, arguing with Harry at the dinner table. They were fairly close but wondered if they would have argued as children if they grew up together. Although he was so grateful to now have Hermione and Harry with them, he wished he could have seen them both grow up - especially Harry. To be  _ Uncle Remus _ in third year rather than  _ Professor Lupin _ .  _ We have lost so much time _ . Grabbing Sirius’ hand, he vowed to not lose anymore. He felt that with the blood adoption ritual and the wedding (Minerva already agreed to officiate), their life was starting to get on track. They just had to survive the oncoming war.

It was after Molly’s apple pie that Sirius stood and cleared his throat. ‘It’s time.’ They made their way outside towards the River Avon. It was starting to become dusk, the sky darkening with a myriad of pinks and purples. 

Remus conjured a table whilst Sirius grabbed a small goblet of the potion that Remus had brewed and Hermione grabbed her birth certificate; they had initially thought that they would not be able to find it, but the Doctors Granger were really organised and it was among the documents left to Hermione.

All the guests huddled a few metres away from the table, to give room for the spell, Hermione and Sirius stood next to the table with Minerva and Remus across from them. Hermione had been happy when Sirius suggested that Remus be one of the other casters, as it meant he was part of the ceremony. Harry placed a large ornamental knife, a Black family heirloom that Sirius knew had been used in rituals in the past. Sirius cleared his throat.

‘Thank you for all being here today to witness Hermione becoming an official part of our family through the blood adoption ritual. We want you to know that you’re all special to us, we consider you family.’ Molly cooed at his words before Remus and Minerva raised their wands.

‘ _ Extenditur sanguinem familiae _ .’ They chanted as soft lights emitted from their wands, directed to Sirius. The spell needed two casters for more power, and although Remus and Minerva were both formidable wizards in their own right, neither had the singular power to cast the spell. He shone in gold light, levitating off the ground slightly before landing softly. Despite the soft landing, he staggered towards the table, holding it for support. He grabbed the knife and sliced in the middle of his right palm before he hovered his palm above the goblet. Drops of rich, red blood trickled into the goblet, turning the potion into a vibrant shade of purple. He then smeared his hand on Hermione’s birth certificate.

‘ _ Accipio quod meum sanguinem eius _ .’ He chanted, before pulling his hand away and attempting to heal it with his wand. He was unable, too tired from the ritual and from the corner of his eye Remus could see Andromeda come forward to assist him. 

Hermione came up next, grabbing the goblet with shaking hands, bringing it to her lips. She grimaced slightly as she took the first gulp, having to drink the entire potion. Put the potion down and Remus and Minerva pointed their wands towards her.

‘ _ Familiam mutatio est de sanguine _ .’ The beams of light hit Hermione harder and she was lifted off her feet both quicker and higher, the gold shimmer more intense. Her face scrunched up in pain and Remus’ heart lurched. He had no doubt this ritual would work, but he did not want his daughter in pain and wished he could do it for her, take that pain. Her features did not change much in the golden light as it was meant to, even though she was suspended for a long period. Her hair grew longer - the only outwardly visible sign, the curls becoming more defined and less bushy. With Remus’ enhanced eyesight, he could see that her chin became slightly sharper, similar to Sirius’ but softer and more feminine, like Andromeda. The slight hunch in her shoulders straightened, making her seem a couple of centimetres taller. But as she fell to the ground, collapsing, he could see that her hair colour had remained the same brown it was before and that she still had the same freckles on her nose. Hermione, largely, had not changed at all. It both excited and terrified Remus. A part of him did not want Hermione to change, he rather thought that she fit in exactly as she was, however, he was terrified that the ritual did not work. He strode forward, realising that Fred Weasley and Harry leapt forward to do the same, and went to pick her up. She stirred slightly, blinking at him. Her eyes were still chocolate brown. He smiled at her, she was still his Hermione. 

‘I’m okay Moony,’ she whispered, ‘you can put me down now to finish the ritual.’ Her voice was faint and Remus was unsure if he should, but also knew he needed to cast one final spell. Harry went closer, taking her from Remus’ embrace to support her as she reached for the same knife Sirius used and cut across her palm. Shakingly, she smeared her bloody hand over her birth certificate. Remus and Minerva walked closer to the table, enough to make out the name:  _ Hermione Jean Granger _ .

‘ _ Suscipe eam, et sanguis per quod magicae familia. _ ’ The final spell rang out and hit the paper, Remus watched as the words shifted:  _ Hermione Jean Black _ . It worked. With a sigh, Hermione collapsed to the ground, Harry taking most of her weight. This time Fred Weasley flashed to her side, relieving Harry and carrying her into his arms bridal style as Harry was unable to. Sirius was in no better shape, leaning against both Andromeda and her husband Ted, exhaustion making his face gaunt.

‘It is done,’ Minerva said. Remus nodded.  _ She is safe _ . He was torn between looking after his daughter and his mate, but seeing that Hermione was safely encased in the arms of the Weasley twin, Harry leading him towards Hermione’s room to put her to rest, he headed towards Sirius, pulling him into his arms. He took in Sirius’ scent, the wolf in him abating slightly. 

‘Did it work?’ Sirius asked, ‘she didn’t change.’ His grey eyes conveyed the same fear as he felt. Remus shook his head.

‘The birth certificate changed. It worked, she is a Black now.’ He stroked Sirius’ black hair, kissing it softly. ‘She did not need to change to be ours. She always was.’

* * *

Hermione woke in her own bed. It was dark outside and for a moment she felt disoriented. She vaguely remembered the ritual, it had been painful, she had been suspended in the air whilst changing… she collapsed… did she finish the ritual? She shot up out of bed.

‘Woah, ‘Mione, love, it’s okay, you’re safe.’ She felt Fred’s warm, calming hands on her face before she was able to focus on him. He was sitting on a conjured armchair next to her bed, a book was abandoned in his rush to reassure her. His red hair was messy, blue eyes full of worry, even in the dark.

‘How? What? When?’ She did not know which question to ask first and grabbed Fred’s hand in her own. 

‘After the ritual, you collapsed. I didn’t think you were going to be able to finish it but Remus picked you up and you did it. You’re a Black now.’ He smiled at her. She bit her lip nervously, wishing she had a mirror to see the changes. She did not feel different, not physically, but did not know if perhaps she did look completely different. She did feel more secure, as though her magic was accepted, as though she  _ belonged _ . ‘Everyone went home, but George and I stayed. George is with your dads, Harry and Professor McGonagall. We didn’t want to leave until we knew you were alright.’ She knew that George would have been in the room as well if not for giving them some privacy, he and Fred had this bond that she did not understand, she knew the other twin would know she was okay.

‘Do I - do you still love me?’

‘What? Hermione of course I still love you - why would you ask that?’ He got up from the chair he was sitting next to her on her bed. She pulled him to lie down next to her, not caring if her dads walked in on them. She needed the comfort of him. Not to mention, it had been a week since they had been together - the borrowed time before lunch was not enough - she missed him. 

‘Hermione - I can’t.’ He said, voice slightly pained, resisting her pull in a way he never had before. Hermione frowned. ‘Your  _ dads _ are downstairs and if they catch me...’ He pulled a face and she couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that he was scared. She never saw Sirius or Remus as threatening but she also knew that they were overprotective at the best of times. She really could not bring herself to care though, she wasn’t planning on doing anything inappropriate. 

‘Come on, get in Fred, I need you.’ He sighed, pulling a look.

‘Okay, but make sure they say nice things at my funeral.’ He joked, face breaking into a smile before turning sombre, ‘I’m sorry - I didn’t think.’ Hermione smiled, noting that her heart no longer felt an intense pain at the thought of her parent’s death, it only had an ache. 

‘Fred, you can make death jokes around me. I won’t break. Just- just come here.’ She pulled him again and this time he complied. She sighed in happiness, just being with him made her feel better. She nuzzled into his chest.

‘Do you still love me?’ she repeated. ‘I’ve changed, am I still enough?’ She whispered. His arms tightened around her. 

‘As I said before lunch Hermione, I do not care what you look like - I love you, for what is inside you. Your strength, your courage, your intelligence.  _ You _ .’ He caressed her cheek lightly. ‘You could look like the Bloody Baron and I would still love you. You are more than enough for me. I want to be with  _ you _ .’’ He kissed her forehead lightly, the feeling of his soft lips on her forehead making her melt until her toes. ‘Besides, you haven’t changed.’ She looked up at him.

‘What do you mean I haven’t changed?’ she asked. He shrugged, a grin on his face.

‘Meaning, that unless my eyesight has gone completely in the past couple of hours, you are still the Hermione Jean I remember.’ Hermione jerked slightly, extracting himself from Fred’s embrace. He watched in amusement as she climbed over her bed to go to her mirror. Looking at herself, she could see no difference outside of her hair - it was still the same colour but longer, reaching at her waist rather than below her shoulders and her curls were more defined and glossy. She seemed to be the same height but felt as though she were carrying herself differently, as though she was standing straighter, as she envied in Narcissa Malfoy. She had seen Sirius naturally go into the same position before forcing himself to slouch. She leant closer, her eyes were still the same, brown, although she could see flecks of gold and silver within them and she still had the same smattering of freckles.

She had not changed.

She had been expecting darker hair, perhaps her eyes becoming grey like Sirius’. She shut her eyes, her mind flashing to the table and the blood-stained parchment becoming clean, her name changing, Hermione Jean Granger becoming Hermione Jean Black. The ritual worked. Why had she not changed?

She turned towards Fred, who had moved to the armchair again. 

‘Seriously?’ She asked, eyebrows raised questioningly, ‘you’re that scared?’

‘I quite like having my buttocks attached to my body you know?’ She rolled her eyes before going back to scrutinising her appearance. 

‘I don’t understand.’ she said softly after another minute. He gestured for her, extending his hand and she took it as she joined him on the chair, straddling his lap. He kissed her knuckles softly.

‘I think that you did not need to change to become part of the Black family. From what I’ve seen today, you have the passion, the drive and the intelligence to fit into that family - it doesn’t matter what you look like - you were born to be Remus and Sirius’ daughter.’ She felt tears prick her eyes as she stared into his dark blue ones. She hugged him tightly. She felt guilty, towards her biological, muggle parents, to think that now she was technically, biologically someone else's daughter, but she thought of what Fred and Minerva had told her; she loved her parents and would always remember them, but she could also still love Sirius and Remus as her fathers. Her heart was big enough for everyone.

‘I missed this,’ she whispered. He leant forward so that their foreheads touched, it was a gesture more intimate than kissing. 

‘Me too - this position is different.’ He grinned, kissing her softly.

‘Do you have a problem with it?’ 

‘No, but your dads might.’ She laughed, moving her leg over so she was sitting across his lap, sticking out her tongue as though to say  _ ‘better? _ ’. 

‘I’ve missed your laugh,’ he said, bringing his forehead to hers again.’ Hopefully, we’ll see each other more when I get my apparition license next week.’ His thumb gently caressed her cheek. ‘We can go out on actual dates besides just hanging out at Hogsmede.’

‘It’s not the same though - as lovely as that all sounds. It’s not…  _ this _ .’ She gestured to the two of them on the armchair.

‘’Mione, no amount of time or distance will change how I feel about you,’ he said, eyes intent on hers despite the closeness of their position. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, ‘this summer may be hard for us as a couple, but you also need to be with your family right now, more than me. They need you too.’ She nodded gently, before moving in even closer.

‘You’re right,’ she whispered, ‘Thank you - for staying.’ Her eyes strayed to Fred’s lips and she licked her own to moisten them, her mouth going dry. He grinned at her. 

‘I’ll always stay. I’m not going anywhere love.’ His eyes were searching for something in hers. She closed her eyes as the same emotions waved over her.

‘Kiss me?’ she whispered, she had no reply but the feel on Fred’s lips of her own. As their lips touched, she realised that it felt the same as before: sparks still ignited every part of her body, her heart still thudded hard and fast in her chest, butterflies still filled her stomach, she still loved Fred Weasley. 

His enthusiastic kiss was enough to convince her that he still loved her.

* * *

  
  


‘Hermione?’ she looked up from Sirius’ tome (which had felt much more comfortable in her hands since the ritual, as though it had now accepted her) to see Sirius, Remus and Harry standing at her door, tray in hand. She had a late night - Fred and George eventually had to leave, as Mrs Weasley nor Sirius and Remus were comfortable with the Weasley twins staying the night - and had slept in the morning. 

‘What’s this?’ she asked, Sirius dramatically lifted the cloche to reveal breakfast and Hermione laughed in delight, ‘you all spoil me, breakfast in bed? I could have joined you all downstairs!’

‘Sirius decided that he wants to have breakfast in your bed.’ Harry shrugged and Sirius glared at him.

‘Sure Prongslet, throw me under the bus like this wasn’t partly your idea!’ he said, sitting on the edge. Hermione blushed at the thought of having her family in her room, where herself and Fred were making out twelve hours before. Remus raised an eyebrow at her expression. 

‘It’s fine,’ she stammered, ‘sit!’ All three sat crossed-legged on her bed, Crookshanks suddenly reappearing, sensing that there was food, and helped himself to a seat on Sirius’ lap.

‘How are you feeling kitten?’ Sirius asked, patting Crookshanks with one hand and reaching for a piece of buttered toast with the other. Remus passed the tray to sit on Hermione’s lap and she could see that Winky had cooked a feast for her. Croissants, yoghurt and berries, toast, omelette; she was glad she was not eating it all herself. Harry sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder as he popped a strawberry in his mouth.

‘Probably sad now Fred has left.’ She nudged him, wanting to knock the shit-eating grin off his face. 

‘Oh yeah? Heard from Cedric lately?’ she retorted, picking up a raspberry. 

‘Ah yes, Cedric; he was very interested in your wellbeing after the third task Harry - anything you want to tell us?’ Remus said with a grin on his face. Harry turned a very deep red, concerning Hermione momentarily that his head might pop off from the pressure. He spluttered.

‘There’s nothing to tell.’ He stammered. Hermione rolled her eyes and the Marauders looked unconvinced. 

‘Urgh fine - we talked and we’re kinda together but I really have not heard from him since the third task so I’m not thinking about it - happy now?’ Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. 

‘I’m sure it will work out Harry - Cedric was screaming the Quidditch pitch down trying to save your life - he definitely has some strong feelings for you.’ She said. 

‘Do we need to have the  _ talk _ with both of you then?’ Sirius asked. Hermione choked on her tea.

‘No,’ Harry answered for her, clapping her on the back. ‘I’m good. No need for…  _ that. _ ’ He said, the blush still present on his cheeks. Sirius hummed nonsensically, sharing a look with Remus. Hermione knew that her dads were definitely planning to humiliate her and Harry in the future with some kind of sex talk, she wasn’t looking forward to the embarrassment, but also knew that it was what she loved about having Sirius and Remus as her dads. Her biological parents were too stiff, too proper, to talk about this stuff with Hermione, they would have stuffed a book under her nose to avoid uncomfortableness. Sirius and Remus _ cared  _ about her and Harry, they wanted them both to talk about anything with them, even if it was uncomfortable and embarrassing. She was starting to appreciate that.

‘We got you something ‘Mione.’ Remus said gently after she stopped coughing. He held out a rectangular package wrapped in plain brown paper. She surmised it was either gift-wrapped or wrapped by Remus as Sirius was not known for the patience and delicateness needed for it. Putting aside the part of the croissant she was eating, she carefully unwrapped it to find a black, leather-bound book. Opening it, she saw that it was blank.

‘A journal?’ she said, eyes lighting up and a smile gracing her lips

‘We should have given it you you earlier, but we figured, you’ve been through so much if you wanted a place to write it all down to help you or you could use it for something else-’

‘-like planning pranks like a true Marauder’s offspring.’ Sirius interjected. Remus ignored him but Hermione saw his expression soften as he took in his fiancee’s excitement.

‘- or your plans to take over the world.’ Harry added. 

‘- like spells or potions you create, or to help with your O.W.Ls this year.’ Remus finished. 

‘Thank you,’ she said, feeling the leather with her fingers. She lifted the book to her nose to take in the fresh book smell; it was not the same as an old book in the Black or Hogwarts libraries but it was just as pleasing. ‘This is so thoughtful - it’s not even my birthday.’

‘Well kitten,’ Sirius said nervously, ‘we - uh - we wanted to get it embossed with your name… but we were unsure what to put down.’

‘What do you mean?’ The three men exchanged glances with each other.

‘Well -’ Remus began. ‘Whilst the blood adoption ritual has legally changed your name to Hermione Black, you don’t have to go by that.’

‘We don’t mind if you still want to be known as Hermione Granger… or you can take the name Lupin, or Black or a combination.’ Sirius added in. 

‘You can even take Potter.’ Harry added, nudging her slightly. Hermione’s heart surged with love at her family. She appreciated the choice, knowing that they would respect any decision she made. But she also knew that her decision had the power to hurt their feelings. She loved being Hermione Jean Granger - having that connection to her parents - but she also knew that over the past year, she was no longer that person.

‘I would like to go with Lupin-Black - if… if that’s okay?’ Sirius and Remus both smiled, but she also saw the hesitancy in it, as if they were not allowing themselves to get too excited.

‘Not Granger?’ Sirius asked again, confirming. She smiled.

‘I think Hermione Jean Granger Lupin-Black is too much of a mouthful… My parents will always have named me, I have my mother’s name as my own. I don’t need to be named a Granger to still have them in my heart. But I want to carry  _ your  _ names. My chosen parents.’ She saw the tears in Sirius’ eyes and Remus looked at her with an expression that she could only describe as love. He lent over to kiss her forehead.

‘Thank you, Hermione, you have no idea how much this means to me - to us.’ Sirius hugged her, not caring that Crookshanks was launched off his lap or that he knocked the breakfast tray off her. Remus cleaned the mess and Harry wrangled the annoyed half-knezel. 

‘We love you so much Hermione.’ he said, kissing the side of her head. 

‘I love you all too.’ she said. Remus tapped the journal and H _ ermione Jean Lupin-Black _ appeared, embossed in fine gold lettering. She smiled down wetly at the journal before looking back at her family, wishing she had her time-turner back so she could tell her younger self, trapped and scared at the Shitelands and grieving the death of her parents, that it got better; that she had a family, a brother and two loving dads, that she was in a relationship with Fred Weasley, that she had finally made friends with Lavender and Parvati, that she had new friends in Fleur and Viktor and that she was starting to become an animagus. As Hermione took in her boys all sitting on her bed, eating what was salvaged from breakfast, she couldn’t help but feel lucky that she had listened to Harry that night over a year ago, that they had saved Sirius. She had found a place where she belonged: a pack, a family, a  _ home _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. I really don’t know what to say but this is the end of this part of the story. I have never completed a fic of this size before and I am so proud of myself. Firstly, I want to thank my best friend Em, who has been working behind the scenes to edit and proofread my work and also was the person who encouraged me to post my story. You can find her at ophiewrites on Ao3.
> 
> Secondly, I want to thank absolutely everyone who read, commented, kudos, subscribed, enjoyed this story! Whilst this story has been a way for me to cope with lockdown and other personal stuff in my life, your feedback and engagement in the story has given me back my confidence in writing and from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you so much for that! Thank you especially to all those that have been with me from the beginning, you know who you are! Thank you so much for taking a chance on this fic.
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to say that not all hope is lost! Yes, A Shining in the Shadows is finished, but the sequel And the Fire Bright, will be posted in a few weeks (I need a break sorry)! Make sure you follow me to be updated on this. 
> 
> Also, if you haven’t listened to the songs behind each chapter, they’re all by Gabrielle Aplin, as this chapter is based off my favourite song Dear Happy, check it out! 
> 
> Another thank you to you all for all the love and support you have shown me! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or the entire story! 
> 
> Dani xx


End file.
